Rizzoli: Texas Ranger
by Jet MacLeod
Summary: Total AU. Set in 1875 during the movement west, Jane is tasked with taking a teacher to the little town of Pecos. She didn't realize what she was getting herself into at the time. There's danger around every bend in those hills and Jane has to get her there safely. *****If you know who did the cover art, let me know to credit them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jane took off her hat and wiped her brow. She looked over the landscape in front of her. The sweeping hills gave way to the valley below and the river was that large, but it was sufficient to local community. She put her hat back on her head and scanned the countryside one more time. She could see the train moving towards town, if one could call it that. It was no more than a little train depot and some houses just west of the fort. Not too many people stayed on there, but it was as close to home as she would ever find. She shifted on her horse. She grabbed her canteen, took her leather gloves off, took a swig and then draped it back across the saddle horn. Rubbing the back of her hand across her mouth, she watched the train and its progress towards the depot. She reached down, grabbed her gloves and then put them on. Then, she grabbed the reins of her horse and slowly started tuning towards the depot.

It was a warm day for being early September, but Jane didn't mind. She was getting paid as a Ranger from the state and the Government had given her a decent size area to patrol and protect. She was the law for part of Hill Country, but she had back up. The local sheriffs all welcomed the Rangers when they came to town. It was the side jobs that the Federals and the Army gave her. She knew that they were jobs sent down from Washington or politicians that the Generals and higher ups in the area didn't want to waste troops on. That is where she came in with the Rangers. Sometimes it was a thankless job, but she was grateful for it. She really wasn't fit to be some rancher's wife and her family knew it. As much as it pained her mother, she knew that she couldn't stop Jane.

She was used to the harshness of the land. She'd grown up here. This was her backyard. And, no Mexican or Federal was going to take that from her. She would die first. This was her land, the land of her parents and her family. She wasn't going to give it up willingly. It was one of the reasons that she became a Ranger when they were reinstated. One of the other reasons was all the criminals that were hiding out in Texas. She'd willingly hunt them down and send them back East where they belonged. It was no skin off her back.

Her family lived in her patrol territory. She wasn't sure if that was by design or happy accident since her mother knew Colonel Cavannaugh at Fort Stockton. She wasn't sure what their relationship was, but he did come over for dinner at least once a month. Her mother, Angela, ran the local tavern at Fort Stockton. It was a modest Bed and Breakfast style establishment. Her baby brother, Tommy, worked with her father, Frank, as the local blacksmith and tinker. Her baby brother liked to get into trouble, but that is why she got her little brother, Frankie, a job with the local sheriff at Fort Stockton. She couldn't always be there to bail him out but she didn't want to wonder what the Army would do with him if they caught him and tried him. Nope, he was just going to have to be watched by his older brother until she could find something to keep him occupied and out of trouble. Then, she remembered that Amos Jessup owed her a favor for making sure he got his liquor at The Bandit. She reminded herself to talk to him about getting Tommy a job at the saloon when she got back to Stockton. It wasn't perfect, but it would probably keep him out of trouble for the most part.

She was meeting up with two friends at Fort McKavett. There they were to escort a new teacher from somewhere back East to the little town of Pecos. She wasn't sure what to think about the woman coming out to the frontier just be a teacher, but it wasn't up to Jane. She was just glad that she had fellow Rangers Vincent Korsak and Barold Frost with her. Vincent was a frontiersman that turned to law enforcement after some issues in a land dispute after the war. Barry, as he liked to be called, was a former sergeant with K Troop, US Cav. She wasn't sure why Barry left the Army, but he was content to serve the people of Texas, so that was enough for her. They patrolled between four major forts, Fort Lancaster, Fort Stockton, Fort McKavett and Fort Concho. If they had trouble, they went to the local fort and let the Army deal with it. But, for the most part, they were law enforcement for the all the towns and settlements. Occasionally, they would help out a sheriff or lead a posse if need be.

Picking up a teacher and escorting her through hostile territory was going to be a welcome change for Jane. It did get lonely sometimes out there on her own tracking down lost people, criminals, and rogue Indians. She was just happy that it was just an escort mission and in her own wasn't sure if she relished the idea or she was just happy to be doing something different for a change. Either way, she couldn't stop the slow smirk that graced her face as she turned her horse towards the boardwalks near the rail head at Lancaster. It was the farthest West and the closest that anyone could get to Pecos by rail. She'd have thought that they'd call her to San Antonio with all the Indian attacks lately, but they sent her up anyway.

She shifted in the saddle as she neared Fort Lancaster's outpost depot. They would give her a horse and a pack mule according to her orders from the Governor. It was all they could spare until she got to Fort McKavett. There she would resupply with Korsak and Frost and then move on towards Pecos. She hoped that the "iron horse" wasn't bringing more than the teacher with it. She didn't have time to deal with any other craziness.

She knew that she'd be green, this Eastern woman with no frontier skills. This ride was going to be annoying and telling at the same time. Jane just prayed that she didn't lose her temper with the woman. It was a good paying job with a nice bonus if she could get her to Pecos before October. They had the time as long as Jane didn't lose herself on the way. Her temper had a nasty way of slowing things down. Jane just hoped that they made good time on the trails and didn't get into any trouble with any of the Indians on the way.

She pulled up to the small train depot. It wasn't anything more than a boardwalk and a small building next to the tracks. The water tower and coal fill up were just down the track. Jane tied off her horse Jo Friday to the hitching post.

She stepped up on the boardwalk. She adjusted her hat as she looked down the tracks to see the puffs from the smoke stack on the train. She looked at the small office and saw the train officer coming out to meet her.

"Heya, Jane," the depot Army officer said as she walked up.

The sound of her boots on the boardwalk were loud with the clang of her spurs and the thud of her heel. She looked down the tracks to see the train coming through the hills. She smiled at Corporal Hank Benjamin as she stepped closer to him.

"Hola, Hank."

"You picking up that new teacher for Pecos?" he asked her as he raised a hand to his eyes, shielding them as he looked towards the pass to see the train coming.

"Yeah, I am. I hope that there is a horse and mule on that train too. If not, we are going on foot."

"According to the manifest that Colonel Cavannaugh dropped off on his last check in, they will be."

"Cav told you about her?" Jane questioned.

"Yeah, he wanted me to know that you were coming to get her and the extra supplies comin' wit' her. He'll meet you with Korsak and Frost at Fort McKavett. Train's on time, today," he stated as he looked at his gold pocket watch.

"They generally are, aren't they, Hank?"

"Usually, yeah, but the tracks are getting extended, and more trains will be heading this way. They coming out to lay more track soon, too, here and beyond. I expect that it will keep you busier, too. I heard that the Texas American Railroad would be out here soon to build up the depot. Goodness knows that we could use some help out here," Hank told her.

"I am sure that it will build up around here for you. Especially with Fort Lancaster right next door. The Army is probably working with the rail company to get more people and businesses out here. It will make the men of the fort happier. Especially if their wives have a place to stay that is more like a town and not just a fort. Just keep up the wanted posters and make sure to get the dispatches to the Fort quick enough and you'll be okay, Hank."

"True. Well, let me check the telegraph for any dispatches to the next depot. Looks like they'll be here in ten minutes or so. I'll be back then," Hank stated as he went back into his little office just off the boardwalk.

Jane walked down the boardwalk. She sat down at the bench at the end of the boardwalk and watched as the train slowly chugged into the depot. She wasn't sure that this was a job that she wanted to do, but it came down from the governor. Turns out that he still had "important" friends back East and this was one of their daughters. Jane decided not to question it more.

She looked down at her dark leather chaps and brushed them off. She would need to get a new pair of dungarees when they got to a camp that was selling some. Her favorite black pair were about warn out. She pulled at her linen shirt. It was a hot day, but she was glad for the thinness of it. Her normal cotton shirt and the brown and black flannel were packed away in her saddle bags for night. Her bruised duster was laid across the saddle horn. She knew that she'd need it on the ride, but her boots caught her eye. They were dirty. She reached down and brushed them off just as the train pulled into the station.

Hank came out of the office. He shook his head at her as he watched her try to tidy up. There was no use really. She'd be on the road, on horseback, with dust and dirt flying at her in a few hours, he was sure. Appearances didn't matter there. This wasn't some hoyty-toyty city back East.

She stood up, took her hat off and waited for the passenger car to finish unloading. It was then that she remembered that she had no idea what this woman looked like. She wondered if it would be a guessing game or if the woman would just stand out in the crowd. She didn't have to wait long. She stood out like one of the French Girls that Jane had seen back in San Antonio last time she was in town for trial. She shook her head.

"Well, dang my belt. This woman ain't fit fo' no horse. How in tarnation did she manage to get this post anyway?" Jane asked herself as she started down the boardwalk towards the gussied up woman, shaking her head the entire way.

"Heya, Jane," Hank said as he ran down the boardwalk before she made it to the gussied up woman.

"Yeah?" she replied turning around to face him.

"Can you take these dispatches on up to the Colonel? It'll save us a rider since you're going that way. Plus, it'll make up for the incident with the Gomez family from last year. You know that the Colonel is still mad at ya because of that," Hank said handing her a bunch of yellow papers.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. Next time the Mexicans won't have the Army to hide behind when they are targeting my friends live stock. I'll take 'em for you," she told him as she took the papers and turned back around to face the woman before her.

Jane thought that her eyes must be bugging out of her head. The woman was dressed up like a French lady. She wasn't sure of the cloth, but it looked damned expensive. Her hair was done up under some flossy, feathery, contraption of a hat. The golden curls shown in the sunlight and Jane could swear that the woman was smiling at her so big that she must be making some sort of face. Her radiant hazel eyes were full of wonder and her pale skin was a sight in this part of Texas. She was pretty. No, Jane shook her head, she was beautiful and she knew it.

"Excuse me, officer...I'm looking for the Texas Ranger that is here to take me to Pecos. My name is Maura Isles. If you could just direct me, I'll be on my way," the woman stated as she extended her hand in greeting.

"I'm Texas Ranger Jane Rizzoli. I'm the one takin' ya. Uh...Let me check your supplies and then we'll be going. You might want to change, though," Jane told as she shook her hand and then left her on the boardwalk with Hank.

"My, she is direct."

"You don't know the half of it, Ms. Isles. She's one the best Rangers that Texas has. No criminal wants to oppose her. But's she right about changing. You don't want to be riding in that," Hank said.

"Well, I don't have anything else but dresses to wear."

Jane wanted to laugh as she came upon the livestock cars. A soldier exited with three horses and a mule. She walked up to him.

"Hey, Ranger. Those two are yours. I'll get all the supplies over to the depot for you. Doubt you're gonna head out today anyway."

"Why's that?" Jane asked.

"You should see what she's brought with her."

"I'll go through it and post the rest," Jane told him.

"Post won't be in until tomorrow."

"Then, will leave in the morning. Thanks for the heads up. I'll take them now," she told him as she reached for their leads. "Ding Back East woman, don't know how to survive out here on the prairie. Well, that's all about to change."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The gentle click clack of the train as it rolled down the track lulled Maura into a sense of safety. She knew that she was far from home and anyone she knew. She looked out the window, watching the country side go by. The rocking of train car reminded her of the carriages she used to ride in while in Boston. She knew that she was ready for this experience. She knew that it was going to be different, but she didn't realize how vastly different it really was going to be until the train from Boston made its way South. She was glad that she had an armed escort, but she wasn't sure that he was happy to be by her side for the entire trip.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Grant, when will be arriving in Pecos?" she asked as she looked over at the Army officer.

She couldn't help but admire his pristine uniform. The dark blue of his dress frock was offset by the paler blue pants. The gold buttons and stripe on his pants made him stand out. She smiled at him, hoping that he didn't think her too odd. She glanced at his shoulder boards. The bars sewn there in the yellow should tell her something, but she wasn't sure. She knew he was a lieutenant, but she didn't know what it all meant. She just knew that he was in the cavalry and taking her to Texas, but there was something else about him that she just couldn't place.

"I am taking you as far as Fort Lancaster. That is my new post. My orders were to take you that far. I am sure that the governor has sent appropriate accommodations for you. I know that the Governor Martin sent a telegraph to Governor Doyle. They are the ones that are arranging everything for you. To be honest, I am surprised that Governor Doyle agreed to such an adventure for a lady of your stature in the first place," Lt. Grant stated as he straightened himself up in his seat.

Maura looked at him with surprise. She knew that her choice of being a teacher hadn't set well with her parents, but they never spoke out against it. When she told them that she wanted to go to the frontier to be a teacher, however, her mother flat out refused her. She tried to get her married to another Boston socialite, but when that didn't work out because he was arrested, her mother went to her father, Andrew for help. Andrew knew that his daughter had a strong will and a smart mind. She wasn't doing well in Boston anymore and was the talk of the town because of the "failed" marriage. He did what he could through political channels and found out that the Army was looking for teachers in their outposts.

The school in Pecos had just opened in Texas and looked like it would be a good fit for Maura. It was near enough four forts and it wasn't completely on the frontier. She could have her adventure and not be totally away from civilization. The added bonus was that he could go visit and go for hunts without Constance, her mother, worrying too much about either of them. But, Andrew wasn't a fool. He knew that the trip would be hard and strenuous for her, so again with his political pull as a Senator, he got her an armed Army escort to the closet fort. It turned out that her escort was being reassigned to the fort, so it wasn't really out of the realm of his duties to escort her there. Then, he got the governor of Massachusetts to speak with the newly elected governor of Texas. It is amazing what someone could do with money and some political standing. The hardest thing that Andrew had done was secure her lodging. He had a friend now with the governor and he had arranged for some house or cottage to be built for Maura in Pecos. What he didn't know was that Pecos was outside of Fort Stockton and not Fort McKavett as previously thought. And, the Army was building her a small two cabin of sorts just outside of town. It was near one of the Rangers' outposts, so they figured that she'd be safe there. Andrew had been assured that his baby girl, his only child, would be cared for, protected and well looked after. It was enough to appease him, so that was enough for her mother in the end.

Maura knew that part of the reason that her mother finally acquiesced to her going to Texas wasn't just her father's assurances and political connections. No, it was because she was afraid that her daughter would just go on her own and they would never hear from her again. To be honest, Maura had thought about getting train fare from her bank accounts and just leaving, but she didn't. She was too dutiful to her parents to do that. When the scandal about her marriage arrived, she saw it as a political advantage to encourage her father to help her in her quest. Getting their names out of the papers and everyone's mouth was a good idea. Plus, her going to the frontier to be a teacher made her father look good in the community service department with the constituents of Massachusetts. It also made him look like he was big on education which was becoming a big political agenda for politicians. She didn't care that he was using her to help his career because she was getting what she wanted, a fresh start on the frontier, away from Boston, and in education. It was a win-win for her. If she happened to find a good Army officer to marry while she was out there, then more power to her, according to her father. Her mother only hoped that he came from a well backed family from back East. She wasn't sure that she could handle it if Maura married some rich Southern Gentlemen.

The "great" Civil War was over, but for so many it wasn't. It had been ten years, but it was still fresh in the minds of those in the South. Maura knew this by the stares she'd been receiving from others on the trains, and especially when she was in the company of the Lieutenant. Congress had dealt all the Southern states a hard blow with their Reconstruction Acts and Texas was the last Southern Seceded state to rejoin the Union. Maura knew that this could be a point of contention with the town's folk of Pecos, but she was determined to make a go of it. The Army was happy to have such a highly educated and Northern "civilized" woman coming to their aid. She knew that she would have to be politically minded and savvy to maintain the status quo and keep her job.

"Did you study at West Point, Lieutenant?"

"I did, Miss Isles," he replied.

"Is there a Mrs. Grant somewhere?" she asked.

"Not at the moment, there isn't. I am hoping that I'll find her out here in Texas. But, I'll admit that I am more Army-minded at the moment. I was just promoted and depending on how things go for me here in Texas, I am hoping to be promoted again soon. If I find a wife, then all will be well."

"Are you happy to be in the West, Lieutenant?" Maura questioned.

"Yes, I am. I see it as a perfect placement for advance. Our country is expanded westward, so of course officers with experience on the western fronts will be more highly sought after for appointments and for promotions. The natives are very restless and very ruthless with our expansion. I haven't seen much combat as I was just out of West Point when the war ended. But, I hope that I will be able to make my mark and help our country as it grows."

"That sounds like a remarkable and very rewarding."

"I think that it shall be, yes," he replied.

"Do you think that we will be at Fort Lancaster today?"

"If the train maps were correct, it is a good possibility. I know that we have to go through some hills and into a valley. There we will come into the valley. The outpost for Fort Lancaster will be there. It is a few miles to the Fort, but there is a small outpost for fort there. I am assured that it just a small outpost. There is a hotel for overnight stays, but it is very small, just a few rooms and some travelling merchants ponder their wares there. But, the Ranger will be meeting us there so you have nothing to fear. I am sure that the Rangers already have your route planned and will be ready to leave as soon as you arrive," the lieutenant told her.

"I am not afraid of what it is to come, Lieutenant. In fact, I welcome it. I need this change and I want to help as well with the forward movements of our great nation. Do you know what troop you will be with at Fort Lancaster?" Maura asked him.

"I'm resupplying at Fort Lancaster. I'll be heading to Fort Concho to meet up with the rest of the Tenth Cavalry Regiment that is stationed there. I believe that I will be assigned to K Troop of the Fourth Squadron. Do you know anyone in the Tenth?"

"No, I don't. But, I wish you the best and for a safe campaign. I know that it will rough for you in the Texas heat."

"It will, ma'am, but we will be well prepared and supplied. There is nothing for me to worry about. Besides, I won't be that far from you while we are campaigning in the area. If we are near Pecos, I'll bring the troops in for your own personal review. I wouldn't want the world of Miss Maura Isles getting back to Boston and Washington that we aren't taking care of men here," he stated with a little bit of sarcasm.

"I am sure that you wouldn't."

She let the conversation drop there. She turned back to look out the window. It was already warm. She was rethinking wearing such a thick dress, but it was one of her better dresses and she didn't want to look bad when they arrived at the train depot today.

She sighed. The closer the train got to its destination the more she realized that she might have not been as prepared as she thought. But, this was what she wanted. She would bring her own unique flare to the West. She would teach them all. She didn't care who came to her school, black, white, or native. They would all be able to learn in her school house.

Suddenly the train car lurched forward and came to a stop. She looked out the window and saw a dark, curly haired, wild woman all dressed in dark leather and white linen. Maura cocked her eyebrow at the woman's dress and turned to face the Lieutenant. He offered her a hand and they disembarked together.

"Wait here and I'll see to the horses," he told her.

She knew that the Army had supplied her with a horse and mule for her journey, but she didn't realize at the time that they were meant for the completion of her journey. She just thought of them as supplies that she would need in Texas. So, she waited on the boardwalk, just off the train, as the Lieutenant gathered their ubelongings. She hoped that the Ranger would be along shortly. It was getting on in the afternoon and she hoped that they might rest today and begin in the morning. It wasn't that she wasn't ready to ride. She was just tired from her journey and didn't know how long the Ranger would make her press on before exhaustion took over.

When she saw that the Lieutenant was talking with the outpost's officer, she waited. When she saw the Lieutenant walk off with a strange smile, her heart began to drop. Surely he wouldn't leave her there. Not one for waiting, she walked up to the train depot's Army officer.

"Excuse me, officer...I'm looking for the Texas Ranger that is here to take me to Pecos. My name is Maura Isles. If you could just direct me, I'll be on my way," the woman stated as she extended her hand in greeting.

"I'm Texas Ranger Jane Rizzoli. I'm the one takin' ya. Uh...Let me check your supplies and then we'll be going. You might want to change, though," Jane told as she shook her hand and then left her on the boardwalk with Hank.

"My, she is direct."

"You don't know the half of it, Ms. Isles. She's one the best Rangers that Texas has. No criminal wants to oppose her. But's she right about changing. You don't want to be riding in that," Hank said.

"Well, I don't have anything else but dresses to wear," Maura replied a little more than just dejected by the day's turn of events.

She turned to watch the dark haired, wild woman, who just happened to be her escorting Ranger, as she came upon the livestock cars. Lieutenant Grant exited with three horses and a mule. She walked up to him with a swagger to rival most men.

"Hey, Ranger. Those two are yours. I'll get all the supplies over to the depot for you. Doubt you're gonna head out today anyway," he told her as he pointed out the mule and the horse that had been sent with Maura. It was Maura's first time seeing the animals.

"Why's that?" Jane asked.

"You should see what she's brought with her."

"I'll go through it and post the rest," Jane told him.

"Post won't be in until tomorrow!" the train depot officer called out her from the end of the boardwalk.

"Then, will leave in the morning. Thanks for the heads up. I'll take them now," she told him as she reached for their leads. "Ding Back East woman, don't know how to survive out here on the prairie. Well, that's all about to change."

Maura watched almost horrified as the woman tied the two animals up the hitching post next to another horse. Then, she watched as the wild woman stalked, there was no other world for it, across the boardwalk back to her. She knew then that she was in over her head. She had no where to run. She had no friends. She had no real amount of money. And, she honestly had no where to go but to Pecos.

"Now, don't be scared of me, Miss. I ain't gonna hurt you, but you can't ride in that ding dress. Come on and let's find you something a tad more...comfortable," Jane told her hold out her hand again. When Maura didn't immediately take it, she spoke up again. "Well come on with you. We don't have all day. We've got to get you ready to ship out of here in the morning with the cock crow. It's gonna get mighty hot and might quick. So the fast we can move in the morning, the faster I can git you to Pecos. _Capisce_?"

Maura regarded the woman for a moment. When Jane put her hands on her hips, pushing her jacket back, Maura finally saw the Rangers badge. She looked up into the wild, dark eyes of the woman. She nodded and then answered Jane in perfect Italian.

" _Si, capisco."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jane looked at her. The woman looked like she was going to some fancy dance and she didn't seem to like Jane too much. She didn't know what to say to her. The longer she stood there staring at her, the more perplexed she was.

"There is a mercantile just up the way. It's small but I'm sure that we can find something for you to wear on the trail. 'Cause trust me, you can't ride in that."

"So what do you expect to wear?" Jane asked her.

"We'll get you some pants and a few shirts. It should handle things until we get to Pecos. You aren't going to balk about wearing pants are you, Miss?"

"If you think that it is for the best, no, I won't. I know that it isn't very ladylike but I am sure that comfort and functionality are more of what I need while we are on the trail. I have brought some money along with me to help buy supplies and such."

"That's good, 'cause we're going to have to mail most of your stuff. We don't have time or the luxury of carting it all with us. I'll see who I can get to bring it with them if the post won't bring it. There has to be a supply train heading out that way from the Army soon. I'm sure that I can persuade them to bring it. I'll go check with Charlie first. He'll know what to do with all your...stuff," Jane told her.

They headed down the boardwalk to the hitching post and got Jane's horse. She tied the mule to Maura's horse and then pulled them behind her as they made their way to the small shops that we cropping up near the train stop. She tied them up the the hitching post there and headed for the mercantile. Maura followed along behind her blindly, unsure if she was supposed to follow or stay put. Jane hadn't given her much direction but "come on."

Maura watched her as she moved. She reminded Maura of the giant cats at the zoo in Philadelphia. She moved with purpose, but she slinked along while she did it. There was nothing wasted in her movements. She also seemed to be somewhat of an Alpha in the area as Maura watched men move out of her way as walked down the street. The more Maura watched her, the more she compared her to a wild animal. She was just so feral. It was like Jane had been made for the West.

They stopped in front of a small clapboard building. There was a very faintly painted and faded sign above it. Maura couldn't make out anything that it said, but she followed Jane inside. She saw four men there. Two were dressed for riding and one of the other's looked to be a patron. There was a bald man with a big, brown mustasch behind the desk. He was stamping things and sorting through the mail. She watched as the two riders grabbed two sacks each. They both tipped their hat towards Jane and herself, saying "Ma'am, Ranger," and leaving the small building.

"Hey, Charlie."

"Heya, Jane. Got something to send off this week? What can I do for you?"

"When's the next wagon heading towards Fort Stanton or Pecos?" Jane asked him.

"At the end of the week. Not much on it, or I could send it out tomorrow when my rider comes in. Other than that, you'd have to talk to the Army postmaster, but I doubt they have anything running but dispatches right now," Charlie told her.

Jane just shook her head. She knew what he was telling her and she didn't like it. She didn't want to have to wait, but she knew that Charlie would take care of her. That was what she needed at the time. She knew that she could trust Charlie. He liked her and the Rangers. He looked out for them when he could.

"Look, Jane. I'll see what I can do. I'll try to get whatever ya got out tomorrow, but you know that I can't promise ya nothing," he told her.

"I know, Charlie. I know. Thank you for trying."

"So, what do you need taken?" he asked her.

"I'll be back. First of all, I need to get her ready to go, clothes, supplies and such. Then, I have to go through what she's got. It'll be afternoon sometime. That good?"

"Just make sure it's before supper, Jane," Charlie told her.

"I'll do my best, Charlie."

She turned around and headed back out the door. She didn't wait for Maura and she didn't say anything to her as she headed down the dirt road to another clapboard store. It was a lot bigger. She headed in and straight towards the back where Maura saw some cloth and clothes. She moved around like she'd shopped there all the time. She grabbed some pants and some shirts. She turned around to face Maura and realized that she was a little ways away from her.

"Come up here. Don't be shy. I wanna see how this looks on ya," Jane told her.

Maura slowly made her way over to where she was. She looked over the clothes that Jane has selected. They were made for boys or young men. She could see that they weren't very big and were somewhat thick.

"Now, I know they don't look like much, but they'll be perfect for the trail and working outside once you get to Pecos."

"If you believe that they are what I need, I am sure they'll be fine," Maura replied.

Jane gave her a look and then grabbed her arm. She pulled her over towards the clothes. She held up two white-ish button up shirts. One was smaller than the other. She went with the larger of the two and then grabbed two more just like it in blue and a light brown. Next she grabbed some other shirts, like henleys. She looked at Maura for choices in color, but got no reaction. She grabbed a cream colored one, a maroon one, and a black one. Next, they were on to pants. She grabbed some dungerees and held them up to Maura. She shook her head when she realized that Maura's dress was going to hinder figuring out what size she needed to get her.

"Well, that isn't going to work," Jane said and then called out across the shop. "Hey, Loren, is Lizzie in today?"

"Yeah, Jane, I'll get her for you," was the response from an unseen man across the store.

A few minutes later, a small older woman appeared beside them. She was dressed in a green dress. She looked over Jane and then Maura.

"So, Janie, what's going on that you need some more clothes? You could have just got something from the store out at Stockton. Are supplies not making it?"

"As far as I know, yeah, they are. These aren't for me. These are for her. I need to figure out what size pants she needs."

The woman looked over Maura and then at Jane. She cocked an eyebrow in question, but she didn't ask anything. At least not out loud. She tsked at Jane as she saw the pairs that Jane had in her hand. She looked at Maura again and shook her head.

"Go get whatever other gear you need for the trail, Jane. Loren will put it on your account. I'll take care of your friend here," Lizzie told her.

"Madam, I will be the one paying for the items for our journey. The Ranger is merely escorting me to Pecos. She is trying to help me find the appropriate clothes for such a journey. I am told that this isn't conducive for riding a horse. Can you help me with these pants, please?"

"Where did you find this one, Janie?"

"She came from back East," Jane answered.

"Right. Alright then, go get the gear y'all need. I'll get her taken care of," Lizzie stated.

Jane nodded and walked away. She began to mentally think about what they would need for their journey to Pecos. She knew about how much weight the mule could take and she hoped that it was a good one. She knew that each horse would hold some of the weight, but the bulk of it would be them as riders. She thought about what she had that she knew that Maura wouldn't. She shook her head as she headed out to the horse that Maura would be riding to check to see what was already packed. She was mentally kicking herself for not already checking this before they went into the mercantile.

She didn't care about the looks that she was getting. This was her job for the next few weeks. She was taking a high-brow woman from back East to the Texas frontier. If she wanted to go, Jane wasn't going to stop her. She didn't care about politics. She cared about Texas and living her life her way, and that meant on the prairie keeping Texas safe.

She checked over the horse. The saddle was new and at least Western style. The saddle bags were empty, but there was a rifle sheath. She laughed at that. She couldn't see Maura ever lifting a rifle, no matter if it would save her life. When she realized that the horse was outfitted with gear, but no supplies, she headed back into the shop to get Maura some much needed survival gear.

She grabbed a thick piece of heavy canvas and then a small bed roll. The next few items were a blanket, some matches, a metal cup, a plate, some cooking pots and utensils. Loren just watched her as she moved around the store. She knew that he was watching, but she was more worried about how long it was taking Lizzie and Maura for her to care. She started selecting can goods and some dried meat. When she asked for a small sack of flour, coffee, and flour, Maura finally came up to the counter with her clothes. She gave Jane a smile as she added them to things in Jane's pile.

Loren watched Jane as Maura looked over the pile on the counter. He started ringing it up when Jane gave him a pointed look. He packaged the food in one packet. She reached over and took the bed roll and rolled it up, hooking the buckles. She grabbed the clothes and rolled the up. She put the henleys inside the button up shirts and rolled them together. She looked at the two pairs of pants. She grabbed one and a roll of shirts and handed them to Maura. The rest she bundled up together. When he was done ringing up what on the counter, he looked up at Jane to see if she was done.

"Add a coat. She'll need it for the nights. Let her pick it."

He nodded and Lizzie went to grabbed a light brown duster. It seemed that she knew exactly what Maura would want. When she came back with it, Maura just nodded. He added the duster to the total.

"That'll be five fifty," he told them, wondering which one of them was going to pay.

Maura reached into a hidden pocket in her dress and handed him six dollars. She told him to keep the fifty cents for Lizzie helping her find clothes that would work for her. Jane shook her head as she picked up most of the supplies and headed out the door. Maura was still talking with Loren and Lizzie while she was packing up the horses.

She hooked the bed roll up behind Maura's saddle. She tucked the clothes into one of the saddle bags. She then took the canvas and the rest and secured it to the mule. She knew that it wasn't perfect, but it would last them a few days. It would at least get them to the next Fort and there they could resupply before heading to Pecos.

Loren was watching from just outside the shop doors.

"Be careful out there, Janie," he told her.

"Why? What's going on? You heard something?" she asked the older man.

"The Apache been hounding the settlers again. The Colonel has been sending out patrols everyday. Sometimes they come back whole...and well...sometimes not. Be careful out there with her, Janie. She ain't built for this like you are. You take care of her and get her to Pecos as soon as you can," Loren advised her.

"I will, Loren. I will. Is Jedi still working at the smithy?"

"Yup, and I'm sure that he would love to see a pretty face, too," Loren added.

"Loren..."

"Can't blame an old for trying, Janie. Just tell your Ma hello and let me know when you are going stop hunting outlaws and have some in-laws," he said laughing. "Now, go on and get. By the way, there's some ammo in that third bag you tied on the mule. Figured you might need it."

"I'll pay for it, Loren. How much I owe you? A dollar?"

"Nope, no worries. That woman more than paid for 'em for you. Now go on and get her settled down for the night. Morning gonna come fast and hot."

"Don't I know it."

She walked across to the smithy. She could hear Maura behind her. She wasn't sure if Maura was going to like what she was about to do, but they were going to be out in the wilderness alone. They would need the extra protection. Maura would just have to deal if she wanted to survive.

She pulled out her Colt and hit a post nearby the forge with its butt. A voice called out from the back and Jane smiled. She wondered what Jedi would have to say when he saw Maura. Then she wondered what this "proper lady" was going to say when she gave him her order.

"JANIE RIZZOLI!"

"Jedidiah Young, how are you?"

A young blond man with dark trousers and a leather apron came out to greet them. He wiped his brow and looked Jane over like she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Well, that was until he saw Maura. Jane wanted to lean over and close his mouth for him.

"You're drooling," she whispered to him.

He closed his mouth and then turned back to face Jane. He looked from her to Maura and back again. He was obviously confused by the pairing so much so that he didn't know what to say or ask.

"Jedi, I need some guns."

That statement brought him back to the present and to Jane standing in front of him. He looked her over and saw that she still had her pistols. He could only wonder why she would need more guns.

"Whatcha needing?"

"A rifle, nothing too big. A shotgun, decent size and good for hunting. And, a small pistol, five or six shot, probably a 45 if you got one," she told him.

He cocked an eyebrow, but nodded towards the door just to the side of the forge. She followed him inside and heard Maura hot on her heels as soon as they hit the wooden floor. He grabbed some items and put them on the counter before her. She looked them over and nodded. Each piece was exactly what she was looking for and now was the first test of the Eastern woman.

"Maura, come tell me how you like the feel of this pistol?" Jane asked and waited to see what the honey blonde would do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jane held out a pistol. It was a Army model 1860. Maura just looked at it like it was a snake. Jane cocked her eyebrow and waved her hand it again. Maura took a tentative step forward, but didn't make a move to pick up the pistol.

"It has a good weight and it's all over Texas with the Army. So, if something happens to it, you'll be able to find parts and gunsmith to fix it for you. Try it out. It's not loaded so don't worry," Jane told her.

Maura still didn't move to take the pistol. She looked up into Jane's worried dark eyes. Her own eyes must have been betraying her emotions. She couldn't possibly understand why Jane needed her to test the weight of the pistol. She had no need of a pistol. She was a school teacher, not an outlaw.

"Why?" Maura asked her.

Jane flushed. She hadn't expected Maura to question her about this because she hadn't questioned her about anything else since she'd picked her up at rail head. She rose to her full height and stared down the slightly smaller woman. Jane didn't realize that she was trying to use her opposing stature and posture to make Maura pick up the gun. When she saw the fright in her eyes, Jane backed down a little. She turned and looked over at Jedi.

"Those look good, but hold them for me, will ya? I forgot something and we'll be back in a few. Let's go get that other thing, Maur," Jane said as she reached out for her hand for Maura's.

Once they were outside and out of ear shot of anyone else, Jane turned on her but pulled her into the shade of some trees. She looked at Maura's horrified face and wondered what she was going to say to her. She needed for her to take a gun. It was for her own protection. If she didn't know how to shoot, then Jane would teach her on the way. But, she needed to know that if Jane couldn't shoot that Maura would be able to protect them both while they were on the trail. Well, at least until she got met up with Korsak and Frost.

"Maura, the trail ain't a good place for woman that aren't protected. Yeah, I carry a gun and it is part of my job, but then so do most of the men who live out here. It isn't just to protect yourself and your land out here. There are dangers every where. Bears, coyotes, wolves and other animals will maul you before you know what hit you. If you are gonna survive out here, then you are gonna need to carry a gun. That pistol is an easy shot. I want make sure that you cared for on the way to Pecos. If you don't want that one, we can look at a different pistol," Jane told her.

"I am not worried about the pistol," Maura replied.

"Then, what are you worried about?"

"The fact that I might have to actually kill a man while we are on the trail as you say," Maura stated.

Jane stood there dumbfounded for a minute. The woman wasn't afraid of the pistol. She was afraid to use it offensively. The thought never crossed Jane's mind. She just assumed that the woman had never seen a pistol such as that and the fact that it could be loud and scary. She wondered if the woman had ever used a pistol.

"Maura, have you ever used a pistol before?"

"Yes, I have, but only because Daddy was afraid of what the Rebels would do if they actually took Boston Harbor. He helped supply the Naval Yard in Boston. He wanted to make sure that we were taken care of if something happened. In fact, I was shown how to use a Colt M1861 Navy model. I prefer the more modern Remington models that take medal cartridges, such as the one you carry," Maura told her as she pointed to Jane's sidearm.

"So you've fired a pistol before," Jane stated like she was trying clarify what she'd just heard.

"Yes, I believe it was a Marine captain that showed me the proper technique in loading, unloading and aiming. However, I must say that I never attempted to fire a gun while on horse back. I am sure that is a completely different aspect all together."

"So you're not afraid of the gun?"

"Oh, no. I just do not wish to end someone's life. I will shoot if I have to, but not to kill. I try believe that I am a pacifist."

"I have no idea what that means, but that you'll carry a gun if I give it to you," Jane replied as she started to move back to the smithy.

"Yes, I will."

"Will you answer one last question before we go back inside?"

"Yes, I will."

"Have you ever fired a rifle or shotgun?"

"No, I have not."

"Well, this is going to be a fun trip then. Come on. Let's get you some hardware. You'll need it even in Pecos, but mainly if you are outside of town."

"And, I guessing that is where I'm living?" Maura asked.

"I don't rightly know to tell you the truth. I was just told to pick you up, deliver you to the town and make sure that you got there in one piece. I was told that your father sent enough money ahead of time for the beginnings to construct a house. Whether its done or not, I have no idea," Jane replied.

"I know the journey here took several days. I believe it was a little over a week. How long do you think that it might take us to get to Pecos?"

"About three to four days, depending on the weather to Fort Stockton."

"And, then to Pecos?"

"Another two to three days," Jane told her.

"So the whole journey should take around a week or so," Maura said trying to clarify.

"Yeah, well, it should, but we are heading towards Fort McKavett first," Jane told her as they walked back up on to the boardwalk in front of the smithy.

"Fort McKavett?"

"Yeah, completely the opposite direction, unfortunately."

"Why?"

"I have business there."

"But, you are escorting me to Pecos," Maura stated.

"And, I will. I would have had you railed to McKavett if there was a rail head there, but there isn't. Don't worry, it will only be a few extra days. I'll still get you to Pecos before the Winter," Jane told her as she walked into the smithy not giving Maura time to question her.

"So?" Jedi asked as she neared the counter again.

"I do like that model, but I was wondering if you have a Remington Model 1858?" Maura asked him before Jane could answer.

Jedi looked at the woman. She wasn't dressed for the region. She looked to prim and proper to be an Army wife, unless she was an officer's wife. He looked at Jane and waited to see what she wanted to do. Jane looked at him amused. When he didn't move, Jane moved her hand in a gesture that told him to hurry up and entertain Maura with whatever she wanted. Maura didn't see the gesture, but she calmly waited for the man to hand the pistol if he had one.

Jedidiah just smiled. He was thoroughly amused at the turn of events. He walked down a ways and grabbed a different pistol. He came back with it and sat it on the counter. He watched as Maura picked it up slowly and expected the piece. When she was done, she sat it on the counter and turned to Jane.

Jane, who was watching the entire exchange, was amazed at the way she handled the pistol. She just didn't check the weight of it in her hands; Maura actually opened it and checked the barrel and the cylinder. Jane knew that most people didn't know to do that when they were first buying a gun. Jane did it every time, because she didn't want to be surprised when she needed to shoot it. Maura gave her a look that she didn't quite understand, but Jane picked up the pistol and checked it out herself. When she was happy with it, she sat back down on the counter.

"You like that one?" Jane asked her.

"Yes, I do."

"Then, we'll take that one, Jedi," Jane told him.

He smiled at Jane and shook his head. He knew that the pistol was a good one and it took the newer medal cartridges that were becoming more common. The Army had changed over their pistols and rifles to take them too. It made getting ammo a lot easier and it was safer because there was no nitrate soaked paper to get wet or worry about nearing flames. There were no percussion caps or cylinders turning that soldiers or a gun owner had to worry about. In short, they were safer.

While Maura was securing the weapon, Jedi was getting them a box of ammunition. He grabbed some more ammo for Jane's Colt Peacemaker. He then waited to see if they wanted the rifle/carbine or the shotgun as well. When Jane grabbed the ammo, he figured they were done, but all she was doing was loading up her belt. As soon as Jedi saw this, he grabbed another box and set it on the counter. Jane gave him a grin in appreciation.

"So, what about that rifle?" Jane stated.

Maura just nodded. She didn't know anything about rifles or long arms. She only knew about pistols and it was only because of her father's wishes for personal protection. She knew that she was out of her element so she gave Jane another nod and let her lead the rest of the transaction.

"You were showing me that Henry, right?"

"Yeah, just got a new shipment in thanks to the Army. They were trading out for some new ones. I've cleaned these up and checked them all personal. They're still good shots, but they got a little wear on the stocks and such," Jedi stated.

"Let me see one," Jane demanded, but not too harshly.

He handed her one of the rifles. She inspected it. It was clean and in good shape on the outside. She opened it and looked in the barrel. It showed a little wear but nothing that would cause it not to shoot. She cocked an eyebrow at him, and he smiled.

"I'll throw in some more ammo," he stated before she could say anything.

"And, the shotgun?"

"Double barrel or single?" he asked her back in way of a response.

She hadn't thought about it. She preferred the double barrel to a single in a fight because she could fire twice before reloading. She wasn't sure what Maura would want. She knew what she might need and that was why they were there. She knew that Maura would have to be the one to decide though. She was going to be the one using the weapon, not herself.

"Tell me about them," Jane said.

Jedi went into a lengthy spiel about each of the two model he had. With each model, he held them as he explained them. She nodded along because she knew the finer points of having a good shotgun on the trail, but this was for Maura. She could tell that the educated woman from back East liked to know things. And, in likeing to know things, she liked to make educated decisions based on what she knew. She knew about pistols, so she got the one that she was familiar with and comfortable firing. When he was done, he looked at Jane, again and waited for an answer.

"Maura, which would you like?" she asked her.

"I think the double barrel. It seems more imposing and it has one more shot. I think that if I needed it I would like that feature."

Jane nodded and pointed to the double barrel model. Jedi smiled. He grabbed a box of shells and placed them on the counter. He grabbed a bandoleer as well and tossed it on the pile. Jane cocked her eye in surprise and he added another one for smaller bullets. She smiled and a belt appeared with a holster for the pistol. He was sweetening the deal in hopes that Maura would come back, and Jane too, when she was in the area.

"How much?" Jane asked him pointing at their pile.

"Sixty," he stated.

Maura started going for her purse, but Jane put her hand on hers stopping her movement. Then, Jane slammed her hand on the counter. She leaned over and looked at Jedi hard. He swallowed and nodded.

"Fifty?" he asked.

"Sounds reasonable. We'll take it. And, give me something to carry all that ammo in," Jane told him as she let go of Maura's hand.

She reached into her pocket and produced some money. She laid it on the counter and Jedi took it. He came back with a sack for Jane to put all the ammo in until they could store it with the horses in the saddle bags. Maura stood there, wondering what to do.

"You owe him forty-five dollars for the guns, Maur. Just put it on the counter and let's go. We need to make camp before it's dark," Jane told her as she was gathering up the ammo, bandoleers and the pistol belt.

Maura silently placed the money on the counter and reached for the rifle just as Jane put the pistol in the sack. Jane reached down the counter and got two leather slings. She hooked on to the shotgun and picked it up. They headed for the door, each with a gun in their hands.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Jane, as always," Jedi called out to her as they were leaving.

"I'll be back, Jedi. Don't worry. I'll always need ammo on the range," Jane told him.

When they were away a little, Maura finally asked her, "Why did you pressure him into lowering the price?"

"Because he was selling you used guns, not new. Just because he threw in the ammo still make it that much. He thinks that just because I'm riding all the time or that you are from back East that he could swindle us. You'd think he'd know better with as much as I'm in there getting ammo, but he doesn't."

"You shoot a lot?"

"No, I don't. But, Texas only gives me so and the Army too. I like to over stocked just in case. I only get a box every few months, but every time he thinks he can gouge me. Poor man doesn't think that a woman knows her weapons or ammo."

"Thank you," Maura stated.

"For?" Jane asked coming to a standstill.

"Helping me. Escorting me. Teaching me what I need to know," Maura replied.

"Don't thank me yet. We haven't even left yet, and the trail is long and dirty. Thank me when I get you to Pecos," Jane said as she marched off towards their horses not waiting for Maura to catch up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Where are we going?" Maura asked as she caught up with Jane.

"We need to go look through your belongings and see what you actually need to take with you, now, and what we can ship with the mail," Jane told her as she continued to walk back to the train depot.

"Oh," Maura said as she just reached out and took Bass' reins from Jane and followed her.

They made their way back to where the train was sitting. The Army was unloading and loading cars before the train would move on to the next stop. They were putting Maura's trunks on the boardwalk in front of the depot. Jane smiled at the pile of suitcases and trunks that were piled up. As they approached, Jane could see initials on them. It said M.D.I. They rode up beside the pile and tied off their horses to the hitching post.

"What do you think that I need to take with me?" Maura asked her as she looked at the stacks of luggage.

"You'll need some clothes, a blanket or two, but other than that, nothing much else."

"What about bathing supplies?" Maura questioned.

"Well, yeah, some personal items like that, sure. But, remember that it is going to be long days and short nights. We are going to be pressing hard at first until you get used to the ride. So, pack light and efficiently," Jane explained.

"I can do that," Maura stated.

"I'll go get with Hank to make sure that gets the rest inside and ready for the next mail wagon to Pecos. It might actually beat us there, but I doubt it. If you have any questions about anything you want to take, I should be back in a few," Jane told her as she walked up the boardwalk.

Maura watched her walk away, still comparing her to a big cat that was stalking its prey. She couldn't help but smile as she turned to her trunks. She opened the first one and grabbed a few books. She would like to read when she could on their journey. She knew that it wouldn't be often, but she wanted to when it was possible. She set them to the side. She dug through the first trunk and pulled out two blankets. They were old and ones that her grandmother had brought with her from Paris. She adored those blankets. She put them back into the trunk and got two more blankets. They would be the ones that she took with her. She wouldn't feel bad if she lost them or they got damaged.

Jane did indeed come back after a few minutes. Hank was with her. They watched as Maura went through a trunk, pulled some items out and then closed it. As soon as they were closed, Jane and Hank would pick them up and moved them into the post office. After about an hour, they were all done.

Jane helped Maura gather what she had selected to keep with her and pack it on either the mule or the horse. Once they were all packed and ready to go, Jane pulled her aside near the horses. She looked across the little bit of road that was the main part of town, just out side the fort, and back at Maura.

"We've got two choices for the night, Miss Isles," Jane started.

"For the night?"

"Yes, ma'am. We can either stay at the small saloon. Or, we can pitch a tent a little ways outside of town to sleep. In the morning, I'll make sure that we have everything we need to start our journey. Then, we'll pack up and leave."

"Sounds good," Maura replied.

"So, which would you prefer?"

"A comfortable bed with questionable hours of sleep or a questionable bed with plenty of sleep, is more what you should be asking, Ranger?"

"Well, yes, ma'am, that is true, but I'll leave tonight's accommodations up to you."

Maura smiled. It was the first time that anyone's smile affected Jane and she wasn't sure what it meant, but she knew that wanted to keep her smiling as long as she could. The woman was too good to be true. She did seem a little out of sorts, but she was completely out of her element and Jane knew it. This wasn't back East and Maura was listening. In Jane's experience with women from back East, she knew that this was rare.

"That's generous of you."

"Well, I just thought that you might like a bed before we have to sleep on the ground for a few days. I know that sleeping on a train can be nice, but the rocking and the movement of the train bother some. Did you sleep well on the train?" Jane asked as they walked down the dusty road.

"I did. But, I think that I would prefer to sleep in a tent. If that is okay with you? I am not sure that I would enjoy being in a saloon, even if it was just to sleep," Maura told her.

Jane laughed. She couldn't help it. Maura understood what she was telling her without being too descriptive. She just hoped that things stayed like this as they were on the trail. Jane wasn't sure how much she could trust the woman yet, but tonight would be a good test.

"There's a place just outside of town that we can stay at. It's near the river, so we'll be able to clean up in the morning. I think that you'll find it acceptable. Do you want to ride or walk?"

"We can walk. It is a nice evening. I would hate to waste it," Maura told her.

Jane smiled at her. Maura smiled back. She couldn't believe the depth of Jane's dimples. She was still excited about being out there on the prairie. She knew that the novelty would wear off quickly, but for now, she'd enjoy it.

She took the reins for Bass from Jane. They proceeded to work their way out of town. It was a little bit of a hike and Maura wasn't that upset by it. The sun was still up by the time they reached the outskirts of the fort and the river.

When Jane stopped, she immediately noticed that there was a fire ring. She cocked an eyebrow at Jane as she pulled up to a tree with scars on a limb. She tied up Jo Friday and then reached for Bass' reins. Maura handed her the reins and Jane tied Bass up near Jo. When both of them were settled, Jane tied off the mule, too.

"What do we do now?" Maura asked her.

"Can you scout around and find some dry wood while I finish up with the horses?" Jane inquired.

Maura nodded. She went off to the right to start looking. Jane watched her for a minute. She was pretty, Jane had to give her that, but she still didn't understand why she chose to come out West. Did she need the adventure? Or, was it something more?

Jane didn't ponder it long. She knew that she needed to get the saddles off the horses. They needed downtime, too. She started with Jo Friday. Once she got the saddle and saddle bags off, she set them down just the left of a log by the fire ring. She went back for Bass' and did the same. She let out a huff as she set it down.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Maura to do this. It was more of she didn't know if she knew how and tonight wasn't the night to learn. They needed to get their camp set up quickly before it was too dark. As they traveled, Jane would show her more about saddling and unsaddling the horses.

Once she was happy with that, she pulled out the canvas for the tents. She started to put the tent up when Maura came back into their little camp. She was just finishing get the tie downs set, when Maura came to help her.

"Is there anything else that I can do to help?" Maura asked her.

"Can you pile some of the sticks in the ring? I'll start the fire in a minute. And, then I'll start working on dinner," Jane told her.

Maura did as Jane asked. She put the stick in the ring, but there was no shape or order to it. When Jane saw that, she wanted to laugh, but she knew better. Maura didn't know how to make a campfire.

"Hey, Maur?"

"Yes, Jane," Maura replied.

"I've got it now. Why don't you get the bed rolls from over there and spread them out in the tent? You can decide which side you want to sleep on. Once you've got that set. Please store your rifle and shotgun in there as well."

"That sounds fine, Jane," Maura stated as she walked over to the saddles and gathered both bed rolls.

She crawled into the low tent and began to spread them out. She wasn't too sure about sleeping in such close quarters, but she knew that they had no other true alternative at the moment but the saloon. And, she wasn't sleeping there. Once she had them rolled out, hers on the left, Jane's on the right, she crawled back out of the tent and grabbed her new purchased rifle and shot gun. She stowed them on top of her bedroll. Then, she joined Jane on the log by the newly built fire.

"What do we need to do now?" she asked as Jane stoked the fire a little.

"I figured that I'd start on dinner. Trail food isn't glamorous or all that great. It's hearty and meant to tide you over."

"Well, what does it consist of?" Maura asked her.

"Meat and beans, canned beans...mostly beans."

"Any spices?"

"Excuse me?" Jane questioned looking at her strangely.

"Do you have any spices? I can do something with that. I used to cook when I was back at home. It was something of a hobby of mine."

"A hobby?" Jane inquired.

"Something to do to pass time and to help you relax," Maura stated.

"Oh," Jane replied.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Well, I am usually on a horse, riding. So, I guess that would qualify as my hobby. I'm on the trail riding between forts and hunting down horse thieves. Does that count?" Jane asked.

"I guess it could considering what your job is and how you spend your days. But, does riding make you happy? Does it calm you down?"

"I am not sure anything calms me completely," Jane said, knowing that they were getting into personal things.

Maura watched her for a few minutes. She didn't know what to say to that. She'd heard of men, who'd come back from the war, that couldn't be calm. They were always on edge. She wondered if Jane had the same problem. She had seen how her father had approached some of those men being a renowned doctor back in Boston. But, this was different. The people out here didn't have the same life or the same things that they did back East. She wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She decided that she would write a journal exploring this as they rode to Pecos.

"So, we're heading to Fort McKavette first?"

"Yes," Jane replied knowing that Maura was changing the subject for now.

She could see the look in the school teacher's eyes. She knew that Maura wasn't going to let it go. But, she didn't want to talk about it. It was something that didn't matter when it came to them travelling. She would just have to make sure that kept stirring the conversation to something else. Jane was good at that. She was good at avoidance. If Maura didn't believe her, then she could ask both Korsak and Frost when they got to McKavette and if that wasn't enough, her mother when they got to Fort Stockton before she took her on to Pecos.

"I know you said that it was necessary, but isn't that in the opposite direction?" Maura asked her.

"It is."

"Does this have something to do with Ranger business?"

"It does," Jane replied.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really," Jane stated as she stirred the pot on the fire.

"Are you going to be this quiet on the trip?" Maura questioned.

"Might be," Jane said.

"Well, then..."

"Look, Maura, this isn't a pleasure trip."

"I know that," Maura quickly replied.

"But, I want you to understand that going into this. I am taking you to Pecos. We could head straight there, but we aren't. And the reason we aren't is because too many people know you're comin'. And, that makes you a target."

"I'm a target?"

"You're a friend on the governor. And, there are still some people that don't like that fact that the war is over here. They aren't going to take too kindly to a woman, especially a woman from back East, comin' to teach their children. I'm not saying that I am one of them. I just saying that I would like to get you there without any holes in ya or me. My partners are at Fort McKavette getting information about the natives and any word that you have a bounty on your head."

"They are?"

"Yeah, they are. Once we knew that you were coming in from San Antonio to Fort Lancaster, we split up. Korsak went to For Concho. Frost to Fort Stockton. We are all meeting at Fort McKavette. We decided that three was better than one. I hope that's okay," Jane stated.

"Fine...fine...yes, there is nothing wrong with more protection," Maura replied.

"Look, I didn't want to scare you, but people out here...well...they aren't the most civilized. I'm used to it. I grew up here for the most part. You didn't. And, no offense, Miss Isles. You stand out."

"Thank you," Maura said, beaming at the compliment.

"That isn't a good thing out here," Jane countered as she spooned up something out of the pot onto a plate and handed it to Maura.

"What's this?" Maura asked looking at the trail slop/stew.

"Dinner... _Boun appetito_ ," Jane stated as she took a spoonful and ate it off her own plate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jane woke up before the sun. It wasn't unusual. She was usually up either before the sun or with it most days. It was habit from riding so much. She knew how quickly the heat could get to someone if they weren't prepared. She looked at the horizon and all the colors just starting to form as the sun was cresting the landscape. She quickly got up and rooted around until she found some coffee. She got the fire going again and then set the pot near enough to it for it to get warm. While it was warming, she started preparing for their day. She quickly changed shirts and began to roll up her bedroll. Once it was situated, she started packing up camp.

She looked over at Maura and watched her sleeping for a moment. She looked at peace, like she didn't have a care in the world. Jane longed for that, but she saw the worry and the anguish on her face when she had been awake. She knew that she was in a new place, new situation, and a totally different world than she was used to. Jane wondered if had gotten to her already and they hadn't even left the fort yet. She shook off the worry and decided that if Maura needed anything that she would let Jane know about it. She didn't have time to be too worried about how Maura was getting on and if she was happy. That wasn't part of her job. Her job was getting Maura to Pecos in one piece and safe.

She shook her head as she picked up her saddle and went to the horses. She quickly brushed down Jo Friday and placed the blanket on her back. Then, she put the saddle on. Once everything was set, she started putting her things in the saddle bags on both sides of her saddle. She sheathed her rifle in rifle holster on the left side of her horse. She checked her gun belt and strapped it around her her waist. She quickly checked the Peacemaker at her left side. It was loaded and ready. She felt more like herself as soon as she felt its comfortable weight hanging against her left hip.

When she finished that, she looked back over at Maura. She shook her head and walked back over to the campfire. She checked the coffee and stoked the fire up a little bit more. She grabbed some of the salted meat that she had and started to prepare breakfast. She knew that it wasn't much, but it would be better than nothing as they started their journey as soon as they could that morning. She would make something a little more substantial for lunch, when they would stop for a rest.

When the meat was warmed thru and the coffee was ready, Jane woke her. The sun was just starting to come over the horizon. She hoped that it wouldn't be a scorcher of a day. Maura smiled at her warmly. It was a little unnerving for the Ranger, but she smiled back.

"Breakfast is ready," she murmured to the waking form next to her.

"Oh, what are we having?" Maura asked as she sat up, suddenly very awake.

"Umm...just some salted bacon and coffee. Didn't have much time for anything else. I could make some fry bread if you want. It isn't that tasty really but it'll fill you up," Jan offered, but she didn't know why.

Maura smiled at her again. She pushed the bed roll down and swung her legs out. She stood up slowly as if she was testing her legs. Once she was standing, she moved over to the log that she'd sat on the night before.

"No, the bacon will be fine. I understand that time is of the essence and that we need to move quickly. It will be hot soon and I'm sure that you have selected a destination for us to rest before moving on later," she stated as she took a small plate of bacon and the coffee offered to her by Jane.

Jane just nodded. She stood up and started moving around the site again. She started cleaning up from her making breakfast. She just moved around like it was nothing and Maura watched.

As Maura watched, she noticed how cagey Jane seemed to be. She wondered if it was defense mechanism that she had developed being a female law enforcement officer in the West. It was hard enough to be a woman and be taken seriously. Maura knew that from experience, but Jane seemed to carry herself in such a manner that the men around her couldn't help but take notice and realize that she meant everything that she said. She wondered if her reputation proceeded her in these parts or she'd had a scuffle with the right people for them all to realize that she wasn't some damsel in distress upon a horse.

She couldn't help but also notice the fluidity in which she moved as well. There were no wasted movements as she packed up the camp. She allowed Maura to eat as she brushed and saddled her horse, Bass. Maura was glad for that because she wasn't sure that she could lift the saddle high enough to do it on her own. But, it was the softness in her touch and her voice as she talked to Bass that caught the new school teacher off guard.

"You're good with horses," she stated breaking their silence as she moved to clean her own dishes before storing them in her saddle bags.

"Comes with the territory," Jane replied as she tightened down some straps of the saddle.

"I know too many where I come from that only see them as money and pack animals."

"Out here, a horse can save your life. You have to have a bond with it. If you don't trust your horse, it doesn't trust you. And, trust is a must in the desert. A good horse will take you home even if you can tell him to. I know many a times that good ol' Jo there got me back to a fort before I was goner in the wilderness. She's a good horse and good friend. Well, honestly besides my partners at Fort McKavett, she's the only friend I got," Jane said as she came around Bass and tied up some more things on Maura's saddle.

"Will you help me?" Maura asked as she started to roll up her bedroll.

Jane gave her a quick nod and then showed her the easiest way to pack it up. When it was all rolled up, she took her over to Bass and showed her how to tie up behind her saddle. Then she went over to the supplies tied up near the mule. She grabbed a few items and came back to Maura.

"You'll need these for our ride. I got them yesterday while you were picking out clothes. I hope they fit. If not, we'll trade them in when we get to Fort McKavett," Jane told her as she handed her a dark brown duster jacket, a bandana and a hat.

Maura looked at her quizzically before accepting the items. Jane took the jacket back and placed it on top of the bedroll. She tied it down with the bedding.

"That's just in case it rains. We can't stop moving, but I'll look for some shelter for us as soon as I can. You'll be able to reach it while we're riding. It'll keep you warm and dry and those are must once we get going," Jane explained as Maura nodded.

She lifted the hat and put it on her head. It was a good fit, but it looked a little out of place on the Bostonian. She looked a little out place, but she would fit in. She would be able to get her own hat once they got to Pecos and it would be made to fit her.

"I think it fits well, Jane."

"It does. Now, the bandana goes around your neck. It has a lot of uses, but mostly to keep dust out of your mouth. You can use it as a rag and to keep cool. It's still warm out and will be until late October. Be careful out there in the heat," Jane told her.

"Thank you for your concern."

"I'm just doing my job, ma'am," Jane replied automatically.

"Is there anything else I can do to help you pack us up?"

Jane looked around the site. There wasn't much but the fire. A brush fire this late in the season could be disastrous for a lot of the farmers and ranchers. She pointed down at the fire.

"Cover that up with sand. Lots of it and use a big stick to stir it around. We need to make sure that it is out before we leave," Jane stated.

Maura nodded and did as instructed. Jane wasn't sure if she was just doing what Jane told her to do because she knew she needed to or if she wanted to learn to really take care of herself out in the open. Maura didn't seem like someone that would shy away from an adventure. It was just that she wasn't giving too many opportunities for one growing up in Boston. Jane understood that, but the skills that she was teaching her weren't just for play. They were life or death in the harsh wilderness of the Texas prairie. It wasn't very forgiving.

Jane continued to move around and pack up things. She triple checked the ropes and ties securing everything. She checked her canteen and Maura's. Then, she checked their stores of water. She knew that water was a must and they would try to hit creeks and streams along the way, but it was better to have their own supply for emergencies and just in case.

"I got some canteens that we need to fill. We can use the water supply near the depot before we head out. You ready?" Jane questioned as she pulled the mule behind her.

"I believe I am, yes," Maura replied.

"Okay then, let's get you up on the horse," Jane stated, holding out her hands to help Maura.

She stood beside her and helped her up on the horse. As she held on to the saddle horn on Bass's saddle, she placed Maura's foot in the stirrup and talked her through mounting up. She saw from how quickly that she mounted that it wasn't the first time that Maura had mounted a horse from the ground like that, but she could also tell that it wasn't something that she accustomed to doing every day. She waited to make sure that Maura was settled before she adjusted the straps to the stir ups. Once she had her set, she tied off the rope for the mule to her saddle horn. She mounted up and grabbed her reins.

"Just follow me and we'll be okay."

"Sounds good," Maura said as she picked up her reins and started to follow Jane back towards the water tower just passed the train depot.

They filled up their canteens and the extra water barrels that Jane had procured from the merchantile. Jane didn't have Maura get down off her horse. She let her stay in the saddle while she did all the work filling everything. It was just easier for only one of them to be down. Plus, Jane knew it would only take her a few moments to get back in the saddle and be on their way. Once they were all full, she got back on her horse and turned towards the open wilderness. Maura just followed.

"There is a place that I want to make for lunch. We'll stop then unless you need to stop before that. If you do, let me know."

"I shall," Maura answered.

"And you don't have to follow me. You can ride up here beside me. That way we could talk if you wanted," Jane told her.

Maura smiled and urged Bass up closer. Bass quickly fell into step with Jo Friday. She looked out into the vast prairie and smiled. Today was the beginning of the rest of her life as a teacher in the Texas prairie in the Pecos Valley. She hoped that as today was starting out wonderfully that the rest of her journey would be as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was nearing noon when Jane decided to stop. She saw a small outcropping of trees with some fresh grass that would be perfect for them to stop at. She knew that the horses needed a break from the heat. There was a small stream there as well. This meant that they could water the horses and full up their canteens, too. The ride until camp that night would be long. They would need to press as hard as they could in the first few days. She knew that it would be slow going after the first few days because Maura was going to be sore. She would just have to wait and see.

She lead Jo Friday towards the trees. She hopped off the horse and lead Jo to stream. She let her drink. By the time she turned around to check on Maura, she was already down and heading down towards the stream with her horse Bass. Jane could only smile at her. Maura was proving to be quite the horsewoman. Jane just nodded as Maura stopped next to her.

"We stopping for lunch?"

"I thought that this would be a good place," Jane stated.

"It seems appropriate."

Jane got out some jerky and some fruit. She handed some to Maura, who looked at it quizzically before taking a bite. The face she made caused Jane to laugh. She didn't mean for it to be so loud, but she could tell that the woman had never "roughed" it.

"It's buffalo jerky. I trade with some of the Natives north of my territory. It is good for travel and that is why I like it. I only cook when I have to, and that is usually only dinner."

"What about breakfast?" Maura asked.

"That was more or less for you. I really only need a cup of coffee to get started. I got us some bread and some eggs that should last us until we get to McKavitte. I'll have to see what stores they can spare for us before we leave. But, jerky and fruit have been a staple on the trail for years. Fruit is usually a luxury though," Jane told her.

"Then, I guess that I am lucky that you found some."

"It was a fresh shipment in from Florida. Don't get used to it. Nuts and some regional stuff is about all we get. The Army likes meat and potatoes or grains, so that's the main stables out here. If you want something else, you'll have to grow it yourself," Jane explained.

"Well, what could we get when we get to Fort McKavitte when we get there?"

"Right now? Some melons, strawberries, and peaches for the most part. If you want something a little more exotic, there's oranges, lemons, figs, or dates. More locally though, you'll find nuts, cactus pears, blackberries, and avocados."

"Cactus pears and avocados?"

"Yeah, they're good. We can find cactus pears on the trail for the most part. They are exactly what they sound like. There is a cactus that grows fruit. I'll see if I can't find us some along the way. Avocados are a Spanish and Mexican fruit. It made it's way above the border. It's quite tasty and has many different ways to be eaten. I'm sure that someone of your standing will find it very delicious," Jane added.

"My standing?"

"Yeah, rich and from back east. You know what fruits are. Most around here don't unless it is something local. Trains are bringing stuff further and further before it spoils, but most kids out here don't know what an orange is, let alone how to eat it," Jane stated.

"I guess that is something that I will have to work into my teaching then," Maura said.

"I'm sure it is."

Jane just smiled at her. She knew that Maura meant well, but she didn't understand that most kids only made it through school until they were old enough to work the family farm. They would learn how to read and write basically and some simple math and that was it. It was going to be an interesting culture shock for not only herself, but the children that she was going to teach.

The trail was open in front of them. The day was going to be long. And, Maura kept surprising her. She was actually beginning to think that she had a chance of surviving out there.

Jane knew that with winter coming in soon, that Maura's true tests would begin. She'd come late in the year. She'd missed the high heat of summer, but she was about to learn how brutal a Texas winter on the prairie could be. Jane knew that she wouldn't be staying on in Pecos, but she would be getting ready to hunker down in town just outside of Fort Lancaster.

"How do your people know the governor?" Jane asked as she drank some water.

Maura took another bite of her orange and studied Jane. The dark haired woman was an enigma. She was something that Maura had only read about in the sensational books and newspaper columns. Jane was more than just a frontier woman. She was a horsewoman, a trail blazer, and a Texas Ranger among other things. She was intriguing and curious. If Maura didn't know any better, she would wonder what Jane's true motives were to taking her to Pecos.

"Governor Doyle is a family friend of my mother's side. When they found out that he'd been elected governor and was looking for the appropriately educated people to fill needed positions in his growing state, it seemed like a good fit for me. I wanted out of Boston and I saw this as my opportunity. Paddy wasn't too sure, but I'm from a good Irish family. I don't sound Irish and I'm smart. Mother and Father could sell it as me going to find a rich husband in Texas," Maura told her.

"Is that why you are here?" Jane asked reflexively.

"No, getting a husband is not on my list of immediate things to do. I am not opposed to the idea, but I would need someone to woo me first. I am here first and foremost to teach the children of Pecos and the surrounding areas how to read and write. I want to help them be more if they want to be. I want to help this area grow and flourish into something bigger and better," Maura answered.

"You've got your work cut out for ya, then," Jane replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Jane stopped eating her orange and looked over at her. She peeled out another piece and held it between her fingers. She was studying the contrast between the green of the grass and tan of the dirt behind the bright orange of the slice in her hand. She looked up and found her eyes locking with the hazel eyes of the honey blond before her.

"Nothing. It is just out here, school is an option. Kids work the farms and fields alongside their parents as soon as they can. You'll be doing good to have any kids over ten in class with you. And, those that are still there, will be rich kids or kids from the town that don't have farm or field to work. Your classes aren't going to be that big."

"I understand that, Jane. I am not that naive. I am not expecting every desk to be filled. I just hope that I can make a difference in the lives of the children that I do get to teach. That is all I want, Jane," Maura told her.

Jane just nodded. She finished her orange. She walked away towards the trail and buried the rinds. Maura watched her do it, deciding that she needed to ask her why she always buried certain bits of rubbish. Instead of saying anything, she followed Jane and did the same. Jane handed her some more jerky.

"You'll need it during the ride. Chew it slowly and sip on your water. We are heading between the rivers. We'll follow the creeks and streams as much as we can to keep with the water, but eventually we'll have to leave it," Jane told her.

"Are you worried about us not having enough water?" Maura questioned.

"Not really, not right now. I just don't want to have to use our stores. The four barrels should be enough to last us, but I want to be sure. Every time we stop near a water source, we'll fill up. It'll just be safer that way. Just remember to fill up upstream from wherever we camp for the night," Jane warned her.

"Yeah, so you drink your own piss," Jane said crassly as she moved back to her horse.

Maura just looked at her. She wasn't sure if she was serious or not. Jane's advice made sense. She didn't want to be drinking after she'd relieved herself in the stream. She would have to make note of which way the water flowed and continue to use Jane's warning. She would clean the dishes near their camp. She would drink from above the camp. And, she would relieve herself somewhere below their camp based on the water's flow.

Maura walked back to the stream and soaked her bandanna in it. She casually wiped her face from the grime and dirt of their morning ride. She took off her hat and ran the wet cloth over her forehead. When she put her hat back on, Jane was staring at her.

"Tie that around your neck. It'll help keep you cool. If you need to, add a little water to it, but not too much. You still need to drink. The blazin' hot sun will drain you dry out here if you aren't careful."

"I understand," Maura replied.

Jane wiped her face and forehead off with a damp cloth as well. She replaced her hat, grabbed another piece of jerky and grabbed the reins to both horses. She handed the reins of Bass to Maura and moved to help her mount back up. Once she was situated, Jane mounted Jo Friday and they turned back to the trail. Hats firmly on their head to keep the baking end of summer sun off their faces and necks, they headed out into the Texas prairie. Jane made sure to keep her eye on the creeks and streams. She knew where to veer off towards Fort McKavitte, but they still had a while yet to go.

"Jane?"

"Mmm?" she replied as she looked out against the heat mirages on the horizon.

"How far are you planning on traveling today?" Maura asked as the moseyed along the unmarked trail.

"You see the horizon in front of us?" Jane asked her.

"Yes, it is not hard to miss, Jane."

"As far as we can to it," Jane replied as she sped them up just a notch with a quick kick of her heels to Jo's flank.

Bass immediately kept up. Jane didn't know if it was from Bass's own instinctual survival skills or Maura's urging, but she didn't care. As long as Maura stayed with her and listened, they would make good time. She knew that eventually Maura would ask for a break. The heat was becoming rough even for Jane who was used to it. She was proud of her for not saying anything, but she hoped that she wouldn't be stupid enough to get heat "sickness." They honestly just didn't have time for that.

Cooler days were coming and the nights were already showing signs of the coming seasonal changes. She wanted to get back to Fort Stockton or at least be in Pecos when the first snows hit. Then, she'd know where she was going to hunker down for the winter. She didn't want to be on a case or out in the open when the snows started. Sure, they didn't get a lot there, but she'd chased a man all the way to Colorado territory a few years ago and almost lost her hands. The cold made them hurt more and she hated it. She didn't like the cold to begin with, but when it did tend to snow, things were bad. She hoped that Maura was ready for that.

She looked out at the prairie before her. The heat waves were making it hard for her to see her destination for the day. It didn't bother her as much as annoy her. She'd knew that they make her landmarks before dark. She was just angry that she couldn't see it on the horizon yet. She looked over at cactus and gauged the shadow of it for the time. She knew that it wasn't incredibly accurate, but it worked when she needed it too.

"Just after two...three or four more hours, then we should stop..." she mused aloud.

"Huh?"

"Just a few more hours. Don't want to push you too much your first day. You butt is going to hurt tomorrow," Jane said as she turned Jo back onto the trail that only she could see in her head amongst the landscape.

"I assure you that I'll be alright, Ranger Rizzoli," Maura told her getting all formal with her.

Jane wasn't sure what it was about the way Maura said her name, but it did something to the hairs on her neck. She also didn't like her calling her Ranger Rizzoli. It seemed formal and well, out of place. She hated it actually. No one called her Ranger but those she was after. Everyone called her Jane, even the governor. She grabbed another piece of jerky from her shirt pocket and began to chew on it while she chewed over why she was getting upset with Maura calling her Ranger.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jane was happy with the speed at which they were going. Maura for her part wasn't complaining, either. Jane wasn't sure if she was in pain or not because she wasn't complaining. She wanted to ask, but then again she didn't. She wasn't sure what it was about Maura that was making her extra protective, but she didn't like it. It was messing with her head and her ability to think about everything on the trail. She decided that keeping Maura next to her as they traveled was the only way that she could actually see what was ahead of them and make sure that Maura was okay at the same time. If Maura noticed any changes in Jane's behavior, she didn't comment on it. Which was a relief to Jane because she commented on everything else. She was amazed by the Texas prairie and Jane was constantly being amazed by her.

Fort McKivatte was on the horizon a few days later. She was glad to see somewhere they could stay for a while in a real bed. She knew that Maura would be happy about that, too. The two days that that they had traveled between the Colorado and the Pecos rivers weren't as hard as she expected. Maura had refilled every container that they had before they headed out into the desert like prairie. They barely had to use one of their water barrels because of her quick thinking. And, she had become adept at riding through the midday while chewing on jerky and sipping water. They would still take breaks, but Maura's insistence on cooking breakfast helped them last longer until dinner. Their stores were still good and Jane was glad that they wouldn't have to purchase too much for their trip from Fort McKivatte to Fort Stockton. She also couldn't wait to see Frost and Vince. Her partners helped her patrol the area and she wondered if their was anything that they needed to be worried about while they were travelling from Stockton to Pecos.

She took her hat off and brushed her hair from her forehead, effectively wiping the sweat from her brow. She dropped her hat back on her head and waited. She wasn't sure that she wanted to go riding up into the fort. She knew that Frost didn't like staying in one unless they had to, but she had promised a real bed to Maura. She knew that as soon as Frost saw her and heard her talk, he'd do anything that she asked. Almost like she did. She couldn't help it.

She turned in saddle on Jo Friday and looked over to Maura. The wooden palisades of the fort were just a mile or so off. They could be seen on the horizon and it would be only a few minutes before they were there.

"Is that it?" Maura asked.

It wasn't as impressive as Fort Lancaster had been. And, it certainly wasn't as big as Fort Concho or Fort Stockton. But, Fort McKivatte stood out in the landscape of prairie. It had to. It was always under some sort of construction. The brigade that was housed there was always making improvements and expansions. Soon, it would be as big as the others. Built as an outpost and a stopover, McKivatte wasn't supposed to be manned this long, but with the Indian Wars, it had become important for the war effort. It was also a Federal Fort and stockade during the Reconstruction. It wasn't a happy place for a lot of Texans, but it was a happy place for them now. Being on the trail for over a week would do that to anyone.

"Yes, it is," Jane answered as she started towards the fort.

"Is there a place to have a bath?" Maura asked as she looked down at her clothes and dusty horse.

"No, not really. Just the river, but I'll see what I can find for you. We might have to go upstream a bit from the fort, but I'll get you some privacy from the wandering privates and wondering eyes," Jane informed her.

Maura nodded as they trotted closer to the fort. They stopped as they noticed two riders coming out to meet them. Ask they approached Maura noted that they different. One was dark and lanky, the other light and robust. She wondered if these were Jane's partners. She didn't have to wait long.

"JANIE!" Korsak called out as they galloped closer.

Jane pulled up Jo Friday to a stop. Maura stopped beside her. She pulled up her canteen and took a much needed sip.

"What's wrong, Korsak?" Jane asked him in greeting as he and the other rider stopped beside them.

"Janie, am I glad to see you," he stated.

"What's going on?"

"Pecos has been burnt to the ground. The people are fleeing to Fort Stockton. No one know who set the town ablaze, but it was. There were no brush fires in the area. The Colonel is asking for the Rangers to investigate and bring in the parties responsible," Korsak told her.

"Parties responsible? How are we supposed to find out who did it? It is a fire. Did anyone die?" Jane asked him.

"No, no one died, Jane. A lot of people have been displaced, but no one died thankfully. However, we have an idea who did it," Frost told her.

"Who was it, Frost?" Jane asked.

Maura could hear the edge in her voice. There was something about this knowledge that was setting Jane on edge. The commanding presence that she'd had since Fort Lancaster had doubled with the news. It was enough to make Maura curious and even more cautious around the strong woman.

"Frost, who was it?" Jane questioned again when she didn't get an immediate answer.

"It was the Doctor."

"Hoyt?" Jane inquired, but now her voice was laced with fear.

Maura studied them all. They all looked like they were ready to jump out of their skin at this. She didn't know who this person was, but they seemed to be very dangerous and criminal in nature. She looked each of them in the eye, but no one gave anymore information.

"We don't know, Janie. We think so. The colonel has asked for more soldiers, but from what I understand Washington is loath to send them. They think that the governor should send more Rangers to search for him," Korsak stated.

"How many Rangers have we already lost to this the demon?"

"I don't know, Janie. I just don't know. But, Governor Doyle is sending more Rangers from Houston and San Antonio. They are heading straight for Fort Stockton."

"And, all available Rangers from our side of Texas are supposed to be heading that way, too," Frost added.

"Martinez?" Jane probed.

"He's already at Fort Stockton. He's starting a task force with Colonel Cavannaugh. They're waiting on us," Korsak told her.

She nodded. She didn't know what else to do in that moment. She needed to make a plan and she needed to do it quickly.

"What else do we know?" she asked them.

"Not much besides the town was burnt down and people are heading to Fort Stockton. It seems the fires were started a few days ago. A platoon went up to Pecos to help those that stayed behind to put out the fires. They are combing through the ashes to see what survived. We are waiting on the latest word from a runner, but so far nothing has come in today," Frost told her.

"I am assuming that you've already packed a wagon of supplies for us to take with us," Jane stated.

"Not yet. We were waiting on you. We didn't know when you'd get here. Cavannaugh has been promoted and is charge of our area now. He's asked for all the help that he can get from the surrounding forts. The Engineers head out tomorrow. We were hoping you'd be in before that and we could all go together," Korsak added.

"Well, then let's get packed up. I don't want to be doddling in the morning. We'll leave with them."

"No offense ma'am, but what are we going to do about her?" Frost asked Jane as he was looking at Maura.

"She'll have to come with us. We'll send a dispatch with those heading back to Austin to alert the governor. We'll await word about it at Fort Stockton. That is the only thing that we can do for now. We don't have time to take her back to San Antonio and get her an escort to Austin. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"I'll go get a wagon," Frost stated as he turned as galloped back into the fort.

"And, I'll make sure that we have adequate lodging for you both in the Ranger's quarters. Then, I'll send word to General Cavannaugh that you've arrived. He wants to talk to you as soon as possible."

"Cavannaugh's here?"

"Yes, he came in last night," Korsak told her as they all started for the Fort.

"He must have left just before we did then."

"Why you say that?"

"He was in Fort Lancaster while we were getting ready to leave. He must have left out the night before. I guess he was doing his rounds."

"Well, some big shot from Washington was here waiting on him. Gave him his stars made some big to do about it and the left. Next thing we know, we've got word from Stockton about the Pecos fires and Cavannaugh starts barking orders," Korsak told her.

"Okay. Get me some maps and start pulling all the supplies that the Fort can spare. We'll need food and water."

"Right, Janie."

"And, then help Frost pack it all up. If we need more than one wagon, get it. We'll take everything that we can. Maura's got a supply mule, too. And, make sure to keep our supplies away from the surplus. We don't need to be mixing it up before we get to Stockton," Jane told him.

"Alright, Jane. By the way, your brother sent word that they are okay. Your Mom gave away a few rooms, but is holding two for us. She knew that you were coming."

"Of course she did," Jane said.

"Go on into the Ranger's quarters and bunk down. We'll get everything ready for the morning. I'll send Frost to come get you for dinner once the mess tent is ready."

Maura watched him go. The older man seemed calm, but understanding about the situation. They knew that they had a job to do and they were preparing for it. Maura wasn't sure what she could do to help them once she got to Fort Stockton, but she was sure that she would find herself some sort of employ until word arrived from the governor about what she was to do.

She followed Jane into the fort and towards the back. There was a small building like structure that was built into the corner. It had two doors and small set of stalls for the horses to be kept. They pulled up to the stalls and dismounted. Jane started to care for the horses but quickly ushered Maura inside the building.

"Stay in here and don't come out unless one of us is with you?"

Maura looked at her perplexed, but did as she was asked. Jane finished up with the horses and came in the building, too. It was then that Maura actually took stock in her surrounding. There were a few bunks along one wall and a decent size fireplace on another. There were some tables and chairs. And, on the wall without windows opposite the fireplace, there was a large map of Texas. Jane was standing in front of it, running her hands along it, like she was planning trails or a man hunt.

Under the map, there were a list of men that were wanted. Some were wanted by Texas and others by the Army or Federal government. Their posters made them look dastardly, but Maura paid them no mind. That was until she saw the picture of the man that Jane had mentioned earlier. He looked absolutely terrifying. She read his name aloud slowly: Charles Hoyt.

"Don't worry, Maura. We'll protect you. No one is going to hurt you as long as you stay with us."

"Who is he, Jane?"

"Who is who?" Jane asked back in response.

"Charles Hoyt," Maura stated.

"A very bad man," Jane said with a finality and Maura knew then that it wasn't up for further discussion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It had been two days since they arrived at Fort McKavett. Jane had left Maura alone in the Rangers' office most of the time. Maura wasn't upset by that. Frost had been keeping her company for the most part when Jane wasn't sending him off to get something from the Fort's officers. Things seemed to be moving forward as the Army was preparing more patrols in the area.

Jane watched them as Colonel Charles "Casey" Jones was preparing to ramp up patrols. She looked at his patrols. She wanted to follow close enough along with a patrol on their way to Fort Stockton. She knew that having the extra protection would be helpful. It wasn't a matter of pride or ego. Jane wanted to make sure that she got her charge to her location without incident. Traveling near the Army patrols would aid in that.

"What's wrong, Jane?" Korsak asked as he met her outside the Ranger's office.

"Nothing, Korsak. I'm thinking that we'll leave tomorrow. We've hung around too long."

"We need to get to Pecos so we can start investigating. The governor is going to want answers, but what about the girl. We can't leave her here," Korsak told her.

"I know that. I am supposed to take her to Pecos, but we don't even know if Pecos still exists right now. I am going to take her to Fort Stockton and leave her my family while we do the investigation. At least then, I know she'll be safe. She can start dealing with whatever she needs to for the school. The town is going to rebuild. We both know it. The governor will send supplies and he'll petition the Army to help. Pecos will live again."

"I know that, Jane, but the girl?"

"She has to come with us, Korsak. I can't leave her here. I'm her escort. That much hasn't changed. Even if I have to stay at Fort Stockton while the investigation happens, she is going. I gave the governor my word," Jane told him.

"I understand that Jane, but we don't know what we are heading into. And, if it is Hoyt..."

"You don't have to tell me, Korsak. I know. I am going to check on Maura. I'll be back later," Jane told him as she left the office.

She passed Barry on her way out. She didn't even acknowledge him. She just kept going until she saw the golden blond hair across the parade grounds. Barry watched her as she walked over to her charge with a purpose. Jane was on a mission and Frost knew better than to stop her.

He saw Korsak in the doorway. Smiling, he walked over to him and leaned up against the building. Korsak smiled a weak smile back.

"We taking the teacher with us?" Frost asked.

"Yup."

"We going to Pecos with her?"

"Yup."

"You aren't happy about that?" Frost questioned.

"It isn't that I'm not happy. It is that I'm not sure what Jane is thinking. She is heading straight towards Hoyt again if it was him. We don't know and she doesn't want to wait for other Rangers to go find out more. She wants him so bad that she's not thinking," Korsak answered.

"We're going with her this time, Korsak. We'll have her back. She'll be okay," Frost replied.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Korsak said as he went back into the building, effectively ending their conversation.

* * *

He sat atop his horse looking over the valley. He was angry. He was so angry that he wanted to kill his apprentice. It was stupid. He didn't know how he could have been so stupid. He shook his head and shifted in the saddle. They would have to clean this up somehow and make it look like he didn't have anything to do with it. He would have to give up his apprentice. He didn't relish the thought, but it would bring Jane closer to him.

Jane...she would be his prize and his downfall. He would give anything for her. She would be his greatest accomplishment, if only he could get her to see that she was really his. He didn't care that she was single or that she was Ranger. But, being a Ranger, she'd pledged her life to Texas and Texas was not worthy of her in his mind. No one was really except for himself. He just needed to make her understand that.

"Charles?"

"What do you want, Jacob?" he hissed.

Jacob winced. He knew he screwed up. He hadn't meant to knock the lantern over in the livery, but he had. They had barely made it out of town before it was completely engulfed. He knew that the Rangers would be sniffing around soon. How could they not? The local sheriff saw Charles and recognized him. Jacob was sure that he got a telegram off to Fort Stockton before the town was decimated.

"I can go to Fort Stockton and wait for her. By now, she should know. Jane will come to you."

"I know that, Jacob, but this was not how I wanted her to find out that I was back in the area. This is not my work. She will know that as soon as as she sees it," Hoyt stated.

"But, she'll be in the area. We could always take someone from Fort Stockton or the surrounding area. Leave her a clue that you're back, sir," Jacob told him.

"I know that Jacob. I might do that. But, for now, I want to make sure that she is back. I can't finish my masterpiece until I have her. It will do no good if she isn't coming. The other Rangers won't figure anything out in time to find me. And, while that is a good thing, it means that I won't have my Jane," Charles explained.

"Do you want me to go to Fort Stockton?"

"Go ahead. Get near enough to see what is going on, but not close enough to let them know that you are there. We can't let that sheriff know that he was right. I want Jane to come for me personally. It is so much more fun when you have a worthy opponent."

"Yes, sir," Jacob replied.

Charles watched the imbecile turn his horse and start towards Fort Stockton. He decided to be sporting. He would give him a chance to make up for his mistake. He didn't know why he was being nice to Jacob, but he didn't have time to train another apprentice. He needed the help with dealing with Jane. She was more Ranger than woman and she was tougher than a buffalo. He wouldn't be able to bring her down completely on his own, but once he had her, Jacob's life would be forfeit.

"Go on, Jacob and find her," Hoyt said into the wind.

He spun his horse and road off following the paths that the townsfolk. He didn't want to leave too many clues for Jane. No, he wanted her to work for it. But, he wondered about the local sheriff. Was he smart enough to call the Rangers in? And, if he did, did they tell Jane about him? He would have to wait and see.

"I'll be waiting for you, my Jane..."

* * *

Jane sat down next to Maura. The blond teacher was watching the men work through their paces on horseback. She seemed to enjoy watching them and Jane really didn't want to disturb her, but she wanted to talk to her.

The trip to Fort McKavette was easy. The trip to Fort Stockton was going to be harder, hotter and slower. Jane didn't have a choice in that matter. She couldn't go out full tilt with the possibility of Hoyt being in the area. She needed to have enough room to do what she needed to do and keep Maura safe. Travelling with the Army just made sense to her. It would be tedious and Colonel Jones would drowning her in affection. Jane could deal with all of that, but she didn't want Maura to think that they weren't going to take care of her. There were things that needed to be done and quickly, but Maura was still a priority.

"You going to be ready to go in the morning?" Jane asked her finally breaking her silence.

"I will be ready to leave whenever you are ready to go, Jane. You are my guide and companion on this adventure. If you say we wait, we wait. If you say we are leaving with the cock's crow in the morning, I will do my best to be ready to go then," Maura answered.

"I am not sure that it will be that early, but it will probably be near dawn. I am not sure of the pace, but they aren't going to wait for us, either. We'll need to drive hard. This means less break and more heat. It isn't going to be like the trip here, Miss Maura. It is going to be hard, dirty and long days," Jane told her.

"I'll live," Maura assured her.

"Stay with the wagon and Korsak. Frost and I will be mounted. Your horse will be towed by the wagon. The pack horse and Korsak's will be pulling the wagon. And, before you go and argue, it won't be that bad. You'll be able to exercise Bass in the evenings if you wish, but I think that our pace will be enough for him," Jane explained.

"I will follow your lead. If you think that I need to give him more exercise, I will. If not, then I won't. But, I will do as you ask and stay with Mr. Korsak and the wagon. Is there anything else that I should know before tomorrow morning, Jane?" Maura asked her.

"You'll want to dress comfortably, but other than that, no. I'll see you in the morning. You might want to get to bed early. Morning will be here before we know it," Jane told her.

She abruptly stood and walked away. Maura wasn't sure what to the think about the Ranger. She seemed nice enough and like she cared about her well-being, but there was something deeper to her. It made Maura curious, but she knew enough about social norms not to pry too much. She was learning about her slowly, but she knew that Jane had an entirely different upbringing than she did. She was a woman of the West, of the Frontier, and of Texas. Being from Texas itself lent her some of her attitude and mystique, but there was something else there. It was just under the surface and she wondered what would make Jane finally tell her what happened. She heard the hushed whispers between Mr. Korsak and Jane at the Rangers' station and they were all about a man named Hoyt. All she understood from Jane was that he was a really bad man that all the Texas Rangers wanted. And most of them didn't care if it was alive. She wondered if he was the reason for Jane's change in demeanor or if it was the fact that they had stayed at the fort for a few days.

She could tell that Jane liked being on the trail and riding, when she didn't have to answer to anyone but herself. Sometimes watching her walk around the fort was like watching a caged panther at the zoo. It was always looking for a way out and would strike at anyone it deemed a threat. She was feral and wild. She was exotic and free. She felt things that Maura could only dream about. There was just something about Jane that she couldn't seem to understand and it made her curious for more. Each interaction gave her more clues, more evidence, more things to think about. Jane was like opium for her. She needed more and she'd never felt like that. She'd only known the woman for a handful of days, but she hoped that she would always be Jane's friend.

Maura stayed there. She knew that Jane was right. She would go to bed shortly after their evening meal. She also knew that the meal would be the best meal that she would have until they arrived at Fort Stockton. She could only hope that she would learn more about Jane on their travels and that she would open up some more as they traveled. She knew that she wouldn't have many friends when she got to Pecos, but she hoped that Jane would still stop by and check on her once she was set up in Pecos since she was in her Ranger territory. She sighed as she watched the men pace some more before dinner. It was just something to do to pass her time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Morning came early for all of them, but they were already on the trail before the sun was up. Jane was glad for that. She knew how hot the days would be, and Maura did, too, now. They were on the trail soon after breakfast. And, just like Jane asked, Maura was sitting next to Korsak on their wagon.

She rode beside Frost. They weren't going terribly fast, but they weren't going slow either. It wasn't as fast she was sure that Colonel Jones wanted to go, but she knew it was because of her. She would talk to him about that at their first stop. She huffed and Frost noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. I just think that Casey is going slower than normal for our benefit. I don't want him to do that. We can keep up with the Army and even out ride them. You know that we can."

"So that's what's bothering you?" Frost asked.

"No, I am just tired of Casey treating me like some damsel. We both know that I could out ride him and out strategize him. He hasn't been trained for Texas like we have. He's still a New York West Point boy."

"Never said you couldn't," Frost replied.

"It just makes me mad that he thinks that he needs to do this for me. I know that he saw me after what Hoyt did at Morales. Things weren't good then, Frost. I know that you weren't there yet. You were still in Austin. I just wish he would see that I am fine and that I can do this," Jane tells him.

"Why don't you try and talk to him?" Frost asked her.

"I've tried, Frost. But, it is worse than talking to Korsak about what happened in Morales and Korsak was there. I just wish he wouldn't see me as some young woman that didn't know what they were doing. I didn't come out here on a wagon train. I was born and raised her. I am a Texan and no one can take that from me. Especially not some high horse ridin', New York native, blue coat Army cavalry officer that doesn't know the difference between Texas prairie and Texas desert."

"Well, tell me how you really feel about him," Frost stated.

"He wanted to marry me, Frost. ME. He went to Ma and Pa and asked them if he could marry me. He said it was time that I settled down and had kids. He didn't ask me first. Hell, we've never been alone since I met him. We don't talk when we are alone and when he finally gets the urge to talk to me, there is always someone else there. How the Hell was I supposed to marry that? He would smother me," Jane explained.

Frost just nodded. He didn't know what else to say. He knew how difficult Jane could be. She did what she wanted to do, when she wanted to do it, how she wanted to do it and for only reasons sometimes that she understood. It was one of the reasons that she was one of the best Rangers on the force. She was her own force. Even her doubters had to shut up and take notice after what happened with her in Morales with Hoyt. He might have nearly destroyed her body, but he never broke her mind. And, that was one of the reasons that she had permission to kill him on sight. Korsak was the other. No one in Texas had ever been issued a "death" warrant, but Hoyt had. The President even signed off on it. The Rangers were the only agency in the ever growing United States of America that could chase that bastard until the ends of the Earth if necessary. Congress even agreed. The Rangers had put a bounty on his head, but all the brass knew that Jane would hunt him down. To their surprise she didn't. She trained harder. She went to live with the Cherokee and the Apache for months. She disappeared, but Korsak brought her back into the fold. When he did, she was a Ranger and no one doubted it. No one with a Ranger's badge ever spoke ill of Jane. They agreed that she could be hot tempered, but she was one of the best at getting her man. Criminals often turned themselves in when they found out that Jane was the Ranger assigned to bring them in. And, the few that didn't wished they'd had as she drug them into the closet town to be put in jail until a judge could come. By the time that the judge got to town, they would have confessed to anything to get moved closer to a more civilized area of Texas and away from Jane. She wasn't abusive, but she was hard. She was fair and she could shoot better than most.

He shook his head again. Colonel Charles "Casey" Jones didn't understand what made Jane tick. She wasn't going to lay down and just take it. She was a Texas woman and proud of it. She was going to stand up and fight back. She would do whatever she could to protect her family, blood and not. She wasn't going to let Hoyt to get to her. She would do everything in her power and everything not to make sure that he never hurt anyone again. But, she needed to make sure that her family was safe before she started hunting him this time. Frost could see it in her eyes. She wanted blood and she wanted his.

"Talk to Casey," Frost said trying to calm her down again.

He realized that it was the wrong thing to say when she turned to face him. She actually pulled up her horse to stop. He hung his head and realized that the what he'd said questioned her thinking. He knew the best thing was to back down, but he needed to fix it fast.

"I've tried that or weren't you listening," Jane accused.

"I was, but I think it would be better coming from Korsak. Get him to talk to Casey for you. Casey knows that you think of him life a father. Maybe it would be better coming from him, you know?" Frost suggested.

She nodded along with his reasoning. It was something that she hadn't tried yet with Colonel Jones. Maybe getting Korsak to go see him and talk with him wasn't a bad idea. It would also give them an insight into what route Casey was planning on taking to Fort Stockton. IF they knew that, they could go off on their own if things became too heat between Jane and the Colonel. It would also tell them where Hoyt wasn't.

Jane was a good tracker. Frost knew it. Korsak knew it. Hell, even the Indian scouts with the Army were in awe of her. But, Casey just could see her in that type of role. It was like he didn't even try. Instead all he saw was a woman that needed a strong man, an Army man, to protect her and take her away from this harsh land and away from Hoyt's possible reach. He didn't understand that by trying to hide her back in New York with his family or at some better equipped fort that wasn't on the frontier would break Jane into something beyond recognition.

Jane pointed ahead. Frost knew what she meant. He rode ahead to see what was up ahead and to see if any of the officers would tell him when they would stop. The Army was integrated so they tolerated Frost, but is was mostly because he was local law enforcement. If he didn't have the badge, they wouldn't give him any attention and would probably direct him to the cook's tent. But, he knew how and when to hold his tongue. It was another reason that he was such a good Ranger. Jane watched as he rode off. She stayed where she'd stopped until Korsak got closer. She could see the worry already on the old man's face and knew that the conversation that they were about to have wasn't going to be as pleasant as she'd hoped.

"What is it, Jane?" he asked as the wagon neared.

"Jones is going slower than normal pace," Jane said without any embellishments.

Korsak nodded. He understood the underlying problem with it without Jane having to explain. He looked at the rows of soldiers and other wagons all around them. He picked the Colonel out near the front of their colonnade.

"I'll talk to him about it when we stop next."

"Thanks," Jane said before she rode around the wagon and pulled up next to Maura.

She looked down at the blond woman. She was dressed in her trousers and Henley shirt. She looked as comfortable as she could be. Jane wondered if she wanted to ride for a little while, but thought the better of it. She wanted Maura covered and Korsak was the man for the job. She would be near her as soon as they stopped. Korsak and Frost would deal with the Army and Jane would deal with Maura. It was like an unspoken rule between them.

"You should drink some. It's hot out here and you don't want to get sick. We probably won't be stopping for few hours yet," Jane told her.

"I figured as much. I'm rationing myself accordingly. I'm fine for now, Jane. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm good," Jane replied much too quickly.

"Well, I am glad. You didn't seem to be too happy this morning as we finished packing up the wagon to leave. I hope that whatever is troubling you doesn't affect all day. I can tell how much you like your rides. Maybe you should scout a head or something. I am sure that the Colonel would appreciate it," Maura stated.

"I doubt it. Besides he's got his own scouts. He doesn't need me. He wants something that I cannot give him. But, don't worry your little pretty head about that, Maura. I'll deal with the Colonel in my own way. Has he cause you any grief so far?" Jane questioned.

"No, he has been very respectful and very gentlemanly towards me."

"That's good. Let one of us know if any of the men do anything... not respectful. Will take care of it for you quickly," Jane directed.

"Disrespectful," Maura stated.

"Huh?"

"The word you were looking for, Jane. It is disrespectful. That is what you were trying to say," Maura instructed.

"Yeah, well, there's that, too. Seriously though, if any does anything that isn't very gentlemanly or untowards to you. Tell us immediately."

"I will, Jane. But, I doubt that there will be any problems. It seems that most of the men are afraid of you. I am not sure why, and I am sure that they've said somethings that don't need to be repeated in polite company, but they seem to respect you. It seems partially out of fear and partially out of awe. I am not sure which reason I am more shocked about, but I don't honestly know your story. What have you done to these men?" Maura asked her.

Korsak started giggling on the bench beside her. Maura and Jane both turned and gave him a look. He tried to stop laughing, but he just couldn't handle himself. Jane's anger took over.

"Korsak, I'll drive the wagon for a while. Why don't you go catch up with Frost and talk to the colonel. You can take Jo since she's already saddled up," Jane practically commanded him.

He just nodded as she brought the wagon to a stop. Jane dismounted her horse and held the reins until he was mounted. She said something to in a language that Maura didn't understand, but she saw the recognition on Korsak's face. He smiled, nodded and rode off to find Frost. Jane walked over to the wagon. She motioned for Maura to move over, which she did. She climbed up on the wagon and sat upon the buckboard. She reached for the reins and gave them a quick snap. The wagon lurched forward and she immediately remembered why she hated driving wagons. She sighed.

She knew that new teacher was very inquisitive, but she never expected to have this talk with her. Her gloved hands worried the reins and Maura took notice. Maura's pale hand extended over onto Jane's right gloved hand and held it. After a beat or two, she squeezed it and Jane thought that she could actually tell her what happened in Morales and why the men were afraid of her. She thought that she could and then she heard the pounded on her heart in her head and clammed up.

"So, why are they so afraid of you?" Maura asked her again.

"Because I survived."

Maura looked at her puzzled. She didn't know what that meant. And, Jane was being cryptic. This didn't annoy her as much as it piqued her interest in the hard and dedicated Texas woman. There was a story there that needed to be told, but she didn't know that Jane would tell her willingly. She didn't want to pull it from her, but she also didn't want to go behind her back and ask Frost, Korsak, or both them together to explain Jane's closed off behavior.

Finally, she couldn't take and inquired, "Survived what?"

"Hoyt and the incident at Morales."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Maura didn't know what to say, but she knew that she had to wait for Jane to tell her what happened in Morales. If she asked or pushed her, the Ranger would clam up and not tell her anything. And, then Maura wouldn't know if she could help her or if she'd hurt her by something that she did or said. She wanted Jane to stay comfortable around her. She liked Jane and she liked having a friend. She didn't have many and besides Vincent and Barrold, she wasn't so sure that Jane had many either. So, she sat there, quietly, with her hands in her lap as Jane drove the wagon on.

Jane didn't know what to say. She didn't think that the school teacher needed to know about what happened in Morales. It was hard enough knowing that Korsak knew everything. He had been the one that found Jane after everything had happened. He was the one that took her back to the Apaches to hide out until she was ready to come back to civilization. She knew that Korsak didn't understand her need, but she needed someone who didn't really know her as Ranger Jane Rizzoli to help her heal and find her way back to the life she knew. She couldn't do it on her own and that had been hard enough to admit aloud. Being seen as weak and broken had almost killed her. She'd thought about eating a bullet for months as she sat in the wickiup. At one point she hoped that the medicine man was actually poisoning her. She didn't want to come back. She didn't want to see Korsak. She didn't think that she would be able to go back to work.

"It was a long time ago, Maura, and it doesn't really matter too much now. All you really need to know is that Hoyt isn't a man. He is a monster. He is evil personified. If the Devil is real, he is his minion," Jane told her.

"And, you survived him?" Maura asked, trying not to push for more.

"Yes."

"Then, that must make you an angel," Maura mused.

Jane wanted to laugh. Being a devout Catholic and Italian, she should find the humor in Maura's word because in the duality of Christianity it was the obvious conclusion, but she couldn't. She didn't feel like an angel. She still felt broken...different...changed. She didn't know if that was a good thing or if it was just something that she would just have to learn to live with. So far, so good, but time was a cruel mistress. She caught a look at Maura from the corner of her eye. The blonde wasn't laughing. She looked serious. And, it was then that Jane realized that she seemed to be in awe of the Ranger.

"I am hardly an angel."

"Well, I would not say in the Biblical sense, no, but how do you know that you aren't?" Maura asked.

"I am not."

"But why?" Maura probed, hoping that the question would pull Jane out of the melancholy that was starting to cover her.

"I drink. I swear. I don't really care to get married and have children, much to my mother's dismay. I hunt criminals for a living."

"So, you imbibe alcohol and swear a little. I am sure that it is for stress relief. I am sure that your job is hard. I wouldn't doubt that. Anyone that chooses to forgo the comforts of a stable home environment in order to make sure that those back at the homestead were safe and cared for should be an angel in my book. I would think that you were a hero, doing work that not everyone can stomach. You've proven yourself not only to the people of this area, but also to the Governor. He chose you out of all the Rangers to escort me. That should tell you something. Also the fact that you are woman, should tell you plenty more. I don't think that anything that you say to me would distract from the fact that you've been a hero to many out here in the Texas prairie. And, to some, that would make you an angel," Maura said.

Jane flicked the reins. She couldn't speak. No one had ever defined her with such...eloquence before. It literally made her feel dumb and stupid. She wasn't sure that she could adequately say anything at to make Maura understand how she felt or how Maura made her feel sometimes. She was in awe of the honey blonde. She wasn't sure what it meant but she wasn't sure that hated it either.

She reached for her hat and wiped her brow. The sun was beating down and memories of Morales were swirling through her head. She shoved the hat back on her head and gave the reins another flick. The horses whinnied at the slap of the reins, but didn't go any faster. Like everyone else and everything else in the cavalcade, they were following the leader...the Army.

She closed her eyes and willed the pain to go away. Her hands burned and itched. She hated it, but she couldn't make them stop.

"It was just after an offensive against the Apache to the southwest of here. They were a warrior clan, like all Apache, but they didn't try to live in peace with the settlers. I am not sure what branch of Apache they called themselves but it didn't matter...it doesn't matter. I was heading towards Morales. It's southwest of Stockton and just passed the southern most point of the Pecos valley. There were rumors that a man was there, with some Apache renegades, who was hunting the Morales locals. The Rangers were called in to see if we could locate the man," Jane started quietly.

Maura turned to face her. She regarded her face. It was stoic and reserved. Her eyes had glassed over and Maura couldn't help but feel that Jane was reliving the horrible events of Morales as she told her. She wasn't sure why the Ranger was even telling her, but she wasn't going to interrupt her. She owed Jane her silence if she was brave enough to open up and tell her the story of what tormented her so deeply.

She looked up. Her hands were on fire. She gripped the reins tighter. If it wasn't for her gloves, she knew that Maura would see how white her knuckles were.

"I'd rounded up some sheriffs and a few local posse members. We rode for Morales. Korsak was coming behind me with more men. He's stopped in Stockton. It was a favor for me. He knew that if I'd gone home asking for help, my Ma would yell at me for heading into the fray and my younger brother would want to help. He told me that it took every bit of convincing to get Frankie to stay in Stockton and be ready for our return. Bodaway, an Apache that lived in Stockton, offered to go with Korsak in Frankie's place. He was a friend of our family and a good friend of mine. He was one of the few that taught me to hunt, scavenge when I needed to and how to track, besides the Apache language. Korsak knew that he would be a good asset and Frankie couldn't argue with that. So, he stayed behind. All three of them would later regret this when Korsak found me in Morales. He would swear that he should have been the one taken by Hoyt. Frankie was angry that he wasn't there to help us hunt the man down that hurt his older sister. He male pride wounded more than he'll even admit. And, Bodaway just took me away from it all."

"He sounds like a good friend," Maura stated, hoping that it would let Jane know that she was listening and was welcoming the story for Jane's sake.

"His name means 'fire maker' and he liked to make fire. Don't get me wrong about that. He had a healthy respect for fire itself. He never used it against anyone. It was just his name. But, he was like a trouble magnet, like me I guess. It was why we got along so well. We got each other out of enough scrapes that we helped each other. After Korsak found me, Bodaway was a Godsend. Korsak practically told him to whisk me off before my mother could get to me. And, he did. He saved my life, but I couldn't save his. Damn Army and it's blankets. He caught influenza that year. He didn't last the winter."

"I am sorry, Jane," Maura said, reaching over and squeezing Jane's right hand.

"He was a good man and I'll never forget what he did for me. He helped me fight the nightmares. He helped me learn...to...live again. He found a way to give me purpose. He saved my life. Korsak may have save my body, but Bodaway gave me back a life that I could be proud of again. Frankie has learned that there was nothing he could have done, but Korsak still blames himself for my misfortune. Claiming that if he hadn't gone to Stockton in my place that nothing would have happened to me, but we really don't know that. Hoyt has it out for me. I am the one that got away. I am the one that survived. I stood up to him and I walked away from his madness, albeit with help, but I did it," Jane added.

Maura squeezed her hand again. She would have taken it in her hand, but she knew that Jane needed both for the reins. She turned to face the prairie before them. It was another way that she could give Jane her support. By not facing her and watching expressions, Maura was giving Jane the latitude to continue if she wanted.

"I rode into Morales on a Tuesday. That is about all I could remember until just before Korsak found me. I checked the town out and nothing seemed to catch my eye. What I didn't know was that I'd caught his. I was riding around on Jo through town making myself known. So I am sure that I was all puffed and trying to look big and bad. I don't know if I pulled off the look I was going for or not. By the end of the night, I was in a barn somewhere I didn't know.

"Hoyt had kidnapped me as I walked back from the livery that I'd put Jo up in while I was town. I was walking down the boardwalks to the inn in hopes of a good, hot cooked meal. I never made it to the hotel. I had only been in town for just over a week, but he had been following me. Watching my every move. He wanted to make me his grand finale, his work of art, his last mark on Texas before he moved on. I intrigued him. I baffled him. And, he didn't like it. He wanted to see what made me me and he wasn't going to stop until he found out."

"Jane..." Maura said gripping her hand tighter as she saw that Jane wasn't on the buckboard bench anymore. She was back in Morales. And, she was haunted by what she saw. Maura was trying to pull her back into the here and now, but Jane couldn't let go of it. She needed to get it out for some reason and she knew that Maura would listen to her horrid tale without question. For some reason, that was a enough for her. She hadn't even told her mother everything, but she was willing to tell a total stranger, well not completely a total stranger, what happened to her. Korsak was one of the few that knew all the terrible details of her capture and torture by Hoyt. Casey liked the think that he knew. Frost knew better than to ask, but he knew enough to know when and where to push Jane to her limits again. Frankie and her Ma knew only what she told them and what they could deduce from her injuries.

"He took me that night. I think he used chloroform to drug me, 'cause I don't remember much past walking down those boardwalks towards the hotel in Morales. I can remember the smell of the livery and horses. I can remember hearing the piano being played at the saloon. Other than that is was a quiet night. There hadn't been a reason to beef up patrols except for Hoyt's antics and the posse and the other law enforcement officials didn't see the need for 'round the clock protection. Hoyt was a new kind of criminal. He defied all the odds and did everything that we thought he wouldn't. He'd stopped attacking the people of the town shortly after I showed up. Now, I know it was because I had become his new target. He was biding his time and watching and waiting for the perfect chance to strike."

"Jane, you don't have to tell me. I get the picture. He is a very bad man."

"He isn't a man, Maura. That's the problem. How do you kill the devil?" Jane asked her as she finally turned to face her, tears pricking her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jane was leaning up against the wheel of a wagon. She was watching the fire light and being quiet. She had ostracized herself from the group. She wasn't feeling very social, but she was still watching over Maura from where she was sitting. Her plate was laying in her lap, mostly untouched.

Maura was sitting near some rocks with Frost and Vince. They were laughing. Jane presumed that it was over some stories that Vince was telling. She didn't try to listen in because she really didn't care. She just wanted to make sure that Maura was safe and cared for. She hated the fact that they were travelling with the Army, but it couldn't be helped. The extra protection was welcome.

A few minutes later, Jane saw Maura watching her. She was still smiling and laughing along with Frost and Vince, but her eyes were solely on Jane. She couldn't look away. It was like they were drawing to each other even at a distance.

Jane was thankful that Maura gave her a wider berth than normal when they'd camped that night. She didn't even have to ask her to do it. Maura just did it on her own. If Jane thought about it, which she didn't, she would have found it odd that the woman could read her so easily so quickly. It had taken months for Vince to get her moods, and Frost still didn't know exactly when to back away. But, Maura had only been around her for a few weeks, two at most, and she knew.

She started rubbing her hands. They were getting tight and she knew that out on the prairie it got cold at night. By the way her hands were feeling, she knew that it was going to be colder than the previous nights they'd spent out in the wilderness. She knew that she should pull out an extra blanket for Maura, but she decided to wait until they all decided to bunk down for the night. Jane knew that she would stay up with the fire guards from the Army that night, too. It meant that she would sleep part of the day in the wagon tomorrow while Jo Friday was tied to it and pulled along. It was a small price to pay to make sure that they were safe.

She played with her hands some more. The cold was starting to fill the camp. She looked up from her hands and over towards the campfire that Vince and Frost were at and noticed that Maura had moved. She was no longer with them by the fire. Jane did a cursory look around their little camp and she saw that Maura was near the wagon. It looked like she was going through her belongings to find something a little heavier to wear. Jane didn't move. She just sat there and watched.

She was however surprised when Maura sat down beside her. She turned and looked at the honey blonde as she handed Jane her own long coat. Jane took it with an arched eyebrow as her only way in questioning. Maura didn't say anything in response; she just put her own duster on and got comfortable beside her.

"You're gonna wanna sleep nearer the fire tonight," Jane said breaking their silence.

"I'll be fine. I can feel the chill in the air, Jane. I know what that means, but it doesn't matter. I am not going freeze. It's colder in Boston."

"I understand that, Maura, but that doesn't mean that you are ready for the cold that comes in Texas. It isn't the same as Boston. This cold creeps up on you and sticks with you. That is what you need to be afraid of, so go set up your bedroll by the fire and stay warm."

"What about you?" Maura asked her.

"I'll be fine. I'm used to it. Now go get warm," Jane told her, dismissing her.

Maura looked over at her to say something, but stopped. She grabbed her bed roll and her blankets. She headed back near the fire and started to lay the out, close enough to stay warm, but not too close that she would catch fire in the night. As she got ready to bed down for the night, Vince looked up and at Jane. His grey blue eyes questioned the move, but he didn't say anything. Jane shot him a look and then went back to rubbing her hands.

Jane didn't move as she watched first Vince and then Frost getting their bedrolls together. Vince set his closer to Maura and watched as Jane nodded in approval. Frost was flanking her on the other side. It was like they were silently helping Jane. They were all a little wary of the Army boys, but they wouldn't say anything about it. They were all just going to make sure that Maura retained her virtue on their trip to Pecos.

Late into the night when everyone else was asleep, Jane heard some rustling in the distance. It wasn't enough to make her wake Vince and Frost, but it was enough to make her draw her Colt. She cocked the hammer and started scanning the horizon, making sure to shield her eyes from the low firelight to get a better view, but she didn't see anything. She stood up to take a better view and moved slowly towards the fire.

She could finally make out a shadow in the distance. She could barely make out the silhouette of a man. As it neared, she began to see the dark blue of an Army frock and she realized that it was one of the troops or an officer coming towards her. She kept her Colt by her left side, still cocked, as she zeroed in on the trooper.

"Jane?" the trooper asked as he neared.

She knew it was dark and only the firelight was giving a faint glow. There was no moon to help illuminate the Texas prairie. She squinted as she tried to make the trooper's shape into someone she knew. Her hand gripped the Colt tighter as she resisted the urge to raise the pistol and fire at the man.

"Casey, what do you want?" she hissed in question at him as he came out of the shadows.

"I just wanted to talk."

"Well, I have nothing to say. So this should be very interesting. But, don't let me hold you up. I'm not doing anything," she replied as she turned, Colt still in hand, back to the wagon.

She didn't wait for him. She sat back down and got comfortable. She also made it obvious that she hadn't re-holstered her Colt. She had it in her left hand, laying across her lap for everyone and anyone to see. Beside her on a blanket was laying her rifle. He could tell that if he made the wrong move, she would, more than likely, shoot him for it and feign darkness and ignorance as her reasoning.

"You gonna put that away?" he asked her.

"No."

"Really, Jane? This is how we are going to be? You can't at least seem like you care about me?" he inquired.

"Care about you?"

"Yes."

"No."

"No?" he asked.

"I have no reason to care about you, Casey. There is nothing between us anymore. I am not going to be an Army wife. I am not going to stop being a Ranger. So, no, there is nothing to discuss and no reason for you to care about me anymore. I am not going to be your little house wife that stays home taking care of the house and raising children. It's not going to happen. So, just go bugger off or something," she told him.

He didn't leave. Instead he sat down beside her. He just looked at her in the starlight and smiled.

"I'm serious, Casey. Nothing is ever going to happen between us. I am not going to marry you. So, just leave me alone."

"When are you going to wake up and see that I am the only one that can love you after what he did to you?" he asked.

"And, that is the reason that we can't be together. I am not some broken person. I am not something that you need to fix and the sooner you realize that the better off we'll all be. I can't love you the way that you want me to, Casey and I refuse to give up what I love about being a Ranger. So, I can't be your wife. I am not going to be your wife because all you see is a wounded woman. I am a survivor of something horrific. I know that. I lived through it remember. And, I sure as hell don't need some blasted Army Officer husband to remind me of what that monster did to me. So, go away and leave me alone. I won't be so nice about it next time," she explained, really trying to not raise her voice above a harsh whisper and failing dramatically.

"This was nice?"

"This was me not shooting you. So, yes, this was me being nice. So get out of my camp and go deal with your men," she told him as she raised the Colt enough for him to see that she wasn't bluffing and it was pointed at him.

They both realized that Jane's voice had carried as it got louder when both Korsak and Maura were standing there with pistols drawn and trying to assess the situation. Vince looked mad as hell to see Casey there and Maura just looked confused. It was Vince that finally spoke up.

"Is there something that you need Colonel?" he asked not hiding his anger.

"Just taking care of some business," Casey replied.

"Really? I didn't think that you had any business with the Rangers. So, what can we help you with?" Vince questioned.

"Nothing it seems."

"Well, thanks for coming to check on us. We're fine as you can see. Do you need me to make sure that you make back to your own camp without any issues?"

"No, Ranger Korsak, I don't. I know the way. Ma'am," he said as he tipped his hat to Maura and then turned back to Jane. "We'll talk again once we get to Fort Stockton, Jane and you can be reasonable. Until then, everyone."

Jane was quick to her feet, Colt at the ready and sights on Casey's back as he walked away. Vince was quick to place his hand over the barrel and push it towards the ground. Jane's eyes were wild and fiery when Korsak finally met them as he shook his head at her.

"He isn't worth it, Jane. Just let it go for now. I'll send some letters to the General. He'll take care of it. I'm sure that the Governor would like to hear about this, too. If he doesn't leave you alone, we'll make him. I'm sure that they could use his 'yes sir' attitude back in Washington," Vince told her.

She finally lowered the Colt and released the hammer. She put in her holster and just stood there. She was obviously shaken and upset.

"Jane, help me pack up. We'll leave now. That way we can put some distance between us and them. We don't have to take the same trail. We'll be okay. We've roughed it before. I'll go get Frost up. Start getting the wagon ready," he stated.

She just shook head and grabbed her rifle. Maura stood there and waited for some orders. Vince leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She nodded back to him and went back towards the campfire.

As Jane was storing some of her gear, she felt someone near her. It was Maura. Instead of completely storing her gear, she was making room for two people to sleep in the wagon. The next thing that she saw was Frost tying Jo Friday and Korsak's horse to the back of the wagon. Bass was untied from the wagon and then tied to the horn of Frost's saddle. When Jane started to question things, Korsak just shook his head and pointed to the back of the wagon. Maura was already bedding down as Jane climbed in and bedded down beside her.

"You need to sleep, Jane," Maura told her.

"I'll wake you both up when it's time to eat. Get some sleep, Jane. We've got this," Vince said as he climbed up onto the wagon's seat.

She nodded and laid down. The soft rocking motion of the wagon lulled her into a relaxed state, but she had to admit that it was the soft sounds of Maura breathing beside her that helped her finally drift off to sleep. She just hoped that it was free of nightmares as they rode through the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jane woke up, groggy and disoriented. Her hand immediately flew to her side and her trusty Colt. Then, she felt the body next to her. She turned her head to the right and saw Maura sleeping beside her. She decided that she could let her guard down a little as her brain caught up with her body. She sat up slowly and looked out onto the buckboard. She saw Vince there and the greying morning sky beyond him. She managed to manuveur herself out of the back of the wagon and climbed onto the seat with Vince.

"Mornin' Jane," he said as she plopped down beside him.

"Mornin'" she replied with voice gruffer than usual from sleep.

"Sleep well?"

"I'm fine."

"Didn't ask how you were, I asked if you slept well."

"There were no nightmares if that's what you mean," Jane replied.

"It is."

"That's good."

"It is."

"Did you have any on the way to the fort with Miss Isles?"

"No."

"You haven't told her, have you?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know."

"Janie?" Vince started as a question.

"Don't Janie me, Vince. I don't know. It isn't something that I like to think about, you know? I just wish that I totally forget about it and him, but I can't. I will always have a reminder of what he did to me, remember? I can't get away from it. He made sure of that," Jane stated.

"I know. I found you. I remember it all, too," Vince replied.

"I'm sorry, Vince. I don't mean to be so angry about it, but I just don't want to talk about it. It's bad enough that he's done something to Pecos and that is where I was supposed to be taking Maura. I can't leave her there, especially knowing that he's back. I can't do that to her. He's a monster, Korsak. He'll destroy her," Jane told him.

"I know that. That is why we are going with you. We are going to find him and kill him this time. He isn't going to win. We'll make sure that he gets what he deserves, Jane. A trial is too good for him. Besides, they never said that we had to bring him back alive."

"I think that they would thank us for not," Jane said.

"You're probably right. But, don't think about that right now. We need to focus on getting to Fort Stockton without an Army escort and whether or not your are going to yell at your mother about Colonel Casey again," Vince stated.

"I am not worried about Ma. She knows that we aren't together anymore, no matter how much she wishes us to be. He can't be the man I need and I am definitely not going to be the woman that he wants. He just needs to learn to leave me alone and things will be better. Besides once we are in Stockton, I'll have more back up against him," Jane said.

"Who?"

"Frankie and Tommy."

"I forgot how much Frankie hated him for how he treated you after the shit in Morales with Hoyt. And, Tommy may not be the best man, but he is loyal to his family and his big sister. He isn't going to let Casey within ten feet of you if he can help it."

"That's for sure," Jane replied with a small laugh. "Maybe, I'll make sure that he stays with us while we're at Fort Stockton. We both know how much he likes Casey."

"That could be amusing."

They both shared a laugh. Then Jane turned around to make sure that they hadn't woken Maura. When she realized that they hadn't, she turned back around and scanned the horizon.

"Did y'all stop at all?"

"Last night? Nope, drove them all night. We'll need to stop soon and change out the horses. Frost has been scouting up ahead. Rumor is that the Apache have been running these parts, so we want to make sure that we aren't going to camp somewhere that they are going to attack us," Vince said.

"We'll stop for a few hours, but I want to wait until the sun is higher."

"Wait out the heat a bit?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, we should. It'll be easier for all of us and for the horses too. Pull up a little bit and I'll get Jo and ride ahead, too," Jane told him.

He pulled up on the reins and the wagon slowly came to a stop. She hopped down and walked to the back of the wagon where her horse, Jo Friday, was tied up. She quickly saddled her and grabbed some jerky. Putting the jerky in her mouth, she grabbed the saddle horn and mounted quickly. Once she was seated, she trotted up to the front of the wagon and looked down at Vince from her slightly higher point of view.

"Keep your head about you. I'll see what I can see and if I can find Frost. There are some natives around here that we can stay with if needed."

"Natives?"

"I occasionally make friends, Vince."

"With who? Your horse?" he teased. "Go on. I'll watch Miss Maura. She'll be safe until you get back. Stretch your legs a bit, Janie."

She tipped the brim of her hat at him before clicking her tongue and edging her heels into Jo's flank. They were off like a streak. She felt the wind on her face and through her hair. It felt wonderful even if she hated the reason that she was going home this time.

The prairie opened up before her. The brush and the sparse trees dotted the landscape. Cacti were plentiful and she reminded herself to find some pears for Maura to try. As she gazed upon the landscape and the horizon, she noticed a small dot before her. She realized that it was Frost. She rode out towards him and the small band of hills before them. As she neared, she saw why he was stopped.

"Frost," she almost hissed out in a whisper.

He turned in the saddle to face her. His bright smile could be seen from across the prairie. He turned back around and looked down into the small valley in the hills below his vantage point as she pulled up beside him. She looked down as well and smiled.

"Friends of yours?" Frost asked when he noticed the smile.

"Actually, yes, they are."

"We gonna stay here for a bit?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I'll go talk to them. You go back and get the wagon. I'll get us some where to the edge of their camp to settle for a few hours. Might do some trading with them, too," Jane told him.

She waited until she knew that Frost was far enough away to ride down into the encampment. When she figured that he was far enough away, she started down the small bluff and into the camp. She looked up and saw that she was seen. She was glad for this. She didn't want to ride into camp without them knowing that she was coming in. It could be deadly for more than her.

" _Da'anzho,_ " a brave said as he walked out to where Jane was coming into the camp.

" _Hola,_ " Jane replied, knowing that most of the tribe spoke Spanish from the occupation years before.

"Ranger Jane, what brings you this way?" he asked.

"Elan, old friend, I need a place to rest for a few hours," Jane told him.

"Sure, Ranger Jane, that is no problem. Stay as long as you'd like, my friend. And, tell your friends that they are welcome, too. I'll have Liluye come down with the sisters and set up a wikiup. If you need anything just let her know and we'll get it for you. Nantan is out scouting the western ridges. He said that the Army is everywhere right now. Something happen?" Elan asked her.

"Someone burned a town to the ground," Jane told him.

"Who would do such a thing?"

"Skinwalker Demon..."

"He's back?"

"It would seem."

"I'll call the shaman. He'll protect you. I'll get the singers as well. Stay a day or two. I'll send parties out to scout for you."

"Elan..."

"No, Ranger Jane. You help us. We help you. You protect us from the ranchers and the Army. We will help you fight the Skinwalker," Elan told her.

She just nodded as she dismounted. She grabbed the reins of Jo as she followed Elan into the shady area near some trees on the edge of their camp. She tied her up on a branch as she sat down and Elan went to speak to his wife. She looked up at the sky and noted it's deep blue near the horizon and the lightening of the sky to the where the sun was nearest its apex. There were few clouds and day was bright. Sitting there, she began to sip on her canteen.

Liluve came down with some more women and quickly built Jane a small shelter. She spoke with Jane briefly about what they were planning for dinner and asking her to stay. She wasn't sure if they would, but she didn't want to turn down their hospitality. She would ask Maura, Vince and Frost if they wanted to stay for a day or two when they got there. She wasn't just out on patrol by herself. She had to worry about all of them, herself, getting to Stockton and finding Hoyt.

"Rest easy, Ranger Jane," Liluve told her when they were done.

It was just about then that she saw Frost on top of the bluff above. She waved him down. All three of them made their way into the camp and to where Jane was. They all looked surprised to see her looking so at ease and actually happy. She jumped up to help them unsaddle the horses and unpack to rest for a while.

Vince and Frost shared a look. They knew that she was friendly with a lot of the tribes of West, especially those of Western Texas, but this was new for them. Vince, however, had met Elan before.

"Ranger Grey Eyes," Elan called as he came back over to where they were.

"Elan," Vince replied.

"You all stay today, I insist. We will help with the demon hunt. I've sent word out to the other tribes. Nantan will be back soon as well. I will let you know what he says," Elan told him.

"Elan, we shouldn't stay long. We have a mission and a charge. We can't stay more than a day."

"I understand. Ranger Jane said that the Army was coming through. Should we move?"

"Elan, worry about that later. Let us get settled. We'll stay tonight and be gone in the morning. Tell Liluve that we will join you for dinner and thank you for your hospitality. We will let you know about the Army tonight. Let us rest for a while. We had a very long night," Jane answered.

"Ah, yes, absolutely. Rest well, Ranger Jane and Ranger Grey Eyes. I look forward to speaking with you at dinner," Elan replied.

He and Liluve walked back into the collection of wikiups and small teepees. Vince turned and gave her a look, but then smiled. He knew that they all needed to rest especially after leaving so hastily the night before. He just hoped that this wouldn't cost them precious time or cause more issues once they got to Stockton.

"Liluve gave us this wikiup to rest in. Let the horse roam a little. They won't get far and the tribe will watch them for us. We can set up our bed rolls inside for some shade."

"You know the Apache?" Maura asked as she grabbed her bedroll.

"I know many people, Maura. They live in my patrol territory. It is my job to make sure that everyone stays safe in my area. If the Apache are there, they get the same respect as any of the other settlers out here. I treat everyone equally," Jane replied.

"Not everyone shares your thinking," Frost stated.

"I never said that it was easy, but I do my best for everyone."

"You should be proud of yourself, Jane. Most settlers I believe would report them and have the Army move them or kill them. You actually warn them about the movement of the Army so they stay out of their way. You truly are a peacekeeper for Texas," Maura told her.

Jane blushed. She couldn't help but smile at Maura's thinking. She knew that it wasn't popular, but she wasn't going to oust an entire tribe just because someone claimed that they had stolen something without proof. She helped those she could, but other tribes didn't care that she helped. They were the ones that worried her and caused a lot of the unrest in the territory. They were the ones that were starting the wars. It wasn't that she didn't agree that it was their land first, but she didn't want to see them die. Progress was a double edged sword, it would hurt you just as it would help you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jane heard Elan and Liluve coming before they got there. She knew that it meant they wanted her to hear them. She knew how lightly Apache were taught to walk and she knew how quietly boys were taught to be. It made them better hunters and warriors, but it also made them a very formidable people to wage war with. A lot of the smarter officers in the Army had recruited Apache scouts to help them in their western campaigns.

Elan cleared his throat several times before Jane had made it to the wikiup's door. When she opened it, she saw both Elan and Liluve there. But, also Lozen. Jane immediately wondered what was wrong.

"Ranger Jane," Lozen said in greeting.

"Lozen," she replied.

"Elan told me that Skinwalker is back. He still haunts you as much as he hunts you. Do not be afraid."

"Easier said than done," Jane replied.

"I know it is hard, but the demon will not win. He has found a young one. The young one will bring him to you. He won't be able to stop himself. He needs the demon's approval. He will find you for the demon, but he will fail. Elan and Nantan will be looking for the spirit. I will have the young one cursed. He will be marked. You will know him as soon as you see him," Lozen told her.

"Thank you, Lozen," Jane said.

She knew better than to argue with Lozen. She was Victorio's sister and prophet for the Apache people. If she'd made a trip to see the small band that Elan and Nantan were chiefs of, then she knew that it was important. Jane had heard of Lozen and she knew how important she was to the Apache. What was scaring Jane the most about her presence was that she had directly spoken to her about Hoyt. Was there something that Lozen had seen? Jane tried to shake the feeling from her, but she couldn't.

Maura heard the faint voices outside and woke up. She quickly straightened herself and joined Jane outside. She had grabbed the pistol belt and buckled it around her waist. It was more out of habit rather than worry, but she noticed as soon as all the Apache saw her with it.

" _Quién es la pistola de ojos verdes?_ " Lozen asked Jane, who hadn't noticed Maura yet.

" _Ojos verdes_?" Jane asked.

Lozen pointed behind her and Jane turned to see Maura standing behind her and Frost coming out the wikiup, too. She smiled at Maura and then turned back to Lozen. She almost giggled at Lozen's assessment, but she knew that Maura would be known to the Apache as "Ojos Verdes" from now on and she hadn't been honestly introduced to them.

"She's with us. She isn't a Ranger. She is the new teacher for Pecos, or well, she will be once it is rebuilt."

Lozen looked Maura up and down. Jane couldn't tell what she was thinking but she saw the woman smile. Lozen nodded in approval and then turned to leave. She didn't wait for anyone to acknowledge the movement or herself further.

"Ranger Jane, Nantan wants to speak to you."

"Alright, Elan. We can talk soon. What did Lozen tell you?"

"Same as you. We will stay here through the winter. In the Spring, we will head West and meet up with the other bands. We will be fine here," Elan told her.

"Is she staying for dinner, too?"

" _Si,_ she is. Bring your friends. We will feast and celebrate friendship tonight. Forget about the ghost that haunts you, Ranger Jane. There will be time to worry about it later. Tonight, be with friends and relax. Tomorrow, you hunt the Skinwalker again," Elan told her.

"I will do my best. We'll see you near sundown, Elan. Go back to your people. We will not leave without telling you first," Jane assured him.

He nodded and they left. Jane stood there for a minute before she turned around. She was actually smiling. But, Frost and Maura looked lost.

"I know that I do not speak Apache, by why did that woman refer to me as the 'green-eyed pistol' in Spanish, Jane?"

Jane wanted to laugh, but she didn't. Then she realized that she'd been speaking with them in Apache and not English. This is why Frost looked so lost. Just as she was about to answer, Vince came out of the wikiup.

"Did I hear Lozen with them?" he asked Jane.

"Yeah, you did. She came to speak to me and to tell Elan that they Army won't bother them until after the winter. They will stay here until Spring."

"Um...when did you learn Apache and why didn't I know about it?" Frost asked her.

"I grew up around here, Frost. I've picked up a lot of things. Spanish being one of them, too," Jane replied.

"That doesn't answer the question."

"It doesn't matter," Vince told him and gave him a look that told Frost that the discussion was closed for now.

Frost ducked his head and went back into the wikiup. Jane knew that she should tell him, but she couldn't. Not right now, not with Hoyt on the loose and it making everything raw again, but she would tell him when it was all over. She promised herself that she would.

"Jane, will you answer my question?" Maura inquired as she stepped closer to Jane.

"Well, you came out the wikiup with your pistol belt on to meet a guest of sorts. It was a little rude by Apache thinking, but Lozen let it slide because you aren't Apache. She came to see me with no weapons, so she was a little taken aback by you sporting one. And, the other reason is your eyes. They are green. It is the same reason that they call Korsak Ranger Grey Eyes."

"But, they call you, Ranger Jane?"

"They do."

"Why?" Maura asked.

"It is a long story."

"Do we not have time?"

Jane took a deep breath. She felt her body deflate. Her shoulders sagged. She knew that she could tell Maura bits and pieces without it bothering her too much, but it would still be too close for her comfort. She just wanted to make it through the night. She didn't want to think about Hoyt and why she was living with the Apache. They started calling her Ranger woman until she could actually say her name again.

"It isn't about having the time, Maura. We have plenty of time to talk. It is the subject matter."

"I'm sorry," Maura said and hung her head a little.

"Don't be. You didn't know. But, don't worry about it. The short version is that I stayed with them during a bad time in my life. It was easier for me to blend in with them and hide, then go home. The only thing I had on me at the time that they recognized was my Ranger's badge. It was days before I could say my name and when I could they decided that Ranger Woman wasn't as good as Ranger Jane. When Vince found me, they started calling him Ranger Grey Eyes. They've never met Frost, so he doesn't have a name yet."

"So they are going to call me 'Green-Eyed Pistol'?" Maura asked.

"They may shorten it or give you another name. It all depends. Lozen was just commenting and bringing you to my attention. Don't think on it too hard or worry about it. Names among the natives change based on deeds and other things. Don't tell Korsak, but I've heard him call Grandfather Ranger, too."

Maura arched an eyebrow at this. She wasn't upset, but she didn't want to be known by a weapon. If she could, she didn't mind being called "Green-eyes." She just didn't what the pistol part to be there. She decided that she would have to talk to Lozen about this later to see what she could do to cultivate a name amongst the Apache. She wanted them to be friends of hers as well.

Jane went back into the wikiup and grabbed her canteen. She sipped on it for while and then poured some water in her hands. She wiped her hands off on a clean shirt and drank some more water. Maura just watched her and then did the same.

"We'll find somewhere down river that you can bathe later. Tonight, after dinner. You'll have to use the moonlight. I can't wait for the morning. We really need to be on our way to Stockton as soon as we can."

"Then why are we staying?"

"Remember that long story?" Jane inquired.

"Yes, the one that you haven't told me even though we have time."

"That would be the reason we are staying. I'll tell you one day, but not right now. Trust me on that. But, for now, we can wander around camp and you can speak with the tribe. I am sure that you would love to learn more about their culture. They would be happy to share it with you," Jane told her.

"That would be wonderful."

"Drop your pistol belt and then we'll go," Jane said.

Maura nodded. She unbuckled her belt and dropped it by the bedroll that she was using. Frost and Korsak just looked at her. When Jane appeared in the doorway, they understood what Maura was doing and let her go without any further reservations. Vince knew that between Jane and the tribe Maura was completely protected.

Maura walked side by side with Jane through the small encampment. Jane told her what the various names of things were in Apache. Maura was soaking up the information as fast as Jane was giving it to her. She knew that Jane would help her and would stop to explain further if she asked, but she wanted to get a quick once over of this small band before she started asking questions.

"Jane?"

"Yeah, Maura?"

"How come Lozen isn't working with the other women? I thought that women didn't most of the gathering and camp upkeep. She's over there with Elan and some of the other warriors. Why?" Maura asked.

"She is special. She is a chief's younger sister from another band. They live west of here. She came to see me. She wanted to tell me that she was going to help me. She was getting with some of the shaman's and marking someone for me to find."

"I don't understand," Maura said.

"Lozen is a prophet and a warrior. She is a protector of the Apache. She is also a friend of mine. She came to warn me about Hoyt. She knows that he is back. That is why is came to warn me. She knew that we would be in the area soon, so she was waiting for me," Jane explained.

Maura seemed to ponder what Jane was saying, but she chose not to question it further. She'd read up on shamans and so called native prophets. She just shook her head and kept moving. She looked around and saw the awe that Lozen commanded, especially among the women. It was almost the same with Jane.

"Does the Army know that you warn them about movements?" Maura asked.

"To a degree, yeah. Colonel...well, General Cavannaugh at Stockton does. He doesn't want any issues. If they avoid each other, then he had no reason to worry about it. If the Apache start making issues with settlers, then he'll act. But, until then, he's letting live their lives how they want. He sees no reason for death without a reason. Just being an Indian shouldn't be a death sentence," Jane replied.

"I agree."

"Few do out here."

"It isn't much better back East, but it isn't just Natives," Maura said.

"Negros too, I know," Jane added.

"Yes. It is unfortunate. My parents employ a few Negros and pay them handsomely. I am not sure if it is a good thing or not, but that isn't for me to decide. IT was my father's choice. He wanted to help some former slaves and help them build a life. It doesn't mean that they have a better life, just some better opportunities and a little more money. They all seemed nice and loved working for Father, but I am not sure how much better their lives were because of my parents," Maura added.

"I get that."

"Come on. We'll go talk to Nantan. He needs to see me. Then, we'll go eat with Elan and Liluve. I am sure that Lozen would love to talk with you as well."

"I don't speak Apache."

"Do you speak Spanish?" Jane asked her.

"A little," Maura answered truthfully.

"Good, that will help you out here. What you don't understand, I'll help you with. Come on. Things will be okay for now," Jane told her, hoping that it was the truth.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jane sat down on the ground near a campfire. Maura joined her. It was early evening and Maura could admit that she was tired, but she was also very inquisitive about what was going on around her. She was glad that they were staying the night and not traveling. She didn't think that she could and she was learning so much as well, that she wasn't sure that she would be ready to leave in the morning anyway.

Liluve came out of her wikiup with some pots. She set them near the fire. She went back in and came back out with some more food. She began to pass the pot around to Jane, who took some fruit and then handed it to Maura. Maura took the pot and then looked at Jane quizzically.

"Just take what you want," Jane told her.

"There are no plates, Jane," Maura whispered.

"Nope."

"How am I supposed to eat then?"

"Use your hands," Jane suggested as she took a bite of some fruit.

"Jane..." Maura started almost as a whine.

Jane smiled and then looked over at Liluve. She said something to the Apache woman and she laughed. Maura looked upset by the exchange. She just knew that Jane and Liluve were making fun of her. Liluve nodded and went back into her wikiup and came out with some bowls. She handed one first to Jane and then to Maura.

"There. That better? They don't use plates like we do. It's mostly communal. But, they do use bowls for soups and stews, but they drink them, so no spoons."

"Yes, thank you," Maura said still a little angry at Jane for making fun of her.

Jane reached down and grabbed some fry bread. She placed some in her bowl and then grabbed some more for Maura. She explained each piece of food to Maura as they ate. Liluve joined them then. After a while, Lozen, Elan, Nantan, Frost, and Vince did as well. They all ate and told stories around the campfire. And, each time that Maura asked a question, Jane would translate it for them and then give Maura the answer.

"Ranger Jane?" Nantan asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we speak?" he asked her.

"Sure," Jane answered and then looked at Maura. "Stay with Vince and Korsak. Or, you can stay with Liluve. She'll tell you more stories about the tribe."

Maura just nodded. Korsak stood up and walked over to Jane. He handed her a pistol but she didn't take it. They had a quick argument that Elan actually broke up. He walked Vince back to the fire. Maura watched the exchange with wondrous eyes, but said nothing. After Korsak and Elan came back, she moved around to sit closer to Liluve and they began to talk about cooking and living on the prairie.

Jane, Nantan and Lozen moved far enough away that they couldn't be heard, but still close enough that Jane could watch over Maura. There was a sense between them that Jane needed to be close to her even if they didn't know why. Nantan learned long ago not to question Jane or Lozen. When he did, it had cost him dearly.

"What is it?"

"Your demon," Lozen said.

"What about him?"

"We are sending patrols to see if we can locate him for you," Nantan told her.

"What about the 'young one' you spoke of?" Jane asked.

"I do not know him. I have not seen him with the Skinwalker. He isn't as evil, but he is still as dangerous. I have asked the spirits to mark him."

"Have they?" Jane questioned.

"They have, Ranger Jane. They do not like what he has done to Mother Earth. He scarred her by burning the town. I have seen that even the Skinwalker is angry with him," Lozen answered.

"That is good that they are angry with him. The spirits want me to take care of the Skinwalker, right? They want me to remove him from your lands?"

"They want him gone, but they cannot interfere with the white man's justice. They can only help Ranger Jane in finding him. That is why they have marked the 'young one.' They want them away from the Apache. But, they know that the Apache cannot take them because of the white man's law. They sent me to tell you how you could find them. You will know the 'young one' as soon as you see him," Lozen told her.

"You told me that earlier."

"There is more," Lozen stated.

"Like what?"

"Thank you for telling us about the Army, Ranger Jane. I will go help Elan make plans for the winter. If anything changes, we will let you know. But, I believe that we will stay here. I'll send out more riders in the morning to track the troops moving to Stockton and to make sure that the Skinwalker isn't here."

Nantan reached out for her arm and they shook arms, a traditional gesture, before he parted. Jane looked at Lozen with a cocked eyebrow. She wondered if Nantan knew that this wasn't meant for his ears or if it was something else entirely. She wanted for Lozen to tell her what she needed. Lozen gestured with her hand and they began to walk around the small area where Elan and Liluve were camped.

" _Ojos Verdes_ is special to you," Lozen started.

"She is someone that I have to protect, yes," Jane said.

"No, she is more," Lozen replied as she stopped where they could both see Maura.

She was bathed in the firelight. It made the natural highlights in her honey colored hair stand out. She turned to face Jane. She was smiling. She seemed happy that she was learning about the Apache way of life and the language, even if it was only a small part of it. Jane smiled back at her. She couldn't help herself. She wanted to make sure that Maura was safe, but she wanted to keep her content and happy along the way. Now with Hoyt on the horizon, Jane was worried. She wasn't worried about herself. She was worried about Maura being alone on the prairie without anyone to protect her.

"She is special," Lozen stated again.

"She is," Jane agreed.

"She is beautiful," Lozen said.

"She is."

"She cares for you."

"I don't know. She is friendly with me. I was sent to make sure that she makes it to Pecos."

"Pecos is gone," Lozen stated.

"It will be rebuilt."

"And, then?"

"I will make sure that she gets there and gets her school set up," Jane answered.

"And, then?"

"And, then what? She'll stay in Pecos and I'll return to the trail. I will still have to patrol and such. I can't stay in Pecos," Jane stated.

"You could. Your brother is sheriff, no? You could stay."

"No, Lozen, I couldn't. And, my brother is in Stockton, not Pecos. I need to ride. I am happy being a Ranger."

"Ah, the wind is your brother as well. You need to chase him, but she is there waiting for you. Do you not see her as well? Is she not worthy of you stopping and staying?" Lozen asked her.

"I can't, Lozen and you know that. My people don't understand the ' _Personas de dos espíritus.'_ She is too proper. She will find a husband in Pecos and forget about me. Besides, I have to take care of Hoyt, the Skinwalker, before I can think about anything like that."

" _Personas de dos espíritus_ are special, Jane, and you know that. You must trust her. She cares for you."

"I know that she does, Lozen. She's already proven that, but I cannot be what she needs, nor am I what she wants. I am just her escort and protector," Jane explained.

"Are you sure?"

Jane looked at Lozen like she had four heads and then back at Maura. She knew that the other woman had left Boston and she had her reasons. One of which was that she broke off her marriage to a very respectable man, who later turned out to be a criminal, from a highly prized and wealthy Boston family. Jane knew that she came from money and she was really proper. But, she wasn't going to question why she found her way out West to be a teacher in Reconstruction Texas. It really wasn't any of her business.

" _Personas de dos espíritus_ are sacred to the Apache, Ranger Jane. You are not Apache, but you are _de dos espíritus._ And, she... _la amas,_ " Lozen told her before walking out into the darkness of the night leaving Jane there to stare at Maura and ponder her thoughts.

Jane watched Maura as she began to animatedly speak with the rest of the group around the campfire. She couldn't see that Jane was alone. She couldn't see the anguish in Jane's thoughts. She was too wrapped up in what she was learning and what she was sharing. She was a people person to a degree. She needed to be near people, or at least have one person near her that she cared about. Jane wasn't like that...not anymore. Hoyt spoiled that.

Jane had her trusted few that she let close and her own mother wasn't high on that list, much to her dismay. Tommy and her father weren't actually on the list yet. She knew that they should be, but she couldn't bring them into her Hell. Frankie got on it by working with the sheriff. He saw it. He didn't understand it completely, but he knew that Jane had seen things, done things, and came upon things that no human should see. She may not have fought in the war, but she was fighting her own war.

The only people that were close enough to know what Jane thought and why she did what she did was Korsak and Frost. Elan was a trusted ally, but she knew that his loyalty was to his band and tribe. It was the same with Lozen and Liluve. And, she would never ask them to betray it, either. She respected them all. But with Vince and Frost, they only knew enough and what she told them. Vince knew more than Frost and they both knew it. But, for his own right, Frost never pushed. He learned not to question. If Jane said do something, there was usually a reason and it was usually a damn good one. He had learned to trust and respect her and not because they were both thought weak in their jobs. Him being a Negro and she being a woman caused them some grief, but it was usually short lived.

If anyone knew that she was labeled as a Two-Spirit...she shuttered at the thought. Hoyt had broken her in so many ways, but Lozen and the other shamans that had come to her aid had healed her. Her time with the Apache gave her back an appreciation for family and life, but it didn't erase the pain and scars. She'd learned a lot about herself in that time. She learned how to be alone. She learned how to be an Apache warrior and she learned that she wasn't as broken as she thought she was. Hoyt wanted her destroyed but he only ended up making her stronger. It might not have seemed normal, but it worked for her and for the Rangers. No one ever questioned her leathality, her willingness and her pursuit for justice. She was fair, honest and respectful, painfully so in some situations. But, Jane was more than anyone knew.

Maura finally noticed her standing alone. There was a look of worry on her face. Maura didn't like it. She excused herself and stood to go to Jane. Korsak and Frost noticed her movement and didn't stop her. They saw the look on Jane's face as well. Vince knew that she needed a woman's touch. Jane needed someone to care for her. She needed someone that understood that she wasn't just a daughter or a Ranger. She needed someone who could see the whole picture and respect it. He could see that Maura could do that, if only Jane would let her.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Maura asked as she neared her.

Jane blinked a few times before she realized that Maura was in front of her. She shook her head and then looked into her vibrant hazel-green eyes. She could see something more in them. And, her thoughts drifted back to what Lozen had said to her.

"Jane?"

" _Ojos Verdes..._ " she replied.

"What?"

" _Personas de dos espíritus_..."

"People with two spirits? What does that even mean? What are you trying to tell me, Jane? What's wrong?"

" _La pradera es inmensa y monótona, pero tú la alegras_."

"What does the prairie being dull and large have anything to do with me? What did you mean by that? I brighten the prairie...Jane, are you okay? What did Lozen say to you?"

" _No entenderías._ " (You wouldn't understand.)

" _Por qué no?_ " (Why not?)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **A/N: Possible trigger warnings.**

Jane had fled Maura's gaze. She said something to Vince and Elan and took off. She didn't take her horse so Vince wasn't took worried, but Maura seemed to be. She could tell that something was really bothering Jane and that it had something to do with the conversation that she had with Lozen. She wanted to ask Lozen about it, but Elan told them that she'd already left the camp and headed back to Victorio's band. She realized that she would have to wait and speak with Jane when they were alone. She didn't understand what she'd said. And, it hurt her a little when Jane said, even though it was in Spanish, that she wouldn't understand. Maura prided herself on her sense of education and exploration. She tried to study anything and everything that she could. It was one of the reasons that she was grateful that Jane had showed her around the encampment and helped Liluve teach her some Apache things.

But the time for learning was over. It was night and it was late. She knew that she needed sleep because they would go back on the trail in the morning, but she was worried about Jane. She was still out there, alone. Maura knew that it was foolish to be so worried about her, but she was. She knew that Jane was a capable woman. She'd proven that on their ride to Fort McKivette. She also knew that being a Ranger that Jane had many skills that would allow her to live off the Texas prairie and in the wilderness. She seemed to also have a prowess with her pistol. But, none of that comforted Maura at the moment. Jane was still out there...alone and Maura didn't know what to do to help her.

And, that was her problem. She didn't know what to do. She felt powerless to help the woman that was protecting her. Their relationship seemed very one-sided and Maura wanted to correct that, but she didn't know how. Jane wasn't the easiest person to talk to, nor was she prone to just talking about anything but the trail period.

Korsak saw Maura standing there. He could guess that she was worried about Jane, but he knew that Jane would okay. He walked over to her and lightly touched her on the arm.

"She'll be fine, Maura. She just needed to walk around a bit. Sometimes the memories get to her and she needs to run. Seeing Lozen brought back some things that she hasn't dealt with yet. She'll be back before the morning. Trust me. I know her better than anyone. Don't worry about her. You need to get some sleep. Come on and let's get back to the hut and sleep. She'll be in soon," Vince told her.

"Promise?" Maura asked him.

"Promise," Vince told her and then headed towards the wikiup at the edge of the camp.

Maura shook her head in the affirmative and followed Vince back to the wikiup. She crawled into her bedroll and turned on her side. She was facing Jane's bedroll. She didn't know how, but she fell asleep because the next thing that she knew was Jane was screaming in her sleep.

* * *

Jane couldn't stay in the camp. Her mind was reeling from what Lozen had told her and then what she had said to Maura. She needed some time alone and the stars. She knew that it wouldn't make sense to most of those around her, but the night sky gave her so much peace. It reminded her that her problems weren't that big and that the world wasn't really out to get her.

She knew that Maura was taken care of for the moment. This allowed her to drop her guard and just be. She didn't have to think about anything. She did this a lot on the trail and she was usually by herself, but she knew that she needed this now or she wouldn't be good for anyone.

It only took about about an hour or so for her to calm down and feel like herself again. The world didn't seem like it was going to tip on its axis and she knew that she could control herself around Maura. That was what really frightened her. She didn't want to admit it, but it was. It was the reason that she'd not reverted back to English. She knew that Maura knew at least some Italian from their travels together, but sh wasn't sure how much Spanish she knew. But, it seemed like it was enough. It was why she ran.

Maura understood more than she'd let on earlier and as soon as she started responding to Jane, Jane's mind went into overdrive. She couldn't help it. Lozen's words, her feelings, and her worries about Hoyt were all compounding and she needed an outlet. She wasn't going to find that tonight with Maura so close and Lozen left before she could ask more. But, Jane knew why. She seen the look that Lozen had given Maura when she first came out of the wikiup and then the looks that both Lozen and Liluve had given them both as they walked around the camp. It was obvious the women that knew her best that she had feelings for "green-eyed pistol."

She huffed and made her way back into the camp. She needed sleep. They needed to be on the trail as soon as they could. This stop was unplanned but not unneeded. She was sure that they would still beat the Army to Stockton, but she didn't care if they didn't. She wasn't worried about them anymore. And, if Casey knew what was good for him, he wouldn't try to start anything with her family before she got there. She let out another huff as she entered the wikiup and found her bedroll.

She smiled at the situation. Vince had rearranged them all so they were close to the fire. This way they wouldn't all freeze in the cooler night. She grabbed a small bit of wood and added it to the fire. It wasn't much, just enough to get another hour or so of warmth before the heat of the day would start. She knew that it wouldn't last until dawn and that didn't matter. It would get them through the better part of the night. She lay down and got comfortable. Sleep came quickly.

* * *

 _"Hello Jane," the cold voice whispered in Jane's ear.  
_

 _She felt her skin crawl. She didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to see him. In the back of her mind, she knew that this was a dream, but it still felt so real. She hoped that if she didn't see him then she could alter the dream._

 _"Jane...come on now, Jane, wake up," he said trying to get her attention._

 _Jane didn't stir. She didn't want him to know that she was awake. She was trying to figure out where she was. She tried to listen and smell what was around her._

 _"Jane...I know you can hear me. Now, show me your beautiful brown eyes. I want you to see something. I got you something."  
_

 _Jane's snapped open. It was then that she realized that she on a mattress on the ground. She didn't know where, but she could feel the small knives in her hands, pinning her to the ground. She fought the tears that threatened to fall. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her in pain...not yet. She would take whatever he would give her or take from her. She'd done it before. She could do it again._

 _"Janie, Janie...oh, how I've missed you, Jane."_

 _He was looming over her. His stench was still the same. His cold, dead, blue eyes watched her like he could see into her soul and feel her pain. He ate it up like it was his favorite food. He dined on others' suffering. She knew that. So, she resolved harder not to give in._

 _"I got something for you, Jane. Come one, now. Don't you want to see it?"_

 _"What?" she hissed out._

 _He back out enough and looked over to his right, her left, and she saw someone tied to a chair not five feet from where she was pinned down. Her eyes widen in horror as realization hit her. It wasn't just someone. It was Maura. She wasn't dressed like they were still on the trail. She was dressed up like she had been when Jane picked her up at the train depot. She wasn't conscious or she didn't like she was. Jane hoped that she could use that to her advantage._

 _Now she knew that she had to not only save herself, but she had to save Maura. It wasn't going to be easy, but she knew that she could do it. She didn't have time to wait. She couldn't expect that Korsak to come running to her aid. She would have to do this herself._

 _She turned her head from Maura to her hands. She could see the blood pooling in her palms. The pain was bearable, but it wasn't at the same time. A fire grew inside her. She wanted to kill Hoyt and she didn't care if she died doing it, but she needed to get Maura away from him._

 _She was immediately blaming herself for Hoyt coming after Maura in the first place. If Jane hadn't even been near her, then Hoyt wouldn't know about her. She knew that it wasn't necessarily the case. Hoyt was fixated on Jane, but he loved to hurt women._

 _Her body began to shake as she fought off the shock of the attack. She drew down on the depths of her soul. She pulled from reserves that she didn't know she had. Her hands started to come off the ground. The knives moving with them. She couldn't close her fingers around the hilts to pull them out. She was just trying to get free. If she could get free, then she would fight Hoyt to get Maura free._

 _"Oh, Jane. I am so glad that you are going to fight back. You know how I like a challenge," Hoyt whispered in her ear._

 _He pinned her back down. He sat across her lap. His knees were next to the bottom of her rib cage. He was keeping her down._ _She stared up at him. He bent over her and ran his hands down her arms. He pushed the blades back into the ground, keeping her arms out, and her pinned down to be his ultimate sacrifice._

 _"I'm so glad that you came back to me," he told her as he leaned closer to her face._

 _She could see the scruff on his chin. She could smell his breath. She followed his eyes as they roamed over her body. She knew what he was capable of. She knew what he was thinking. She knew what his touch was like. She'd unfortunately felt it before. And, now, she was again. He pressed further into her._

 _"Do you still dream about it, Jane? Do you feel me in the night? Do you miss me at night, Jane?" he asked her now in her face._

 _She closed her eyes. She tried to curl her fingers and pull up her hands. His hands on her arms prevented too much movement._

 _"Oh, I am going to so enjoy tasting her, Jane. And, you gave her to me. I would share, but I don't like seconds."_

 _Jane's skin crawled again. She began thrashing under him. She pulled and pulled on her arms, but she still didn't them loose. She tried to buck him off, but his weight was too far forward for her to do any good._

 _He pushed down on the knives, making the wounds deeper. Jane cried out, but she resolved not to cry in front of him. When she didn't make a sound, he pulled another knife from his belt. He began to tease her with it, drawing it up and down her cheek._

 _"Jane...Jane...Jane...I can't wait to taste you again."_

 _She whimpered a little louder. He moved from her cheek and face to her torso. He started to cut open her shirt. She could feel the tip of the blade moving against her skin, but not breaking it yet. No, that would come later, after he took more of her soul from her._

 _Maura woke up. She saw Jane on the floor and immediately figured out that it was Hoyt over her. She screamed and drew Hoyt's attention from Jane's visible chest to her instead. Jane watched as his attention left her. She turned to see the fear and horror in Maura's normally vibrant green eyes. She saw the smirk cross Hoyt's face._

 _"Oh, yay! She's awake. Now, I can play with her while you watch, Jane. I wouldn't want you to miss this," he told her as he moved away from her._

 _As he stood up, Jane pulled and pulled on the knives until her hands were free. She ignored the pain as the blades cut through her flesh. It didn't matter. She needed to get to Hoyt before he got to Maura. She couldn't let her share her fate. Maura was too good for that. She didn't deserve Hoyt's touch. No one did, but Jane would take it if it would keep everyone else safe. She pulled herself up and started across the room._

 _"Nooooo," she screamed as lunged at Hoyt's body._

Jane shook herself awake still screaming. Maura and Vince were immediately across the wikiup and at her side. Her eyes were wild and full of fear. As soon as Korsak saw the look in her eyes, he kicked Frost and Maura out while he tried to get Jane calm. Maura tried to fight him, but the look in his eyes made her give in to his request. She followed Frost outside and waited.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The night lingered on for them all. No one was talking about it. Jane was especially quiet. Maura couldn't blame her, but she wished that Jane would say something about it. Unfortunately she wasn't in the shelter with Jane. Korsak was.

"Have you ever seen her like this?" she asked Frost.

"Never."

"Has she ever had a nightmare with you while you were on the trail, as she says?"

"No."

"Do you think that she will be alright?"

"She's Jane. Yeah, she'll be fine. We just need to give her space and let her rest. She'll be up and ready in the morning."

"We're still going to be leaving?" Maura asked a little surprised.

"We have to get to Stockton. We can't stay out here too long. We have an obligation to the State of Texas. We have to be there to help with the investigation into what happened in Pecos. Jane knows that. She always comes through when she's needed," Frost told her. "This will be no different."

Maura wasn't so sure, but she didn't want to say it aloud. She knew that Jane was troubled and she knew that Hoyt was the reason. She'd seen men like this after the war. Her father had helped Dr. Da Costa with his treatments of "Soldier's Heart" or "Da Costa Syndrome." She knew that Jane was suffering, but she couldn't help her. She didn't have access to the drugs that could help her. She knew it would be a long shot anyway.

Liluve suddenly was at their side. She said something to them, but they didn't speak Apache. After a few moments, Liluve got fed up with them not understanding her. She pushed her way through the two and into the wikiup.

Korsak turned and saw her. He gave her a brief nod and then moved out of her way. He learned not to question Liluve. She took Jane from him. Grabbing Jane's face, she made the Ranger look into her eyes. She spoke some words quietly and softly. But, she kept saying them until she knew that she Jane's full attention. She knew that it would take a while. She didn't care. She was just as worried about her as Vince was. When she finally Jane's attention, she shooed him out of the hut. He voiced his displeasure but he went willingly, leaving Liluve with Jane.

Liluve laid her down gently on her bed roll. Jane looked up at her. Liluve leaned over and stoked the fire. When it was built back up, she turned to face Jane. She turned back to the fire and touched the ashes. She reached back over and rubbed her ash covered finger over Jane's cheeks.

"Let him go, Ranger."

"He haunts me, constantly."

"Because you let him. Make him a ghost and he will not be able to harm you. You cannot let him control you."

"I can't get him out of my head, Liluve," Jane told her.

"You need to confront him, Jane. You need to take back your power. You are a two-spirit. You cannot let him defeat you. If he does, he destroys both of them. You are a warrior and a protector. You are a woman and a giver. You are a fighter and a nurturer. Now, you need to shake him off and get up," Liluve told her.

"I can't...I can't," Jane said as she sobbed.

Liluve knew that she was going to have to do something drastic. She slapped Jane. When that didn't work, she tried cursing her in Apache. It didn't work. She shook her head.

"Get out of her Skinwalker. She is not yours to have. I will not allow you to kill her spirits," Liluve shouted at her.

Jane thrashed. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Liluve knew that Ranger Grey Eyes (Korsak) was fighting her friends to keep them outside while she dealt with this. Jane started sweating profusely. Her body was ravaged and Liluve didn't give up. She kept chanting over her. She wasn't going to let him win.

"She has another to claim her. You have no right. Leave this place," Liluve commanded.

Jane thrashed harder. Her cries grew quieter but they didn't stop. Liluve stoked the fire again. She wanted to make sure that Jane stayed warm even though she was sweating so much. She knew that Jane wouldn't want anyone to see her like this. She knew that she would have to expel the bad spirits and help her change. She left Jane's side for a few moment to find her pack. When she did, she pulled out some more of Jane's clothes. She proceeded to strip her down and then covered her with just a blanket.

Once she saw that Jane was at some peace, she went outside to face the rest of them. Korsak was pacing. Maura was sitting on a log next to side of the wikiup. Frost was across the way staring at the stars and mumbling under his breath. They all looked disturbed by what was going on, but they knew that they were powerless to help her right now. They knew that Liluve was helping her, but they were upset that they couldn't help her. Maura the most of them all, she blamed her limited Eastern upbringing.

"She needs rest," Liluve told them.

"We need to leave in the morning. We can't stay another night. We have to get to Stockton."

"She needs to stay, Ranger Grey Eyes. She needs the rest. She needs to be rid of the Skinwalker. Going with you will only hurt her, now. She needs time. She needs peace. She won't get that in Stockton and you know it, Ranger Grey Eyes," Liluve stated. "She will be no good to you in this state on the trail."

"I can't just leave her here."

"The Skinwalker is terrorizing her. He has attached himself to her spirit and it will kill her. I cannot advise you taking her closer to him. It will destroy her soul more and she may not come back from it. Ranger, she needs to stay here. Her mind and body are fighting him and fighting for her soul and spirit."

"We can protect her from him," Korsak stated.

"Can you save her spirit, Ranger?" Liluve asked.

"I will do my damnedest," Vince replied.

"As will I," Frost said joining the conversation. "She is my partner. Where she goes, I go. We ride together. I am not going to let that bastard destroy her."

"I know you will fight him, but you cannot defeat him. Only she can and that is only if she wants to. Something is plaguing her more than the Skinwalker. If I can't get her to fight back, she will succumb to this. She is better than this and we all know it. But, this is her fight," Liluve stated.

"I know that. This has always been her fight. He broke her, Liluve. You saw her then. And, he is doing it again. I am actually surprised that it took this long for her to have a nightmare about it."

"Let me see her," Maura spoke up.

They all turned and looked at Maura. She was the outsider. She didn't know Jane like they did. But, then they didn't know her like Jane did. Liluve took a step or two towards her. Maura wasn't sure if it was to try to intimidate her or to really just size her up. Maura didn't back down. Instead a fire grew in her green eyes and Liluve saw it.

" _Ella la ama,_ " Liluve stated.

Maura just stared at her. The fire in her eyes grew and she couldn't help showing some emotion on her face. Liluve regarded her again. She looked her over, again and smiled. She could see the bond that Maura and Jane were making without realizing it. She looked directly into Maura's eyes. Whatever she was looking for, she found.

"Come with me," Liluve demanded of her and pulled her back to the wikiup.

"What about us?" Korsak called out.

"She can help. You protect her out here. We'll talk again later," Liluve started as she pushed Maura inside. "Get comfortable."

"What about our bed rolls?" Frost questioned and was answered minutes later when they were handed to him and the door of the wikiup closed in his face.

"Well, I guess that means we're sleeping out here," Frost said.

"Go ahead. I'll keep watch for now. I'll wake you in a few hours to take over," Korsak told him as he leaned up against the wikiup and tried to comfortable.

Frost nodded at him as he spread out his bedroll again. He got in and promptly fell asleep. Korsak laughed at the sight. Here they were, staying with the Apache, and they were sleeping out in the open. Leave it to Jane to make things complicated. He knew that it wasn't her fault and he wasn't upset with her, but in the back of his mind, he was ready to kill Charles Hoyt.

Inside the wikiup, Liluve watched Maura as she knelt down beside her.

"Does she have a fever?" Maura asked looking up from her position to Liluve.

"No, but she is feverish

"We need to keep her warm," Maura said.

"I've stoked up the fire."

"What can I do to help you?" Maura question.

"Talk to her. Make her realize that this isn't her dream. Remind her that she has things worth living for," Liluve told her.

Maura nodded. She wasn't sure that she was the right person for the job, but she would do her best. She'd talked to soldiers during the war and she saw how it helped. Now, she would talk to Jane. Even if she didn't know that much about her background, she knew enough about her family. Maura could use that and she would. But first, she wanted Jane to acknowledge that she was there. She needed to know that the woman that she'd met was still the woman inside her.

"Jane?"

She moaned in response. Her eyes fluttered, but they didn't open. Maura took a deep breath and then reached for her hands. Liluve watched with great curiosity. If Maura had known what she was about to do, Liluve wondered if she would still do it. Jane didn't let anyone touch her hands. No one was allowed to do it. Absolutely no one after what Hoyt had done to her. But, here was Maura reaching for her hands like she had every right to do it, and she did. She took Jane's left hand in hers and held it. Liluve watched as Jane visibly calmed. There was no reason for it, but she saw as Maura's thumb began to move across the back of Jane's hand. She ignored the scar tissue as she tried to bring comfort to the woman's hand she was holding. Maura knew that it wasn't much, but she hoped it would help.

"I don't know that she can hear you right now, but you have to keep talking to her."

"I will."

"You must mean a lot to her if she is letting you touch her hands," Liluve told her.

Maura look over a Liluve. She'd stopped speaking broken Spanish and went back to Apache. Maura couldn't understand her, but she knew that whatever Liluve was doing, she thought it needed to be done. Maura watched her and listened.

She watched and listened because she was trying to pick out words in Apache. She was still learning. She never stopped. She wanted to know what the Apache found important to their way of life. She was also trying to study their medicines. It was a hobby of hers and she wanted to know had studied with her father, but she knew that she wouldn't have access to the same type of health care in Texas. So learning from the Apache was an ideal opportunity. She could learn the herbs and plants that could help.

"Keep talking to her," Liluve urged.

"Jane, I know that we haven't known each other very long, but you need to fight this 'Skinwalker.' He has no power over you unless you give it to him. He can't hurt you here. Fight him and come back to us. Do not let him destroy you. You defeated him once. You can do it again," Maura told her.

Jane thrashed against the ground. Her naked body covered only by her bedroll and some skins that Liluve found in the wikiup. She looked sick, but Maura knew that it wasn't an illness of the body but the mind. Jane whimpered and moaned. Sweat poured from her body. Liluve put of bowl of water to her lips and held up Jane's head. She urged her to drink. She took a few sips and then her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her body shook and shuttered. Liluve stoked the fire more until it was raging. Maura took took off her over shirt. Liluve just watched her.

She was amazed at this woman by Ranger Jane's side. She didn't complain. She listened and did as she was told. Her eyes were full of passion and love. There was also something else there...curiosity. She could tell when Maura was watching her to see what she was doing to help Jane. Her hands never stopped soothing Jane. Liluve watched her. This was the spirit that Jane needed to help her. She was the spirit that could help Jane. She could heal her. She could be the person that finally made Jane whole again, but they would both have to fight for it. They would both have to see it, first.

Jane thrashed again. They both watched their friend. Her whimpers grew stronger and more vocal, until she sat straight up and stared at the green eyed beauty before her.

"NO, YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" Jane screamed as she lunged at Maura.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Trigger warning for tough scenes ahead (mostly the italics)  
**

 **Chapter 18**

 _He was standing over Maura. Jane was crawling across the ground, but it didn't seem like she was actually moving. She was screaming at him. She reached back for one of the knives that she's pulled her hands over. She tried to grip it as best she could, but she knew that it wouldn't do any real damage to him. She just needed to get him away from Maura. She had to protect her. She promised that she would and this wasn't happening. She would die before she let him touch her._

 _"Take me, you sick son of a bitch," Jane demanded._

 _Hoyt turned his attention back to her as she was laying in a heap on the dirt. His lip curled up into a cruel snarl. His eyes danced with mischief and Jane didn't care. She would take whatever he did to her if it meant that it kept him away from Maura. She shifted as much as she could to get a more defensive position as she watched him turn back to her. She tightened her grip around the knife, but a blinding hot and searing pain shot through her hand and up her arm. She didn't let go though. She wasn't going to go down this time without more of a fight.  
_

 _"Oh, Jane...Jane...my Jane, do you really think that you can stop me?" he asked with his sickly sweet voice._

 _She just stared at him hard. Her eyes black with pain, fear and hatred. She gave him a quick smirk and it was enough for him to fully turn his attention back to her, where she wanted it. Her hand held that knife with every bit of strength that she could muster. She wasn't willing to let it go._

 _"Now, Jane, do you really think that you have the power to hurt me?"_

 _"Try me," she replied through clinched teeth._

 _"Look at your hands, Jane. They are a mess. You can't even hold that knife. Do you honestly believe that you will be able to stab me with it?"  
_

 _"Come closer and find out," she taunted._

 _And, he did. He stepped away from Maura and back at her. She swung her feet out to kick him, but he dodged it. She rolled up on her knees. Her body protested the movement, but she didn't care. She had to fight back. She had to stop him, even if it meant killing him herself.  
_

 _He lunged at her. She felt her body slam into the ground again. She could taste the dirt in her mouth. She cried out as he plunged the knives, dirty, back into her hands. She whimpered at the pain and bit her lip in an attempt to not cry out or scream as he tortured her further. She could taste the metal tang of blood in her mouth. She gathered it up and spit it at him._

 _"Now, now, now, Jane...that doesn't become you," he said._

 _He pulled out another knife and cut open her shirt and pants. She felt him slowly move the cloth from her body, but she didn't stop. She thrashed and she bucked. At one point, she managed to knee in the jewels. He cringed, but he didn't stop. He was fixated on his goal and he was going to have Jane._

 _"I can't wait to taste you again."_

 _She bucked again. She managed to dislodge him and they both rolled. Jane didn't care that she was practically naked. She could feel the rocks and other debris on the ground digging into her flesh, but she had only one thing on her mind...survival. She rolled and rolled, not caring if she was tearing up her body. She wanted to get free of him and she didn't care if he got hurt in the process. She thrashed and thrashed. Finally, she freed her left hand and it landed on her gun belt. She fumbled around until she felt the hilt of it in her hand. She grabbed it and flipped over again. She swung her arm around until her Colt was level with Hoyt's face. She cocked the hammer and tried to quiet her breathing. She began to mumble the Lord's Prayer as her finger started to pull back on the trigger._

Maura didn't move. She stood stock still as Jane held her Colt in her face. She knew that Jane wasn't with her in the present, so she had to be careful in what she did and said. She needed Jane to wake from her nightmare and not frighten her in the process.

Liluve started to move towards them, but she caught Maura's eyes. She nodded in understanding. Liluve then tried to speak to her in Apache, hoping it would break the spell that Jane was under. It didn't work.

Maura slowly reached out for Jane. She kept her eyes on Jane's eyes. Jane wasn't blinking. She was just staring into Maura's green eyes without seeing her. Her fingers brushed across Jane's hand as it gripped the handle of the revolver tighter.

"Jane?" she tried to reach her.

"I am not going to let you hurt her," Jane replied.

"Who Jane? Who are you protecting? Who are you fighting?" Maura tried again.

"You know who you are, you bastard. I should have killed you when I had the chance. You are not worthy of breathing."

"Who are you protecting, Jane?"

"Maura...I can't let you hurt her."

"How am I going to hurt her, Jane? Tell me, what am I going to do? Can you do that?" Maura questioned as she moved just a little closer, never letting her eyes stray from Jane's.

Her fingers were now solidly wrapped around Jane's on the butt of the gun. Maura allowed her fingers to graze over Jane's. She hoped that it would be enough.

Jane just gripped the gun harder. Maura could see the white in her knuckles. She knew that Jane was fighting the visions in her dreams versus what was really in front of her. She didn't need to know what Jane had been through at that point to know that Hoyt was someone that she never wanted to meet.

"Jane?"

"Shut up," Jane said.

Maura then realized that she needed to find another way to break through to her. Apache hadn't worked. Touching her wasn't working. Trying to talk her down wasn't working either. It was getting her information, but she wasn't getting Jane out of her nightmare.

"Jane, _sono sicuro._ " (I'm safe.)

Maura could only hope that the Italian woman would realize that she was speaking Italian with her. She knew that she'd surprised Jane with her knowledge of Italian before and she hoped that it would be enough to finally get through to her. She still hadn't broken eye contact with her. She knew that if she did, whatever connection she had with Jane would be broken. And if it was broken, Maura was sure that something bad would happen. So, she never gave up.

"Jane, _apri gli occhi. Guardami. Guarda nei miei occhi verdi e me vedi. Io non sono_ Hoyt. _"_ (Open your eyes. Look at me. Look into my green eyes and see me. I am not Hoyt.)

Jane blinked and shook her head slightly. Maura didn't move. She realized that the Italian was working. So, she decided to try again. She needed to get Jane to stop thinking about Hoyt. She needed her to focus on something else. She needed to think of anything and then it hit her. She wanted Jane to explain the two-spirits to her. She needed her to focus on that and maybe she would pull her out this waking nightmare.

" _Dimmi dei due spiriti,"_ Maura told her. (Tell me about the Two Spirit People.)

"You don't care about them."

" _Non lo fa. Lo voglio. Dimmi Maura per questo,"_ Maura said. (He doesn't. I do. Tell me, Maura, about it.)

Jane tipped her head in question. Her eyes began to scan everything in front of her. It was like she was trying to see through the dream and into reality. Maura never stopped looking at her.

"Jane?" she asked when she got no further response.

Jane turned her head and surveyed the wikiup. She could see the brush wall and the cloth and skin door. She looked up into the hole for the smoke for the fire. She looked around again. Her hand was constantly squeezing the handle of the gun, almost like she was milking it. Her eyes glazed over and close. When she opened them, she looked right at Maura, pistol still in her face, and blinked.

Jane's eyes went wide in shock. She saw Maura. She realized where she was and what she was doing. She turned and saw Liluve off to the side.

"You're safe with us," Liluve told her in Apache.

Maura didn't say anything. She wasn't sure that Jane was out of the spell of her nightmare. She wanted to wait until Jane addressed her. It was partially out of fear and partially because she didn't know what to say in that moment.

Liluve moved a little closer, but she still didn't touch Jane. She looked at Jane's hand where Maura was still touching her and then back up into Jane's wild, wide eyes. Jane followed the movement of Liluve's eyes. She saw Maura's hand on hers and realized that Maura was touching her scars. She looked down at her hand and Maura's and then back up into Maura's eyes.

She blinked again and swallowed hard. Liluve could tell that she didn't realize that she was naked and she wasn't about to tell Jane that she was. It was enough that she was starting to focus on the here and now. She could also tell how thirsty the nightmare fever had made Jane. She bent down and picked up one of the canteens that was still there. Liluve slowly unscrewed the top and started to reach out, handing it to Jane, to help slack her thirst. Maura saw the gesture and reached out with her hand for the canteen. Liluve looked between them and then handed Maura the canteen.

"Jane," Maura started as Jane turned back to face her again. " _Beve questo."_

Jane reached out for the canteen and took it by the strap. She didn't let go of the gun. Maura could see her straining because she'd been holding it up for so long. Maura shifted her hand around Jane's and took some of the weight. She saw when Jane recognized what she had done, but she wasn't about to let her drop it until she was comfortable to do so. Maura knew that it would be worse to force Jane than to let her do it at her own pace.

"What is it?" Jane asked.

" _Acqua,_ " Maura replied.

Jane's eyes dropped to the canteen and then back at Maura. She raised the canteen and damn neared emptied it. Her head was tipped back and water was running down the sides of her mouth and chin. She drank like it might be the last time she ever could. Maura inward flinched at each gulp she took, but now wasn't a time to worry about decorum.

"Jane?" Maura tried again.

"Maura..." Jane stated when she knew that Jane was coming back to her.

She didn't let Jane go, but actually stepped closer as Jane dropped the canteen. Maura kept her face soft and her eyes on Jane's. She took her free hand and reached out for Jane's face, hoping that the contact would cement the fact that she was safe. Jane kept looking at her for help.

Maura spoke up, " _Sei al sicuro. Sono al sicuro. Siamo al sicuro_."

Jane dropped the gun. It hit the ground and there was a small cloud of dust that came up from it. Maura grabbed her under the arms and held Jane as she collapsed. She kept her close, whispering words of comfort in her right ear, over and over. The same phrases she said a few moments early. "You're safe. I am safe. We're safe." It was enough that it let Jane break completely.

"I've got you, Jane," Maura whispered.

"Oh, God, Maura, what I have I done?"

"You didn't do anything," Maura told her.

"I put a gun in your face."

"You were terrified. It was a nightmare and I know that it wasn't you. Don't worry about it. Worry about healing your spirit. Liluve has been here with us."

Jane turned and looked at the Apache woman. There was a silent conversation between them. Liluve nodded at Jane and then left them in the wikiup alone.

"Maura..."

"Don't, Jane. Just don't. We can talk about it later. Right now, you need rest."

"You won't leave me?" Jane asked like a frightened child.

"No, I won't leave you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Korsak jumped up as soon as Liluve came out of the wikiup. Frost was awake only because of Jane's scream. He jumped up but stayed outside because Korsak stepped in front of the door of the wikiup blocking him. Frost took the hint and decided to wait. If Korsak wasn't worried, he wouldn't be either. He was pacing when he saw Liluve exit.

"Is she okay?" Korsak demanded.

"She is."

"But, she yelled out?" Frost probed.

"She did, but she wasn't herself at the time. Green Eyes is with her. They will be fine. But, I stand by what I said earlier. Ranger Jane needs rest. She needs to be able to fight this before she goes off to face the Skinwalker. If this is what happens to her by just knowing that the possibility he is the area that you are travelling to, imagine what she'll be like if he is actually there and gets to her. He is already in her head, Grey Eyes. She must rid him from her mind and soul or she'll die by his hand. We all know the power he had over her last time. This time will be worse."

"What are you trying to say?" Korsak asked her.

"What I am trying to say is that, she needs to purify her spirit. If she goes out on the prairie to find him while his power is starting to build in her without a shield or protection against him, she will fall into his charms. She will go to him without any reservation. She will sacrifice herself to him and his wicked ways because she thinks that if she does that, then she'll stop him. But there is no stopping a Skinwalker bent on destruction through sacrifice. The only way to stop a Skinwalker is to confront it and end its power. Ranger Jane has the ability to end his power. She is special and the gods have given her the power to stop him. She needs help in exploring them. She can't do that on the back of a horse chasing him across the prairie and desert," Liluve told them.

"Liluve, I can't leave her here. She's expected to report in at Stockton to help with this case. I understand that we need to help Jane and I want to help her get him. I want to help her so much, Liluve. You know that I love her like a daughter, but she is needed. If it was any other case or person, I would leave her here. I would let her stay and let you and the healers work with her. I know that this is something that white medicine can't help her with, Liluve. I don't doubt you or your people."

"Then go on. Let her stay here. Leave Green Eyes with her. She can help. She is Spirit Healer, but she doesn't know it. She can help Ranger Jane. She can help her heal, but they both need to learn the way together," Liluve stated.

"Liluve..."

"No, she needs this," she replied.

Maura came out of the wikiup. She was carrying the emptied canteen. She handed it to Korsak.

"She needs more water," Maura told them simply and then went back inside.

Korsak stood there gobsmacked. Jane was letting Maura care for her. Jane didn't let anyone care for her. What was it about Maura that was so special? Was Liluve right? Was Maura some type of healer? He shook his head and then tossed the canteen at Frost.

"Go get them some more water," he ordered.

Frost caught the canteen and nodded. He started hiking up the hill and away from the encampment. He was heading upstream from it to get Jane the best water that he could. He passed by their horses and grabbed all the canteens, deciding that in the dead of night, that they all needed to be full for the morning.

"Do you see what I see?" Liluve asked Korsak when they were alone.

"She is something, I'll give you that," Korsak replied.

"Please Grey Eyes, let Green Eyes care for Ranger Jane. It is the best thing for her now. She needs to expel the Skinwalker from her spirit."

Korsak reluctantly shook his head. He took his hat off and beat it against his leg, cause some trail dust to fly off it. Shaking his head, he looked up at the sky and then back to Liluve.

"Three days."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll give you three days and then we have to leave, ready or not."

"I'll get another wikiup built for you and Frosty," Liluve told him.

"We don't need that. We can sleep outside the wikiup. I want to be near enough to Jane to protect her," Korsak answered.

"I am not asking you to leave the camp, Grey Eyes. It will be near hers, but far enough away for her to heal. I promise. You will have your own little camp there," Liluve replied as she pointed to an area not far from where they were standing.

"Just bring her back to us, again, Liluve."

"We will do our best to prepare her for her fight."

He nodded as he looked over at the horizon. The sun was just starting to barely peek over it. It was earlier or later than he thought. He hated moonless nights because of this. He could never judge time well without light. He would try to sleep as soon as Frost got back. Frost would stay up, but he knew that Frost would wake him if there were any changes in the Jane situation. He wondered what was going on in that wikiup, but he was smart enough not to push or ask about it.

He decided that he needed to go tend the horses. It wasn't something that really needed to be done, but it was something that would keep him busy. And, if he was busy, he wasn't thinking about what was going on with Jane. He couldn't help but think that he'd failed her again somehow. He knew in the back of his mind that this wasn't his fault. It was all Hoyt's, but that didn't stop the nagging pain that he felt inside.

He knew that Hoyt was bad news from the get go, but he never told Jane to follow her gut on him. He should have and he knows that now. He never should have let Jane head towards Morales on her own. He knew how head strong she was. He knew how stubborn and he knew that she liked to prove a point. Mostly, that she could do the same job and it didn't matter that she was a woman. But, she didn't realize how much of monster Hoyt was and now, she knew. It was no wonder that she was nightmares about him. Korsak did, too, but for different reasons.

He still hated the memory of when he found her Morales. Beaten and broken, she lay in that barn on the verge of death. Knives in her hands pinning her to the dirty ground. She was mostly naked and he could tell that she been violated. He tore his duster from his body and laid on top of her before anyone else could see her. He could still see the tracks of tears down her dirty face. That memory was burned into his brain and he'd be damned before he'd let Hoyt do it to her again. He never wanted anyone to suffer from Hoyt. It wasn't his fault that Hoyt escaped. This time if he was the one that found him, he'd put a bullet in his head. Korask shook his head. He knew that he wasn't the only one that felt that way, but he also knew that it was hard to think like that when he was a Texas Ranger.

Frost came back from getting the canteens filled. They were hanging from both sides of him. He set them down next to Korsak and then plopped down on the ground beside him.

"Any word?"

"Liluve is going to build us another wikiup. I told her that we would stay for three days. That is all I think we can spare," Korsak told him.

"What about Colonel Casey?"

"I am not worried about him until we get to Stockton. I'll speak with Colonel Cavannaugh and Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli. I'm sure I'll have to talk to Frankie, too," Korsak replied.

"He's going to want to join us," Frost stated.

"He hasn't passed his Ranger's test. I can only take him through parts of the area and he knows that. He'll saddle up anyway because it's Janie and I won't stop him."

"Can't we just say he's on the posse?" Frost asked.

"We'd have to form one first," Korsak told him.

"So, why don't we do that? We could ask the sheriff once we get to Stockton. And, then we don't have to worry about the Army. They can do their thing and we can do ours," Frost suggested.

"That's an idea. We'll keep that in mind. Right now, I am more worried about Jane."

"Me too."

"I want to talk to her, but Liluve won't let me in the wikiup with them."

"Let me talk with her," Frost said as he stood up and walked over to where Liluve and others were working on another wikiup.

Korsak nodded and let him go. He doubted that it would make any difference, but Korsak wouldn't stop him. Frost sometimes had a way of getting things done.

Frost stood next to the women as they built the small wikiup for the men. He waited until Liluve saw. When she looked up, he met her eyes and motioned to the wikiup. She nodded and he stood next her. He reached out and began working on it as well.

"What do you want, Frosty?" she asked him.

"We want to talk to Jane."

"She isn't ready for that."

"What about Korsak?"

"Ranger Grey Eyes?"

"Will you let him in, so he can talk to her. He is like a father to her. It is hurting him to be out here and not know that she alright. He just wants to see her for few minutes. He doesn't have to stay, but can he get piece of mind?" Frost asked her.

She stopped working on the wikiup and looked at him. Their brown eyes studied each other. Finally, Liluve nodded.

"I'll see what I can do, but it won't be now. First, we have to finish this for you and Ranger Grey Eyes. Then, we have other chores. Jane needs time. I will check up on her around dinner. Then, we will see. It will be up to Jane. I will not push her," Liluve stated.

Frost nodded. He helped them for a little while more, hoping it would speed things along for Korsak's sake. He didn't know if worked or not, but it didn't hurt to help out. He knew that it would help relations with the tribe later, whether it be with him or Korsak. He knew that they trusted Jane completely. Korsak and he were entirely different. He knew it would help to have the Apaches on their side, but he wasn't sure how long they would stay that way with the way things were going with politics, the Army, and westward expansion.

He walked back over to Korsak and sat down. He grabbed a canteen and took a quick swig. He sat it back down and then looked at Korsak.

"She'll see if Jane will let you in after dinner," Frost said.

Korsak just looked at him. He'd actually done. He looked from Liluve and the other women back to the wikiup that Jane and Maura were in. He didn't know how Frost managed to do it, but he had.

"Good job, Kid," he told him.

"Never hurts to ask," Frost replied.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Maura helped Jane back to her bed roll. She laid her down gently on the blankets. She moved around the wikiup like she'd lived in one her whole life. Jane was amazed at the care and determination in Maura's eyes.

Jane turned her head to the left. She saw her Colt on the ground and tears started to form in her eyes. Next thing she saw was the fire and bowl of water. Maura had sat down on her left, somehow knowing that being on Jane's dominate side was more comforting for her. Jane watched as she dipped a cloth into the bowl and then rang it out. Her body shuttered when she felt the cloth move across her shoulders. It was in that instant that she realized she was naked save for the hide blankets that Liluve had left her.

"Maura..."

"Shhh, Jane. You need to rest. The fever ravaged you somewhat. I am only trying to cool you down."

"I am naked..."

"You literally tore your clothes from you. The ones that were left after Liluve started caring for you. It wasn't much, but you did manage to destroy your shirt. I'm pretty handy with a needle and thread, but there is nothing that I can do with those scraps. You tore it off and threw it at the fire."

"I held a gun to you head," Jane whispered.

"You were in a feverish dream. I knew that you wouldn't hurt. I just knew it. There was something in your eyes that told me that. You were scared, but you could see the fear in my eyes as well. And when I touched you..."

"You held my hand..."

Maura nodded. She dipped the cloth in the bowl and resumed her quick bath of Jane. It wasn't just to cool her off. It was to get the dirt and earth off her. Jane didn't realize how much damage she'd done to herself. She still thought it was all part of the dream, the feverish nightmare. She still couldn't quite believe that she was with Maura in the wikiup alone. Part of her thought that she was in Hoyt clutches and this was her minds way of helping her forget his torture, but this was too sweet, too caring, and too damn nice for it not to be real. She liked to imagine things, but this was too much for her brain.

"Jane...I know you were hurt by Hoyt. I got that much from what you told me in that state, but what did he do to your hands? How come I've never seen the scars before?" Maura asked as she dipped the cloth again and went back to work on Jane's body.

"I usually have on gloves or I keep them covered up. Too many questions and I don't want to answer them all. It's...just too much," Jane told her.

Maura just nodded. She didn't say anything else. She was leaving it open for Jane if she wanted to talk. Right now, she was wanting to make sure that Jane wasn't still dirty and was cool enough. She didn't feel that it was appropriate to do anything but help her. Maura wanted her to talk, but she wasn't going to push it.

When she was done washing down Jane's body, she took the bowl and the cloth and set them aside. She added some more wood to the fire, but didn't stoke it up. It was warm, but she didn't want Jane to get cold. She went to Jane's saddle bags and pulled out a short sleeved shirt and some pants. She walked back over to Jane. She reached her hand down and Jane looked at it.

"I thought that you might want to cover back up," Maura said simply as she was still in possession of Jane's clothes.

Jane reached out for her hand. She knew that it meant a lot to trust Maura after such a short time, but she did. She didn't know if that meant that she loved her like Liluve and Lozen said she did, but it said something. Jane wasn't sure that she wanted to explore it at the moment. She would worry about it later. Right now, she needed to know Maura was still safe and that she hadn't injured her. She searched her green eyes, but she saw nothing but comfort. She looked her over and saw nothing out of the ordinary with the woman.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jane finally asked her.

"No, Jane, you did not."

"Why are you still here?"

"Because you need someone to care and I care."

"What about Korsak and Frost?" Jane asked her.

"They are outside giving you some privacy. Liluve is with them. She is dealing with everything while you recover."

"I feel stupid," Jane said.

"Don't worry about them. They are worried for you as well. But, let's get you dressed, hmm?" Maura suggested.

She helped Jane up. Still holding her hand, Maura held her steady. Once she was happy with Jane's stance, she helped ease the clothes on to her body.

"I feel so tired."

"I imagine so, Jane. That was one extremely vivid dream that you were having. Your body tried to wake up, but your mind was still fighting it. It was a waking nightmare. I wasn't going to leave you alone. You've been protecting me. I thought it was time for me to return the favor," Maura told her. "I know that you did not ask for my help and you probably didn't want it at the time, but I wasn't going to let you face that alone."

"I already did," Jane mumbled.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that you have to now."

Jane turned and looked into her eyes. She could see that Maura meant it. She didn't want Jane to be alone in her fear.

Now that she was dressed, she felt better. Being with Maura was helping. She didn't know what it was about Maura, but she was comforting. Maura had been able to do what no one else ever could. She held her hands and Jane didn't flinch about it either. She allowed it to happen. It gave her strength. She felt like she could do anything as long as she could still come back to Maura in the end. She didn't know how to explain that and she didn't really want to think about it too much, but she knew that they would need to talk about it eventually.

"Jane?" Maura asked breaking their silence.

"Yeah, Mar?"

"Will you tell me about the two-spirits?" Maura questioned.

Jane stared at her for minute. She didn't know how to respond. She wasn't sure how open-minded Maura really was. She didn't want to push her in any way. She wanted her to figure out that life on the prairie wasn't the same as the city. She knew that Maura was dealing with that well enough, but telling her about Two Spirits would be something entirely different.

"It is part of the Apache belief systems. Well a lot of the native peoples believe in the Two Spirits. Sometimes they have special names, but not in the Apache language. They are just called Two Spirits. There are special people among them and they are called Two Spirits. Liluve thinks that I am one of them, even though I am not Apache," Jane told her.

Maura just nodded. She was going to let Jane tell her at her speed. She knew that she might not understand in the beginning, but she thought of herself as a pretty open-minded individual. Sure, her parents belonged to one of the local churches back in Boston, but it was really all for show. They weren't sure that God was the biggest thing running their lives and they let Maura decide on that, too. She'd chosen not to be so open with her thoughts on God in public, but she relished the discussions and debates that she'd had with her parents about it. In the end, she liked to learn about others and their beliefs. She also knew that no one was truly correct in anything but the truth and religion wasn't always truth. It was faith and believing. She had learning, history, and science on her side. She had proof. Some might call her a fool, but she didn't see it that way. She saw it as a way to keep learning.

"Why are they so special?" Maura asked because she genuinely wanted to know.

Jane coughed and reached for a canteen. Maura handed it to her and waited for her to drink. They had both been ignoring Liluve as she came and went in the background, but Maura was thankful for their gear and filled canteens. She didn't know what Korsak and Frost were doing and it didn't matter. Right now, the only thing that matter was keeping Jane calm and helping her find herself, again.

"Two Spirits are special because they can fill many roles."

"Such as?"

"Well, they don't fall into the defined roles in the tribe."

"Like a medicine man?"

"No, not like that, however some Two Spirits are shamans and seers. They are different than the rest of the tribe. They do the jobs of both sexes."

"I don't understand. What do you mean they do the jobs of both sexes? Can you explain it to me?"

"Well, if a man is a Two Spirit, he may not become a warrior. He might stay back with the tribe and help the women. He might even have another man as his mate. And, if a woman is a Two Spirit, she might become a warrior and train with the men. She may help the other women in the tribe, but she takes on a more manly role amongst the people. She may have a man be her mate or another woman. They are allowed to chose when they do. And, those that mate with the Two Spirits are special, too. They may not be a Two Spirit, but they are believed to be chosen by the gods to be with one," Jane told her.

Maura was quiet for a minute while she processed what Jane had said. Jane watched her and waited for the normal "high Christian" backlash. She nodded quickly and then looked into Jane's dark eyes. It was like the answer had been in front of her the whole time.

"I see."

"Most whites think that they should be killed because they are an abomination against God," Jane added.

"I don't," Maura replied.

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. But, I can see why they think you are one of their Two Spirits. You are a woman Ranger and that is special in and of itself. As for the rest, I don't know. I do know that you don't want Colonel Casey as your 'mate.' But, that doesn't mean anything," Maura said and then cocked her head before asking, "Is Lozen a Two Spirit as well?"

"I don't know. She is a warrior and a seer for the Apache and as far as I know she's never chosen a mate for life. Victorio likes to keep her close to him. She is like a good luck charm. She's protected the tribe on many occasions and is fierce when in battle. She doesn't see herself as a man. She is very much a woman."

"She is good friend to you as well," Maura stated more than asked.

Jane looked at her. She wondered if Maura had put it together that she and Lozen had once... No, there was no way. Liluve wouldn't have told her and Jane was very careful about keeping that side of her to herself. She cared for Maura, but she knew that the Bostonian woman only saw her as a guide and protector. And, while they were in camp, she was an educator of sorts, but beyond that, there was nothing between them. And, if Jane thought any different, she knew that it was all in her head and nothing more.

"She is," Jane answered.

"Liluve cares for you, too," Maura said.

"She does."

"Why?"

"She and Elan helped nurse me back after Hoyt. Korsak didn't know that I knew the tribe then, but Liluve convinced him to leave me with them. They would heal me and send me home. And, they did. I stayed until my wounds healed and I could ride well enough to make it back to Stockton," Jane explained.

"But what about the wounds on your heart and in your head? Those don't heal like wounds to the body. I've seen men survive less than you and still die from a broken heart. The battle still rages in their minds and they can't stop it. I've seen in, Jane. That is how I knew now to look away from you," Maura told her.

"And, the Italian?"

"It let you know that it wasn't someone attached to the memories of him and what happened to you. Your brain saw that and new that I wasn't a threat. Liluve tried talking you down in Apache. We both tried Spanish, but it was the Italian that got through to you. When you heard me tell you that we were all safe, your body gave into the grief and pain. Your mind finally caught up to the situation. I am sure that it was a bit of a shock for you," Maura stated.

"Shock? I was naked and thought that Hoyt had you. I was about to run out the door, naked, gun in hand and ride off to God knows where to find you."

"Why?"

"Because it's my job," Jane replied.

"No, why were you going to save me from Hoyt?"

"Because no one should be violated like that. Especially you. You're too good to be out here, Maura. And, Hoyt would just toy with you before he killed you. And, knowing him, he'd find a way to do it in front of me," Jane said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because he would know that I care about you," Jane answered and let the look in her eyes tell Maura all she needed to know.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Maura sat back on her heels and looked at Jane. She wasn't sure why Jane was so worried about her. Sure, it sounded like Hoyt was an evil man and he did very bad things to good people, but Maura wasn't worried. She knew that Jane was a survivor. As long as she was with Jane, she wasn't worried about it.

"Jane, I am not scared of him."

"Why the Hell not? The man is the devil. He loves to kill and if you stay out here, he'll come for you," Jane told her.

"Just because I associate with you?"

"Yes," Jane whimpered.

"Jane, I am not going to run from here. This is my life. This is my home now. I am not going to let some man run me off," Maura told her.Y

"Maura, please."

"No, Jane. I am not leaving. I am going to help you thought this. And, I am going to be here after you capture him."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you, too," Maura answered.

Jane just looked at her. She couldn't believe the woman in front of her. She wasn't running for the hills. If anything, Maura was digging in and preparing for the fight. She wasn't going to leave Jane's side. She didn't care that the Apache believed that she was Two Spirited. She didn't care that she was a frontier law enforcement agent and a woman. If anything, it made Maura more in awe of her. Jane wasn't sure what was happening but she knew that Maura wasn't going to budge.

"Maura..."

"Do you know that the Greeks believed that man was once a four legged, four armed, two headed creature?"

Jane looked at her quizzically as she asked, "And, what does that have to do with anything?"

"It means that I understand what part of the Two Spirit people are like. In Greek mythology, Zeus grew angry with man and split them in two with a thunderbolt. The split humans then spent their lives looking for their other half. Some people claim that was the origin of soul mates. Man looks for someone that completes them and makes them feel whole. The Two Spirit are like that. They are just looking for their other half. For them, it doesn't matter if it is a woman or a man. They are searching for the other half of their soul. And, they cannot change how they feel. It is nice that the tribe respects that and even elevates to the status that they do. Most European societies today would consider them an abomination and destroy them," Maura explained.

"And, you wouldn't?" Jane asked her.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I find them fascinating. To be born unique and to know it are two different things. These Two Spirits fulfill a spiritual void for the Apache people. They follow the path that they were made to follow. They don't try to be something they aren't. Like you, they fight for their people and those they love."

"So, you aren't afraid to be associated with me outside the tribe?" Jane questioned.

"Why should I? I don't exactly follow social norms. How else do you think that I ended up here? Jane, I am not afraid of you or what being your friend could cause to happen to me. I don't really believe in Fate, but I do believe that I was meant to come here. I was meant to be in Texas. I was meant to become your friend and show you things that you've never seen. I am not going to let some man that doesn't know me, keep me from doing my job."

"Maura..."

"No, Jane, don't. I understand that he might have something wrong with his head or he doesn't know how to process things properly. Perhaps he has a head injury from the War or something like that. I don't know. But, I also know that I am not going to try to figure him out either. My mind knows too much medical knowledge and I can pictures things. I don't want to picture things. I know what he did to you, Jane, because you told me. I don't need to know anymore to know that he needs to be feared, but to a certain degree. Jane, I want to help you."

"Maura, there is nothing for you to do here. You're a school teacher not a Ranger. Yeah, you can shoot, but I would never ask you to take up this life. It isn't for the faint of heart. Hell, there are days that I don't want to do it, but I can't imagine doing anything else."

"There is more to it than that and you know it," Maura stated.

"Yeah, like what?" Jane inquired as she laid back down on her bedroll.

"You do this job to keep your family safe. You feel that you need to do it and you've let no one stand in your way to do it. I for one appreciate that. If you hadn't, I am not sure that I would be here. Governor Doyle might be a friend of my parents but I am sure that if he didn't have you in employ that I wouldn't have been allowed to come here. I am not going back to Boston, Jane. This is my home. I am needed here and I'm going to stay. So, we are going to have to come to some resolution that will help you feel better about this. Because, I am not leaving," Maura told her.

"Maura...I am going to worry about you."

"And, I am not going to to worry about you?" Maura countered.

"My life is..."

"Don't even finish that thought, Jane. You are not expendable. You are an important part of this State. You are one of the ones that keep it safe. You take care of everyone else, Jane, but who takes care of you?" Maura inquired.

Jane opened and closed her mouth like a fish. It was a fair question and she didn't have an answer. She hadn't let anyone close to her since Hoyt broke her.

"I am not going to let this man break you again, Jane. I am here now and I plan on fighting for you. You can accept it or not. I may not be as strong as you are, but I am smart. I can use that. I am not going to let him dominate your dreams. You need sleep. You need to be able to deal with him with the right thinking. To do that you need to relax and you need to sleep, both of which you haven't done since Korsak told you of his possible return."

"I need to get to my family, Maura."

"I know that. I understand that and we will, but you need to be healthy enough to do it. Right now, you aren't. I am not saying that you have to stay here forever, but you need rest. If I have to, I will protect you from your dreams. They don't frighten me and neither do you."

"Why not?"

"I might not be a Two Spirit like you are, Jane, but I am willing to fight. I can help you if you let me. I am not going to hurt you. I just want to be your friend."

Jane sat up again. She reached for Maura's hand and held it. She stared into her deep viridian eyes. There was something about Maura that she couldn't quite help but want more of. She wasn't the first person that Jane wanted to be nearer to, but she was the strongest pull that Jane had. She didn't want to send Maura away, but she didn't want Hoyt to get his hands on her either. She immediately wanted to protect her and keep her safe. The longer they were together, the more that feeling grew.

"Jane, you need to calm yourself down. If you worry too much about Hoyt, it will become a self-fulfilling prophecy. He will hurt you. We need to stay ahead of him and we will. You need to learn how to deal with your nightmares. I'll help you with that. Let Korsak and Frost deal with the logistics of searching for him. And as much as you don't like Colonel Jones, he and Colonel Cavannaugh, with the troops, can help look for him as well. Most of Texas is searching for him or whoever burned down Pecos. They will be caught and dealt with. You aren't alone in this," Maura explained.

"I know that I am not, but I am worried about you, Maura. I can't be with you all the time to make sure that he doesn't target you. And, if he is waiting for me, he's is going to know that you are important me. He'll use you against me. I know how he operates, Maura."

"Then, we'll have to make sure that he doesn't know about me, don't we?" Maura suggested.

Jane just smiled at her. Maura wasn't going to make this easy. She was willing to face Hoyt head on, but she didn't know the depravity that he was capable of doing.

"Let's not worry about it right now. Tell me more about your dream. If we can figure it out, maybe you can rest easier tonight."

"There isn't much to tell you, Maura. It was about you. He was trying to hurt you. I was trying to stop him, but I kept failing. I cannot fail like that, Maura. I cannot be responsible for someone else's death at his hands," Jane stated.

"Who said that he was going to kill me, Jane? And, if he does, it wouldn't be your fault. It would be his. You are not responsible for his actions," Maura told her.

"I am, too," Jane hissed back.

"No, you aren't."

"I am because I didn't kill him when I had the chance. I could have stopped him, but I didn't. I tried to capture him. I should have just shot him," Jane replied.

"Stop, Jane. You cannot blame yourself for something that he did just because you didn't kill him. You aren't the one that killed anyone. You are a survivor and a fighter for justice. He is not. You cannot be held accountable for his actions for the simple reason that you aren't him. That is going to be the first thing that we work on," Maura told her.

"What's that?" Jane questioned.

"I am going to help you learn to not blame yourself for his actions."

"Good luck with that," Jane replied as she leaned back again.

Maura reached over and pulled the blanket up over her. She moved around and laid down next to Jane. She rolled up onto her side and looked down at Jane as she leaned on her elbow. Jane rolled up onto her side. She looked into Maura's eyes. The deep green-hazel gave her peace. She didn't know why, but it did. Nothing about Maura made sense to her completely. But, she was drawn to her. She actually wanted to be Maura's friend. She felt not only responsible for her, but there was more to it. Like she was devoted to her, but Jane only felt like that towards her family.

"Who are you?" Jane asked quietly.

It was so quiet that Maura almost didn't hear it. She stared into Jane's fathomless mahogany eyes and tried to figure out what Jane was thinking in that moment. She saw the questions and the emotions hiding in Jane's eyes. She wanted Jane to trust her. She wanted Jane to understand that she wanted her friendship. There was nothing deceitful about her intentions. She cared for Jane. She had since they left for Fort McKavett.

"My name is Maura Dorothea Isles. I am the new school teacher for Pecos. I am from Boston."

Jane just smiled at her. She knew that much, but there was so much more that she didn't know about Maura. That was the simple answer, but she wanted the more complicated, hidden under layers, don't ever tell anyone answer. There was another reason that Maura was there. Maybe she was really Jane's other half.

" _Ndee gowah_ _gosnih dekee_ (Oh my sweet love)... _dalaa' dii gowah ta'a'gidekee (you're my half-mate)._ "

"What does that mean?" Maura asked her.

"That you're right. You were meant to be here. That the spirits brought you to me."

Maura looked at her skeptically. Jane could see the questions in her eyes, but she couldn't tell her the truth. Instead, she smiled, reached out and brushed an errant lock out of Maura's face. Her eyes never left Maura's. The draw between them was too much and suddenly Jane wanted to kiss her. She was afraid. She didn't want to push her away and she was afraid that Maura might not understand if she did. It was one thing to understand that Jane was a Two Spirit. It was something different to accept it and learn to enjoy it...possibly...hopefully.

Maura could see a shift in Jane. She was suddenly less tense, but she was still guarded. It also looked like she wanted something more from Maura, but Maura couldn't quite figure out what it was. Before she could say anything, Korsak burst into the wikiup.

"Word for Cavannaugh came through via a rider looking for us."

"And?" Jane said as she sat up quickly.

"Jones made it to Stockton. He's setting up patrols. Nothing but hostiles on the way. If it was Hoyt, he's gone into hiding."

"He's waiting on me to come out there."

"Maybe."

"No, he is. When I don't come soon, he'll do something else. He'll bait me."

"And, it'll work."

"This time, no loose ends. It ends. He dies or I do."

"Jane..."

"No, Korsak, I'm tired of being afraid of him. Either I kill him or he kills me. There is no other alternative. If he lives, if I spare him for justice again, he'll just do it all again. After all, I am the only one that got away from his torture and lived. I'm the one that got away. He wants me."

"Even more reason not to go," Korsak started.

"We leave in the morning," Jane said as she jumped up and walked out of the wikiup muttering Apache under her breath.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Maura watched as Jane quickly dressed. She could see the fire in her eyes. Jane wanted blood and Maura was frightened for her. She didn't think that Jane would ever hurt her but she was worried about her well being. She wasn't really ready to face Hoyt, but she could see that she was determined to end this quickly. She didn't want it drawn out. Maura could understand it, but she didn't think that Jane would make it through this unscathed.

"Jane?"

"What Maura?" she asked as she continued to pack up her saddlebags.

"Don't you think that you should rest?"

"I've rested enough. I need to get to my family before he does. I can't let him hurt them."

"I understand all of that, Jane. I do. But, the Army is already in Stockton. What more can you do?" Maura asked her.

"I know how he thinks. I know what he is looking for. He wants me. I'll give him me."

"Do you really think that it is a good idea to put yourself out there like that?"

"Maura, he is just going to hunt me down if I don't. People I care about are going to get hurt. He wants me, then he gets me. Only this time, it is on my terms."

"Okay, Jane," Maura stated exasperated.

She realized that she wasn't going to stop Jane no matter what she said. Korsak had lit a fire inside her that only Jane could put out. Hoyt was now her target. He was her mission and she wasn't going to let it go until either Hoyt was dead or shackled. Maura was leaning towards the thought that Jane would kill him. Korsak would probably kill him, too, if he had the chance. She didn't believe that a single Ranger was going to let him go. She understood that even though she didn't believe in it.

Texas justice had to be swift and memorable. She knew that it was the way they survived. Killers were brought to justice quickly, either by hanging at a judge's order or a bullet from a Ranger, sheriff or posse member that was hunting them down. There were posters hanging in towns that read "Dead or Alive." It didn't matter. Rewards would be paid. It made for cutthroat justice, but Texas didn't have a lot of crime considering its size and frontier atmosphere.

When Maura exited the wikiup moments later, she saw Korsak standing there. He had their horses saddled, watered, and ready to go. They weren't going to waste time. Maura knew that they were going to ride hard and fast and all she could do was hang on for it. The time for arguing about this plan was over. Either she was coming with them or she would stay with the Apache. She wanted to stay, but she was afraid of Jane's mindset. She hoped that if she went along with them that she could talk to Jane, make her see that this was foolhardy and very dangerous. She was worried about them both.

Jane came out of the wikiup with her saddlebags in hand. She looked into Maura's worried green-hazel eyes. She could see the depth of her worry. She could see the pain that she was causing her charge, but she didn't see any other way around this. She had to stop Hoyt. She had to protect Maura. She could do both by killing the monster that the Apache called the "Skin Walker."

She looked around the encampment. She could see Liluve and Elan standing there staring at her. She knew that Elan had scouts out looking for the "Skinwalker" and his "young one." She also knew that Lozen would have alerted the other Apache. She knew that the tribes would look out for her. They would send safe word to her, wherever she ended up, Stockton or Pecos. But, in looking at the all watching her prepare to leave them again before being "fully healed," she was afraid for Maura. She didn't know if she would be safer with the Apache. It would certainly keep her out of the path of Hoyt. He wouldn't know to look for her there and he wouldn't even really know about her. She sighed as Liluve and Elan approached her.

"Ranger Jane?"

"Yes, Elan," she replied.

"You're leaving."

"Hoyt is threatening Stockton. I have to go. I have to stop him."

"But, you still need medicine."

"I know."

"He will haunt you beyond his death," Liluve told her directly.

Jane stared into the other woman's eyes. She could see the concern and worry there. Liluve cared for her. She knew that Liluve was trying to protect her, but she needed to go. She'd already wasted too much time.

"That might be true, Little Sister, but he will attack my family."

"Jane..."

"Don't Liluve. I know. I do."

"Stay. He will still be there when you are prepared for him. You need more medicine to face him."

"Then give it to me and I'll deal with it on the way to Stockton," she demanded.

Liluve shook her head, but she turned back towards the camp without another word. Jane wasn't sure if she upset her or if she was going to get the medicine for her. She looked to Elan and then back at Maura.

"She can stay if she wants, Jane."

Jane looked pleadingly at Maura. She knew that Maura didn't understand them as they were all speaking Apache. She didn't know how to ask her, but she knew that it would ultimately be Maura's decision. And, she doubted that Maura would take to kindly to be left behind. She was a strange woman, but she was strong enough to be in Texas. Jane looked at her again, meeting her hazel eyes. It was too much for her at the moment. She broke her gaze with Maura and stared at the earth.

"I am not staying here, Jane, if that is what you are thinking," Maura told her flatly.

"Why not?"

"I am going with you."

"Why?"

"Because you need me to," Maura answered like it said everything.

"Maura, please."

"No, Jane. You need someone to talk to and you need someone that will rein you back in when you need it. Korsak can't do that. It is obvious. I am not going to let you hurt yourself, Jane. Hoyt will destroy your mind if you let him. He already is. You're letting him win and you don't even realize it. I can't let you do that."

Jane just stared at her. She knew that Maura was right. She didn't want to believe, but she knew it was true.

"You'll be safer here."

"No."

"But, you wanted to learn more about Apache life and the language. You could do that. Plus, I wouldn't have to worried about you and what Hoyt would do to you if he found you," Jane told her.

Maura bristled then. She rose up and grabbed Jane by the arm. She literally dragged her away from her horse and back to the wikiup. She pushed back the door and threw Jane inside. Once the door closed behind her, she stood eye to eye, toe to toe with Jane. Her eyes were on fire and her anger radiated off her in waves. Jane felt like she might get burned or draw back a bloody nub if she stay where she was.

"How dare you!" Maura hissed at her.

"Maura..."

"No, don't speak. How dare you think that me staying here would keep me safe. I am not saying that the tribe wouldn't protect, because I am sure that they would. That is besides the point. You don't think that Hoyt doesn't already know about me? You think that this mastermind that you are pitting yourself up against hasn't heard about me from someone by now. Too many people know that I am traveling with you, Jane. There are two companies of Army soldiers that know. If they know, then half of Texas knows by now. I am a target already. I know that you know that, but I can't leave. I can't hide. He will use me against you and you know it. Thinking that hiding me here isn't going to stop that and all it will do is make you wonder," Maura explained.

"Wonder what?"

"If I am still here. If I am still alive. If Hoyt has found me. If he did find me, does he really have me. And, the list could go on and on, Jane. I am not willing to let you sacrifice your mental stability on me. I knew the chances that I was taking when I agreed to this post. You have been charged with keeping me safe. Are you doing that?" Maura challenged her.

Jane went to answer and then closed her mouth. She'd done everything that she could think of to help Maura adapt to living on the Texas prairie, but now, Maura was teaching her that she wasn't as weak as she thought. Maura could out think most people and she was doing a good job with Jane.

"Maura..."

"Don't. Just don't, Jane. I am not leaving you and you aren't leaving without me. So, either you decide right now that Korsak goes on without us, or I'm mounting up with you both. Just remember that you are the one worried about time," Maura said.

"Why?"

"Because I care about you, isn't that enough?" Maura countered.

Jane paced inside the small hut. She honestly didn't know what to do. Either way, Maura would be in danger. But, she knew that Maura was right. She couldn't leave her behind. She would be thinking about her too much and wouldn't be concentrating on getting Hoyt. That was a dangerous enough reason to through caution to the wind and take her. But, every time she stopped and looked at Maura, her heart leaped. Jane was beginning to realize that she wasn't going to win this argument. She realized that even if she left Maura there with Elan and Liluve that somehow she would find her way to Stockton anyway, and that was far more dangerous than Jane taking her herself. She began pacing again, when Maura reached out and touched her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

She turned and looked into her deep hazel-green eyes. She couldn't look away. She took a step closer and then another. They were just breaths apart and neither of them was going to back down. Jane lowered her eyes and then raised them to look deep into Maura's. Maura held her gaze, not letting Jane go. For a moment, it seemed like the only thing that she could do. If she held Jane's gaze, then Jane wouldn't go. She knew it was foolish, but it was working. Jane opened her mouth to say something else, but didn't. She just kept looking at Maura.

Finally something came over her, she shuffled forward again until her body was against Maura's. It was then that they both realized that Maura was still holding onto her arm. Maura let her go, but Jane grabbed her by the hips, holding her against her chest.

"You know I can ride," Maura started.

"Yes."

"You know I can shoot," Maura added.

"I do."

"I am very smart and can help the doctors and surgeons that might be attending to the wounded."

"I know."

"I can help you."

Jane sighed.

"I know you don't want me to go, Jane, but we both know that I am not going to stay here while you go face him."

Jane shook her head.

"Just take me with you."

"Why?"

"You can have your brother guard me if you want," Maura told her.

"Why?"

"Because you need someone that understands you to be there when this is all over," Maura answered.

"What are you saying?"

"I understand that you are Two Spirited and it doesn't bother me," Maura replied, but it seemed like she meant more.

Jane studied her eyes carefully. She didn't want to guess at what Maura was saying. She wanted the facts. She couldn't react without some sort of acknowledgement from Maura. She just didn't know what Maura was trying to tell her, so she decided to ask.

"Is this about that Greek myth?"

"How people were split and now search for their other half?" Maura questioned.

"Yes."

"Yes."

Jane nodded. She knew then that Maura understood more than she'd been told. She'd figured out Jane's predicament and she wasn't running and screaming.

"You care about me?" Jane asked.

"I do."

"I care about you," Jane told her.

"I know."

That seemed to be enough for Jane. She had enough answers with that two little words that she didn't need anymore. If anyone asked later, she would say it was because she was so wound up because of Hoyt, but Maura knew the truth. She could see it in Jane's eyes.

Not able to stop herself, Jane leaned forward ever so slightly and dipped her head. Her eyes closed for the briefest of seconds as her mouth caressed Maura's. There was no fight for dominance like she believed there would be. Maura let her lead the kiss. She welcomed it. She was amazed by it.

"Don't do anything stupid," Jane said as she broke the kiss.

"It isn't me you should be worried about," Maura told her as she reached down, grabbed her saddlebags and left Jane standing in the middle of wikiup.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Jane sat atop her horse. She looked down into the valley. Stockton was before them. Maura rode up beside her. She reached out and touched Jane on the shoulder. They had been closer than they thought. It had only taken a day and half to reach it. The fort was in the distance, but the town was bustling below them.

"It's okay," Maura told her.

"I just know that as soon as I tell my mother that Hoyt is back that she is going to demand that I stay in town. She won't see the danger. She doesn't understand my pain, Maura. She doesn't understand me. No one really does," Jane told her.

"I do."

"Yes, you do," Jane replied.

"Talk to your mother. She can help you if you let her. Jane, I've said it before and I'll say it again. You don't have to do this alone. No one is going to think you weak for asking for help. I know that this isn't ideal, but all anyone wants is to keep your safe," Maura told her.

"I know that, but I still don't want anyone to get hurt."

Maura reached down and took Jane's hand. Jane looked down at their hands and then back into the green-hazel eyes. They still hadn't talked about the kiss and Jane wasn't sure that they would. She knew that Maura cared about her and for now that was enough for them both.

"Do you think that Frost has everything waiting for us?" Maura asked as they started down into Stockton.

"I am sure that he does. Korsak was right to send him ahead. I kinda lost it there for awhile."

"I would say that you were allowed."

"Thank you for being there for me," Jane said.

Maura knew what it meant for Jane to say that. She wasn't going to take it lightly. She also couldn't wait until they met up with Jane's family. She knew that Stockton held more adventure for her. It would be the start of her life in Texas. She would begin to make roots there. And, she hoped more friends. Jane squeezed her hand a little tighter and then let it go. Her look said everything that Jane couldn't.

Looking at the dark haired Ranger, Maura felt a sense of peace come over Jane. She knew that there was no place like home, but she knew that Jane felt lost there at the same time. She was more comfortable on the road and searching for criminals. She knew that Jane was different. She understood that better than anyone, but she wondered if Jane could see that it wasn't a problem. Her family loved her for who she was and what she did. Maura cared for her and made a quick friend. She knew that there might be more between her and Jane, but she wasn't going to push it. She knew that Jane had to deal with Hoyt first. As long as he was out there, she knew that Jane would never know peace again.

They let go of each other as they slowly made their way into town. Maura could see the hotel before her as they passed through the main part of town. Jane just led them on. She knew the way. They weren't surprised to see Frost on the boardwalk out front of the hotel, leaning on a post, with a cigarette in hand. He gave them a large smile as he dropped his cigarette on the ground in front of him before stomping it out and stepping out to them. He reached out and took the reins of Maura's horse to hold him still as Maura dismounted.

"Jane! Good to see you. We've been waiting for you. Cavannaugh and your brother have been working non-stop on setting up patrols around the area. He isn't getting through without someone seeing him," Frost greeted them.

"Good."

"Cavannaugh's waiting for you. By the way, you don't have to worry about Colonel Casey. Cavannaugh sent him to Fort Concho to train the newest recruits. I think that your brother said something to him, too. He didn't leave in good spirits," Frost said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Jane just smiled an evil grin. Korsak laughed boisterously. Maura also grinned.

"So, let's get this party started. Come on. I'll help y'all inside," Frost said as he started to help Maura get her saddle bags off the horse.

"Mom set us up with rooms?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, Korsak and I'll be bunking down together and you and Maura," Frost answered as he led them into the hotel.

The motley crew walked in and up the stairs to the rooms above. Jane recognized the floor they were on immediately. It was the one that her mother put her on every time she stopped in Stockton. If she didn't know any better, she would believe that her mother kept two room empty for her and any other Ranger that needed a place to bunk down for the night while in town. She was shocked that Frost and Korsak were bedding down together though.

"Why we sharing rooms?" she asked as they made their way down the hall to the last two rooms.

"Filled up because of Pecos. These were the last two rooms she had. So, we got to share," Frost offered as he handed Jane a key and then turned to the room across the hall and opened it, allowing Korsak to enter before him. "We'll see you at dinner. Angela is making your favorite tonight. I'll let her know that you're finally here. Get some rest. I'll come get you for dinner and then we'll meet with Cavannaugh. Get some sleep. Who knows when we'll get a full night, again."

Jane just nodded. She turned and unlocked the door. She walked inside and stopped short. There was only one bed. They would have to share. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that. Hell, she didn't know if Maura could handle it either. She swallowed and moved to the side to allow Maura in after she felt her bump into her back. She turned to watch Maura. She heard the quick intake of breath, but Maura said nothing.

"This alright?" Jane asked her.

"This is more than adequate for me, Jane."

"We'll have to share the bed or I'll sleep on the floor," Jane offered.

"That won't be necessary. We can share the bed. I am sure that nothing nefarious is going to happen here,"Maura replied.

"I'm going to go down and find some of Ma's help. I'll get them to unload the wagon and bring your things up. I am sure that you would prefer to get into a dress for a few days. Then, I'm going to take the horses to the stables. If you need anything, just pull that cord. Ma will come up and get you what you need."

"Jane, you need rest. Frost was right. I know that you all will be up and working various hours and days until Hoyt is dealt with. I am not upset by that. But, you need to get rest while you can. I am sure that Frost can do all that for you. Ask him and then get some rest."

Jane nodded her head. She walked out the room and across the hall. She knocked on the door and Frost answered it. She could see Korsak already asleep on one of the twin beds in their room. She wanted to laugh as soon as heard his snore. Frost quickly agreed to taking care of all that for Jane. He, too, told her to go get some sleep. She nodded at him and went back to her room.

Once in the room, she sat down on a chair and began to remove her boots. She pulled them off and her socks, too. She was reaching for her belt buckle, and honestly not paying attention to Maura, when there was a knock on the door. She looked up from where she was sitting and at Maura, before she drew her Peacemaker and went to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Jacob, Jane. I have Miss Isles' belongings. Frost asked that we bring them up," he answered through the door.

Jane opened it and let them inside. Two others brought in the two trunks and other bags that were on their wagon. Jacob hesitated at the door and looked at Jane.

"Anything else?"

"I'll take care of Jo Friday for you and the other horses. They'll be in the livery if you need them. I'll give them some extra oats and some apples."

"Good, they deserve it," Jane replied. "Thanks, Jacob for taking care of them for me."

"No problem, Jane. Thank you for keeping us safe. I know that Mom and Pa are happy that you all are here to find out what happened in Pecos."

"Say hey to your folks, Jacob," she told him as she handed him some coins. "For a good job. Keep Jo Friday and Miss Isles' horse, Bass, well taken care of."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a smile as he went running from the room and down the stairs.

Jane closed the door and locked it. Her paranoia kicked in and she moved the chair against it. She checked the window to the street below and nodded as she moved back towards the bed. She undid her pistol belt and refastened it, hanging it over the post of left side of the bed. She finished dressing down to rest, still not thinking about the fact that Maura was in the room until she cleared her throat. She looked up to find amused green eyes watching her.

"What?"

"You do realize that I am still here, right?"

"Yes."

"And, you don't care?" Maura asked.

"Why should I?"

"You're stripping down in front of me."

"You're a woman, too. Is there a reason that I should be modest? You have the same things that I do. Besides, you've already seen me nude."

"True."

"Is this about the kiss?"

"I believe that we should discuss it, now that we are alone."

"If we must," Jane huffed as she dropped her pants and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jane, please don't be like that. I just want to talk to you. I want to know what you are thinking about right now."

"How I'm going to keep Hoyt from touching you," Jane replied honestly.

Maura moved around the room until she was standing in front her. She reached out and raised Jane's face to look into her eyes again. Green and brown locked in a silent conversation. Maura brushed her fingers along Jane's cheeks and jaw line.

"Is that all?" Maura asked her.

Jane sat up a little straighter. She wasn't sure if Maura knew what she was asking. There were so many things that she wanted to say, wanted to do, but she kept her seat. Maura held her chin and little tighter and her eyes showed fire.

"Jane?"

"What do you want me to say, Maura?"

"Why did you kiss me back?"

"Because I wanted to kiss you."

"Why?" Maura asked.

"Because, I...I...like you."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Maura questioned.

"Because you could break me completely," Jane replied honestly.

"I don't want to hurt you, Jane. I just want whatever you are willing to give me. Be it a kiss or something more."

"Do you know what you are saying?" Jane asked her, studying her eyes.

"I do."

"Is this about the myth?"

"No, it is about you being a Two Spirit."

"Maura..."

"I talked with Liluve about it."

"When?"

"While you were asleep and she was in there with us," Maura answered.

"And?"

"I understand your hesitance. But, for me, there is nothing to be ashamed of. You are different and that is something that I find refreshing. From the first time that we were alone on the trail, I realized that I felt like I knew you, Jane. I knew you and your pain before you even told me everything. I want to take that pain from you. I want to help you deal with all the evil in the world, but you have to want me to do it and you have have to let me do it," Maura explained.

"I don't know that I can."

"Sure, you can, if you want it bad enough."

"I've never..."

"Never what?" Maura inquired.

"Wanted someone the way that I want you, Maura," Jane told her.

"Well, stop wanting," Maura replied as she leaned down and kissed her again.

Jane wasn't surprised this time. She was also silently planning to kill anyone that knocked on the door to interrupt them. She couldn't stop herself as she stood up and molded her body to Maura's. Her hands went into Maura's hair as she deepened the kiss. It was several moments later that they broke apart. Panting and trying to dampen their passion for each other, they just stared at each other.

"Get some sleep, Jane. I promise that I'll be here when you wake. I'll protect you," Maura told her as she ushered her to the bed and helped her lay down.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

When Jane woke up, it was dark out. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she actually felt a little rested. She looked over and saw that her pistol belt was still slung over the bed post. The chair was still in front of the door and Maura was still in the room. The sight of the honey blond stopped her cold.

Maura was sitting in another chair by the window and with the lamp lit just enough for her to read. She had a book in her hand and it looked like she had been reading for quite some time. Next to her on the table was Maura's new pistol. It was just inches from her and ready. Jane wanted to chuckle at the sight, but she found that she couldn't. Maura had done as she pledged. She'd protected Jane while she slept.

"Did you get any rest?" Jane asked her as she sat up in the bed.

"I've been reading."

"No one knocked on the door?"

"No."

"Wow, that's a first. I wonder what Frost told them. No one came up to check on us?"

"No, Jane."

"Hmm...I wonder if Ma is okay. Well, let me get dressed and we'll go down for dinner. Whatcha reading?" Jane asked as she reached down for her pants.

"It is a collection of mythology."

"Really?"

"Yes, it contains Greek, Roman and Norse legends. I have another collection of Celtic and Irish legends, but this seemed to be a little more appropriate today," Maura said closing the book and setting on the table. "I'm glad that you finally got some real sleep. I don't think that you have slept that well since we left Fort Lancaster."

"I don't think that I have either," Jane replied as she grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Frost said that your mother was making your favorite for dinner tonight."

"He did," Jane replied.

"What is that?" Maura asked.

"My favorite? Oh, well, you know that we are Italian, and certain things are hard to come by out here. Ma likes to make a traditional Italian dish at least once a week, but she does it especially when I come home. So, knowing that and her, I wouldn't be surprised if she made gnocchi. I just wonder what sauce she used though."

"Gnocchi?" Maura asked.

"Oh, yeah, it is sometimes a potTato based or wheat dumpling."

"Sounds delicious," Maura replied.

"It is. Ready? I am sure that Ma can't wait to see us," Jane stated.

Maura nodded. Jane opened the door and they moved out into the hallway. They made their way downstairs and into the dining area of the Rizzoli hotel. Jane saw a few of the town's people Pecos and a few from Stockton dining. She moved through the dining room. She was greeted by a few, shook hands with a few, and talked for a minute or two before she led Maura to a table in the corner that was free. They sat down and waited.

Jane could see her mother moving around as she waited on he patrons. Her father must have been in the back helping in the kitchen. He never liked to be in the front and seen like her Ma did. She smiled as she saw Tommy and little TJ sitting not far away. Lydia was helping Angela serve. Her family was happy and they were doing their part to ensure that the people of Pecos were cared for. Maura seemed to be impressed with everything.

"This is amazing," Maura said as she took her seat.

"This is home," Jane replied.

Angela came out of the back again with a tray laden with bowls. She moved through out the dining room quickly, but she stopped when she saw Jane in the corner. She made her way over. Depositing the last two bowls on her tray before each of them, Angela sat down in a free chair at the table. She looked between them and smiled. She waited for Jane to take a bite before she addressed either of them.

"So, Jane, what's really going on?"

Jane let her spoon fall into the bowl as she looked up to her mother and questioned, "What are you talking about, Ma?"

"Janie..."

"What?"

"The Army shows up. Pecos has been burnt to the ground. Now, you're here with someone new. Frost said that you'd been coming in with Korsak, but he never explained why he keeps running back and forth between Frankie and that Colonel Cavannaugh. So, what is really going on? What are y'all hiding?"

"Ma...you know that I can't tell you about official business all the time."

"Janie, I am your mother."

"And, I report to Governor Doyle now, not you," Jane countered.

Maura sat there quietly and ate her gnocchi soup. She wanted to tell Mrs. Rizzoli that it was delicious and she hoped to have some more, but she didn't want to interrupt the staring contest that Jane and Angela were having. She just sat back and watched. Finally, she could tell when Angela was about to break. She had a look in her eye similar to Jane's but it didn't look like victory. It looked like defeat.

"Mrs. Rizzoli, may I have some more?" Maura asked.

Angela turned her gaze to Maura and smiled. She looked back at Jane and took their bowls. She knew that Jane wanted some more even though she hadn't asked for it yet. She stood up with her tray and looked down at her daughter.

"Don't think that this is over," Angela said as she headed back to the kitchen.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Maura asked.

"Because my mother is the town gossip. If we tell her, she'll tell everyone. It could incite a riot or worse. We don't have time to deal with that. I have enough to deal with without worrying about the town's people going nuts."

"You don't think that the people would help you find Hoyt?"

"Oh, I am sure that they would try, but that it is what I'm afraid of. Either they will form a lynch mob or Hoyt will kill them all. I will ask for help where it is needed, but I don't want to involve the people. The Army came out here to help rebuild. The Rangers and small unit from the Army will help in the pursuit of Hoyt. The less my mother knows, the better off we will all be."

"Why is that?" Maura asked.

"Because, I know Hoyt and I know that he has ears and eyes already here. He will be looking for me just as I am looking for him. He won't go after Ma unless he deems it necessary to come after me. The same goes for you. He is going to try and get me alone and away from town," Jane told her.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to make sure that I'm never alone and I am going to make sure that both you and Ma are protected, too."

"Why would I need protecting, Janie?" Angela inquired as she gave them both new bowls of gnocchi soup.

Jane looked from Maura to Angela and back again. She didn't know what to say or even if she should. Finally, she looked up into her mother's eyes. Dark hazel warred with deep brown. Jane took a quick swig from her glass and smiled at her mother.

"Because of all the Army men in town, Ma. You don't know what they would do for a good home cooked meal. And, town is going to be swarming with them."

"I see and your friend?"

"Maura...oh, Maura is...well, was the new teacher for Pecos. I am sure that she will be taking that post as soon as the town is rebuilt. I know that the people will be glad to have her, too. But, alas, Miss Isles here, isn't married, yet," Jane told her.

"I see."

"Ma..."

"She's single and in the frontier."

"Ma..."

"So, Maura, what are you looking for in a husband?" Angela asked her, decidedly distracted from Jane's mission.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. I am worried about the children's education. Learning is important. It is the one thing that my father insisted on for me. He wanted me to have a good education, even though I was a lady. I can't wait to see how the children are learning here. I know that there isn't a true formal system out here, but I want to make sure that these children have the best that I can offer them."

"That is very admirable," Angela stated.

"I would hope so."

"I am sure that everyone will be happy to help you once Pecos is back up and running. Until then, feel free to stay here. I know that Jane will be."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rizzoli. I will. Jane is escorting me. It was a personal favor for the governor. And, I was glad to have such wonderful company on the way here."

"Wonderful company?" Angela questioned as she stared at her daughter.

"She has been teaching me how to live out here on the prairie. I must admit that it is very different than what I am used to, but I am glad that Jane is such a good teacher. You must be very proud of her, Mrs. Rizzoli," Maura stated.

"Oh, dear, please call me Angela. If you are going to be here for a while, there is no sense in using formality. We like to be friendly here. We help our neighbors. So, if you need anything, just ask. And if you can help out in anyway with anything, just let us know. I am sure that we can find something for you to help with while Jane is off doing whatever it is that Jane is going to be doing while y'all are here," Angela told her.

"Well, if you don't mind. I love to cook. Can you teach me some of your recipes while I help you in the kitchen here?" Maura asked.

"Absolutely. Lord knows that Jane never tried to learn to cook. Her Nonna Rizzoli taught her a little bit, but nothing I taught her stuck. Instead of staying here and helping out, she ran to Dallas and became a Ranger. But, I am still proud of her. She always gets her man. And, I know where she got that determination."

"Where would that be, Angela?" Maura inquired as she watched Jane empty another bowl of the gnocchi soup.

"Me," Angela answered as she stood up and gathered their bowls.

Jane looked up in time to see Frost and Frankie coming in the dining area. She smiled at her mother and then at Maura. She pushed back her chair and started to stand up. Maura turned and saw them both coming towards the table as well. She noted how much Frankie, she assumed, looked like his older sister. His dark hair and dark eyes were a little brighter, but she thought it was because he had the sheriff's badge on his vest.

"Janie, we need to go," Frankie said as he approached.

"Alright, Frankie," Jane replied and confirmed Maura's suspicions.

Maura stood up, too. She wasn't sure that she liked the fact that Jane was going to leave her alone while they planned a way to find Hoyt. She took a cautious stepped towards Jane and leaned over. She put her lips next to Jane's ear before she whispered.

"If you aren't going to tell your mother the truth, stay with Frost or Frankie when you aren't here. I want to know that you are safe. Please, do this for me."

Jane just nodded. She turned to face Maura a little more fully. She looked around at everyone and then back at Maura.

"Please stay at the hotel. Ma and Pop will take care of ya. If you need anything, send word thru Frankie to me. I'll try to come back as often as I can, but this might take a while," Jane told her.

Maura took her hands and nodded. They hugged quickly and dismissed everyone's, but Frost's, look of surprise. Jane wasn't a touchy-feelly person. If Maura could garner a hug, then she must be someone important. Angela quickly walked up behind her and placed her hands on Maura's shoulders.

"Don't worry about her, Janie. We'll take care of her until whatever you doing is done. She'll be safe here. Frankie's made sure of it. He has deputies here all the time," Angela stated.

"Good. I'll be back as soon as I can. Stay safe, both you. And, give Pop a kiss for me, Ma," Jane said as she grabbed her hat and followed Frost and Frankie out of the hotel.

"She'll be okay," Angela said, but Maura didn't know whose behalf it was for.

"I know she will. She is a very strong woman and she is determined to get her man. I know she will succeed."

"So, do you want to tell me what's going on?" Angela questioned as soon as Jane was out of earshot.

"No."

"But, you know," Angela accused.

"Yes."

"Jane was right to trust you."

"I hope so."

"She doesn't have many friends, Maura."

"She does in me."

"Good. Now, let's go to the kitchen and work on something. I'll show you how to make Nonna Rizzoli's tomato sauce. The ranchers go crazy for it when it gets colder. And, Jane can't ever seem to get enough of it when she comes in from the trail. If you ask me she needs to eat more. Beans and dried beef isn't going to help her out too much. Besides, a man likes a woman with a little more meat on her bones..." Angela started to prattle on as she and Maura walked into the kitchen.

Maura just nodded along. She could see that she was going to have to watch herself around Angela. She talked a lot and she put people at ease. Now, she understood why Jane didn't want to tell her about Hoyt. Angela would suss it out eventually and when she did, she'd tell everyone. She wouldn't be able to help herself. Now, all Maura had to do was resist the matron and hope that Jane found him quickly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Jane and Frost walked into the Army camp at the edge of town. She could tell that the men were a little jumpy and she didn't know why. She looked around and saw all the fires lit for the night. The guards were taking their positions around the camp and the rest of the men were getting ready to bed down for the time being. She knew that they would be on watch and they would rotate, but she could still see the uneasiness on their faces.

"What's got them spooked?" Jane asked Frost.

"Two Apache scouts started talking about a demon and they went a little nuts. Cavannaugh's having a time trying to convince them that there is no monsters. But, you know that these men have been in wilds too long. They think that ever tumble weed is out to get them. And, the City boys don't know what to do out here, so the country boys are trying to teach them how to live off the land. The officers are using this as a training opportunity."

"Of course they are," Jane stated under her breath as they continued to walk through the camp.

"Cavannaugh's this way," Frost said as her grabbed her arm and pulled her to the left.

She stared at his arm for a minute or two. He looked down at his own and hand then let her go. He pointed to tent and the left her standing there to follow him. Korsak saw them and headed towards them. His boisterous laugh could be heard before he got there. Cavannaugh was with him. She turned and looked at both men. Her dark eyes followed both them cautiously.

"Janie," Korsak said as he approached.

"Ranger Rizzoli, always a pleasure. So, you want to tell me why this guy has a hard-on for you? What'd do to him?" Cavannaugh asked her.

"I got away," Jane replied as she looked into his hardened Irish blue eyes.

"Well, then let's get this bastard."

"That's the plan, Colonel," Jane told him.

"Good. So, I've got my men setting boundaries around the town. Everyone will have to go through us as they come into town. The people seem to be okay with that. I have a company working on patrols and rotating protective detail for the civilians. My engineers and a platoon of both infantry and cavalry have reported to Pecos with some of the men. They are setting up there to rebuild."

"That sounds good."

"Your mother has been helping with the food, too. Good woman. Good cook, too."

"I'll let her know you said that, Colonel."

"You do that, Rizzoli. So, what else do you need from us? I've still got at least a platoon of men that we can use."

"The patrols that your men are doing, how large of an area are they watching?" Jane asked him.

"From here to Pecos," Cavannaugh told her.

"We'll have to break them up. I want a local man with each group, say five men. I'll get with my brother and get some local maps. We'll assign two groups a section. Each section will be patrolled a day and then they'll switch out teams. We'll look over each section and see if we can figure out where he's hiding or where's he's been. Then we'll move accordingly," Jane explained.

"Sounds good," Korsak replied.

"The town's people seem to be okay with all the extra men. But, I am not sure that they are going to want to leave town, Jane. Who are you going to use?" Frost asked her.

"Frankie already has some men together for a posse. Those are the men I want assigned to the patrol groups. Any of the other locals will stay closer to town and help with patrols and protecting the town. I don't want it turned into a fort, but Frankie knows that we are basically in charge."

"Is there a judge in route?" Korsak questioned.

"Frankie sent for a local one two days ago. Who knows when he'll get here, but I hope that we have a prisoner for him by the time he arrives. Also, there was a group of Apache men that came into town today. Frankie told me to wait and talk to you, Jane, about what to do with them," Frost told them.

"Have them set up camp behind the hotel. Do you know how many there are? And, who is their leader?"

"Goyahkla came with twenty men."

"I'll speak with them. And, Colonel, do me a favor and tell your men not to shoot the natives. They are here to help. I'll deal with them personally."

"As long as they don't go scalping my men, you have me word that they are off limits, Ranger," Colonel Cavannaugh replied.

"Good. I want to meet your team leaders in the morning. Everyone should get some sleep. If anyone needs me, I'll be at the hotel. We'll use the sheriff's office as our meeting place from now on. People in town get antsy around the troops and the troops have a tendency to make the people antsy, too."

"Sounds good, Jane," Korsak stated.

"I'll be running with the teams scouting between here and Pecos, Jane. I want to make sure that everyone is safe and see how things are coming. I'll bring you my reports in about two to three days time," Frost said.

"Good, Frost. Leave first thing in morning, but I want you to take an Apache with you. Trust me on this," she told him before turning to look at the Colonel again. "Goodnight, Colonel. I'll see you around noon at Sheriff's office."

She didn't wait for an answer. She simply turned on her heel and started back for the main part of town. As she walked out of the Army camp and back into town, there were only thoughts about Maura and her mother. She didn't even realize that she'd picked up her step. She knew that Maura was safe with her mother, but she wasn't safe from her mother. No one was, really, but Maura...she didn't know how to handle people like Angela Rizzoli. Hell, no one did, least of all her own family. She made her way quickly into the hotel to see Maura standing at a counter next to her mother in the kitchen.

The kitchen was remarkably clean, which meant that her father was already getting ready for bed. She saw the baskets of eggs and ground oats out, ready for breakfast in the morning. There was also some fruit and apples. Her eyes hit the apples and she made a mental note to grab some for Bass and Jo Friday. She was looking for some meat and bread. She was still hungry, but she didn't want to disturb her mother too much.

"Oh, hey, Janie," her mother called as she walked more fully into the kitchen.

Jane gave her mother a smile. She looked over to the salt box and the pork barrel. She grabbed a chunk of pork and decided to wait on the jerky for later. She then grabbed some left over bread for dinner. She went over to the counter and sliced the pork thin. She placed it on the bread and then in a cast iron skillet. Her Ma watched as she placed it over the stew pot. The stove wasn't lit anymore and Jane didn't feel like dealing with it. The stew pot was still hanging over the fire brewing low and slow for tomorrow. She knew that her mother would taste it first thing in the morning to see what it would need to serve. She also had the preparations out for some good sourdough.

"Making gravy in the morning?" Jane asked as she watched her sandwich.

"That's the plan. Biscuits too. Got a fresh sack of flour. I was thinking of making some cakes for the troopers. They are so far from home and all," Angela told her.

She smiled. That was what her mother did in a crisis. She cooked. She was always cooking. It helped her deal with the stress, but it also made her feel like she was needed. Plus, has there never been a time when food didn't help? Jane couldn't think of one.

She poked at her sandwich with her finger. She was trying to tell how hot it was. She heard Maura gasp, but her Ma just smiled. She knew that it didn't matter. Jane wouldn't really feel the heat, but she would know when he sandwich was ready. She went to the drain board and selected a small plate. She moved the sandwich from the skillet to the plate and set it on the counter. She sat the skillet on a iron grate near the sink.

She grabbed the sandwich and took a bite. She smiled at the bacon-y goodness and went for another bite when Maura simply reached out for her hand. She looked at Jane's right hand, but was surprised to not see any pink flesh. She reached down for her sandwich with her right hand and continued to eat while Maura kept looking at her left. She gave Maura a quizzical look, that bordered on amused, as she did so.

"Did you want one too?" Jane finally asked her between bites.

"Your hand...your fingers aren't burnt," Maura said finally and released her hand.

Jane looked at her hand and then at Maura. She cocked an eyebrow and then looked at her mother. Angela just wanted to laugh.

"No, it isn't burnt. I didn't stick it in the fire. Why would you think that it was burnt?" Jane asked her.

"You put your finger in the skillet," Maura answered.

"I didn't put it on the skillet. I was merely testing the temperature. I wanted to make sure that the bread got toasted and meat cooked a little. I never actually touched the pan, Maur. My hand is fine. I've been doing that since Ma could get me in the kitchen. Every good cook can do that," Jane replied.

Angela offered her hand for Maura to explore as well. Maura studied both of their hands. She could see the small scars caused from cutting fruits or vegetables. She could see the oil marks from butter and fat popping from a hot pan. But what she didn't see was the burn scars or marred flesh that she thought should be there.

"I don't think I ever saw our cook test a pan," Maura said.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. Not everyone does it. But, Janie is doing something that I taught her when she was younger. She's been cooking or helping me in the kitchen since she was old enough to stand on a chair. She wanted to help. And, then one day, she comes into the hotel and tells me that she's heading to Austin. She's going to be a Ranger or something. I thought she'd met someone and was following him. Little did I know, she was right."

"What do you mean?" Maura asked.

"She came home with that damn badge on her shirt. She told me that she served as one of the Governor's detail. I didn't know what that meant. So I asked her."

"I told her the truth. I has scored high on all my marks that I attracted the attention of Governor Doyle. I didn't know how to fail. My first assignment was protecting the governor. No one suspected that a woman could do the job. Turns out they were wrong. After I found a bunch of holes in his detail, he had me rework it for him. So, I did. After I was done, he laughed and offered me whatever district I wanted. I chose to come home."

"And, he let you?"

"Yes, he did. He made me co-leader, I guess of our area. Korsak and I run the teams in our district, but I know that I am always on call for the governor as well."

"Which is why you were selected to escort me?" Maura questioned.

"It is one of the reasons, yes. But that doesn't matter, tonight. Thanks for the sandwich, Ma. I'll help clean up after breakfast, but I need to get some more sleep before we start our patrols in the morning. I'll make sure to see you before I leave town," Jane told her and walked out of the kitchen without waiting on Maura.

"Go on, Maura. If you want to know more, you'll have to ask her about it. Lord knows she doesn't talk to me anymore. I don't know what happened to her our there, but I know that it was bad enough to cause this raucous. Go on. I'll finish up with the kitchen. It's fine," Angela told her as she practically shooed her out of the room.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I am. Just be sure to stay close to the hotel. I know Janie means well, but I'll be happy to have the extra hands with all these folk in town."

"It's no problem, Mrs. Rizzoli. I'll be down as soon as I wake in the morning. Hopefully, it'll be early enough to help you with breakfast," Maura told her and then found her way to the stairs.

She worked her way upstairs and to her shared room with Jane. She carefully opened the door and entered the room. She saw Jane already stripping down for bed. She shut the door and locked it.

"Jane?"

She didn't answer. She just continued to get ready for bed. She watched as Jane poured some water in the basin and wiped her face with it. She was quick to hand her a cloth to dry off with. She could feel the heat coming from Jane's body, but she could see how rigid she was as well.

"You need to relax."

"I can't."tat

"You won't sleep in this condition."

"I probably won't sleep for a while."

"Jane."

"Maura, it's the truth. I know how long I can go before I'll drop. The only thing is I have to know that it would be out on patrol. I know I need to sleep. I know that I need the rest, but I can't when I think about him being out there," Jane told her truthfully.

Maura walked to window and closed the curtains, being sure to draw the heavy curtain closed, too. She moved back to Jane and took her hand. Jane looked up into her big green eyes and lost herself. Maura pulled her slightly to the bed. She could see some of the water still clinging to Jane's face and neck. She reached for the cloth that Jane had clenched in her hand and gave it a tug. Jane let it go and Maura finished drying her off. Their eyes never left each others.

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maur?"

"Be careful, please."

"I will."

"Come back to me."

"I will."

"Don't let him win."

"I won't."

"Kiss me."

"Every day if you'll let me," Jane told her as she leaned forward and sealed her promises with a kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Jane sat atop Jo Friday. She was up on a hill looking down into town. The meeting that morning had been quick. She met with all the team leaders at the Sheriff's Station. Cavannaugh had been smart and sent seasoned men to the lead the teams. She could tell that most of the men he sent had either served in the war or had been on the frontier during the latter half of it.

They were all older men and they were teaching their teams how to survive in the harsh Texas prairie. It was a lot different that just training back East. The desert wasn't as forgiving as the woods could be and some of the soldiers learned that the hard way. If it wasn't for these men helping out the troops, entire companies would be lost to the wilderness. Thankfully some of them were from Texas and knew how rough things could get. They also were accepting of the Apache scouts that she assigned to each of the groups.

She remembered watching the teams ride out in different directions that morning. A column of soldiers had rode to the northwest towards what was Pecos to start rebuilding. Everyone had their orders and thankfully no one had too big of problem taking hers. It made her wonder what Colonel Cavannaugh had told his troops about her. She wasn't even the senior Ranger, but Korsak more or less defaulted to her because of her smarts. He wasn't a stupid man. And, this was why she found herself still in town, over looking and being in charge.

As she continued to look down at the town, she saw her little brother Frankie riding towards the edge of town where the soldiers were camped out. She saw a few men following him. Then, she saw her baby brother Tommy following him on his own horse. Normally, this would make her senses start tingling. She knew that Tommy wanted Hoyt for her, but he wasn't a member of the posse.

She started to move down the hill and back into town, when she heard a call to stop. She turned in saddle. Taking off her hat, she scanned the area and then wiped her brow. Replacing her hat, she scanned again. She heard the faint sound of soft hooves coming towards her. She dropped her hand to her Colt, at the ready, but she didn't pull it.

"Easy, Little One," Goyahkla called as he rode up beside her.

With him was Juh and Daklugie. She smiled at her old friends. They weren't part of the same tribe as Elan, but they were Apache. They were more from the Western sides of Texas. They knew the lands around Pecos and Stockton better than any white man and she was thankful for their help. And thankfully, the men of the town and the soldiers weren't causing too much of a fuss over the Apaches helping with the mission.

"They are scared," Juh said as he pulled up on her left.

"They are. They should be. He is a very bad man," Jane replied.

"He didn't start fire," Juh added.

"I didn't think that he did. It isn't something he's known for. Yes, it terrorizes a town, but that isn't what he wants," Jane stated.

"He feeds off fear?"

"Yes, Juh, he does. He loves it. He craves it, but he only likes it in a small setting. He doesn't want an entire town frightened. It doesn't serve his purposes. There is too much going on that way. No, he needs an intimate setting."

"Like a house or a barn?" Juh asked.

"Exactly."

"Do you think he has somewhere to go?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think he is still here?" Juh questioned.

"I don't know."

"So, the Skinwalker could be anywhere on the prairie," Juh replied.

"Yes."

"He won't attack Apache," Goyahkla stated.

"How can you be so sure?" Jane asked him.

"Spirits protect us from him. We hunt him. He no hunt us."

Jane couldn't fault his reasoning. Lozan and Elan both told her that the spirits were on her side. She also told Jane that there was someone else with him. This was the person that burned the prairie. The spirits were angry with him and he would be marked for her to see. She didn't know what that meant. She didn't understand half of what Lozan told her, but she knew better than to doubt her. If Lozan said that it would happen, it would happen. She'd seen it too many times for herself to not believe that Lozan was in contact with the spirits of the Texas prairie.

Jane just nodded. She knew that Goyahkla was an important Apache chief, but she was happy to see him. His presence meant the Apaches wouldn't attack the soldiers. He had an uneasy agreement with them for the time being. The white man helped repel the Mexicans in the wars before. He moved further west with his tribe and left part of Texas. It was an uneasy compromise and she could understand his reluctance to help soldiers because of what the Mexican Army had done to his people. But, Lozan must have sent him. She made a mental note to send a word of thanks and some gifts to Lozan and to Elan for helping.

"Do you know what the Marked One will look like?" she asked them all.

To her disbelief, they all shook their head "no." She sighed. _Because that would be too easy,_ she thought. She should have known that. Hoyt wasn't known for making things easy...for anyone...Jane...or his victims. Why would he just send his apprentice out into the open for Jane to find him?

"Damn," she muttered.

"Don't worry, Little One. We'll find both. The Skinwalker won't be able to hide too long. He needs terror."

"I know and that is what I'm afraid of," Jane replied.

"Town safe. Lozan made sure. Ranger Jane safe in town," Juh told her.

"I don't need to be safe, Juh. I need to find this lunatic. I need to kill him."

"Blood not way to solve Skinwalker problem," Daklugie added.

"It'll make me feel better," Jane replied.

"Blood stain you. Blood won't cover scar or ease pain. Blood only make more," Daklugie told her.

She looked into the youngest brave's eyes. She knew that he was right, but that didn't stop her from waiting Hoyt dead. Everyone had already been told that he was wanted dead or alive. It didn't rightly matter to the powers that be in Texas. He was a problem that needed to be dealt with...permanently.

She knew that Apaches didn't mince words. They learned from a very young age not to talk a lot. Part of this was for hunting and the other was survival in the harshness of the prairie, mountains, and deserts of the Southwest. The three Apaches turned and rode away from her and from town. She didn't know where they were going, but she knew that killing didn't make the pain or the scars go away.

"Damn it," she muttered.

She tried to put it out of her mind as she turned to look back into the town. It was then that the nagging feeling that she had about Tommy came back to her. She turned Jo Friday towards the Army camp. She decided to just ask him herself. It was just easier for her that way.

She also knew that Cavannaugh wasn't an idiot. If Tommy was in camp, there was a reason. She just wasn't sure why the town black smith was there. She'd made it abundantly clear that he was to stay in town. She wanted someone that she trusted, besides Frankie, to be there for her parents. She knew that Tommy was a crack shot, but he could at least hit the broadside of a barn. She knew that some of the soldiers couldn't.

She slowly made her way around the back edge of town and towards the camp. She could already smell what the cooks were working on for dinner. She made a mental note to ask Cavannaugh when his next supply train was coming in. She didn't want anyone to go without. The Army and the town were helping out the displaced citizens of Pecos and in repayment, they were helping on the farms and ranches. A few woman were even working together to make clothes for everyone that was displaced. It wasn't a lot, but she was happy that they were working together and not fighting. She knew that her brother Frankie had enough to worry about with any brawls or fights between the towns' folk.

"Hey," Frankie said as he rode up to her.

"Hey," she replied.

"Where you heading?"

"To see what Tommy is doing in the Army camp," Jane told him.

"I can answer that for you."

"You can?"

"Yeah, the ferrier needed some help with some of the Army's horses."

"He's shoeing horses?" Jane asked.

"He is the town smithy, Jane. It is his job. I doubt that it is anything more than that," Frankie told her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I heard Cavannaugh tell him to stand down several times."

"You did?"

"Yeah, he kept trying to hook up with a patrol team. Cavannaugh wouldn't let him. He knew that you wanted him to stay near the town to help protect it."

"I do."

"He wants to help, Janie. Give him something to do. Even if it is to just protect Ma. Give him a job," Frankie told her.

Jane shook her head. They rode together the rest of the way towards through town and to the camp. Frankie stopped just at the edge and started to turn around before he addressed his older sister again.

"Janie?"

"Yeah, Frankie?" Jane replied.

"Be careful. Don't get yourself killed. Ma wouldn't survive it, you know," he said.

"Same to you, Frankie."

He nodded at her and headed back to his station. She pulled up short of the camp and just sat on top of Jo Friday. She watched everything and everyone that passed by her, soldiers and civilians alike. Everyone was going about their business like nothing was wrong. She liked that. It would make things easier for her with the patrols. If people didn't change their routine, they would notice something off. That was something that she was counting on.

Finally she gave Jo a quick heel and they went on into the camp. Cavannaugh saw her coming and mouthed something to Tommy. He looked up at his sister. The smile that he had faded as soon as he saw her. He knew that he was stuck. She realized what he was doing as soon as she saw him. Cavannaugh gave her a sly smile and shook his head.

"Tommy?" Jane asked as she pulled up to them and dismounted.

"Janie," he replied.

"Don't worry, Jane. I told him 'no.' I can only use him as a smith while we're here," Cavannaugh told her.

She gave him a head nod as a thank you. She turned to Tommy and cocked an eyebrow. She was waiting for him to say something, but knew that he probably wouldn't. Tommy wasn't scared of her, but he knew better than to start something with her. After the incident a few years ago with the priest, Tommy had picked a fight with his sister. He lost. Since then he had a healthy respect for his sister's abilities.

"Tommy..." she started.

"I know, Jane. But, I want to do something. I know what that man did to you."

She looked at him hard. She'd never even told her mother what Hoyt did, so how did Tommy know? She kept staring at his eyes. She was trying to read him.

"You didn't have to tell us, Janie. We knew. The wounds were bad enough, but you just left. No one just leaves like that without something bad happening to them. I may not be the smartest person, but I knew something was wrong with my big sister," Tommy told her.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Cavannaugh. She didn't care what it looked like and she didn't care if she was hurting him. When she deemed that they were far enough away, she turned back around on him to find his worried eyes and Jo Friday standing behind them. A hoof scratched the ground.

"What do you know, Tommy?"

"I know that you went to the Apaches."

"And?" she demanded.

"I know that you stayed there for months. Korsak and Frost took over the territory for you. The Governor didn't know, but I could tell something was really wrong with you. They kept lying to Ma about you and where you were. I cornered Korsak and asked him where you were," Tommy answered.

"And?"

"He told me that you were the Apaches. But, it didn't take me too long to figure it out. You shied away from everyone for a long time. You were only close with us...your family," Tommy told her.

"Did you tell Ma?"

"Hell, no, Janie. Do you think I am that dumb? She'd've made you stay the next time you rode into town."

"Thank you for that."

"But, I sent that ass hat Casey away," Tommy told her.

"That was you?"

"Yeah, you don't need that prick. I know you. You can take care of yourself. You aren't going to be a woman that settles down and has a huge family, no matter what Ma wants. Pop knows it, too, and he's proud of you," Tommy replied.

"I need you to say in town," Jane started.

"Janie..."

"No, listen. I need to protect Ma and Pop. And, Maura. I need someone I trust at the hotel protecting them. I know your a good shot. I trust you. Can you do that for me?" Jane asked him.

"Yeah, Janie, I can."

"Good. Thank you. I know it doesn't seem like a lot, but it will help my mind."

"I'll do it, Jane."

"Be ready for anything, Tommy."

"You think that he might come after Ma or Pop?" Tommy questioned.

"He might, Tommy. He just might. And, he'll do it to get to me."

"Kill him, Jane. Find him and kill him. If you don't do, let someone do it for you. He needs to die for what he's done," Tommy told her.

"I know, Tommy. I know," she told him as she walked over to Jo Friday and mounted.

He waved her off as she headed back towards town. He didn't know what she was going to do. But, he was sure that she would find Hoyt and he was sure that he would take care of his Ma and Pop. He didn't know who Maura was really, but he knew that she was important to Jane. So, that was all that mattered. He owed Jane. She took care of them all. So he would help take care of her now.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

He sat atop a horse just outside of town watching everyone move around. It was like they weren't afraid, but he knew they were. He could see it on the faces of those that lost everything in Pecos. Stockton would know his wrath, soon, too. Hoyt would be proud of him. He would flush out Jane for him by destroying everything that she held dear. It was a win-win for them both.

Jacob moved closer to town. He was still watching everyone. He didn't want to bring suspicion to himself, but he knew he would. He wasn't from Stockton or Pecos. He wasn't even from Texas. He needed to come up with a believable story and quick. He needed to have it before anyone from town saw him and questioned his being there.

He was doing this to prove himself to Charles again. He really hadn't meant for the fire to get out of control, but he didn't stop it either. He was to entranced by it. He needed to feel its warmth and destructive power. He'd only meant to burn the livery down, but the wind had carried it and before he knew it, the town was engulfed. He jumped on his pinto and rode for the hills. He watched the town burn as the men and woman tried in vain to save it. It made him feel like a god. He had gotten such a rush out of it that he wanted to do it again, but he promised Charles that he wouldn't burn Stockton.

He took a deep breath. He watched the town some more. There was a patrol coming towards him. He quickly pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Trying to look nonchalant at the match he'd lit as they rode up on him. He had to force himself to shake the match out when all he really wanted to do was throw it into the brush and watch it burn.

"Hey there!" one of the riders called out to him.

He moved his right hand to his side. He wanted to make sure that he was ready if things went a little sideways. He needed to get into the town, not get arrested. He tried to make the move look natural. He knew how people trusted strangers only so far out here in Texas. He was hoping that his true Southern Charm would help him cover his intentions, but he always liked to be prepared.

"Hello," he called back as they neared closer.

The riders took in his appearance. He didn't look threatening, but Frankie knew that wasn't always the case. He eyed the man closer, but he kept his sheriff's star covered. He was mostly interested in the cigarette the man had. He'd seen him light from a far and he wasn't sure that he like the way he did it. He could figure out why but the man made his skin crawl.

"Can we help you?" Frankie asked him as the rest of his team got closer to him.

Frankie watched him shift in his saddle. There was quiet movement behind him and he knew that the other men were readying themselves for a fight. Frankie shifted just a little bit. He didn't want to seem anxious, but he wanted to be able to tell Jane that he got a shot off before he was shot himself. They were too close and he knew that if it came to that, he'd be hit.

"I'm just passing through. Heading out to California. I needed to rest and saw the town. Thought that I could get a room and some more supplies," Jacob lied.

Frankie looked over his horse. It looked well ride, but taking care of. The man looked a little worse from the sun, but like an able body. His story didn't seem that far fetched, but Frankie knew that most travelers didn't head through Texas if they didn't have to on their way to California, especially so late in the season. He was miles off a known cattle trail or westward trail.

"You'll have to check in at the sheriff's office," Frankie told him.

"Why's that, friend?" Jacob asked him hoping it would defuse the situation some.

"There's some outlaws on the loose. No weapons in town. Just need to make sure that everyone stays safe is all," Frankie replied.

"Seems fair. Is there a hotel or inn I can stay at? I would really love to sleep in a bed again."

"Yeah, but I don't think they have any rooms. You can check though. I'll get one of my men to go in town with you. He'll show you the way," Frankie told him.

"I'm sure I can find it on my own, sir," Jacob said.

"I'm sure you can, but humor me. We've got a lot of people in town because of a fire. Once he has you checked in at the sheriff's office, you'll be free to walk or ride around town. When you get ready to leave, just go back to the office and you'll get your sidearm back," Frankie instructed him.

Jacob nodded before answering, "Alright then, lead the way."

Frankie leaned back on his horse and spoke to the man on his right. He was a local man named Jose Garcia, and Frankie trusted him. He was always one of the first volunteers for the posses and to help out when Frankie needed extra men. He tried to deputize him a few times, but Garcia was still working on his family's farm to help them out. Frankie could respect that and respected him, too.

Frankie watched Garcia as he pulled his horse, Sipowicz, away and headed back to town. They all watched Jacob as he followed him. Frankie let out a breath of relief. They hadn't had to pull their pistols. He figured they were safe for now. He also knew that Garcia would catch up with them or stay with Jane until they came back from their patrol today.

* * *

Jacob wasn't happy that he had a babysitter, but he would take it if it got him closer to Jane. The rode in from the east. He could see the tents and lean-tos on the south side of town. He looked them over and then realized that they were crawling with soldiers. That could prove to be a problem, but he would find a way around it. He had to or Charles would kill him.

He looked around the town. He noted where the hotel was and the smithy. His fingers were itching to light something else. Instead he leaned forward and picked up his canteen. He took a few pulls off it as they rode up in front of Sheriff's office. He watched as Garcia dismounted and went inside. He took another drink of water and looked around.

 _There was so much to burn and it would be so pretty_ , he thought. _No, no, no. I have to wait. I can't burn the town until I get Jane. I know she's here. I can feel it._

His hair stuck up on the back of his neck as a tall dark haired woman came strolling out of the sheriff's office. She was beautiful and he took another drink of water to hide his surprise. He looked her up and down. Her dark eyes watched him and he smiled.

"Jacob Dievenkopf, sheriff," he told her.

She just watched him. It was like she was trying to find something more about him just by looking at him. He had dressed down on purpose. No flashy clothes, and he made sure to be a little dirty. The more she studied him, the more uncomfortable he got. He took two strides towards her before he met her Colt peacemaker.

* * *

Jane had been going over maps and such in Frankie's office. They were using it as their headquarters. It was something that Cavannaugh had reluctantly agreed to do, but he could tell that it made the town folk happier. He knew how crucial they would be in finding the "Devil of the Prairie," and Hoyt too. She had just finished updating their information and planning out later patrols when Garcia walked in.

He was muttering in Spanish as he entered. That in of itself was enough to make Jane wary, but then she saw the man outside. His hair looked like it was fire. The fiery red glinting in the sun. She cocked her head and watched him as he looked around the town. And, then she saw him grab at his canteen. His hands were on fire.

She shook her head and blinked several times. She knew that she had to be seeing things. There was no way that this man's hands were on fire and he wasn't screaming. She looked at him good again. It looked like he hadn't bathed in a months, that wasn't unusual per se, but he seemed...dirtier than normal. Normal trail dust didn't look like that and the pattern was all wrong.

"Who's he?" she asked Garcia.

" _Montar a través de_ ," Garcia replied. (Traveling through.)

"Really?"

" _Si,_ " he said.

"Did he say anything on the way into town?" Jane asked him.

" _No, nada,_ " Garcia stated.

"Do you believe him?"

"No."

"Me either."

" _Qué quieres hacer?_ " Garcia asked her. (What do you want to do?)

"I'm going to find out who this bastard really is," she told him as she stood up a little straighter and went to the front door.

As soon as she was at the door, she drew her Colt Peacemaker and checked it. Pulling the hammer back, she dropped it back into her holster. She wanted to see the man more clearly first, but there was just something about him that she didn't like. She couldn't tell if was something about him. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

She tuned everything out. Her body went into arrest and warrant mode. All she could hear was the step of her boots on the boardwalk. She watched his every move. He hit the ground with both feet. She saw the small dust cloud rise up from the ground, but she never heard him hit. She looked into his eyes, but couldn't really see them because his hat was pulled low and he was staring at the ground.

She saw his hands curl and uncurl. The fire was back and it was wilder than before. She never took her eyes off of him. His movements were sure and slow. What seemed like minute only took seconds and before she knew it, he had taken two steps towards her. As he did, his body became engulfed in flames. She blinked twice, but it didn't go away. She quickly shook her head as her hand moved to her trusty Colt.

When he looked up, he realized that she had her Colt on his forehead. She was daring him to move. He quickly looked her up and down and realized who he'd just met.

"Jane?" he questioned.

"Who wants to know?" she asked back.

His entire body tensed. She saw it. The fire was burning brighter but she knew it wasn't real. And then, the heavens parted and a ray of light shone down right on top of him. The smell of heat and ash assaulted her nose. Her finger twitched but she didn't pull the trigger. She was waiting on an answer.

Garcia made it out of the office finally to see Jane drawn on the man. He drew his own weapon and waited. He knew better than to question a Rizzoli. They had this weird sense about them when it came to getting their man.

"Garcia?"

" _Si?_ " he asked in reply.

"You got any shackles?"

" _N_ _o, pero debería haber algunos en la oficina_." (No, but there should be some in the office.)

"Get them. This man is under arrest. He is the one that burnt Pecos," Jane told him.

" _Estás seguro?_ " (You sure?)

" _El Apache me dijo que lo conocería tan pronto como lo viera. Él está tocado por el fuego. Puedo verlo a su alrededor_ ," she answered him in Spanish. (The Apache told me that I would know him as soon as I saw him. He's touched by fire. I can see it all around him.)

" _Si, si, me haré cargo de ello,_ " Garcia told her as he ran back inside for the shackles. (Yes, yes, I'll take care of it.)

"Well done, Jane. Charles would be so proud of you. But, this changes nothing. He will still get you. He is coming for you and nothing that you do to me will stop it. He will break you. He will take everything from you. He will make you chose. Who will you save, Jane? Who? Charles will have you and there will be no one to stop him. You already know this, though. That's why you have the army, because you know that no one can stop him, only slow him down a bit," Jacob told her with a lecherous grin and a laugh that made Jane want to scrub her skin off.

"Too bad you'll never see it happen," she replied.

Garcia quickly had him cuffed and inside the sheriff's office before Jane thought to release the hammer on her Colt. She was thankful that Garcia was there because she almost shot the man. He was alive now only so they could question him. She knew that the Justice would be in town by the morning, and as soon as he was, the Fire Maker would die. Jane would make sure of that.

She quickly holstered her sidearm and looked around the town. No one had really seen the altercation. She grabbed the nearest soldier as he walked past. She ordered him to get a squad of men that we in camp and Cavannaugh. They were needed at the Sheriff's office. As soon as they were there, she would send Garcia back out to Frankie. He would need to know that they got one of their men.

She was trying to catch her breath when Maura was suddenly in front of her. Maura helped her sit down on the boardwalk and promised to stay with her until someone else was there to watch the prisoner. She turned and looked at Maura.

"Hoyt's coming."

"We know this."

"He's coming for me," Jane told her.

"He won't win, Jane."

"Why not?" Jane asked almost coming to tears.

"Because no one here is going to let him have you again. I know I am not. Your parents won't. Neither will Frankie or Tommy. And, the Apache are watching the town. He won't get through without being noticed. We'll get him, Jane. We will," Maura promised her.

"From your lips..." Jane trailed off as the adrenaline wore off.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The early morning light came through the small crack between the window frame and the roll shade hanging in the window. Jane slowly woke as the light hit her eyes. She felt drained but rested at the same time. Then, she felt the warmth beside her. She turned to see the honey blonde next to her, still asleep, and looking peaceful. Nothing had touched her yet.

She turned back to the window and stared at the wooden frame. Her brain was cycling through Hoyt and the man they now in jail. She was trying to figure out what to do. She knew that Cavannaugh would want to call off the search now that they had the culprit. The Justice was supposed to be at Frankie's office by ten o'clock if the stage was on time. Jacob would be tried and found guilty by lunch time. He would be hung by the end of the week for his crimes. Texas justice would be served for the lives and livelihoods lost in Pecos.

She sighed as she turned to stare at the ceiling. She knew that Hoyt was still out there. She knew that he was coming for her. Getting Jacob would only slow him down and he wouldn't have the information that he wanted on Jane. But, Jacob's capture meant that the Army wouldn't be patrolling around Stockton too much anymore. It would be easier for him to slip in and get Jane or someone she loved.

She started to get up, but a hand, warm and with a firm grip, stopped her. She turned back to see Maura looking at her. Maura's green-hazel eyes were trying to get a read on her and she knew it. She put up the walls that she hid her fear behind. She didn't need Maura worrying about her more than she already did. She had a job to do. She had to find Hoyt before he found her...or anyone else for that matter.

"Wait," Maura said quietly.

"Why?"

"You need to be calm. You can't go question him while you are still worried about Hoyt. I can see it in your eyes, Jane. Hoyt isn't going to come here. He wants to draw you out. You need to talk to Cavannaugh. He can set up more patrols, right? Let him help you. I know that you'll have to send word back to the Rangers. I am sure that they will send more out here to find him. You don't have to do this alone, Jane. Remember that," Maura told her.

Jane sat up in the bed and looked back at the window. The light coming in the room was still pale, meaning that the sun had barely made its way over the horizon. Her mother and father would be in the kitchen preparing breakfast for those who wanted it. One of Frankie's deputies would be at the Sheriff's Office waiting for Frankie or another deputy to come in. The patrols would be getting ready to hit their trails again. She knew that the patrols would stop to a degree. She would have to talk to Frankie and to the Apaches. She needed more information before she ended things completely.

"Jane?'

"Hmm?"

"Did you even sleep?"

"A little."

"Did me being here help?" Maura asked.

"It has."

"Then sleep a little while longer."

"I can't. There is too much to do... I can't just laze around in bed with you all day."

"I wasn't say laze around, darling. I was saying that you needed to get some more sleep. Your mother will come knock on the door for me to come help her with serving breakfast. We have time for you to rest some more," Maura told her.

"What are you going to do when this is over and I have to take you to Pecos?" Jane inquired.

"I haven't thought about it, actually. I know that I should, but I already feel at home here in Stockton with your family. I feel like part of the community. I know that I have only been here for a few days, but still, I like it here. I was hired to be the teacher in Pecos though. So, I guess as soon as the school house is built, I will go there. I was told that they are rebuilding everything, including what was to be my house," Maura told her.

"We could send word to the governor," Jane started.

"About what?"

"That you would be safer, here, in Stockton."

"We could, but doesn't Stockton have a teacher for their school house?" Maura asked her, not daring to hope.

"You mean old Mrs. Pritchard? Yeah, but she is older than dirt. She taught the three of us when we were little. I swear that she is going to teach TJ the same things that she taught us and that would just be wrong," Jane replied.

"Why is that?"

"Because she taught hate and prejudice against the natives and all the Mexicans. We know that they aren't all bad, but her stance on slavery was very one sided. I don't want TJ to learn all that. I know that Ma and Pop, Frankie and Tommy are trying, but...they need someone else in that school house, Maura. Why can't it be you?"

"I don't know, Jane. But, that wasn't the job I was offered. We would have to send word to the governor to see what he thinks about the situation. Maybe, I'll write him some letters to send with the post today. We'll see what he says. Besides, even if he doesn't grant my request to stay in Stockton, I won't be that far away in Pecos. I would be within your patrol area, right? So, you could still come visit me. It would also give you a reason not to stay in Stockton but in Pecos," Maura said.

Jane smiled. For someone who hadn't been thinking about it, Maura sure had some thoughts on her appointment in Pecos. l turned in the bed to face her more fully and curled up on Maura's side. Her head landed on the swell of Maura's breast and Maura's hand began to thread it's way through Jane's black hair, hoping to calm her enough back into sleep. It only took a few minutes before she could feel and hear the deep breathing that Jane was indeed asleep.

She stared at the ceiling now. She had grown very fond of Jane in a short time. She knew that Jane was fond of her, just from their kisses and time with the Apaches, but she didn't know what it meant completely. She wanted to stay in Stockton. She'd even planned on writing letters to the governor before Jane brought it up. She was worried about Jane and not herself. She didn't want Jane to break down completely again, and she especially didn't want her to do it without someone who knew how to help her. As much as Maura cared for Jane's family, she didn't think that they would be able to see Jane through her nightmares. They wouldn't understand what to say or what to do when she got that haunted look in her eyes. Maura did.

After a while, Maura fell asleep, too, content that Jane was in her arms. She awoke to the knock on the door from Angela. She was surprised that the matriarch of the Rizzoli clan didn't just burst into the room. She figured it was because she hadn't seen Jane come down yet and was trying to let her sleep some more. Maura extracted herself from the bed and quietly made her way to the door. She opened it to find Angela there.

"She still asleep?" Angela asked in a whisper.

"She is."

"Good, she needs it. She's been running her self into the ground. I know that she is glad to have you with her. I hope that she has been talking to you about all this. She won't tell us a thing. I think she is too worried that she'll frighten us more than we already are because of her job," Angela stated.

"She has been, yes," Maura answered.

"Stay with her, then. She needs you more than I do. Sure, the extra hands are nice, but I don't have them all the time and we do okay. Thank you for caring for her Maura. I know it means a lot to her. She may not tell you that. She isn't really good with her emotions. That's my fault, I think. I never told her that it was okay to cry when she was little. And, she was always looking for a fight when she was younger. It should have been a surprise when she left to be a Ranger, but it was. I thought that I failed as mother. Now, I have come to realize, it is just who she was meant to be."

"She is very good at it, Mrs. Rizzoli."

"She is. Thank you for understanding her. I'm not sure that many people can. She is a bit of an odd duck out here in the Texas prairie, but she makes it work. Now, if I could just get her to settle down and stay a while..."

"Don't push your luck, Ma!" Jane said as she opened the door.

"Sorry, if we woke you," Maura told her.

"You didn't. She did. Ma, I love you, but you've never been good at being quiet."

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Jane replied.

"Get ready for the day, both of you and come down and get some breakfast. Then Jane, I want you to go deal with that bad man. And, I'll teach Maura how to make Nonna Rizzoli's famous apple pie. Loren just got a fresh shipment in and I want to cook with them before they go bad," Angela told them.

"That's fine, Ma. I'll see you downstairs. I need to change."

"I'll be down shortly, Angela. I'll help you finish up breakfast once I am done eating. And, I love to learn your recipes. I know that they will help me once I get my own place," Maura answered, but she felt the wince more than saw it coming from Jane at her comments.

Angela went back down the hallway and Jane shut the door. Maura was standing just inside it, waiting for Jane. She turned to look at Jane a little more fully, now that she was awake and out of bed. She could see the loose fitting Henley hanging off one shoulder. Her dusty and dirty dungaree's were hanging low on her hips, sans belt to keep them in place. She looked ravishing.

Jane looked into her eyes. She could see the fire inside Maura's green-hazel. She cocked an eyebrow in question at her. Maura gave her a smile and pushed her against the door.

Maura held Jane against the door with her body. The darker woman just smiled down at her until Maura crashed her mouth against Jane's. They kissed, feverishly for a while before Maura backed up to look into her blown and almost black eyes.

"Be careful with him, Jane. Don't let him get to you. He wants you off because he was working with Hoyt. Don't let him toy with you," Maura commanded her.

"I won't."

"Good, now go before I don't let you out of here and your mother comes back upstairs. Get the information you need. Then, go talk to Cavannaugh. We can work on getting me to stay in Stockton later. If you need help, ask Frankie and Korsak for it. Even Barry will help you, but I think that you need him patrolling for you. And, if you need me, you know where I'll be," Maura told her.

"Yeah, in the kitchen with my Ma," Jane said with a smile and then a kiss.

Jane opened the door. She reluctantly let Maura's hand go. She couldn't remember grabbing it, but she could remember as soon as she let go of the smooth and non worked flesh. She was acutely aware of where Maura was the entire time they were working their way down to the hotel's restaurant. They broke apart and sat for their breakfast. As soon as it was eaten, they went there separate ways. Maura went to the kitchen to help Angela, and Jane headed towards the Sheriff's Office to await the Justice.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Frankie and Garcia were sitting at a desk in the office playing cards when Jane walked in. She looked at them, cocked an eyebrow and shook her head. She rested her hand on the butt of her pistol, hanging off her left hip as she approached the cell. Jacob was laying on the cot just staring off at the ceiling. She shook her head and turned around. She grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the desk.

"Deal me in," Jane demanded.

She knew that Jacob knew she was there. She knew that he knew that she wanted to question him, but she wanted him to wait. The Justice would be in town soon. They would question him together and then he would be sentenced.

Jane could hear him seething in the cell and she honestly didn't care. She was glad that both Garcia and Frankie were there to keep her company. Korsak had taken over as patrol commander. Even though they had Jacob in custody, they were stopping their search for Hoyt. Korsak and Jane both knew that he had to be close if Jacob was here. That was all she wanted to know now. Where was Hoyt?

A tall man dressed in a black suit and a white shirt entered the sheriff's office. Jane set down her cards and stood up. Her left hand automatically moving towards her hip as she smiled at the man. He took off his hat and smiled back at her.

"Jane Rizzoli, as I live and breathe. Didn't know you'd be home for this one. What'd he do?"

"He burnt down Pecos."

"He's the arson?"

"Yup," she replied.

"Well, this should be quick, then. Anything else? You know before we hang him?"

"Well, Loren, he's working with Hoyt," Jane replied.

He turned and stared down the man in the cell. He patted Jane on the shoulder as he walked to the back of the office to see the man in the cell closer. His dark brown eyes were hard and cold as he went.

"Janie?"

"Oh, Loren is the Justice, Frankie. He's done a bunch of cases that I've worked on in the territory. He's honest and fair, but he's quick to punish. He's what is need out here," Jane explained as she watched him.

Frankie stood up and moved next to her. He took in the man. He was near six feet tall. His long dark black hair hung just to his shoulders. The dark suit suited him and his stature. It made him look more imposing. His boots were black as well. He took the duster off and handed it back to Jane as he grabbed a wooden chair. Jane came back to the desk areas and laid the duster down on the desk.

"What's his last name?" Frankie asked her.

"Loren Reynolds."

"Where's he from?"

"Baltimore originally and then DC. He was working for the Governor when I started with the Rangers. I think that is why he was so surprised that I was here. He usually works my eastern territory. This is the first time he's been this far west that I know of," Jane said as she sat back down.

"You gonna go back there?"

"In a minute, Loren likes to the get a feel for them first. He has his own questions to ask and then he'll have me ask him some stuff. Then he'll go somewhere to think. More than likely, he'll head to Pecos to see the damage and the rebuild. He'll take everything in to account. He'll talk to some of the town's people and then he'll render his judgement. It'll probably be tomorrow before we know what he's going to do with Jacob, but I doubt he'll free him," Jane told them.

They went back to playing cards. Jane was quietly listening to Jacob's replies as she continued to play. Smiling as she knew that Jacob was digging his own grave. She looked up at Frankie.

"You might want to get a rope ready for a hangin'," she told him.

"We use a tree outside of town. It'll be ready and waiting. Don't you worry about that, Jane," Frankie said.

She nodded and then stood up. She went over to the stove in the corner. It doubled as a heater and a cooking stove for Frankie in the office. Usually he just kept coffee on it. Today was no exception. She grabbed a tin cup and poured herself a cup.

She turned back around and surveyed the office again as she took a sip of the hot black coffee. Frankie and Garcia were laughing at something, probably something that Frankie said, as they continued to play cards without Jane. Loren was sitting on the chair. His posture perfect and intimidating. She couldn't help but grin. In another life, Jane may have gone for a man like Loren.

"Too bad he didn't have a sister," she whispered to herself as she took another drink of coffee.

She started across the office, coffee in hand. Loren stood up and walked back in. He looked at Jane and then over her shoulder at the stove. He walked across and got a cup and poured himself a cup of coffee. He grabbed a chair on the way back over to the desk and sat down with them.

"Jane, did he really just walk into to town and turn himself in?" Loren asked her.

"Something like that."

"Well, that makes things interesting."

"Interesting how?" Frankie questioned.

"I'm just wondering what he thought he was doing coming here. Surely he had to know that the Army and Rangers were here to help find the man behind the burning of Pecos. A fire that big wasn't an accident. And, added to that fact, he admits that he is working with Hoyt. He is a walking target. If we didn't get him or a patrol, he would have been killed by Hoyt and he doesn't even realize that. Could he honestly be that stupid?" Loren wondered.

"He was with Hoyt. That should tell you enough. He's a puppet," Jane answered.

"But, how did he know that you'd be coming here, Jane? How did Jacob know that you'd be the one to come? Was the fire lit to draw you out?" Frankie asked.

"Could be. We need to be careful about this, Jane. We all know that Hoyt wants you because you were the one that got away. He didn't get to kill you. Jacob wasn't sent to kill you. He was probably here to confirm that you were here. Hoyt has to know about the patrols. He has to know that he's been spotted in this general area. If he did, then he sent Jacob in here slaughter. He is giving up Jacob. He is no longer useful. If Jacob isn't useful, then Hoyt's found someone else or something else to keep his interest. But, what is it?" Loren inquired.

"My family is here. He knows that. He has to know that, now. He was going to draw me out. He would have used my family to do it and we all know that it would have worked. I would have stopped everything to come here. Jacob just gave him a different way to do it. He has to know that this my territory. He's been looking for me and now he's found me. He isn't going to give up until he has me, either. You're right. I'm the one that got away," Jane said as she leaned back in the chair almost in defeat.

"That is not an option, Janie. Ma and Pop are off the table. He won't get them. I'll make sure of it. We'll put men in the hotel," Frankie stated.

"He'll expect that Frankie. He isn't worried about them. He wants me. He'll draw me out. It won't even have to Ma, Pop, you or Tommy. He'll get me out of town. That is what he wants."

"Where would he go?" Loren asked.

"I don't know. He's got to have some place in my territory though. It would have to be somewhere that we would think of looking, somewhere secluded, somewhere not a lot of people would know about. And, out here on the prairie, that is a lot of land to cover and he knows it."

"I'll tell Korsak. He'll get the Rangers looking. Do you think that Cavannaugh will help?" Frankie asked.

"I doubt it. We've got our man for Pecos. That is all he was allowed to do. We'll have to petition to keep them here much longer," Jane replied.

"Indian attacks?"

"We'd have to provide proof of a raid and let the Army loose on the Apache. I am not going to do that. The Apache haven't done anything to us. I am not willing to destroy them just to find Hoyt. We'll just have to be careful and make sure that we are all protected," Jane told them.

"I'm on it. Garcia stay here and make sure that Jane isn't alone. I'll be back later," Frankie said as he jumped up from his chair.

The chair hit the wooden wall as Frankie made his way towards the door. He grabbed his hat and coat and headed out. He didn't bother to wait for Jane to say anything. She knew why. This was his town to protect and not hers. He was doing what he thought was best. She also knew that Korsak and Frost wouldn't leave until they knew that Hoyt was dead. They weren't going to leave her side no matter what cases or warrants came their way. Jane was more important. For a minute, she was happy that she had people that cared about her so much. But then, she was angry that they would disrupt their lives, the law, and their responsibilities to protect her.

"I don't need babysitters," she muttered.

" _Si,_ " Garcia replied.

"Let them help you, Jane. I'll let all the Justices in the western counties to be on the look out. He might try to pull you out of Stockton, too. He wants you bad, Jane. I doubt that this Hoyt is going to stop until he has a bullet in his head," Loren told her.

"I'll be happy to oblige him that bullet," she responded.

"I bet you would," Loren said, quickly chuckled, and continued. "Don't worry about him right now. We've got a firebug to take care of. Do you think that he'll give you anything on Hoyt?"

"I don't know, Loren, but I'm willing to ask."

"Then, let's go ask him," Jane said as she put down her coffee cup and headed back to the cell.

They both grabbed chairs and parked them in front of Jacob's cell. Jane reached down to her left side and pulled her pistol. She made a show of handing to Loren in front of Jacob. She did for two reasons. She didn't want to shoot him before she got the information that she needed and she thought that shooting him was too good for him. She gave him an "I've got you now" smile as she got as comfortable as she could in her wooden chair.

"You ready to tell me more about Hoyt, Jacob?"

"You know all you need to know," he replied.

"You know that he sent you here to die, right?"

"I came in on my own."

"You know that Hoyt would eventually kill you, right, Jacob?" Loren question.

"I am his apprentice."

"No, you're his patsy. You are completely expendable. You brought attention to him. He didn't want that. He wanted to find me on my own. And, for stupid, idiotic reason, you thought that you would just come in here and get me to take back to him. You see how well that worked out. You were arrested as soon as you came into town. Hell, Frankie made you before you got here. Why do you think that he sent Garcia back into town with you? You're a fool. You were just and means to an end. You've outlived your usefulness for Charles. He isn't going to rescue you. And, you're gonna hang for Pecos. How does that make you feel?"

Jacob stood up from his cot and walked towards the bars. He still looked like he was on fire to Jane, but she knew that Loren couldn't see it. He was engulfed in it. She pushed back a little, but not enough to look like it was in fear or to get away from the flames. To anyone else, it would like she shifted on the chair and it moved with her.

"I am not worried about any of that, Jane."

"Why not?"

"Because, like you said, I am not the one that Charles wants," he replied with a strange look in his eyes.

He moved back across the cell to the cot. He sat down on the side and faced Jane. He knew that he was getting to her. It was something that Charles Hoyt would be proud of him for doing. He was drawing out Jane's fear. Hoyt would be able to smell her and he would be so happy about it. No, Jacob wasn't scared to die. He was still helping his master and his master would very happy with him even in death. He just laughed at her.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Trigger warning, non-con, abuse and terror, I mean this is Charles Hoyt here. Read at your own risk. And, just know that this was a hard chapter to write.**

 **Chapter 30**

Charles Hoyt sat upon his horse and looked down into the valley. The Army was still camped at Stockton and they weren't at the Fort just a few miles away. Patrols were riding the prairie every day, but he still had yet to see Jacob come back. He'd ventured as close to Pecos as he dared and watched as they began to rebuild it. Slowly the town was beginning to take shape again. He shook his head and dropped it a little out of the sun. He needed to find a place to stay soon. It was getting too hot and the patrols were widening. He would be found before he found his way into Stockton and to Jane. He knew she was there. He could smell her.

She was like a drug that he had to have. Sure he fed on the fear of his victims, but there was more to Jane. She was...everything that he ever wanted. She feared him, but she fought back. Her fear didn't stink like the stench of dead buffalo in the sun. No, her fear smell intoxicating, like a good cup of coffee on cold winter's day. She also broke free from him. He never got to finish with her. Sure, he'd taken his time with her, but that was because she refused to break like all the other women that he'd hurt. She simply wouldn't just give in. So, he took what he wanted. Scarred her up while he did it. Something he wasn't proud of, but it got the job done. He got her fear.

Deep in the back of his mind, he wished that he could actually feel something besides his need for the fear. Scaring someone had lost its worth very quickly, but scaring someone to death...and beyond, well, that was like caviar to Hoyt. He could feed off it for days before needing another hit of that high. His whole mission was for that high and for some reason, Jane's fear gave him the ultimate high. It didn't just arouse him in ways that no one else had. No, it was like it was water slacking his thirst. She was a well of fear and he wanted to sup from her...forever. Of course, he knew that was exactly possible, but he wanted her as long as he could have her.

He still dreamed of the summer he had her in that barn outside of Mason and Fredricksburg. It was in the hills and away from most of everyone. He still wasn't sure how she got out of his entrapments he had her in, but she had. It perplexed him. Almost as much as how the other Rangers finally found her so quickly and came back to the barn for him. He was watching him as they studied the barn, tearing it apart looking for something to find him, but they never did. Jane found him months later, totally by accident.

He smiled as he remembered her actually capturing him. She was pale and there was no fire in her eyes. Her hands trembled as she held her Colt on him. He gave her an unnerving smile, but he'd gone willingly. It was only because he knew that he'd never make it to Austin to be tried. He already had an escape plan in the works. Too bad, he had been in prison for a few years, but he found his way out. Now it was too bad that Jacob would be forcing his hand so soon.

He wanted to watch her, again. He wanted her to relax. Then, he would swoop in and take her. He would relive everything with her again. He would make her his and then he would finally kill when he was bored with her. He didn't like keeping toys, just memories. And, that would be all she was. He knew that she would eventually break. She would stop screaming. She would stop fighting. She wouldn't beg for anything. Her body would just break down and her soul would give up. She was useless to him then. He shook his head.

"Damn you and your foolishness, Jacob," he stated.

He turned the horse around and headed away from Stockton. Today was not the day that he would take Jane. He knew that the justice that came into town was a "hanging" judge. Jacob would be dead by the end of the week. He would just be one more loose end dealt with. Jane would be his last. Hoyt wasn't sure what he would continue to do once he had Jane, but he knew that he wouldn't stop killing until he was dead.

"I'll find someone new to play with and that will just have to tide me over until I get Jane, alone."

He rode back towards Lancaster following the Pecos River towards the Rio Grande. He knew enough to stay away from Pecos north of Stockton, but he needed water. He'd follow the river for awhile, but turn back towards the mountains and Apache land before he ever made to Fort Lancaster. He wasn't going to make it easy for them.

A day later, while he was watering his horse, he looked across the river. He saw something ugly that he could make beautiful. A young couple, obviously just married and heading out their own, was alone and tending to their oxen, horses, and wagon. It was almost too easy, but he had an itch that he needed to scratch. They would be perfect to play with until he could have "his Jane." He knew that it was a distraction, but it was also so enjoyable. He felt a smile cross his face as he stood up and surveyed the water. Thankful that the river was low where they were, he waved at the couple and prepared to over power them.

He crossed the river easily with his horse, all the while giving them a sickly sweet smile. The man returned it, but the woman looked weary of him. Her instincts told her that something was wrong with him, but she could tell that her husband didn't see it. Too bad none of that would save them. He shook the man's hand and noted the look in the woman's eyes.

"How y'all doing?" he asked them.

"Quite well, thank you, sir," the man replied.

"On your way west?" he questioned.

"Yes, my uncle has a place in California and offered to let us stay with him until we had enough to buy our own land nearby," the man told him.

"That's great," Hoyt stated with his smile deepen into a more sinister smirk.

"Name's David Packett," the man said.

"Charles Hoyt," he replied as his hand moved towards his hip.

He had his Remington Navy on display. He didn't grab it. Instead he hooked his hands into his belt and leaned back on his heels. He wanted to look as non-threatening as possible. However, his palms were itching for the kill and his fingers on his left hand were quickly finding his little Remington 95, two shot derringer. It was small enough to hide and big enough to make a statement.

"This is my wife, Clara."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Where you headed?" David asked him.

"Back towards Austin. I just finished a run at ranch. Going home to see the little woman," Hoyt lied.

"That must be hard on your family," David said.

"I do what I can."

"I understand," David replied.

"Well, if you need a place to stay Fort Lancaster is about thirty miles up river. There is a small settlement there and place that you can reprevision if you need. Hope you have a good journey," Hoyt told him as his fingers finally found the derringer.

"Same to you, Mr. Hoyt," Packett responded as he turned to his wife to help her back into the wagon.

Hoyt could tell that he was ready to move on. They had rested and now they had a destination in mind. He gave them Fort Lancaster, but they would never make it. He would make sure of it. He waited until David had Clara up on the buckboard before he pulled the derringer. He put it against his temple as he pulled the man towards him roughly.

"Mr. Hoyt, what is the meaning of this?" David asked.

"I hate that," he murmured as he looked longingly at Clara.

"If you want money, I'll give it to you," Clara told him as she started to reach behind her into the wagon.

"I don't want your money," he told them.

He looked at David and then at Clara again. He cocked his head as he thought about how he was going to get them alone. He wanted his barn, but he was too far away. Plus, he figured that the Rangers were already watching it, waiting to see if he would come back to it.

"Get in the back," he told David.

David clambered into the back of the wagon. Hoyt found a coil of rope and started tying him up. He hog tied him and put him on his stomach. He moved the boxes, crates and other stuffs around in the wagon until it blocked the back. He climbed out the front and sat down next to Clara.

"Now, do me a favor and get back there with him," Hoyt demanded.

She moved over the buckboard and sat down next to her husband. The tears were already forming in her eyes. It was just too easy for him. He jumped down off the buckboard and walked back to his horse. He tied it off to the buckboard, knowing that it would follow him anyway, but wanting to keep it close enough to him, just in case. He left their horses tied to the back of the wagon. He climbed back up onto the buckboard and reached for the reins to the oxen before him.

Turning around, he looked at them in the back and said, "Don't worry. We are going to have some fun. Well, I am. You, maybe not."

He cackled as he drove off. He would sell their goods or use them, depending on what he needed when he was done with them. Now, he needed to find somewhere to have his fun.

The woman was already terrified and he made him shiver happily. He couldn't wait to get her beneath him. The man, David, was inconsequential. His fear and inability to save and protect his wife would help Hoyt get off faster. Their shared fear and shame would bring him enough pleasure to satiate him for the time being.

He licked his lips as his thoughts turned back to Jane. He couldn't help himself. Clara wasn't Jane, but she was a scared woman. Her dark hair could help him with his fantasies of Jane, but she wasn't near the spitfire that Jane was. He knew that she wouldn't be receptive to his advances as soon as he started his playing. No woman ever was. And, it was a shame for them. The more they struggled, the more they cried out, moaned, and whimpered, the harder and more pleasurable it was for him.

It took half a day of travel, but he finally found an empty shelter. He took her in first and tied her to one of the support posts. He grabbed David by the ropes and pulled him out of the back of wagon, not caring that the man couldn't support himself or break his fall. He had been nice enough to move the stuff out of the way, but that was it. David landed on the ground, belly down, with a hard thump. He half dragged, half rolled him into the shelter. Moving him to the opposite post, he lashed him to it. And, then shoved a bandana in his mouth to quiet him.

Looking over at Clara, he smiled. Her stomach dropped. He untied her only to throw her on the ground. He pulled out some more rope and tied her spread eagle on the ground. When she was set, he turned to David and admired his work.

"Doesn't she look so pretty like that?" he asked him.

Not waiting for an answer, but getting a grunt and hearing David thrash as he tried to get free, Hoyt moved in. He held himself up over her and then moved down her body. He flipped her skirt up a little. Reaching under it, he found her pantaloons and striped them from her forcefully. When necessary, he cut them away from her body. Standing up, he walked over to David. He tore the bandana from his mouth and shoved the torn cloth from his wife in instead. He almost chocked on his own spit as he tried to spit it back out at Hoyt. But, Hoyt already had the bandana ready and tied it back over the ripped pantaloons, forcing them to stay in David's mouth.

"Now, for some fun, my dears," Hoyt told them as he dropped his gun belt.

Standing between Clara's legs, he began to undo his belt and pants. His hand held derringer towards David as he moved closer to Clara. Her eyes were wide as she noticed how hard he was and the gun was trained on her young husband. He moved closer and knelt down between her legs preparing himself to have his way with her.

"Do be a good girl and scream for me," he told her as he took her.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

It had been two weeks since the hanging of Jacob. Things were quiet in Stockton and Jane was glad for it. She was still wound up, but she was trying to relax. She was determined to not let her guard down, but she wasn't going to live in fear. She knew that Hoyt was out there and she knew that he was hunting. He was hunting for victims, but he wanted her. She knew that. She didn't doubt it. She knew that Hoyt would come for her. It was just a matter of time and she knew that she had to be ready for him. She didn't have a choice. She had too much to lose, now.

She was sitting in the sheriff's office with Frankie. Colonel Cavannaugh was there as well. Loren left town shortly after the hanging. But, he'd taken letters to the governor with him, both from Jane and from Maura. She wasn't deluded to think that Governor Doyle would give her the men she was asking for, but she wanted him to at least be aware that Hoyt was out and hunting again. She also knew that it would be a few days before she got any answers.

"I'm going to leave an extra company at the Fort, Jane. That is the best that I can do. I've got to get the patrols rearranged and moving again. The Presidents wants all the hostiles taken care of. I can't keep my entire battalion here for you. I am sorry," Cavannaugh told her.

"I know that, Cav. I do. And, thank you for the help."

"Thank you for getting the Apache to work with us. It's helped a lot. And, I've managed to get some of them to stay with us. Don't worry about them, Jane. I'll protect them. I'll make sure that they are taken care of. I'm not going to let anything happen to them," he said.

"Thank you for that," Jane replied.

He gave her a quick a salute and left the office. She turned to her brother. He gave her a look and she wondered what he was thinking. She waited until Cavannaugh was actually gone before she said anything to Frankie. She knew that he was waiting, too. He was afraid still because they didn't know where Hoyt was. Sure Jacob was dead, but Hoyt wasn't.

"He's still out there, Janie," Frankie said.

"I know."

"He's not going to stop looking for you," Frankie added.

"I know."

"I want you to have someone with you."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked him.

"A partner," he replied.

"And, where the Hell am I supposed to get a partner, huh? I can't ask Korsak or Frost to abandon their patrols. We can't let him win, Frankie. We can't. I know that, but I can't just pull them away from their duties. We were given some leeway because that knucklehead burnt down Pecos. But, we got the guy and got our pound of flesh for it. The Governor isn't going to sign off on me having a permanent partner, Frankie. We spread too thin as it is."

"I know that, Janie. What if I got one of my guys to do it? Would you take them with you?"

She sighed. She knew that he meant well and she appreciated it, but she wasn't going to pull someone from Stockton to ride around the Texas Prairie with her. It just wasn't feasible. She looked at her brother and shook her head.

"Janie..."

"Frankie, I am not going to pull someone from town to follow me. They have their own lives to live. Plus, things are hard enough around here right now. I am not going to ask someone to give up trying to fix things in Pecos or working around here to go out there with me. I am just not. And, before your volunteer yourself, you are the sheriff of the town. You can't leave. I'll figure something out. Promise," Jane told him.

"You better. Because we both know that Ma isn't going to let us live it down if you don't. So, I don't care if you never sleep. You don't let him get you," Frankie demanded.

"I'll do my-" Jane started before she was interrupted by a runner from the post office.

"Ranger Jane! Ranger Jane!" he yelled as he fell into the sheriff's office. She looked him up and down and then waved him over. As he was handing her a letter and a telegram, he told her, "I have news for you."

She stood up to take them from him. She read the telegram first. Frankie thought that her eyes were going to fall out of her head at what it said. Then, he moved to catch her before she fell as she blanched.

"What is it?" Frankie asked her.

She looked right at the boy who brought her the telegram, "Go find Rangers Korsak and Frost. They are out near the Army post working with Colonel Cavannaugh. Tell them that it is an emergency. Go. Run as fast as you can."

"Janie, what is it?" Frankie questioned her again.

"Hoyt," she replied as he helped back into a chair.

* * *

Korsak and Frost were standing in Cavannaugh's command tent. They were discussing patrols and coverage in the area. They knew that he was leaving a company for them in Stockton that would be helping Jane and Frankie with the patrols. They just weren't sure that it was going to be enough. They didn't want to leave and they could tell that Cavannaugh wanted blood, too.

"Look, I don't want to go anymore than you do, but we don't have a lead on where he is. I can't keep the men here without reason. We got the guy that destroyed Pecos. Jane gets it, but I can't just keep camped outside the Fort."

"I know that, Colonel," Korsak stated. "But will you at least keep the garrison heavily manned and outfitted? You can't just leave her alone out here."

"I am not going to, Korsak. I'm doing my best. I'm using Indian Affairs as it is to justify all the patrols. We are doing what we can. I care for her too. I don't want anything to happen to her," Cavannaugh told them.

"And, what about Casey?"Generals

"I sent him back to Fort Concho, but I've been able to get with General Mackenzie. He will be getting orders to report to Fort Richardson, but he might be called to follow General Custer back North. It seems that he isn't making too many friends in Texas," Cavannaugh stated with a smirk.

"Good," Frost mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

They were looking over the map and proposing some movements of the troops. Cavannaugh was going to keep them area. Spreading them out and moving them at random intervals. It would keep Hoyt on his toes if he was in the area and it would give them a good way to see if anything had changed in the area. Every time a patrol came back to Fort Stockton, Cavannaugh would reroute as needed.

A young man came running into the tent. He looked flushed and very out of breath. Frost grabbed a canteen and handed it to him. He drank healthily and then capped it before handing it back to Frost.

"Ranger Jane sent me. She said that she needs the Rangers back at Sheriff Rizzoli's office. Something has happened."

He didn't need to say anything else. Korsak and Frost were out of the tent and on their horses quickly. Frost offered the boy his hand and pulled him up behind him as they rode off back towards town at a full gallop. If Jane sent someone, it was damn important that they get there quickly.

A few minutes later, they were climbing off their horses and running up into the Sheriff's office. Frankie was sitting beside Jane. She still looked frazzled and pale. Korsak immediately went to her side and knelt in front of her. He looked up at Frankie and then at Frost. Frankie handed him the telegram. Korsak read over it quickly and then looked up at Frost.

"Go get Maura," he told him simply and Frost was out the door, running towards the hotel.

Korsak slowly moved his hand. He wanted to make sure that Jane saw him. When he noticed that he'd caught her eye, he moved his hand to her knees. She turned a little and looked at him. Her dark eyes looked into his and realized that he wasn't her nightmare.

"Jane..." Korsak said, trying to make sure that she was with him.

"Vince?" she asked quietly.

"Hey."

"There are more bodies," she replied.

"I know, Janie."

"It's my fault."

"No, it isn't."

"I didn't kill him when I had the chance."

"You got out and away from him, Jane. No one can blame you for running away from him. He killed them, Jane, not you. It isn't your fault."

"Isn't it?"

"No, Janie, it isn't," Frankie told her.

She turned and looked up at her brother. Her body was fighting to stay seated. She wanted to run, but she knew that she shouldn't. She needed the men around her. She needed their help and support. She needed them to not see her as weak and unable to deal with Hoyt.

"You can do this, Jane. I know you can. You're gonna find him," Frankie told her.

It was about that time that Frost and Maura came in the office. Jane looked up into her hazel eyes and was immediately grounded. Her breathing actually started to equalize. Their eyes locked and held. Korsak moved out of the way as Maura got nearer to her.

"Jane," she said simply and Jane turned to look at her.

"He killed again," Jane replied quietly.

"He killed them, yes."

"And, it's my fault," Jane said.

"No, it isn't. You didn't make him kill them. He did it on his own. Let it go, Jane. You can't blame yourself for what he's done."

"Can't I?"

"No, you can't," Maura told her.

Jane looked at her. She was searching for something and she couldn't think of what it was. Maura stayed steady as she was holding Jane's hand. There was a silent conversation between them. The guys all watched and then backed up and let them be.

"Jane, you didn't do this."

"I still feel responsible."

"I know that you can't help that, but you need to let it go."

"I'm going to try," Jane stated.

"That is all I can ask of you right now. Is there something that I can do? Do you need anything?"

"I need to find Hoyt," Jane said.

"Something that I can actually do for you?" Maura reiterated.

"I don't know."

Maura turned and looked on the desk. She saw the letter that was beside the telegram. She grabbed them both. She read the telegram.

"Two bodies found. Couple dead in barn. Hoyt possibly spotted in area. Near Rio Grande. Rangers looking for more. Info to follow. Stop."

She looked back at Jane. She wondered if that meant that there were more bodies. It didn't tell them enough though. When where the first bodies found? And, where exactly? She could tell that Jane was upset, but she didn't have enough information to go look into it.

"Jane, there's a letter, too."

"From?"

"I don't know. It's from Austin, but there is no further address. Do you want me to open it?"

"Yes," she murmured.

Maura nodded as she opened the letter. It was from Governor Doyle. He was granting her request to stay in Stockton as the teacher. Mr. Pike was being called back to Austin to work on an education initiative for the governor working with the Indian schools.

"It's from the governor," Maura told her.

"And?"

"He's calling Pike to come to Austin for a special project. He's making me the teacher for Stockton. I'll be staying here," Maura explained.

"Good."

"Jane, I'll need to find a more permanent residence. I cannot stay at the hotel with your parents forever. I need my own space."

"Okay," Jane answered reflexively.

"Jane?" Korsak asked as he neared her again.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to talk to Cavannaugh. He needs to know about this. I'll send Frost to go talk to the Apache. Let Maura take you back to the hotel and rest. We'll talk later," he told her.

"Okay," she replied.

Korsak looked at Maura. She nodded, knowing what he was asking without him saying it. She would take Jane back to the hotel and deal with her. Korsak would deal with the Army and Frost the with Apache scouts that were still in town. Maura didn't need to worry the Apache because they would be coming to help Jane, whether she wanted it or not. When she saw Korsak turn to Frankie, she knew that it was time to go. Korsak would handle things until Jane was ready to fight again. She just hoped that it wouldn't take too long.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Somehow Jane found herself on a bed in her mother's hotel. If she'd bothered to look around, she would have noticed that it was the room she had been sharing with Maura. She didn't look around though. She couldn't. She didn't want to think. She didn't want to remember. She just wanted it all to be over. She hated how the mention of that man's name could render her almost useless. She was a fucking Texas Ranger. She didn't waver. She didn't flinch. She ran towards the danger with others fled. And frankly, this was pissing her off more than she was willing admit. It was true that she didn't have to admit it. Frankie, Maura, Frost and Korsak could tell.

"I know you aren't asleep," Maura said from her perch across the room.

Jane rolled up on her side and looked at Maura. She glanced at the window and tried to guess the time. Finally, she flopped back down on the bed.

"I hate this," Jane replied.

"I know you do, love, but we are trying to work on it. It isn't something that I expect that you'll get over quickly. That man brutalized you in vicious ways. I don't think that anyone would ever blame you for being overly cautious when it came to him, or the fact that his name still frightens you. I dare say that it always will, until you know that he is dead and you have proof of his death."

"I shouldn't still be this scared of him," Jane lamented.

"Why not?"

"Because I am a Ranger. I like danger. I thrive on it. It is part of my job. But, he renders me useless."

"It is part of the flight or fight response. You're body is trying to flee while your head tells you to run towards the danger. It is unfortunately a paradox for you. Your mind and body are at war in that moment and cannot make definitive decision, so in essence, you freeze," Maura told her.

"I don't want to freeze up."

"I know."

"I want to be able to fight him."

"And, you will. You've been getting stronger every day. I can see the resolve in your eyes. I can feel it in your presence. I know that you will seek him out, eventually, and you will win this battle of wits with him. He will have no option but to lose, because I know that you are going to play to win no matter what happens between the two of you," Maura stated.

"I wish I could believe that."

Maura moved across the room and sat on the end of the bed. She reached over and touched her leg. She hoped that she could give Jane some comfort. She knew that Jane was upset. She had reason to be, but she couldn't let it paralyze her. She needed to find a way to get passed it all and she needed to find a way to help Jane fight through her fright.

"Jane, you could do it. You just need the proper motivation. You need to decided now how you are going to handle it if you find Hoyt, especially if it is alone. If you go out there looking for him and don't have a plan, you'll freeze. You can do this. You're strong than he is. You just need to believe that you can and will defeat him. If you go after him thinking that he is going to win, he will. It is a self fulfilling prophecy and it doesn't belong in law enforcement. You can't think like that and you know it," Maura told her.

"I know that. It's just hard. There are some nights that I still feel him on me. I see him in the shadows toying with me and waiting for me to break."

"Then, we'll just have to make sure that you don't break, won't we?" Maura asked her as her hand moved up Jane's thigh.

Jane sat up a little again. She looked down at Maura's hand and then up into her hazel eyes. Maura didn't move her hand away. Instead, she moved it upwards again, brushing against Jane's work dungeree's.

"Maura?"

"Jane?"

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you," she replied.

"I don't know how your hand on my thigh is going to help me fight Hoyt."

"What if I gave you a reason?"

"A reason?"

"To live and fight him. To not give up. To come back to us."

Jane scrunched her brow up in confusion. Maura just smirked. She left her hand on Jane's thigh. She leaned up a little bit further on the bed until her face was even with Jane's. She could see the trepidation and fear in Jane's dark, almost ebony eyes. She let her eyes wonder over Jane's face, which only added to Jane's confusion. She smiled down at the Ranger with a cocked eyebrow. She left her hand wander up a little more.

Jane could feel herself getting warmer. She looked at Maura and wondered what she was doing. She couldn't move. She wasn't paralyzed with fear. She wasn't sure what to do. She'd only been a position such as this back with the Apache.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?" she whimpered out as Maura's hand moved a little higher.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Fine...yup, I'm good. All good."

Maura's smile quirked a little more as she finally just leaned down and kissed her. Jane lay there for a moment, unmoving. She was actually afraid that if she did move that Maura would stop. And, then her mind caught up with the feelings in her body.

Maura moved just a little more, but still her hand stayed parked on Jane's thigh. She thought that Maura's hand was going to burn through her pants and onto her skin. Jane leaned up into the kiss. Her hands decided that she didn't want to remain idle anymore. Before she realized what she was doing, she buried one hand in Maura's lushous mane and the other to her shoulder. There was an odd push and pull between them until Maura fell on top of her. They both smiled into the kiss, but Maura broke it and leaned back just a little to look back down into her eyes.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you still okay?"

"Yup."

"Good," Maura answered as she moved both of her hands up to Jane's shirt.

She started slowly unbuttoning it, but she never looked away from Jane's eyes. She was waiting for Jane to tell her to stop, but she never did. Instead, Jane reached up and helped her finished undoing the shirt. When Maura was satisfied, she pulled Jane up off the bed and too the shirt off her body completely. Jane fell back to the bed with a smile. Maura moved so that she was straddling Jane's hips. Her fingers had already started playing with Jane's leather belt. Once it was undone, she started with the fly of her dungerees.

Not to be outdone, Jane sat up and let the headboard hold her weight. She resituated them in a more comfortable position. Maura's hands didn't leave the waist of her hips as Jane reached up and starting toying with the buttons to Maura's bodice. They were small and plentiful much to Jane's dismay. When Maura realized that Jane was just about to rip it open in hopes to seeing Maura's bosom, she reached up and took Jane's hands in her own. She finished the task of unbuttoning the bodice of her dress and kept her eyes on Jane's. It was like she knew that if she didn't keep some sort of connection with the Ranger, that Jane would run.

It was enough that they were we starting to undress each other. Their tops were still slightly covered, Jane in a thin linen undershirt with no sleeves, and Maura in a camisole. Maura shifted a little bit and leaned forward to kiss Jane again.

"Mmm...Maura?"

"Yeah?" she asked as she backed up to look into her eyes again.

"What are we doing?"

"I thought that it was obvious."

"I mean, what are we doing?"

"I thought I was kissing you. Is it not enjoyable? Did I do something wrong?" Maura asked as she started to pull away and to get off the bed.

Jane's hand snapped out and held her in place. She looked deeply into Maura's eyes. The fear she felt wasn't mirrored. If anything, now, Maura looked sad, and Jane hated herself for it. She pulled Maura back towards her and kissed her hard.

Jane knew what she wanted, but she wasn't sure that Maura knew. Sure, they'd kissed before, but being with Jane could be dangerous. And, not just because of Hoyt, the people on the Texas prairie didn't understand Jane completely. They dealt with her and they were happy with her being a Ranger, but they didn't know about her "two-spirit"-ness. She was sure that in certain parts she'd be shot for it. In others, hanged. She didn't want Maura to have to deal with that. She liked the woman too much for anything to happen to her.

"That has nothing to do with it, Maura and you know it. You know that I like kissing you. I wouldn't do it if I didn't, but people can be..."

"I understand."

"Do you? Do you really? Cause, I sure as hell don't. I want to be with you, but we..."

"Can't be open about it in town?" Maura asked.

"Something like that."

"Jane, I don't plan on living in town. You know that. Your brother has been working on building me a house just outside of town with some of the townsfolk. He mentioned something about it being payment for taking over as the teacher for the town. Governor Doyle it seems wired some money to the bank in town to build it. I didn't expect that. I would have been fine in town for a while," Maura told her.

"He wants you to be comfortable. You're making your life here. I am sure that he wanted you to have something to offer should you find a suitable suitor while here."

"Does that include you?" Maura asked her.

Jane smiled. She didn't think that Governor Doyle would be happy with her if he knew that she was the one that Maura chose to share her house with, but she didn't care. If Maura offered, she'd stay there faster than in her own mother's hotel.

"If you want it to, yeah, I'll stay with you," Jane replied.

Maura kissed her again. "Good."

"Maura?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want me to touch you?"

"Jane, you touch me all the time without realizing it."

"That's not what I meant," Jane huffed.

"Then, what did you mean, dear?" Maura inquired with a slight cock of her head.

"Do you want me to touch like a man touches a woman?" Jane shyly asked as a blush appeared on her tanned cheeks.

"Do you want to, Jane?"

Jane shook her head in affirmation. She didn't trust herself to talk at that point. She wanted Maura. Kissing her was one thing. Touching her was entirely something else. Mainly because Jane knew that if she started touching Maura, she'd never want to stop. And, that was dangerous for both of them.

Maura moved a little bit, until she was closer to Jane. Jane could swear that Maura could hear her heart beat pounding in her chest. She knew she could feel it when Maura reached out and touched her between her breasts. She leaned further into Jane's space. Her eyes were large and welcoming. Jane could see the want...the desire...and dare she dream, the love, in Maura's bright hazel eyes.

"Then touch me, Jane," she whispered as she kissed her fully again.

"Okay," Jane managed to breath out before falling back on the bed holding Maura to her as she fell.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Jane held Maura close to her. She looked deeply into her bright and vibrant hazel eyes. She lost herself in them, like she did every time she stared deeply into them. She could see things in Maura's eyes that frightened her, but at the same time, they grounded her in a way that nothing else could. She couldn't help herself as she smiled down at the honey-blonde beneath her.

Maura smiled back up at her. She ran her hand over Jane's cheek. The warmth between them was growing, but she knew that Jane was hesitant. She could see it in her deep mahogany eyes. She hoped that with just her touch that she would be able to make Jane know how much she wanted to touch her and how much she wanted to be touched.

She felt the goosebumps starting to grow on her arms, as Jane ran her hands up and down them. She didn't mind the roughness of Jane's hands or the roughness of the scars there. To Maura, it was just Jane. She didn't have anything else to compare it to and she honestly didn't want to either. She knew that Jane wasn't a "traditional" lady and she didn't fault her for it. In fact, she was pleasantly happy that Jane was a Ranger. She knew that it was hard for Jane to do the job and not just because of what she'd been through. Maura understood that things were different out here on the Texas prairie, but that they weren't that different from the shipyards and such in Boston. She didn't care that Jane was in a "man's" job. She was proud of the work that she did. She was proud of Jane. So, to have this immensely complicated and strong woman on top of her, Maura couldn't help but smile. She was happy and had reason to be.

Jane didn't try to understand some of Maura's thought processes. She wasn't as schooled as the other woman, but that didn't mean that she couldn't keep up with her. She could and it was a blessing for Maura. They enjoyed each other's company and Jane could admit that they were good together. She could see something with Maura. It didn't matter that it would have to be secret and on the edge of propriety. She wanted to be Maura and now, she knew that Maura felt the same. She would find a way to make it work. It was just something that Jane was now resolute to not live without. She would fight to keep Maura and she hoped that Maura would fight to keep her.

"Stop thinking so hard," Maura chided her.

Jane quirked an eyebrow at her, but smiled despite the comment. Instead, she leaned over and kissed Maura, hard. She knew that Maura was just trying to keep her in the room and in the now. She appreciated it, but she still kissed her quiet.

But, as soon as Jane realized that she liked the kiss more than she should and more than she was just trying to keep Maura quiet, she realized that she was deepening the kiss. She allowed her tongue to taste Maura's lips. She brushed it lightly against them and nibbled a little bit on Maura's bottom lip. She wasn't terribly surprised when Maura parted her lips and let Jane explore her mouth further. They certainly hadn't kissed that hard before or that deep, but now that they had, it was all Jane wanted to do. It wasn't that she wanted to claim Maura as her own, but she did.

Her hands brushed up Maura's side again. She felt the softness of her skin and released in the feeling under hands. Maura mewled as she keep touching her. Finally the need for more skin and more of Maura drove Jane's hands down to her waist. She reached for the camisole's base and slowly and methodically pulled it out of the waist of Maura's skirt.

When she saw the creamy, alabaster skin of Maura's toned stomach, she sighed. She let her fingers lightly skim over Maura's body. The feeling of her on her fingertips was almost too much for Jane, but she didn't want to stop. She looked up into Maura's hazel eyes and held them. She knew that she had Maura's permission to go further, but she wasn't sure that she was ready. The heat and the feeling coming from Maura pushed her further. She let her hand glide up under the camisole and towards Maura's ample bosom.

She whispered something and turned her head in blush. She couldn't believe that she'd said it. She felt Maura's hand come to her chin and turn her back to facing her. She could see the question in Maura's eyes, but she didn't say anything.

"What was that, Jane?"

"Nothing."

"It wasn't nothing, Jane. You said something and it embarrassed you. What was it?" Maura asked her more fully.

Jane pushed up a little bit on her elbows to push herself up a little bit more over Maura. Looking down, she smiled as she met Maura's inquisitive eyes. She leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before sitting back a little on her haunches.

"I said: _seno de Dios._ "

"What does that mean?"

Jane snickered. She wasn't sure if she should tell the woman. It was slightly off color and in bad taste, but Maura wasn't going to let it go. She knew that.

"I said that you have the bosom of God," Jane replied and ducked her head.

Maura cocked an eyebrow at her, even though Jane didn't see it. Maura reached up and tipped Jane's head back. She could see the fear of rejection in Jane's eyes. Instead of saying anything or chastising Jane for her words, she pulled her down for another kiss. It was quick and when she ended it before Jane wanted her to, she pushed Jane back a little more fully onto her haunches. Maura sat up. She looked up into Jane's aroused-blown eyes as her own hands reached down her body and the edge of the camisole. She wrapped the bottom of the fabric in her fingers and gave it a simple tug. Pulling it from Jane's hands, she leaned further into Jane as she lifted the camisole up and over her head.

Jane gasped. She was transfixed on the woman's body. She'd never seen anything so beautiful before in her life and she needed to tell Maura.

"Beautiful..." she softly said, almost like a prayer.

"So are you, Jane," Maura countered as she leaned down, ever so slightly, and kissed her again.

Jane blushed a little, but Maura didn't see it. Instead, she was losing herself in their kiss. She finally moved her hands up and tore Jane's linen shirt from her body. She couldn't stop herself from appreciated the warm, caramel colored skin before. She reached out tentatively to touch her as her eyes flicked up into Jane's. She was waiting for permission as Jane was waiting for the feel of her hands upon her own skin with baited breath.

She nodded when she realized why Maura was waiting. Maura took her time still. It was like she was mapping Jane's body with her hands. She was memorizing every inch of Jane's delectable body. When her need outgrew her sensibility, she held fast to Jane's torso as she flipped Jane onto her back on the bed. Hovering over her, she couldn't help but start to kiss down the column of Jane's throat and towards her revealed chest.

Jane moaned. She couldn't hold back the sound and she honestly didn't want to, either. Nothing had ever felt this good for her. Even with her time with the Apache and the woman she'd been with there, she had nothing to compare this to. Maura's touch was divinity and Jane was willing to let her worship as long as she desired. So, Maura did.

Jane held onto her, letting her fingers dip into the delicious skin of Maura's back. Keeping Maura as close to her as she could, Jane moaned softly as Maura kissed her body, licked her neck, and suckled her breasts. Maura was amazed at how quickly Jane's body responded to her. She could stop her hands as they worked their way down to Jane's pants.

Maura made quick work of the buckle to Jane's belt and had her dungarees open before Jane could gasp in delight. Her hand slid inside and she touched Jane's core. Maura's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. She heard the small whimpers and moans falling from Jane's lips as she ran a finger over her for the first time. She couldn't help but moan at the feeling of Jane beneath her fingers.

"Maura..."

"You have to be quiet, Jane," she told her as she continued to move her fingers.

When the angle and the fact that her hand was trapped became too much, Maura moved her hand away. Jane groaned in want and displeasure of Maura moving and stopping to touch her. Maura gave her a look as she moved enough to grab waist of Jane's dungarees and pull them down and off her legs. Now, that Jane was nude there below her, Maura gave her a feral smile. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip as she took in the sight of the naked Italian Ranger. Jane wasn't ashamed to be naked, but Maura's stare started making her a little self-conscious.

"You have to keep it down, Jane or someone might now what we are doing."

"I know," she whispered as a whimper as soon as Maura's delicate fingers returned to her center.

She ran them up and down, covering them in Jane's essence. She watched Jane's eyes as she continued to touch her. They rolled back and Maura couldn't help but smile. She knew that she was giving Jane pleasure. She could see it. She could feel it. She curled her fingers down and inside, dragging them slowly out of her and Jane arched up off the bed. Maura held her down and continued to touch her. She drug out every movement, demanding every movement and sigh that she could from Jane's body. Jane just held onto the bed, afraid that if she let go that she might float away.

"Let go, Jane," Maura told her as she leaned down to start kissing her neck and chest.

Jane couldn't help it. She arched up off the bed as she came, but she managed to bite her lip to stifle the scream in her throat. Her body was covered with a light sheen of sweat. And, Maura hadn't stopped. She was still slowly moving her fingers inside of Jane, but Jane wasn't stopping her. She could feel herself heading into another climax as Maura leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth. Maura lightly bit down and then suckled. Jane lost it.

Her back bowed and her body came off the bed completely. Maura had to fight her back down. It wasn't until Jane reached down and took a hold of Maura's hand that she stopped. Her eyes opened and Maura could tell that she was still trying to focus on something when Jane's completely blown chocolate eyes landed on hers. She gave a Maura a lopsided smile as she came floating back into herself.

Jane smiled at her as she leaned up to kiss Maura. Maura turned just enough to land on her back beside her as Jane rolled up onto her side. She reached over and brushed her fingers over Maura's torso.

"Do you want to touch me, Jane?" Maura asked her matter-of-factly.

"Yes."

"Then, do it," she told her as she took Jane's hands in her own and placed them on her exposed breasts.

Jane let out a small moan as she felt Maura's warm skin beneath her fingers again. She teased her nipples with her rougher fingers. When the desire to taste Maura hit her, Jane leaned forward and licked her nipples. Maura buried her hands in Jane's hair and held her there. Jane continued to suckle there as she let her hand move down Maura's front.

"Take it off, Jane."

So, she did. She finally had Maura naked and beautiful next to her. She let her hands roam over her perfect alabaster skin. She mapped out every freckle and mole that she could find. She let hands flow over Maura's curves until she found her mound. Jane leaned up on one side so she could look down Maura as her fingers dipped into her core.

"Mmm...Jane," Maura murmured as Jane teased her.

Jane fluttered her fingers and felt Maura tighten around her. She leaned down and swallowed the moan that Maura had with a kiss. Maura reached up and pulled Jane more fully onto her. Her fingers were cutting into Jane's shoulders, but she didn't care.

Maura held onto Jane as she got her breath back. She smiled up at her. Holding Jane close, she rolled them onto their sides and reached down to pull up the thin blanket that was on the bed. Wrapping them in it to keep them warm, she looked into Jane's eyes.

"Rest, Love. We can talk later. You need your strength and rest. I promise I'll be here when you wake," Maura told her.

"You sure?"

"Yes," Maura replied and kissed her to seal her promise.

Jane let her head fall back. She sighed and let her body succumb to slumber. Maura smiled down at the Ranger. She knew that Jane held her heart and she'd given it to her willingly. She hoped that she had Jane's as well, but she knew that there were things that needed to resolved first. Jane pulled her closer and Maura melted into her, wishing her brain would shut down for just a little bit.

She only hoped that Hoyt didn't break her. She didn't think that Jane would survive him twice. And, for her part, Maura didn't think that she would survive being in Texas without Jane. So, she did something that she was fond of doing. She prayed for Jane's safety and the quick capture of Hoyt. She hoped that it would be enough and that her love would keep her safe. She knew it might not but she couldn't let Jane know that she was worried. She needed to be strong for Jane and keep up her front. Jane didn't need to worry about her while she was out there hunting down that monster.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

It had been two days since they had been together and Jane was getting restless. She was out on the prairie with her horse Jo Friday and Frost. They were on a trail and hoping that it would lead to Hoyt. She wasn't sure that it was him, but reports had been coming in that he was in the area. She doubted that he would come so close to her again. He would want her to come to him, but he had more targets at Fort Stockton. And, that is really why she was so restless. Her parents and Maura didn't have a lot of protection.

Well, they did. Garcia, Tommy and Frankie were there. They could protect them. She knew that Korsak was there, too. He'd managed to get Colonel Cavannagh to sign off on a few soldiers to stay behind while they went to where Hoyt was supposedly hold up down near Fort Lancaster.

"Hey, Jane, why don't we take a break? We've been at this since sun up. The horses could use a rest and some shade," Frost told her.

She nodded and pulled into a copse of trees off the trail. They dismounted and took in the shade. It wasn't much relief from the sun, but they both needed it.

"We'll get him, Janie," Frost said breaking their silence.

"We'd better."

She was still on edge and he knew it. He could see it in her face and the way she flexed her fingers. Even with the gloves, he knew that her scars hurt from riding so much. She was one of the best Rangers in Texas, but Hoyt might break her beyond repair this time. And, that was something that he was going to let happen, if he could help it. He respected Jane. He'd learned a lot from her. He just hoped that they would come out on the right side of things when this was over. He didn't see it as murder, but he assumed and probably correctly that Jane was going to kill him no matter how they found.

"Janie?"

"Yeah, Frosty?" she asked him as they took another sip off their canteens and prepared to remount to ride.

"If it comes down to it, will you let me take the shot?"

Jane whipped around and looked at him like he four heads. She actually stopped trying to mount Jo Friday. She let go of the reins and walked around her to get in front of Frost and his mount. Jo moved slightly, but kept at Jane's back to support her.

"You want to what?" Jane asked incredulously.

"If we run into Hoyt, I don't want you to take the shot, Jane."

"And, why the Hell not?"

"Because you shouldn't have to live with that."

"And, why not?"

"Because you aren't a murderer," Frost stated.

"And, you are?"

"No, but I don't think that you should have to deal with that on top of everything else that he's put you through. You don't need to carry around the guilt of being the one that killed him. He's already done enough. I don't want him to destroy you," Frost told her.

"That sounds all well and good and high and mighty, but it's pure shit, Frost and you know it."

He took a step back when he saw the fire in her eyes. He was watching not only her eyes but her hands. He saw her flexing and he was worried that she might actually draw down on him. He doubted that she would, but he'd obviously said the wrong thing. Then he remembered what Korsak told on the trail to Fort Stockton. They needed to let Jane take this as far as she could, but they needed to stop her from actually killing him. They were both hoping that she would be able to push through her anger and possibly arrest him. They didn't doubt that she would beat the snot of him as she put the shackles on him, but neither of them wanted her to take the shot that might actually kill him.

"Get on your horse and do yourself a favor. Keep your mouth shut. You have no idea what you are talking about," Jane told him as she quickly turned and moved back to the other side of Jo Friday.

She grabbed the reins as she stepped over to mount. Grabbing the saddle horn, she pulled herself up. As she got seated, she looked over at Frost one more time, anger still burning in her eyes. She shifted her hands around the reins and posted. She couldn't get situated in the saddle. She was too angry. Finally, she just plopped down and "clicked" for Jo to start on again. Jo got the message and started off.

Jo could feel Jane's uneasiness. She didn't know what it was from but, she didn't like it. Jane being restless made her wary and restless, too. She shook her head in protest and then glared at the other Ranger, but she knew that he wouldn't understand.

They trotted along quietly. There was no conversation and Jane tried to lose herself in the steady beat of Jo Friday's clip-clop across the prairie. It wasn't working much, but it was taking her mind off her anger towards Frost. The more she thought about it, the more she saw his point. He was only trying to be a good partner and fellow Ranger. She knew that no one wanted to become a murderer, but the West was crazy place. It wasn't exactly lawless, but it wasn't as regimented as back East.

Finally, the quiet was too much for Frost. He urged his mount closer to Jane's and waited until they were side by side. She tried to ignore him, but he decided to wait her out a little while. When she finally turned to look at him, he just gave her his biggest smile, hoping that it would bring some levity to the situation. She didn't return his smile, but she understood. He wasn't trying to hurt her. He had only being thinking about her best interests.

"Jane, I..."

"I get it. Okay? I do. Just drop it."

"Okay," he relented.

He knew when to stop pushing her. He'd ridden the trail too long with her. Jane was as prickly as a cactus some days. Today could be one of those days and it could also be the subject matter. He understood the Hoyt was bound to make her angry, so he didn't need to add to it.

"Do you honestly think that he's come back up here?"

"I don't know, Frost. He might have, but he might be holed up somewhere in the hills. He's a survivor. He knows how to get what he wants."

"But, he wants you the most," Frost stated.

"I know."

"He's taunting us."

"Yup."

"And, you're not giving in?" Frost asked her.

"I'm trying not to, but he's getting too close to Stockton. We know that he wasn't the one that burnt down Pecos. We've already gotten our man for that. Hoyt's still looking for me. He didn't get what he wanted. Jacob failed him and Hoyt doesn't take failure well."

"So, he'll be back for you?"

"Oh, yeah, he will. He's been planning his final moments with me. It drives him. I am the thing he wants most in the world and I am the one thing that he can't have. I'm his unfinished business. He didn't get to finish his ritual with me. He doesn't have his closure. He needs it. His madness can't deal with the fact that I got away. So no matter who else he hurts, he's still coming for me," Jane told him.

"So, we keep you away from him."

"He has apprentices," Jane stated.

"Meaning?"

"He'll find a way in and he'll get to me. He always has. Jacob was just the latest and I dare believe that he doesn't have another already lined up to help him. Hoyt is good at what he does. Death is just something that he craves. It is an ends to his means. The torture is how he finds his pleasure."

"And, you denied him," Frost added.

"I sure did."

"So he's gunning for you and he's willing to take down anyone and everyone he can to get to you?"

"Absolutely."

"So, we need to make sure that he can't get to you or anyone you're close to?"

"Yup, already taken care of."

"That's what Korsak is handling back in Stockton?"

"Yup."

"Do you think that he has someone in Stockton?" Frost asked her.

"No."

"Why not?"

"They would have moved already. Jacob would have known who they were and as soon as he was sentenced, they would have acted to get him out. Jacob swung. No one stood up for him or helped him. In fact, Hoyt let him die too. But that was because Jacob got sloppy and greedy. He was trying to find me in order to get back into the good graces with Hoyt. If Loren hadn't sentenced him to hang, the other apprentice would have shot him in Stockton for betraying their master. No, Hoyt is working alone now. He hasn't had time to groom someone into his madness. If he had there would be more reports coming in to the Rangers and the Army, but there's nothing," Jane explained.

"So, we just keep riding around Stockton and hope that we find him."

"That is the general idea, yeah," Jane replied.

"I get it," Frost stated quickly.

"You get what?"

"You're putting yourself out here in his line of sight. You want him to see you. You want him to know that you aren't afraid of him. You're drawing him in, aren't you?" Frost asked her.

"Yup."

"And the Apache?"

"If they catch wind of him, they'll let me know. And they'll close in on him. He'll come to Stockton, Frost. It is just a matter of time. He's been patient with me. Now, I have to be patient with him. I'm going to dangle some honey and catch my fly. Only this time, he doesn't know that he's heading straight for a trap. No one really knows what I'm doing. I'm sure that Colonel Cavannaugh believes that I've gone _loco._ But, I know this will work. Hoyt hates to lose and so do I," Jane told him.

"Well, let's just keep up the patrols then. I want him to see that you aren't alone. And, that you aren't afraid of him. I want him to know that he is going to have to go through a lot of people to get to his prize. We aren't going to let you be alone. We've got your back, Jane. You know that you aren't going to have to do this alone. I'll sleep outside of your door if I have to, but we'll get him. I promise you," Frost explained.

"There is no need for that," Jane stated. "Frankie and Tommy are making some changes to the rooms around mine at my parents' inn. Hoyt won't make it to me there without everyone in town knowing that he's there. I doubt that he wants to make such a big scene and still fail to get his prize. No, Hoyt is going to play the long game. We just have to make sure that we never let our guard down."

"Never."

Jane wanted to laugh, but she knew that it was wrong. Hoyt was probably watching them now. She wanted to go back to town. They hadn't seen anything in the prairie or bush to let them know that Hoyt had made his way back towards Stockton. She knew that the town was on alert. They didn't know why and they didn't need to know. They knew enough that when the Rangers showed up, they needed to listen and heed their warnings, and they were. The men were all patrolling their areas. They women were working together to make sure that no one was ever truly alone. The town was coming together for one of their own, and they weren't going to let Jane go without a fight. She'd do the same for them, and they knew it.

"We'll get him, Jane. Let's keep riding for a little bit and then head back towards town. I know you're itching to get back to her," Frost said with a smile.

She turned and looked at him. She didn't answer. She didn't return his smile. She just looked at him and waited for...she didn't know what.

"Don't look at me like that. Korsak explained the 'two-spirit' thing to me. I don't care. Let's just finish this patrol and get back. I want some more of your mom's pot roast," he told her as they rode along the dusty trail.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Maura stood by the window in the room that she was sharing with Jane at the inn. She was watching it rain while she sipped some tea. She hoped that Jane was somewhere covered and not getting too wet. She had been worried about _her_ Ranger since she went on her patrol.

Maura knew that it was odd that she thought of Jane as hers, but she couldn't help herself. They had already been through so much together and she knew that Jane cared for her. They'd shown each other how they felt about each other, both physically and emotionally, many times. And, despite her best efforts, sometimes, Maura still thought about those times when she as alone in the room.

She felt a quick blush come over herself as she thought about Jane touching her, but it quickly faded. She smiled and sipped her tea. She knew that Jane would be back in town and it would be someone else's turn to take the patrol around the town. And, no matter how much that made her happy to know that Jane would be back in town, she also knew that Jane would be spending most of her time in the sheriff's office or with her brother as they planned patrol routes or places to investigate. She wasn't naive. She knew that Jane wasn't going to rest until Hoyt was caught or dead.

And, the more Maura thought about it, she couldn't blame Jane for her vigilance. What bothered her the most about it all was that she wished for Hoyt to be dead. She couldn't see a reason for him to still breathe. She knew that Jane was seeking justice and would want him to be tried for his crimes, but Maura couldn't bring herself to want the same thing. She wanted Hoyt dead, but she didn't want Jane to be the one to do it. But, she hoped that Jane got her wish, too. It was contradictory thoughts, but it worked for her. If it came down to it, she hoped that Jane caught him, the trial was just for show, and Hoyt would be executed, preferably soon after the trial, like that day, so they could move on with their lives.

She knew that it went against her upbringing, but she'd learned quickly that things in the West did not flow like they did in the East. Sometimes it was refreshing for her; sometimes, frustrating, confusing, and down right complicated, but she rolled with it all. She knew that her parents would be appalled to see how she carried on in Stockton, but she didn't care. She'd never fit into society in Boston well, either. At least here, she felt like she was doing something, she was contributing to the community, and the people seemed to like her enough to deal with her idiosyncrasies.

Across town, Jane was shaking off her duster on the boardwalk of the sheriff's office. Frankie was standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee, waiting on her. She traded him her jacket for the cup and drank a healthy amount.

"Damn, that's good."

"I learned from Ma," Frankie said as they both walked into the office.

Frankie hung her duster up on the coat tree beside his. She tossed her hat on top of it as she walked over to the small stove in the corner and poured more coffee into her cup. She drank some more before crossing the room and sitting down in front of Frankie's desk. She leaned back in the chair and placed her boots up on his desk as she finished her cup of coffee.

"Comfy?"

"It's better than being on the back of Jo Friday," she told him.

"I can imagine."

"Any word from the Governor?"

"Nothing new," Frankie replied.

"Cavannaugh?"

"He's rotating troops between Fort Lancaster, Fort Stockton, and Fort Davis. He's got patrols all over," Frankie started. "But, he has nothing new to tell me. His boys are coming the countryside, but coming up with nothing. He did tell me that they razed a few sheds and old homes to make sure that he didn't have a place to stay. They are checking in with towns and such to make sure that they are empty. But, so far, nothing really to report."

"I guess that is good news."

"Is it?" Frankie asked her.

"I don't know. On some level, it is, but it still gives me reason to worry. If we aren't hearing about him, where is he? What has he done? And, I know that he hasn't given up on me. I'm really the one he really wants. I know that. He knows that. And, by now, I am sure that he's seen the army out there on patrol. He couldn't have missed them," Jane stated.

"Maybe he thinks that they are looking for stray Indians," Frankie suggested.

"He isn't that stupid."

"It seems like a logical conclusion though, right? Everyone on the prairie will be talking about it. You know that the Apache and the Comanche are at war with the Army. It would make sense that they are sending more men out."

"You're right, but he'll be listening to the chatter. He's got too many apprentices. And, that worries me. I don't know if he already has someone in town," Jane said letting her worry and fear actually show.

"Janie..."

"Don't, Frankie," she said as she sat forward, letting her feet hit the floor.

"We'll find him. I know we will. He isn't going to win," Frankie said anyway.

"Before or after I go crazy?" she asked as she stood up.

Before he could answer, she was across the room grabbing her hat and duster. Placing the hat on her head, she stepped out of the office. Swinging the duster around, she put it on as she moved down the boardwalk through the town. He followed her and realized that she was obviously heading toward the inn. He didn't stop her. He let her go. It was the better thing to do right now. She needed the space. And, maybe just maybe, she needed the company of a certain honey blonde.

"Keep her sane, Maura," he said as he went back into the sheriff's office to look over the reports that had been turned in by the latest patrols.

Jane pushed down the boardwalk. It took everything that she had inside her to not walk into the saloon. She wanted a whiskey. She wanted to forget everything, but she knew that it would dull her senses. She couldn't not be ready for Hoyt. She knew that she'd have to sleep, but she couldn't get drunk yet. She would as soon as he was caught. Until then, she would just have to deal with the craziness in her head.

People moved out of her way as she made her way down the boardwalks. They all knew what a brooding Rizzoli looked like and knew enough to stay out of their way. Most of the town knew who Jane was and what she did. They applauded her for it. No one thought it was odd that she was the first and only female Texas Ranger. The town was proud of her. They stood behind her because she stood behind them. She helped keep them safe and she was good at taking care of them out of the prairie. She found lost cattle, lost kids, and lost dogs. She caught wanted men. She was the law and they knew it. They'd all heard about Hoyt and were helping.

She could see the worry in their eyes when they looked at her. She knew that they had to be worried. She knew that they had to be wondering what fresh Hell was awaiting them because Jane was home. She couldn't blame them for their thoughts. Any time that Jane was back in Stockton, bad things tended to follow, but Jane always got her man. Hoyt would be no different. She needed to think about him being another notch in a long line of wanted men that she'd brought to justice and nothing more. To do so, gave him more power over herself, and she couldn't afford to do that.

She pulled the duster closed as she stepped off the boardwalk and out onto the muddy street. The rain wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm either. She didn't have time to get sick, so she rushed across the street. She didn't care that she'd kicked up mud onto her boots and pants. She just wanted to get out of the rain. But, as she stood in her parents inn, dripping wet, muddy and tired, she knew that she should have gone to see Jo Friday first to make sure that she was okay in her stall in the stables. It wasn't because she worried about her horse. She wasn't. She knew that Jo was getting taken care of, mostly by her brother and nephew, but Jo was fine. She wanted to go because she saw the look on her mother's face and knew that she was in trouble.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli..." her mother started as she crossed out of the small dining area over to where she was standing just inside the inn's lobby.

"Not now, Ma. I just want to sleep. I'm tired and wet."

"And, Muddy!" Angela exclaimed as she pointed to her boots. "Take those off, right now. You are not tracking mud through my inn and up to your room."

"But, Ma!"

"Nope, take them off and be quick about it," Angela told her.

Jane huffed. She shook her head as she leaned back against the banister to the stairs to the rooms above. She slipped her boots off and handed them both to her mother. She knew that her father would bring her boots up to her room later that night. She gave another huff and started her way upstairs. She didn't want to deal with anything else at the moment. She just wanted to go upstairs and see Maura. She would deal with the rest of the family later, around dinner time if she had to, but now, she just wanted Maura.

She slowly made her way down the hallway and to the room that she was sharing with Maura. Her belly was full of butterflies. She was damn near giddy and she didn't know what to do with herself. She wondered if it would always be like this. If Maura actually chose to stay with her after everything, if she would always be this stupidly happy to come back to her after being on the trail. She hoped it would, but deep down she was a realist. She knew that it was all up to Maura, and Maura came out here to have a life, to be a teacher, and to possibly find someone to be with. Jane still wondered if she would be enough.

The door opened before she got to it. A very well put together Maura stood in the doorway looking at her. A pale hand shot out and pulled Jane into the room before anyone else on the hall could see her. The door was shut and then Maura was upon her.

She was divested of her duster and then her pistol belt. The duster was hung across the single chair in the room, opened to dry. The pistol belt was buckled and slung around the footpost of the bed. Next, her hat was placed on top of the same bed post. And, then Maura looked her over. Small pale hands ran over her vest, looking for bullet wounds and other wounds in general, as Maura slowly unbuttoned it. She pulled it off and tossed it towards the bureau in the corner. Then she did the same with Jane's shirt, running her hands over every piece of the fabric before taking it off. Her belt was unbuckled and her hips checked. Down went her pants as her legs were surveyed. Her socks came off and her feet inspected. When Maura was happy that Jane wasn't hurt, she pushed her towards the bed.

There was no preamble. There was no question in her eyes. She needed Jane as much as Jane needed her.

As soon as Jane's back hit the bed, Maura was on top of her. Kissing and nipping at every inch of exposed flesh, Maura continued her exploration and examination of Jane. Jane's body reacted in kind. Soft mews and pleasant moans fell from her mouth as Maura claimed every bit of Jane that she could. And, every time that Jane tried to touch Maura, her hands were forced back down on the bed.

"Well, dang, woman. If I knew that I would get this kind of greeting, I'd go off more," Jane said softly, not wanting to break the spell that Maura was casting. "Cause, I sure as Hell, like coming home to you, Maura."

"You'd better," Maura replied as she continued her pleasurable assault on Jane.

"Maura..."

"Just enjoy, Jane. I've had too much time alone to think about what I wanted to do to you. And, now that I have you, I am not letting you go until dinner."

"Yes, Ma'am," Jane replied as she laid back and let Maura take her, eyes fluttering shut as Maura continued to kiss her way down Jane's torso.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Maura woke Jane the next morning. She was happy to have Jane back in the hotel with her. she knew it wouldn't last, but she was glad to have what time she could while she could. Jane stirred slightly but didn't open her eyes.

"Jane, hun, wake up," Maura stated.

Jane stirred slightly, again. Maura rubbed her leg, first, and then continued up her side to Jane's arm. Finally, Jane's eyes started fluttering and opened. Deep brown met green-hazel and locked on, holding Maura's as she started to sit up.

"What time is it?" Jane asked as she righted herself on the bed.

"Just after ten, I think. I am not sure. However, your mother has been up twice to see if you were awake. I sent her away both times, but I don't think that I will be able to do so a third time. I am afraid that she'll barge in and demand to see you."

"That would be my mother," Jane replied.

She stood up and straightened her back out. She was sore but it was in a good way. She'd enjoyed her night with Maura and she finally felt like she found home. She noticed that she was looking forward to come back to her more and more, each time she went out looking for Hoyt. Two days without Maura was starting to feel like an eternity, but she knew that it would be worth it in the long run. Once Hoyt was caught, she wouldn't have to worry about it unless something came across the wire for her.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I don't want to go back to work, and I want to stay up here with you for a good long time and not worry about the rest of the world downstairs," Jane told her as she leaned into Maura and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Maura smiled at her. She couldn't help herself. She got to see a side of Jane that no one else really did. There was Jane the friend. There was Jane the Ranger. Even, Jane the daughter or sister. But, it was Jane the lover, the woman she was behind their closed door that meant the most to her. She'd met her in that wikiup and that Jane had never left Maura's side.

Jane was moving around the room. She grabbed a new shirt and pulled it on.

"Your father left your boots by the door. He cleaned them up. I didn't know that they were ever that color."

"They won't be for long," Jane commented as she plopped down in the room's only chair and put her boots back on.

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura," Jane replied as she looked up from where she was sitting in the chair to see the worry in her hazel green eyes.

"Are you being careful?"

"Yes, Maura, I am."

"Do you think that this will actually work?"

"I have no other choice. I am not going to dangle myself out there as bait and I'm sure as Hell not going to offer you or my family up to get his attention. Patrolling is the only way that I can think of that will keep everyone vigilant and safe. Hoyt is a very dangerous man and honestly, I am not sure that even patrolling will be effective. I know that we are going to eventually get complacent and the patrols aren't going to be super vigilant. And, that worries me to no end. But, I can't let him win, Maura. I can't let him hurt anyone else. I just can't," Jane told her.

"I know that, Jane. I am not asking you to stop doing your job. I wouldn't. I just think that you need more time to relax."

"I can't relax, Maura. I can't. I have to find him. That is my goal. It is the one and only thing that I have to accomplish now. I have to find him."

"Are you going to kill him?" Maura asked as she sat down on the bed and looked at her.

"Have you been talking to Korsak and Frost?"

"No, I haven't seen them in days. I've only spoken with your parents and your brothers. Should I have spoken with them?"

"No...no. I don't know, Maura. I feel like I should, but then I wonder what that says about me. Frost has asked me to let someone else take the shot if it comes down to it. He says because if I do it, it'll be murder. I've thought about it. I want him dead. I know that it is the only way that he won't be able to hurt anyone else. But, again, I am an agent of the law. I shouldn't want that."

"You're human, Jane."

"I know."

"I am sure that it weighing on you as well. You have too much to think about. You're chasing your own personal demon. You're fighting your own morals, too. I think that you need time off. I know that you won't take it, but you need more downtime. Two days isn't enough. Can't you stay around town for a little while more? Change the rotations up or something?"

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise that you are going to like it."

"I know that, Jane. I am worried about you. You're going to run yourself into the ground. And, being run down isn't going to help you on the trail, is it?"

"Well, no," Jane answered.

"You need to take care of yourself, Jane. You can't keep going out there and hoping that you'll run into him. It might not work out like that."

"I know that, Maura, but I don't want him just walking into town. Too many people could get hurt. You included. No, I can't have that. I have to protect the town. I have to protect you."

Before Maura could say anything more, there was a knock at the door. Grabbing her pocket watch, Jane looked at it. She couldn't really believe how late it had become. She knew that she needed more rest. Maura was right, but she just couldn't make herself do it. She rationalized that she couldn't until Hoyt was captured. After she had him in custody or he was dead, then she could rest all she wanted, but until then, she had to do whatever was needed.

"Janie!" Frankie called from the other side of the door.

"Coming," Jane said.

She stood up and crossed the room. She took Maura in her arms and held her for a few moments. It was enough to calm her. She took the warmth and love that Maura was giving her and took it in like it was armor against the world. She gave her a brief kiss to the cheek before she let her go and answered the door.

Frankie was standing there. He looked a little ragged and upset. Immediately, Jane knew that something was wrong.

"What happened?" Jane asked him with the door wide open.

He could see Maura and shook his head. Jane turned and saw Maura. She stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind her. As soon as the door was shut, she grabbed Frankie by the arm and started pulling him down the hall.

"What is it?"

"Lozan and Elan are here. He was speaking so fast that I couldn't understand him. Something's happened with the Apache, but he knows something, too," Frankie told her.

She didn't need to hear anymore. She ran down the stairs with Frankie on her heels. She didn't even grunt a response at her mother or father as she ran passed them and out into the street. She normally kept to the boardwalks, but in her haste, she ran through the streets, proving her earlier statement about her boots not remaining clean and pretty for long, to the sheriff's office.

It didn't take them long to make it inside. She saw Lozan and Elan sitting there. She could see the worry on their faces.

"Hello, brother and sister, what brings you here?" Jane asked them in Apache.

"The Skin Walker is closer than you think," Elan told her.

"He is?"

"Yes, he camps nearby. We've been watching him. He's been watching you. He hunts your soul."

"Can you take me to him?"

"No," Lozan told her. "He will come to you. We will make sure that he can't escape you, but you cannot go to him."

"Why not?"

"He is too powerful on the prairie, Ranger Jane," Lozan replied.

"He is too powerful period."

"He cannot hurt you here," Elan stated.

"How can he not?"

"Your power comes from here. Your love protects you. He can't get to you. He's frustrated. He isn't really trying to hide anymore."

"He will try to make a play soon. My warriors will be on him. He will not succeed. Already have some on your parents' and brothers' places. They don't see us. He won't either. He tries to be better than Apache, but he isn't. Apache too smart for him and know the land better than he does," Lozan told her.

"And, the Army?"

"Moving between forts. They don't know what to look for, we do. We will drive him into town. We will let you know," Lozan answered.

"He is worse than a rattling snake. He looks for someone to attack. But, he's tasted your fear, and he wants more. It drives him. He cannot stop it. He doesn't want to stop it. He needs to destroy you," Elan told her.

"He won't succeed."

"No, he won't. Not on our watch," Lozan replied.

"We go for now. We'll find you and let you know what we know as fast as we can. You will know before he comes. Watch the sky, Ranger Jane. You will see the signs. And, keep Green Eyes safe. She isn't done healing you," Elan stated as he stood.

"Well met, brother," Jane said as she shook Elan's hand.

Lozan gave her a nod, as she gathered her rifle and bed roll. She whispered words at Jane as she passed her. Jane was sure it was some sort of prayer or protection spell. She didn't care. She'd take whatever help she could get at the moment.

She watched them leave and mount their horses. They rode away with no issues. Jane looked down at her boots and almost laughed.

"Double the men at the inn."

"Why?" Frankie asked her.

"I know you don't know Apache like me, Frankie, but they've found him."

"And, he still breathes?"

"Elan and Lozan know that he must die, but the Apache cannot kill him."

"Why not?"

"Because then the Army will hunt them for killing a 'white man' regardless of his crimes. They are protecting the town and keeping eyes on him. He's coming for me and me alone, but don't think that he won't try to get you, Tommy, TJ, Ma or Pop. He knows that you are all protecting me and he has no qualms about taking any of you out to make me suffer."

"He won't get you," Frankie said detereminedly.

"I am not planning on him getting me, Frankie, but I need to know that you all are safe. I need to know that you can do that for me. If you can't, I'll get someone else to do it. But, I need to know that my family is safe," Jane explained.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry about Ma and Pop. I'll get them to come stay with me. I already have Garcia and some others from our posse staying up at my place. I'll get Tommy and TJ to come stay with me, too, until this is all over. I'll have Ma and Pop escorted, too."

"Don't make it look too obvious, but do it. I know that you're a good shot, but damn it, I don't want you to have to kill anyone. Just keep them safe. I need to go talk to Korsak and Frost," Jane said as she was working her way through the doorway of the sheriff's office.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"What about Maura?" he asked her.

She hid her shock. She should have known that her brother would known, but it still wasn't something that they really talked about. She just nodded.

"Why do you think that I'm going to talk to Frost and Korsak?"

"Promise me one thing, Janie," Frankie begged of her.

"What's that?"

"Don't face him alone."

"I'll do what I can," Jane stated as she finished her way out of the sheriff's office and back on to the dirt street towards hotel.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Hoyt stood in an ash tree that was in a small copse of trees upon a small hill that overlooked Stockton. He couldn't have picked a better location. No one could see him there, but he had a perfect view of the town. He couldn't really make everyone out, but he could tell enough.

His body was on fire. He was so close to his goal. He would have Jane soon. He couldn't wait to have her underneath him again. This time no one would interrupt them. There would be no escape. He'd made sure of it. He wasn't leaving anything to chance. No, this time he would have his prize and we would rejoice in her death and destruction.

He licked his lips. He could already taste her. He shook himself. He didn't want to get ahead of himself, but he knew that he had to have her soon. He had been patient enough, but even his patience was wearing thin. He needed to buckle down and figure out where he could wait to make his move. He knew that it wouldn't be long before someone came across him.

He was afraid of being caught. He had before and he always got out. No, he wanted to make sure that he would have enough time to celebrate his accomplishments with Jane. He needed time. The small farm that he'd come upon would be the perfect place for him to practice and have his way with Jane. It was perfect. He'd already had it set up and ready, waiting for them to get there together.

He'd been watching the patrols around Stockton. He knew that Jane was waiting for him. Hoyt knew that was scared. He could almost smell it and it was delicious. What had surprised him was the way that Stockton had rallied behind their Ranger. It was a difficult thing and it had taken time, but he'd made his way closer. The Army hadn't stopped him. The Rangers hadn't seen him coming. And, the townsfolk...well, he wasn't sure that they even knew what to be looking for. It wasn't like there was a wanted poster up of him. He knew that if one was made it would have been by Jane's hand. She was the only one who really knew what he looked like. He liked it that way. No survivors, no witnesses, no way of being able to find him.

But, Jane had. She'd found him before. She'd been the only one and that is why his body sang when she was near. She was going to be his greatest masterpiece. She was going to be his crowning glory. There would no one like him again. He was sure of it. Jane was going to be pièce de résistance. There would never be a greater prize than Jane Rizzoli.

He sat in the tree for a little longer and watched the town moving below. He recognized Jane by her walk, but the man beside her he was a little wary of. And, then he saw the star on his vest. He realized that the man she was with had to be her brother, the town sheriff. He didn't look to be too threatening, but then again, neither did Jane. He would want to stay clear of him. He noted the larger men and where they came and went. He knew it was only going to be a matter of time. They would relax and then he would make his move. He would have his Jane and he would be happy again...for a little while at least.

* * *

Lozen and Elan sat in the brush outside off town watching the tree line. They'd received word through the wind that the Skin Walker was close. They wished to find him and his camp before he broke through into Stockton. They were glad that he hadn't noticed their presence yet and they hoped to keep it that way.

Lozen and Elan were grateful for their fathers' teachings. Being male, Elan learned from an early age to sit in the brush, hot, cold, whatever, and be still and silent. It helped them hunt and in war. The Apache learned that words were not meant to be used for frivolous things. Words held power, especially in the American Southwest. Speaking left your mouth dry in a dry place. Learning to be quiet and still helped them conserve energy, water, and be one with their local natural environment. It was another reason that the Apache were so deadly. Lozen being who she was, a spirit talker, had learned by watching the men that she helped protect while on campaigns. She learned from watching her brother Victorio.

"He's found a hide," Lozen told Elan.

"I see."

"We should tell Jane...soon."

"You want to watch him still?"

"Yes."

"Then, we will watch him. I'll call on Taza and Bodaway to watch the town closer to see where he might try to come in. They will have the rest of our group on the perimeter. He hasn't found us yet. I doubt he will before he tries anything," Elan stated.

"He won't. We will be still. We will watch and wait. Jane knows that we will alert when we need to. Remind them not to alert on anyone but him. Let the towns people and the patrols pass with not worries. The Skin Walker is to be watched and only confronted once he goes into Stockton," Lozen told him.

"Yes, Lozen," Elan said as he slowly backed away.

He knew that Lozen would call for him if she needed him. Right now, he needed to get the word out that the Skin Walker was too close to Stockton. He needed all the Apaches to agree to let Ranger Jane deal with him. He was not their burden. He was dangerous to the white man, but he hadn't attacked the Apache. They wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

He knew that no man would leave the Skin Walker alive had Jane actually been their sister. And, as much as the Apache loved her, she wasn't Apache. They would help her hunt the man, but they couldn't take vengeance that wasn't theirs to take. He knew that some of the younger braves wanted to help her more. They wanted to be able to claim that they defeated the Skin Walker, but they were smart enough to listen to the older men.

Lozen had chosen the men to be with them. She knew that younger warriors would be looking to make a name for themselves. They didn't need that. They needed to be smart and be careful. Lozen was keeping them on their toes, but they had found the Skin Walker. They were watching him. They knew where he was. And, they were relaying the information Jane. He wouldn't be able to sneak up on her completely. And, that was all that Jane needed. She just needed to know where and when he was coming. She would handle the Skin Walker and then Lozen and he would dispose of him so that he couldn't hurt anyone else. He knew that Lozen had spoken with Jane about Skin Walkers before. He knew that she knew what they had to do the body. It wasn't Jane that they were worried about. It was the town's people when they found out what Elan and Lozen were prepared to do to the body to purify it and send his soul into the afterlife.

He knew that he had to be quick and get to each of the other sets of warriors on the perimeter. He needed to relay Lozen's orders. He wanted to make sure that everyone knew what to do. As soon as he was done with his messages. He would stop in at Tommy's place. He knew that Ranger Jane's baby brother would be able to relay word to her and he lived just enough on the edge of town that it would seem suspicious and the Skin Walker wouldn't see him.

* * *

Hoyt was patient when he wanted to be. But, he finally saw something that made him smile. Jane had a friend.

The woman stood out in the Texas prairie. She was obviously new to the frontier. Her dresses were too fashionable. Her hair gleamed like wheat in the field ready to pick. He couldn't make out her eye color, but he suspected that it was a light color and something that suited her completely. The way that stood with Jane noted some form of familiarity. And, Jane seemed to be overly cautious and protective of her as she never left her side when she saw the woman.

His smile grew and grew. The honey blond was he way to Jane. He just needed to figure out who she was and get her alone. With her, he could draw Jane out and she would come willingly. Her need to be the hero and to protect everyone would override her basic common sense. He'd found a weakness and he wasn't ashamed to exploit it. Besides with the blonde in his clutches, he would get two for one. He would have Jane, but he would also have her. Oh, how the possibilities were being to fly through his brain. All the deliciously sinful ways that he could have them, toy with them, and torture them before he enevideatlly killed them both. She would be a means to and end and nothing more. She meant nothing to Hoyt, not like Jane did. Jane was his obsession.

He made his way down out of the tree. He'd found what he needed for now. He would wait a few days. Things would die down a little. It would make his coming even more devastating. And, he thrived on devastation.

He mounted his horse and rode away. By now, he knew the patrol routes and how often they would pass him. He looked up at the sun and then pulled out a pocket watch. Glancing at the time, he knew that he had plenty of time to get back to his abandoned barn. It would be tomorrow before another patrol would even be out that way. He knew that he had another two days once he got to his barn to get back to this tree. He had everything planned out for now.

He could wait. He was willing. His prize was attainable and she was within reach. Now, he just needed to plan a little more and wait a few more days. By this time next week, she would be his and they would be at his barn.

He licked his lips. He could already taste her sweat covered skin. He could smell her fear. His eyes rolled back into his head. Yes, she would be delicious, but now even more so that he knew that she had a friend, someone besides family to protect. He knew better than to go after Jane's family. He already knew that as soon as she knew he was back that they would be protected. And, he'd been right. The Army had shown up very quickly and other Rangers, too.

He would be lying if he didn't admit that he was impressed that she carried that much clout, but he also knew that it was because of his failed apprentice's fascination with fire. He wasn't too sad that he was gone. He had more apprentices out there, but none of them were near enough to Stockton or could get to Texas quick enough for his liking. He also knew that as soon as he had Jane that he would have to leave Texas, probably permanently. He didn't really mind and that was because he knew it would be because he finally Jane and had his way with her.

What he didn't see as he rode away was the two Apache warriors that were watching him. He didn't know that they had already started a chain of events that would end his terror. They were willing to break the treaties and be in town to stop this Skin Walker. They were helping Jane. And, when they were done, just as the wars between the Army, the settlers, and the Apache raged on in the New Mexico territory, they would go home. They would go back and continued their fight because they knew that if they saved Jane, Jane would try to save them.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Jane and Maura were sitting the cafe area of the downstairs of the hotel. Jane was drinking a cup of coffee while Maura was nursing a cup of tea. She could tell that Maura was uneasy, but she didn't know how to make her feel any better at the moment. She knew that the town was edge, too. She could feel it every time she ventured outside. She also knew that Maura was getting restless being stuck in the hotel with her family. It wasn't that Jane didn't feel for her, she did. She just wanted to make sure that Maura was safe. She couldn't do that if she didn't know where she was. Knowing that Maura was safe gave Jane the peace of mind that she needed to focus more on Hoyt.

A young Apache male came into the cafe. He grabbed a chair and sat down next Jane. He didn't look out of place because he was in suit with short cropped hair. She recognized him though and she knew that the suit was her brothers.

"Eknath, why are you here?"

"The Skin Walker," he said quietly.

"You have news?"

" _Si,_ " he answered.

"And?" Jane inquired.

"He should be back in a few days. He's found something of importance to you and he wants it to draw you out. Lozen has moved the men closer to town. Elan is staying with your brother. Donali is in the back with your parents now. More will be moving in to town. He doesn't know we are here. Lozen is making sure that we keep moving. We will watch from town and raise the watch as needed. He will not succeed."

"Donali and Elan are in town?"

" _Si,"_ he replied.

"Will Lozen come to town and speak to me?" Jane questioned.

"I'll ask, but it might not be until really late."

"I'll be awake," Jane assured him.

He gave a quick head nod and stood up. He placed a hand on Jane's shoulder. She stood up. They shook arms, hands near elbows.

"Stay safe, Sister," he told her.

"Stay safe, Brother," she replied and watched him go.

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"Hoyt is coming for me isn't he?"

"I don't know how he knows, Maura, but he does. He won't get you. We'll move you around. I won't let him get you, Maura. I promise you that," Jane told her with so much conviction that Maura couldn't help but believe her.

Maura leaned across the table. She reached for Jane's hand. She didn't care if anyone saw them. They both needed the comfort now.

"You can't hide me forever, Jane."

"Not for forever, Maura."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to wait for Lozen to come tonight. She'll come in the darkness to hide herself. I doubt that Hoyt even knows that he's been found. And, if he has, at this point, he doesn't care. He doesn't matter anymore, Maura. You do. We will do what we can to protect the town, my family and you. When this is over, I might just retire and stay in town."

"Don't say something that you don't mean, Jane. We'll get through this first and then we'll figure out what we are going to do. But, first, you're right. We need to meet with Lozen and figure out what we are going to do."

"I feel like he's in town, but I know he isn't. He's close, Maura. I know he is."

"Then, this will be over soon," Maura replied.

Jane nodded and got up from the table. She went back into the kitchen to talk with her parents. She knew that they would be on lock down until Jane told them otherwise. She knew that it was safest thing for them, but it was also going to be hard. The town would be walking on eggshells for the next few days. It was a necessary precaution, but Jane didn't know how long she'd be able to keep things quiet and safe.

Jane came back into the dining area. She was carrying a plate. She sat it in front of Maura.

"Eat up. Then please head back to the room. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Where are you going?" Maura asked her.

"To set a perimeter around the town with Frankie," Jane said.

She pulled out her pistol, checked it, and holstered it. She gave Maura a pleading look and headed for the door. Maura just nodded and picked up her fork. Jane gave her a weak smile and left the hotel.

Minutes later, Angela was sitting across from Maura. She'd just finished the breakfast that Jane had brought her. She was wiping her mouth with Angela plopped down in the chair. She sat the napkin on the table and looked at the Rizzoli matriarch.

"It's that man, isn't it?"

"Who?"

"The one that hurt her."

"It is," Maura stated.

"She won't tell us about it. I don't need to hear the tales to know that he scarred my baby girl. I can see it...on her hands...in her eyes. She doesn't smile anymore, well...not a lot anyway. Things that used to make her happy don't anymore. I don't know what all he did to her, but I know he tried to break her."

"He did," Maura agreed.

"He didn't succeed."

"No, ma'am, he didn't."

"He won't."

"No, ma'am, he won't."

"Do you know why?" Angela asked her.

"Know what?"

"Know why he won't win against her," Angela replied.

"Why?" Maura inquired.

"Because she's a fighter. She's got too many people behind her. She's got too much love in her life. I don't think that God's done with her yet. She has too much to do. That man...he has nothing. That is why he wants my Janie," Angela told her.

"You're right. She does have a lot of love surrounding her. She's got people all around willing to help her against this monster. She'll be fine."

"We'll keep telling each other that until this over," Angela said.

"We will."

"It'll be soon, won't it?"

"I believe so."

"If he doesn't come for her, she'll go for him."

"Yes," Maura replied.

"I know that it isn't very Christian of me, but I can't wait until that man is dead."

"I don't think that you are the only one, Angela. Some people are just wicked. No one knows why, but that is why we have people like Jane. She will take care of them here and protect all of us innocent people from the wickedness that they are. She's protected because I believe that she is doing what it right and just. And, as such, she is protected," Maura explained.

"With the armor of God," Angela stated.

Maura wasn't sure how much she believed in God anymore, but she wasn't going to deny Angela her belief. She just nodded along with Angela as she slipped into Italian and began reciting prayers for Jane and then family. She just smiled and nodded along, saying "Amen," at the right points. When Angela felt bolstered enough, she stood up from the table.

"There are some Apache here. Jane told me that they are protecting the hotel and us. I suspect that one or two are for you as well," Angela told her with a knowing look. "Better get back upstairs and safe. I'm sure that they'll let us know when it's safe to leave again."

Maura just nodded along. She didn't know what else to say. Just as she was about to reach for her plate, Angela took it and shooed her back upstairs. Maura didn't need to be told twice.

It wasn't that she wanted to be alone, but she wasn't sure how well she would be able to hide how she felt about Jane to her mother. Plus, she wanted to think about what she was going to do if Hoyt did manage to get passed everyone. She wasn't sure that she could hurt the man. It wasn't something in her nature. It didn't matter how mad he made her just by existing. She didn't think that she could kill him even if she had the opportunity.

Just outside her room she saw another Apache warrior standing there. He wasn't in a suit like the younger one was downstairs early. He had one a pair of breeches with a long, wide, white breechcloth. It was belted with a hand-beaded belt. He had a formidable looking knife tucked in on his left hip. Across that he had a well worn, brown leather pistol belt. There were obviously bullets missing. He had on a light blue dress shirt and a dark tan vest. He had a beaded necklace centered on his chest. He long, dark hair was held in place by the long purple headband that was wrapped several times before being tied on the left side of his head. He had a rifle by his side. It was decorated with feathers and brass brads. He looked like a very strong warrior and Maura wished that terms between the settlers, the soldiers and the Apache were better so she could see these brave people more.

" _Ojos Verde,_ " he greeted her.

She wasn't sure what he was saying. And, she wasn't sure that it wasn't Apache. He said nothing else to her as she passed him and went into her room.

Knowing he was there made her feel better and a little more safe, but it didn't stop her worry when it came to Jane. And, now, she was glad that she was alone. She could cry and no one would see her. She felt bad that she was so emotional, but she couldn't help it. She and Jane had been through so much in the last few months and this was just another test for them. She knew that she wouldn't feel like things were normal again until it was over. She needed to be able to hold Jane and know that Hoyt was dead. Until then, she knew that she would be on edge.

She sat heavily on the bed and stared out the window. It looked into the building next to the hotel. It wasn't an unwelcome sight by this point. It did however remind Maura that Jane wasn't with her. She got up and closed the blinds on the window. She didn't want to see the outside world. She wanted to be in her own little world and hope that Jane would soon be joining her. She knew that it was wishfully thinking that Jane would be there soon, but she couldn't help herself.

She tried to think about the house that Jane was going to have built for her. She knew that Jane probably already had it being built. It would be just outside of town, but close enough that Maura would be able to ride into town with ease. It was just far enough out of town that Jane would be able to stop in and see her without anyone in town knowing she was there without her expressly letting them know. She wondered how she would decorate the house. She hoped that it was small and simple. She didn't need anything big and grandiose. A few bedrooms, a parlor, a large kitchen, a nice dining room, that was all she wanted. She would still want to entertain occasionally and she couldn't do that in a shack.

She was startled by a knock on the door. She stood up and moved to the door. She reached for the handle and then thought better of it. She backed away from the door. There was another knock before the door opened and the Apache warrior was in the doorway looking at her.

"Yes?" she asked him as soon as she noticed that his pistol was drawn.

"Come," he said authoritatively.

He handed her the rifle and lead her towards the stairway. He kept her behind him. He listened to the commotion downstairs. He obviously heard something that he didn't like. Instead of taking her back to her room, he tried all the other rooms until a door opened. He pushed her inside. He moved the furniture around to block the door just in case.

She just held the rifle. She didn't know what to do with it. She knew how to use it, but that wasn't the point. She didn't think that she'd be able to aim at an actual person. Food was one thing, another human...no.

He looked around the room. He saw a pair of pants and a jacket. He grabbed them and threw them at Maura.

"Put on," he told her in clipped English.

She looked at them and then moved behind a small dressing screen. She removed her skirt and put the pants on. They were a little loose, but she found a belt to cinch them up. Once she was done with that, she grabbed the jacket and put it on. It wasn't a perfect fit, but it would work. She came back from around the screen.

He looked her up and down. Then reached over and plucked a hat up. He placed the hat on her head. He huffed but nodded. He looked down at her shoes and was grateful that they weren't the normal boots that the "pale faces" wore. Jane had done good and made sure that she had a good pair of boots to wear until the school year started and she would be teaching. She needed something for the frontier and she had it.

He moved across the room to the window. He opened it and stepped out onto the ledge of the roof. He motioned for her to follow him. She did with trepidation. Once outside, they stayed close to the building.

She managed to look around. She could see men and Apache warriors on rooftops and in the alley ways of the town. To her horror, Jane stood in the middle of the street. She wanted to scream but a hand stopped her. She looked up in the dark eyes of the warrior.

"No."

She nodded and he moved his hand. He pointed up to a place on the roof. She nodded again and began to move towards it. When she got closer, she noticed Elan up there. He reached down and helped her up. Once she was on the tiptop of the roof, Elan and the other warrior pushed her down. They both raised their guns down into the street. Jane rolled over and looked down. She moved the rifle to the ledge of the roof and looked down, too.

All she could see was Jane. She was wearing a white shirt with a vest. It had her Ranger's badge on it. Her dark pants had dust and dirt on them up to the knee. Her hair was down and not pulled back. Her black hat was low on her brow and she knew that it was it was to block the sun while maintaining a view of everything in front of her. On her left hip sat her pistol. Her right hand had a rifle in it and it was poised on her right shoulder. Jane was waiting.

Then a man stepped out of the hotel and into the road.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Jane stood in the sheriff's office. Frankie was beside her. Elan and Tommy were in the back watching the two older siblings pace. Elan gestured towards them, but Tommy just shook his head as he took a seat at Frankie's desk. The obvious worry was on all their faces. It had been more days than Elan wanted to pass, but Lozen had been specific in her instructions. And as medicine man and healer, he knew better than to argue with the woman. She truly had been touched by the gods and had saved their little bands of Apache more times than he knew.

Instead, he'd done as asked. He stayed with Tommy and watched the town. He knew exactly when Hoyt had made his choice to come to town. And, so did Jane thanks to their warning. He knew that she'd kept her family under Apache guard, but the only person that had her own guard was _Ojos Verde._ Jane was worried about her more than she was worried about herself. He knew that Jane was Two Spirit. He knew that she was special to the gods. He could see it in the way she helped the Apache. She was like a sister to him and he would do whatever she asked of him.

Jane didn't like waiting. She hated it with a passion and Lozen was telling her to wait. She knew that Lozen had her reasons. She was just glad to know that Eknath and Donali were at the hotel with her parents. Jane was also happy that Lozen had handpicked the warrior that was standing with Maura. She didn't know that she could do it and Lozen could sense that. Lozen knew that Jane would blame the warrior who stood with Maura if anything happened to her.

"If he is on his way here, I can't just stay here. I can't let him get to town. I need to confront him and take him down," Jane said as she whipped around to stare at Elan.

"Lozen said wait. We wait. You know this, Ranger Jane," Elan told her again.

Jane shook her head but said nothing. She just resumed her pacing. She heard a commotion outside. Looking out, she saw the men of the town moving around on the rooftops. Apaches were dispersed amongst them. People seemed to be moving towards the hotel. The whole town was moving in that direction. Jane kept her eyes on the building while her left hand dropped to hip and her pistol.

"No, Jane," Frankie told her as he pushed her away from the door.

"She's in there," Jane argued with him as she maneuvered into the middle of the sheriff's office.

"We know that, but she is protected. No one is going to get to her, Jane. Trust me. Elan and Lozen took care of it. She's fine. Trust in that and hold your ground for now," Frankie told her.

She looked deep into her brother's eyes. She knew that he spoke the truth. She had to believe that Maura was protected or safe. If she couldn't do that, she'd go off on Hoyt half-cocked and get herself killed. And, dying by Hoyt's hand wasn't on any of their agendas. She took a deep breath and moved away from the door. She went to Frankie's desk and sat down, heavily, in a chair. She let out a deep breath and then dropped her head to the desk.

No one said anything for a few minutes. Frankie and Garcia watched her while Elan and Tommy were watching the street before them. They were all waiting for Jane to finally crack and just leave the sheriff's office. They all knew how explosive Jane's temper could be when riled and threatening the town, her family and now Maura would do it. The fact that it was Hoyt on top of it all only made her fuse even that much smaller.

Korsak signalled them from the rooftop across the street. Tommy signalled him back and turned and nodded at Frankie. They all knew what that meant: Hoyt was in town. Frankie moved closer to Jane to let her know, but it was just his movement in the room that made her pop up from the desk.

"He's here, isn't he?" she asked as she tried to focus on the wall in front of her.

"He is."

"Korsak, Frost or Lozen confirmed it?" she questioned.

"Korsak made the signal," Tommy stated from the window.

"Where is he?"

"Heading towards the inn," Tommy answered.

"And, the occupants?"

"Already on the roof and moving out the shooting gallery you designed, Janie," Tommy told her, still watching.

Frankie reached out for her to help her up. She brushed his hand away and looked deeply into his dark eyes. They were eyes that they shared from their father. She stood up, straightened her hat on her head, and reached for Frankie's hand. She shook it quickly as she looked deep into his eyes again. He knew that she was silently telling him to take care of Maura and their parents if things went badly for her. He wordlessly nodded. She took two steps and checked her Colt, making sure that it was fully loaded and ready. She put it back in her holster and picked up her shotgun. She quickly loaded two shots and headed for the door.

. ?docid=54794761She stopped just before the door. Tommy took the shotgun from her and checked the rifle he had in his hand. He then checked her belt and her vest. It was his way of making sure that his sister was going to be okay. It was like they all knew that it was going to come down to a standoff in the middle of the Stockton streets. When he deemed her ready, he handed her his rifle.

"I've never missed with it," he told her.

She took it and nodded. She knew that he needed for her to take it with her. It was a way that he could say he helped her defeat the asshole named Hoyt. She turned and nodded at each man. She slowly turned and pulled her hat down a little lower. She was blocking out the sun, but she knew just how far she could pull it down.

"No one comes out until one of us on the ground," Jane told them as she opened the door and made her way out into the middle of main road through Stockton.

Jane slowly walked. She actually counted the steps until she was where she wanted to be. She had a perfect view of the door to the hotel. She would know exactly when he came out. She would be ready for him. And, he would have no clue that he'd played right into her trap, thanks to her Apache friends.

She didn't have to wait long. But the entire time that she was waiting for him to come out of the hotel, quite empty handed, she had to fight her want to look up and see Maura. She knew that it would distract her and she didn't need to be distracted at the moment. She would check on Maura later. For now, she would just have to rest assured that she was in good hands and that she would be cared for if something happened to her.

She stared him down. He couldn't see the fire and hatred in her dark eyes, but she was sure that he could feel it. She knew exactly when his blue eyes found her standing there in the street waiting for him. She couldn't help the feeling that overcame her as he smiled at her.

"Jane...Jane...Jane...I should have know that you would have been waiting for me this time."

Jane fought the smile creeping up on her face. She didn't want to appear cocky. She knew that this was a hasty plan that had been well thought out and executed. She knew that Hoyt was dangerous and she knew that he could do so much damage to the town if he was so inclined. The fact that he immediately went for her family and possibly Maura told Jane all she needed to know. He was willing to draw her out and hurting her more.

"I still haven't completely broken, Hoyt," she called out to him.

"Oh, but you will, my Jane. You will. You'll see. I always win," he told her as he took a slow step forward.

She didn't move. She stood fast with the rifle on her shoulder. She knew that if she shot him with it, she would continue to fire until it was out of bullets. It wasn't that she didn't want to take him into custody, but she doubted that they would actually get him tried before he escaped again. He'd done it once, and she knew that he was capable of doing it again. Plus, they knew that he had a way of recruiting apprentices. Jane was trying to figure out if it was worth the pain of letting Hoyt have a trial or just burying him and knowing that he was actually dead.

"You're surrounded, Hoyt. There is no way out of this town. Right now, I am sure that you know there are at least twenty rifle pointed at you."

"I'm not worried about bullets, Jane."

"Really?"

"I only need one thing, and I'll leave town peacefully," Hoyt told her.

"And, what's that?" Jane asked him, having an idea what he was going to say in answer.

"You."

"THAT ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN!" a voice yelled from behind him.

Jane moved just slightly to see that it was Korsak. He was standing on a wagon that had been put in the middle of the street. He had a rifle in his hands. He wasn't pointing it at Hoyt, yet, but he was ready to take the shot so Jane didn't have to.

Jane was trying to hold back her smile now. One man after another stood up and raised their rifles in support of Jane. If Hoyt felt like he was going to win, he had to realize that he was losing ground and quickly. When she turned, she even saw Maura standing there. She was surrounded by Apache warriors, but she was armed as well. Jane couldn't hold back the smile now. Hoyt wouldn't win. He would lose and Jane would have her vengeance.

"Janie, Janie...you know that this is just between us. We have a history together. You know that. You know you want to finish what we started. Just come with me and nothing else has to happen here today," Hoyt told her as he took a few careful steps towards her.

She didn't move. She just watched him as she heard the men of the town cock their weapons as he moved. She lost her smile. She couldn't believe, but then again, she could believe that he thought that she would just come with him willingly.

He came closer, but the townspeople were circling in. Closing off all avenues of escape, Hoyt was trapped and Jane was still his target. She wasn't sure what he thought that he had planned, but she knew that it involved getting her out of town so that he could torture her more. She wasn't going to let that happen. She wasn't going to go with him willingly and she finally snapped. The rifle left her shoulder and came down to her hip, pointed directly at him.

"Janie, you know that you don't want to do that," he told as he took another step forward.

"Oh, but, you see, I really do," Jane replied as she cocked the rifle.

Hoyt stopped. His blue eyes watched her. She was deadly serious. She wasn't going to go with him willingly and he had no leverage. He was beat, but he wasn't going to go down with a fight.

She saw a slight movement before she heard her name called. She turned just in time to see Maura stand up and motion for her to move. When she turned back, she heard more than saw as Hoyt was riddled with bullets. She dropped to the ground as soon as she heard the first few shots go off. She'd never even had a chance to fire on him, but she knew that there could be no way that he was still alive with that many bullets flying at him.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

She didn't move. She stayed prone on the ground. She could see the earth moving with her heavy breaths. She wasn't sure that it was safe to move. Normally she would count off in her head and then survey the area, but this was Hoyt. He was a special type of hell demon and she didn't care that she had the entire town of Stockton, part of Pecos, other Texas Rangers and her Apache warrior friends standing up for her, around her, and down on Hoyt. He might still surprise them and she wasn't willing to let anyone else be hurt because she hadn't killed him herself, yet.

She tried to calm her breathing. She moved her head just enough to see Tommy's rifle. It was too far from her to just reach and take. She would have to move and she didn't want to give away anything yet. She needed to make sure that he was actually dead. She turned her head a little more and saw the lumping heap that was Hoyt, merely ten feet away. She shifted her feet in order to see him better. She heard a groan, and her hand immediately moved towards her pistol belt and the hilt of her pistol. She felt her hand wrap around the walnut grip. She kept her eyes on the heap as her legs shifted even more as she moved to a better position to defend herself.

Having kept her eyes on the body in front of her, she hadn't heard the townspeople moving. She didn't know that she wasn't alone on that street anymore. They had been moving as soon as they stopped firing on him. She just kept herself prone and focused on her possible target. She let out a breath into the sand before her.

Maura reached her first. She reached down and touched Jane's back before Korsak or Frost could stop her. Jane flipped over, quickly, and had her Peacemaker in Maura's face before she realized what she'd done. Maura didn't look shocked or scared. She seemed to know that Jane wasn't actually going to shoot her. Jane however wasn't so sure. She was still buzzing, afraid, and ready to kill to protect those she loved. She shook her head just a little to shake off her focus just enough to back off from Maura.

"Oh, isn't that sweet," they both heard as Jane finally stood to her full height.

She spun around. Her hair following the movement of her head, as her hat still lay on the ground before them. When she completed the movement, she saw Hoyt, bleeding and riddled with holes, standing before them, pistol raised and staring them down. Jane immediately moved in front of Maura, to protect her and pointed her own Peacemaker at Hoyt.

"You didn't honestly think that I would die that easily, did you, Janie?" Hoyt asked her.

Jane kept her eye on Hoyt as she used her periphery to notice the movements of Elan, Korsak, and Frost. She cocked an eyebrow at her brothers as they moved closer towards her. She made sure to make eye contact with Korsak and Frankie without looking like she had. She knew exactly when Korsak got her message and watched as he relayed it to Frankie. Frankie grabbed Tommy and told him. They both gave her a quick nod and moved away from the rest of the group and into an alley nearby.

She knew that she couldn't back down. She couldn't let him know that she was afraid. She felt her pulse go wild and knew that she was stifling her own breath to try and keep it even. She knew that she had to keep herself focused if she was going to survive this encounter.

"Janie...I told you that you were going to be mine. I meant that. This little stunt has not stopped anything. You have been and always been mine," he told her.

She didn't blink. She kept her eyes on him and watched every movement that he made. She was no longer worried about the townspeople. She knew that Korsak would get them out of her way if she took the final shot. She kept her eyes on him and watched as his shirt got bloodier and bloodier.

"I am not worried about you anymore, Hoyt. I can see from here that you are dying. You've been shot. You're bleeding. And, I seriously doubt that anyone will lend a hand in order to help you. I think that we'll be able to close the cases that revolve around you to bed tonight, because you'll be heading for your grave. There is nothing that you can do to hurt me now," Jane told him as she continued to make her stand against him.

He managed to pull himself up a little straighter. He moved a hand to a bullet wound on his stomach as he took a step towards her. Blood seeped out between his fingers as he moved and everyone could tell that he was in pain.

She stood fast as he moved. She didn't see Tommy and Frankie as they came up behind her to get Maura. But, she knew exactly when they pulled Maura away and out of Hoyt's line of sight and fire. She could see the fire in his eyes. She was keeping herself in line and taking out all possibilities of him hurting someone else. She wanted to be his main target and she knew that she had to keep him focused on her.

"You don't play fair, Janie," he told her.

"Fair? I don't play fair. Why should I? You never have," Jane stated as she dropped her pistol just a little.

"Janie...Janie...Janie...how can we play if you don't give me anything to play with. You've taken all my toys. I have nothing left in which to work with but only you. That doesn't make things very fun and worth while. Why would you deny me this?" Hoyt asked her.

"You wanted me, but now, you waver. What is your answer for that, Hoyt? Why have you stopped?" Jane asked him as she continued to stare at him down her Colt.

He smiled. He knew that he was getting to her. He knew that if he kept pushing she would break. What he wasn't counting on was the rest of the town bearing down on him as well. Tommy and Frankie might have gotten Maura out of his line of sight and Jane's as well, but they weren't there to stop Jane from doing something stupid. Korsak and Frost were watching them both and moving the men accordingly around. They were trying to keep everyone of of the line of fire, but Hoyt was a wild card. He didn't follow the rules. He never had and he never . ?docid=55007105

. ?docid=55007105"Oh, Jane, Jane, Jane...I will have you. You can trust in that. I already own you."

"How do you think that?" Jane questioned.

She'd never broken sight on him, but she knew what Korsak and Frost were doing. She could see the men moving, slowly and methodically. They weren't just getting out of the line of fire; they were moving closer to Hoyt. She knew it was in part of Korsak's wish for Hoyt to be captured alive. She didn't care if he was taken into custody as a body or still breathing.

"I will always own you, Jane, because I am in your head."

Her fingers gripped and moved on the hilt. She could feel herself getting angry and her finger itched to pull the trigger. She closed her eyes for a quick second to clear her anger and she heard movement. When she opened her eyes, she could no longer see Korsak and Frost. And, then she felt Korsak on her right. She still couldn't see him, but she knew it was him. She knew that the figure that was on her left wasn't Frost. It was Elan. She knew that Frost was moving in on the side towards Hoyt through the crowds of men, especially those of Pecos, who wanted their pound of flesh from Hoyt. He was trying to keep them from taking it without reason.

She knew that Frankie had his deputies in the crowd. They were working with Frost to make sure that no one started a riot. They were helping to keep the town somewhat in control of its mindset and not let anyone become crazed. She knew what would could happen in the West. That is why she went into law, to bring law to the lawless. She knew this town. She knew these people and she was afraid for their souls. She could careless about hers. It was another way to protect the town.

"Honestly, Hoyt, I haven't even thought about you until you came back to the area."

"Oh, I doubt that, Jane.I don't think that I've ever left your thoughts. I don't think I ever will. And, that...that gives me some peace and happiness."

"You don't know what peace and happiness are. You destroy lives and things. You take your pleasure in others' misfortunes, tortures, and pain."

"I do."

"You're reign of terror is over," Jane insisted.

"It's just beginning, Jane."

"No, it's ending. Once this is over, you will not be able to hurt anyone else. It will be over," she told him.

"You shall never be rid of me, Jane and we both know it," Hoyt yelled at her.

She watched as he took two more steps forward before falling. His bloody hand landed in the dirt. She could see blood pouring out of him on the ground and she didn't care. She would let him die in that street.

He looked up at her from the road. His eyes were becoming duller, but she could still see the fire and desire he had for her burning in them. She looked down at him and their eyes met. She stopped paying attention for a split second and let her pistol drop to her side. In the back of her mind she knew it was mistake, but she didn't stop the action. She figured that he would die right there, but she should have known that Hoyt wouldn't go down that easily.

"I _will_ have you, Jane," he said painfully and raised his pistol to take aim.

She had already turned to leave him there and let Korsak deal with him, when she heard Maura's voice from somewhere beyond the crowd. She turned to find Maura but couldn't see her. Elan pushed her back to the ground as he raised his pistol to shoot Hoyt, but before she hit the ground, she turned back to Hoyt.

Her eyes saw the pistol leveled with her body and instinct took over. Her pistol raised on him and she took aim at his body without thought. It seemed like time stood still and before she knew what was happening, Korsak was prying her pistol from her hands.

"He's dead, Jane...He's dead...Jane, he's dead," Korsak told her.

Her eyes were wild when she finally locked on to his calm blue eyes. He just nodded as she tried to ask him the questions that were running through her brain. She looked back at Hoyt and then back at Korsak. She just stared at him, unsure of what to do, and giving him a look of disbelief.

"It's over, Janie. He's dead. You can let go now," Korsak stated, reassuring her again.

She felt her eyes start to tear up. Elan helped her up to her feet. She was unsteady as everything finally came crashing down on her. He kept her steady as Tommy brought Maura back out of the alley and up to check on Jane herself.

"It's over," Jane told her as Maura looked her up and down.

"It is."

"I'm finally free of that monster," Jane whispered as she looked into Maura's eyes.

"You are," Maura replied.

"I want to go sleep."

"I am sure that you do. You've had a very trying few days. I am sure that no one would fault you for going to bed early," Maura stated.

"Nope, we won't," Tommy added. "You go get some sleep, Janie. We'll take care of this filth. I know a good spot outside of town that he can go."

"Go sleep, Ranger Jane. _Ojos Verdes_ will care for you. _Hermano Azul_ and I will deal with the Skin Walker. I will make sure that he cannot harm anyone else. We will send him to the Devil Dancers and let them handle his evil spirit," Elan told her in Apache.

She reached out for Elan's arm and they clasped. It was a traditional clan greeting. He knew what it meant and nodded at Jane.

"Go, before the Army comes. No one will say anything. I promise. This town will protect you for helping to protect it," Jane told him.

Two more warriors came close. They gathered up the body of Hoyt and tossed it into the back of wagon. Before Jane could tell them thank you, Elan and Tommy were jumping in and riding out of town to deal with Hoyt finally.

"Go get some rest, Janie. We'll deal with all the other stuff later. I'll stay with Frankie and we'll get the town cleaned up and back together. Now, g'on," Korsak said pushing them towards the inn.

Maura didn't waste another second. She pulled Jane with her towards the inn. She bypassed the rest of the onlookers and Jane's family. She led Jane upstairs to their room.

As she sat Jane on the bed, she helped her strip off her coat. She laid it across the chair. Next, Maura went for her pistol belt. She got it off easily enough. Jane was being very pliant and nonresistant. She reached for her vest and undid the buttons as Jane fell back to the bed.

And, that is when she saw the wound in Jane's stomach. She was bleeding and it had been hidden by the darkness of the clothes. Maura ran across the room and ripped the door open.

"ANGELA!"

She left the door open and went back to Jane's side. She grabbed a cloth from the basin and pushed down on the wound. Maura knew that there wasn't a town doctor. She knew a little bit from her helping her father, but she would need some help and quickly.

"What?"

"Jane was shot."

"WHAT?!"

"I need you to get Frankie and have him get Liluve. And, hurry. I'll do what I can for her until she gets here. GO," Maura commanded her and went back to helping Jane.

When she didn't hear Angela leave, she turned back around to see the Rizzoli Matriarch standing there, unmoving and obviously afraid. Jane didn't have time to waste. Angela needed to go and now.

"ANGELA. GO. NOW. FOR JANE."

"Of course," she muttered and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Maura turned back to Jane. She pressed down harder, but then she saw Jane's saddle bag hanging over the bed post. She let up just enough to fish out a bottle of whiskey that Jane had hidden. She pulled the stopper and poured it over the would quickly and replaced the cloth. Jane screamed out in pain and passed out.

"Don't you die on me now, Jane. Don't you dare. You still have things to tell me. You still have things to show me. You can't leave me now. We are finally free to be together. You can't do this. Fight."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Liluve and Elan rushed into the room, followed by Frankie. He looked from the bed, Maura was pushing down on Jane's wound, back to his mother. Angela pulled him out of the room and pushed him down the hall. She yelled at him about getting some clean water and some sort of alcohol.

Angela looked around but realized that she didn't need to be underfoot. Instead, she needed to make sure that Maura, Elan and Liluve had whatever they needed in order to make sure that her first born and only daughter survived the stomach wound. She could tell that Maura knew more about medicine than she let on in the quick thinking and action that she had taken with Jane upon finding the bullet wound. She closed the door and posted a chair just the right of the door to wait for more orders.

Maura didn't move her hand until Elan moved it for her. He looked into her wild hazel eyes and realized that Maura wasn't going to leave. She was going to stay there by Jane's side. He knew better than to try to and make Maura leave. He knew that she was good Jane, mentally and spiritually. He made sure that he went slowly in everything that he did. One reason was because he didn't want to hurt Jane and the other was he was trying to show Maura that he wasn't going to hurt Jane if he could help it. He knew that if he got Maura on his side now, she might do something crazy for him later if needed. Knowing that Maura was willing to help Jane no matter what, he continued to slowly peel away the cloth that Maura had used on the wound.

"Is it deep?" she asked.

Elan just looked at her. He has a basic few words in English. He used Spanish and Apache the most. He sighed realizing that this was going to be a little more difficult than he had anticipated. Shaking his head, he turned back to the wound and probed it on the outside.

"Bullet not deep," he finally said.

She nodded. It was good news. At least the ball hadn't torn through all her innards. That settled Maura down some.

She'd seen some nasty wounds while helping her father during the War. She knew how bad gut wounds were. They were the worst. She'd seen men seemingly get better only to die later from infection. The area was notorious trickery to work in and around. She hoped beyond hope that Jane's wound was shallow and that it would be easy to extract the ball. Elan telling her that it wasn't deep made her happy. She could help Jane mend.

She knew that it would be hard to keep Jane down, but she knew that she could do it. She needed her rest, but first thing first, they needed to get the bullet out. She also knew that she would do whatever Elan and Liluve asked her to do. She'd already seen their work on Jane's hands. She knew that they wanted Jane to get better and that they would do anything to help her. Elan thought of Jane as a little sister and he approved of Maura.

Liluve looked at them both and waited for Elan to ask for herbs. She watched as he touched Jane. The wound still bleed freely. This was good, but Jane was losing too much blood. They needed to move quickly and get the bullet out. Once it was out, they could cauterize the wound.

Maura watched as Liluve and Elan spoke briefly in Apache. He shook his head in affirmation as he continued to feel around on Jane's torso. He looked into Maura's eyes. He knew what needed to be done and knew that Maura was the only one that could get the supplies they needed.

" _Ojos Verdes,_ " he stared.

" _Si,_ " she replied.

"Need items."

"What do you need?"

"Cloth...water...small metal knife...thread..."

"I'll get Angela on it," Maura said as she moved from the bed to the door.

"Fire," Elan added.

Maura stopped and looked at him.

"For knife...seal wound."

Maura nodded and knew what to tell Angela. She opened the door slowly and relayed the list of items. A few minutes later, Liluve left the room.

"Herbs," Elan told her.

He'd changed the cloth. He wasn't going to try to remove the bullet until he had everything he needed to make sure that Jane had a better chance of surviving. It didn't take long for items to be brought up to the room.

Maura quickly handed Elan the new cloth, the knife and the a spool of thread. Maura took the pitcher of water to the side table and poured some into the bowl. She quickly washed her hands and then urged Elan to do the same.

"It will help stop infection and fever," she told him.

He washed his hands. He dried them and grabbed a new piece of cloth. He watched as Maura ripped them into strips. It was then that he realized that she had some sort of medical training or knowledge, but she didn't think that she could work on Jane herself. He respected her for that. He continued probing until he thought that he found the location of the bullet.

"Need knife," Elan said.

Maura grabbed the knife and held it out for Elan. He took it, admiring the fact that she handed it to him blade first. He turned back to Jane. He spoke to Maura from this position.

"Need knife hot for wound," he told her.

She understood that he was asking for a knife to be heated to close the wound. She knew that he was probably going to stitch it up, but what to make sure that wound was completely closed. She called out to Angela.

"Yes," she said as she came into the room, blanching as soon as she saw Elan over Jane.

"I need the poker from the coals or fire," Maura told her.

"I'll send Tommy up with it," Angela replied.

"Where's Frankie?" Maura asked.

"Checking to see if Hoyt got a shot off," Angela stated as she left the room, closing the door.

Maura turned to look at the door. She wanted to know more, but she knew that she had to take care of Jane first. She knew that Frankie wasn't going to let it go until he had answers. She also knew that the family wouldn't either. The fact that Tommy and Elan took care of Hoyt's body made her feel better, but she was still wondering about who might have shot Jane.

She quickly changed her thoughts back to Jane. She was trying to help Elan as he probed some more and started to work on trying to fish out the bullet in Jane's torso. He seemed happy as he pushed around her flesh and then turned up to look at Maura. He had the bullet where he wanted it, finally. He pushed a finger into the wound.

"There," he said.

He reached over to the table and got the knife. He needed to be careful in his next movements so he didn't wound Jane further. He placed the tip in until he felt it slide under the bullet and he carefully maneuvered it until the bullet worked its way out of the hole it had made in Jane's stomach. Maura plucked it out just as she heard a knock at the door. She wondered how long it had been since Angela had left.

A few moments later, it wasn't Angela that was back. It was Frank Senior. He was holding the poker, away from him somewhat to keep from burning himself with the red hot end, wrapped in a very thick towel from the kitchen. Maura didn't take it from him. She just led him near the bed where Elan was almost done fishing the bullet out of his daughter's stomach.

Elan didn't wait for Frank to say anything. He simply took the poker from him and moved it towards Jane's torso. He pushed it into her wound and singed it closed. Maura wrinkled her nose at the smell of burning flesh, but she knew that it was for the best. The smell was horrible, but thankfully it would seal the wound enough for Elan to pack it with herbs and medicines.

Just as he finished, Liluve came into the room. She pushed everyone out of the way and began packing some sort of paste into Jane's now cauterized bullet wound. Maura was astounded how quickly Liluve was working and how much Elan was letting her do without any interference on his part. Once the wound was packed, she actually sewed it up. Two quick stitches and she was done. She slathered something else on top of the now closed wound and reached out. Elan handed her some of the cloth that Maura had torn up earlier. When she was done, she looked at Elan and then left the room, again.

Frank stood there, unsure of what he should do, and waited for more instruction like Angela had earlier. Maura could see the look on his face. He was upset that it was his daughter in that bed, injured and possibly dying, but still fighting for life. She had given so much of herself to the State of Texas and now, she just looked so low that he didn't know what to do. He wanted to yell at her and tell her to get up, but he knew that it wouldn't do any good.

"She needs rest," Elan told them all as he pulled down Jane's shirt and the reached for her covers.

It was all Maura needed to hear. She ushered everyone out of the room. Grabbing a chair, she moved it next to the bed and sat down.

Angela came back in the room, however, with extra blankets for both Maura and Jane some time before dinner. She did it for two reasons. One was to check on Jane's health and well-being, and the other was to see if Maura wanted something to eat. She looked at Maura as she took up her spot in a chair by Jane's side. Instead of saying something to her, Angela instead wrapped her in a blanket. She would send Frank or Tommy up later with a plate of food. For now, she would let Maura take her vigil. She would urge her to trade out with someone later, but for now, she would let Maura watch over her daughter alone.

Maura looked over at Jane. Sure she hadn't known her very long, but they had spent a lot of time together. They'd gotten to know each other. They'd fallen in love. They completed each other. Now, seeing her, laying there, pale and barely moving, it was getting to Maura. She was trying to be strong, but she didn't know how long she would be able to do before she broke. She resolved herself to be there for Jane and she would be. She'd be by Jane's side all through her recovery. She knew that it would be hard to keep Jane down, but she thought that she had the best chance of it actually happening.

She reached up under the blankets and took Jane's hand. Holding it and feeling her pulse helped Maura calm down some. Everything was starting to catch up to her and she didn't want to break down there. She tried to stiffel it inside, but a few tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't leave me alone here, Jane. I need you. I won't be able to stay if you don't make it. Fight for me. Come back to me," Maura told her as she fell over a little on to the bed and put her head on Jane's arm before she fell asleep.

When Angela came up later with some dinner, she saw that Maura was asleep holding her daughter's hand. She smiled as she rearranged the blanket on Maura's back. She already thought of her like a daughter and she knew that she held Jane in high esteem. Her obvious care for Jane made Angela care for the new school teacher as well.

"Get better, Janie," she told her daughter as she rearranged the blankets.

"I think she needs you, too," Angela said as she blew out the candles and left the room.

She'd check on them both in the morning. Elan met her in the hallway. He looked at Angela and then the door.

"They're both sleeping," Angela told him.

He nodded and went back to the room across the hall that Angela was letting them use until Jane was better. She knew that Korsak and Frost had gotten new rooms and would deal with any of the Army that showed up, protecting the Apache friends of the town and the Rizzoli family. Tommy and Frankie were still on guard at the inn. Angela knew it was because they worried that Hoyt had someone else coming for Jane, but she knew that no one would ever be able to kill her Janie. It was simple. Jane was too stubborn to die.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

It had been three weeks since Jane had been shot and she was beyond getting restless. She was tired of being in the bed most of the day. She wanted to get out of the hotel and walk around town, but Maura wouldn't let her. She was stuck and she hated it. She loved Maura for doting on her and taking care of her, but she needed some air. She needed some peace. She needed to feel the sun on her face. She really just wanted to get on Jo Friday and ride into the sunset, but she knew that she wouldn't make it out of town because of the pain in her gut.

"Maura..." Jane started.

Maura looked up from the book she was reading. Her eyes curiously ran over Jane looking for anything that could be an issue. She couldn't find anything, so she closed the book and decided to ask Jane what she needed.

"Did you need something?"

"I want to go outside."

"Outside?"

"I want to walk around town. I want some fresh air. I want to feel the sun on me."

"You're still mending, Jane. If you want that, I could open the window. Also, I'll get Tommy and your father to move the bed closer to the window to pull in the afternoon sun. I don't think that you should be outside, though," Maura told her.

"Maura...I'm hurt, not dead. I need to move. I need to get up."

"I don't want you hurting yourself worse."

"I'll hurt myself worse if you don't help me," Jane threatened.

"How?" Maura asked.

"I'll just get up and leave when you aren't here. At least this way, you have will be with me and you'll be able to stop me from doing something completely stupid like try to ride Jo Friday. I need to get out of this bed. I've been here for weeks. I need to move," Jane told her.

Maura set the book on the dresser and nodded. She was honestly surprised that Jane had waited this long to voice her discomfort. She expected that she would have pushed for going outside as soon as Elan and Liluve left to join the rest of the Apaches. She smiled as she pulled out a new shirt and waist coat from the drawers.

Jane sat up in the bed and swung her legs over. It was all done slowly and gingerly. She moved as quickly her body would allow. After being shot and three weeks of not really moving, it wasn't that fast. But, it was still faster than Maura wanted. She knew that Jane needed to move to get better, but she was also afraid that the quicker Jane got better, the faster she'd leave.

Once Jane was on the end of the bed, Maura helped her change clothes for something a little more appropriate for going outdoors than what she'd been wearing in bed. It wasn't as tedious as Jane thought it was going to be, but she was still upset by the length of time that it took. She was a strong, independent woman and this was hampering her individualism. She was used to be the protector and the one that took care of everything. Having Maura tend to her wounds was one thing, but having Maura feed her, clothe her, bathe her, and support her completely was about to make Jane's psyche break.

She pushed Maura's hands away as she slowly buttoned the top of her Henley somewhat. She pulled on the waistcoat and started buttoning it. When she reached for her dungarees, she felt it pull and she winced. Maura, of course, saw it and took the pants from her. Pushing Jane back a little, she moved until she could help her more effectively get the pants on.

"Don't be so stubborn, Jane. You can ask for help. It won't kill you," Maura told her as she got the dungarees all the way up and Jane standing.

"You obviously didn't talk to Elan and Korsak a lot while I was mending that first week," Jane said through a hissed breath.

"Oh, no, I did. They told me how stubborn and idiotic you were after your hands. Elan told me that he started drugging your food to keep you weak enough to be manageable. Thinking about it now, it might be a good idea to make you a little more pliable. Jane, you were almost mortally wounded. And, now you want to just get and go like nothing happened. Something happened, something major happened to you, Jane and you have to accept that," Maura stated.

Jane just looked at her. She knew that Maura had a point, but she didn't really care. She needed to move. She needed to get out and see the prairie. It was calling to her, just like it had after she'd woke from the medicinal haze with Elan after her abduction by Hoyt. It was like a compulsion. She needed the air and the prairie. It would heal her faster. She would take the medicines that Maura and Elan had prepared for her. She knew that it would help with the pain, but she needed to be able to push herself until she she couldn't take it. It was the only way that she would learn what her new limits were. She was a Ranger and the rode the ranges and the prairie. She needed this for her own reasons and to make her feel whole. She didn't know how to Maura all this, so she just didn't. She stood there at the doorway and waited for Maura.

Maura watched her. She could see the look in Jane's eyes. She might not have understood it, but she could tell that this was something that Jane needed. She would help her, no matter how much it hurt either of them. She reached for the door and opened it. Jane took two steps closer and looked down at her feet.

"I need my boots," Jane stated.

"Do you want help?" Maura asked her as she moved to get them.

Jane nodded, slowly, as she moved to the chair to put them on. Maura brought the boots over and knelt down to help Jane put them on. First, she pulled on some socks and then helped Jane slip on her boots. She looked good and ready to ride, but Maura knew that she couldn't, not yet. She wouldn't be able to mount the horse without pulling her side. It would still be weeks before Jane could get on a horse by herself.

Maura waited for Jane to stand. She moved slowly, but she got to the door on her own. Maura took her hand and let her lean on her as they worked their way down the stairs and into the entrance and cafe area of the inn. Angela and Frank were at the desk. They looked up at them and smiled. Neither of them moved so to Jane's side knowing that it was something that she would want. Maura smiled back as she moved with Jane slowly towards the entrance and out to the boardwalk.

She moved stiffly but surely. She looked around at the street before her. Nothing seemed to have changed, but she knew that everything had.

The town had come together to protect her. They helped her fight her own personal boogie man. She felt like she owed them something for doing it. She knew that it was odd feeling, but she couldn't help it. She knew that Frankie would tell that they did it because she was from Stockton and she was a Ranger, but for some reason, that wasn't enough.

She took her first steps down onto the road in front of her. She raised her arm to block the sun, realizing too late that she'd forgotten her hat. She squinted as she turned to look at Maura, who was waiting to see which way she was going to go.

"Is Frankie in town?"

"He is. However, Frost and Vince have traveled to Austin. Something about meeting with the Governor and talking with 'Bigfoot', but they should be back any day now."

"They went to see _Bigfoot_ Wallace. For what? That doesn't make any sense," Jane lamented as she turned back towards the Sheriff's Office.

Maura let her go as Jane pulled away. It was a test as much as it was Jane being stubborn. She wanted to see how Jane was willing to go before she asked for support. To her amazement, it only took four steps for Jane to stop. She figured that Jane would hobbled her way over to the other side of the street first and possibly lean against a post before she asked for help into the Sheriff's Office. Maura crossed the street with little fanfare, but she smiled when Jane finally leaned into her.

They entered the office to find Garcia, Frankie and Tommy sitting there going over some sort of paperwork. They quickly shuffled all the paperwork into a drawer in Frankie's desk. Gracia was up and out of the office quickly only managing to say " _Adios,_ " to them on the way out.

"Any news from Austin?"

"Just thanks from the Governor for taking care of Hoyt and ending his terror," Frankie told her.

"Glad I could take care of that for him."

"He's more worried about the Comanche raids and the Apaches that aren't heading towards their reservations. He's sending more Rangers out here to work with General Cavannaugh in 'cleaning up the prairie'," Frankie stated.

"Elan and Liluve?"

"Got out of town this morning. They've been staying with me. They went to warn the others and get as many of them into the New Mexico territory as possible. They don't want war, but they will fight to keep their sacred lands."

"Lozan will mow them down with Geronimo and Nana. The Army isn't ready to deal with them. I don't know who I want to help more," Jane said as she took a heavy seat by the desk.

"I understand. They are friends. But, you need to stay out of it, Jane. You can't even ride, yet. Besides, we need to talk about everything with Hoyt," Tommy told her.

"What about it?" Jane asked as she actually paled a little turning to face her baby brother.

"He may be dead and so is his apprentice, but do we know if Jacob was the last one? Someone shot you that day, Jane and it wasn't Hoyt. I checked his gun. He didn't get a single shot off. We don't know who the bullet came from. We can only guess on what side of the street it came from," Frankie said.

"Let me guess: it wasn't the side you were on," Jane stated sarcastically.

"No, it was. It was from my side. The Apaches took the side with the inn to protect our family. There were some townspeople on that side, but only the ones I trusted not to shoot any of the Apache. The rest of the town was on my side. I don't know who it was and that worries me, Jane. Hoyt wanted you and that means that there might be someone else who wants to finish what he started," Frankie told her.

"I can't live in hiding, Frankie. I'm a damn Texas Ranger. I am not going to hide just because one man is deranged enough to think that he can have me...even in death. I lived in fear of him long enough. I am not going to fear a dead man...not any more," Jane told him as she stood up to her full height.

He could see the pain in her eyes, but he didn't comment on it. He could tell that she was still hurting and that she was in shock by his news. It wasn't what she wanted to hear. Neither was the news about the Apache resettlements, but she would do her job and protect her friends at the same time. She just needed to figure out how to stay a head of the rest of the Rangers coming and the Army.

"I'm going to the stables," Jane announced as she moved towards the door. "Alone."

Maura stopped. She knew that Jane wasn't...well, maybe she was...dumb enough to try to get on Jo Friday and go for a ride. She hoped that she wasn't, but she knew that Jane wouldn't take to company in that moment. She would give a few minute head start and then she'd follow. Besides, she had her own business to deal with and it concerned the brothers Rizzoli.

"You're just going to let her go?" Tommy asked them both.

"I like breathing," Frankie quickly answered.

"I'll follow her in a few. Don't worry about that. How are the plans coming along?"

"Pop and I are almost done with main framing. We should be able to close it in and roof it by the end of the week. Janie will be real surprised when you can get her back on a horse and she can see it."

"Well, let's hope that is soon. I don't know how much longer she is going to let herself heal. For all, I know since she's up and walking, she'll try riding tomorrow. Let me know if you need any more help or money. I'll get it for you. I'm going to find her now. Good day, Gentlemen," Maura said before walking out of the Sheriff's Office.

"Do you think Janie will be mad?"

"That we built them a house?" Frankie asked.

"No, that we let her get shot," Tommy said.

"We didn't let her get shot, Tommy. Someone shot it. And, whether it was an accident or on purpose, we don't know. And that worries me more than she does at the moment. As long as she has Maura, she'll be somewhat docile. It's what she'll do if someone else comes for her that scares me now."

"Do you think she'd kill them?"

"I have no doubt that she would. And, she wouldn't even think twice about it. Not that I'd blame her, but she doesn't need that on her. No one does. She's been through enough. So, I'll keep looking. And, so will Frost and Korsak," Frankie explained.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Jane was due back in Stockton that afternoon. Frankie and his posse had talked to everyone that had been in town that day. No one seemed out of sorts and no one could remember anyone new there except for some of the Army officers, Rangers, and of course Hoyt himself. When asked about how they felt that Jane had been shot, everyone from both Stockton and Pecos seemed very upset and worried about her getting better. No one stood out and Frankie was at a loss. He knew that he needed to just let it go, but he couldn't. Jane was his sister. She'd taught him a lot about being a law enforcement officer.

Frankie wanted to tell his sister who shot her, but he wouldn't be able to. He was just going to have to keep digging. Korsak and Frost had kept up their search. They had been working with Frankie, but they were no closer than he was. It was beginning to look more and more like an accident. It could have been a ricochet. It could have just been a misplaced aim. But, they were all in agreement that if it was someone that was there to kill Jane, they would have already tried again. The fact that no one had gave them hope that it was an accident. But, they all admitted that they wouldn't know until Jane came back to town. That is what they were all waiting for.

"Do think that someone else is after her?" Frankie asked them.

"For their sake, I hope not," Korsak told him.

"Jane can take care of herself. She's one of the fastest guns in the West, Frankie. You know that. But, if someone out there decided to take her on and actually be stupid enough to be an apprentice of Hoyt, it isn't going to matter that she is in their sights," Frost stated.

"Why not?" Frankie questioned.

"Cause not only will Jane's and most of the Rangers eyes on them, but everyone this side of the Pecos," Korsak answered.

Frankie raised his cup in agreement. He knew that Korsak and Frost were good people and they cared for his sister. He knew that they would hunt anyone that came after Jane and he was grateful for that. They were her partners out there on the prairie. They were her protection, her back up, and her family when she wasn't in Stockton and she knew it. Jane was just as committed to them as they were to her. It was the same with all the Rangers. They protected their own.

Tommy came into the office. He walked over to the stove and poured himself a cup of coffee before moving across the room and leaning against Frankie's desk. He looked around the room at the three of them and wondered what had them in such a mood.

"What's wrong?" he asked them.

"We don't know that Hoyt doesn't have an apprentice out there looking for Jane?"

"So, what if he does. Jane will just kill him. Haven't you learned by now that Jane won't die? A bullet to the gut, and she's still riding. Hoyt tried her best, and she caught him twice. Whoever it is, if there is one, doesn't stand a chance. That girl is protected by the Saints and spirits alike. Elan told me so. The Apaches blessed her with some sort of special charm or something that summer after Hoyt," Tommy told them.

"She's due back on the stage coach this afternoon," Korsak stated flatly.

"Good."

"Good?" Frost asked.

"Yeah, good, then she can go to her house with Maura and I don't have to listen to Ma about her any more," Tommy said.

He put down his cup of coffee on Frankie's desk and stood up straight. He shook his head at there somber mood. He'd seen Jane. He knew that she wasn't going to die easily, so he didn't know why they were so worried about her. Jane could take care of her self, defend the town and ward off a Comanche attack all at the same time. No, he wasn't worried about his big sister. He was worried for whoever pissed her off.

"I'll swing by later and pick her up with Maura. Don't forget it's still a surprise. So act like it," Tommy told them and the he left the office.

They watched him leave and all shook their heads. They all knew how much Jane hated surprises. But, they all doubted that she would be too terribly upset with this one. After all, Maura did build them a house to share.

It was mid-afternoon when the stagecoach arrived. Jane wasn't on it. The driver said that she gotten on her horse Friday and rode towards Pecos. He didn't know why, but said that she mentioned something about it "not sitting right with her." He didn't ask for more information. He was just glad to have a law officer with him. She'd rode with the stagecoach from Austin back towards Stockton. She wired to tell them that she was coming in with the coach a few days ago, when the stopped in another town for the night. Now, they all just stood there and waited, wondering what had Jane so preoccupied in the rebuilding Pecos that she delayed her arrival in Stockton by at least another day.

Jane sat atop her horse looking down into the valley on the west of Stockton. She knew that piece of the prairie like the back of her hand. She also knew that Maura liked that area of the country side. It was far enough away from prying eyes in town, but it was still close enough that she could ride in and out within the same day. Jane couldn't help but smile as she saw the thin line of smoke coming from the chimney of the house that was standing there. She knew that it was being built, but she agreed to play dumb until Maura was ready for it to be revealed in town.

Jane had known about it for months. Maura had let it slip one night while they were in bed at the hotel. Jane offered her funds to build it because she knew that she would also being living there. And, she'd sent items from Austin to Stockton for Maura to use in decorating and building. She was especially proud of the stained glass window she'd sent for their bedroom.

She surveyed the area again and saw the small band of wikiups not far from the house. Elan and his clan were staying on Jane and Maura's land. As long as they had permission and stayed there, no one would bother them. It was only a small part of the band and Jane understood it. Many of the warriors were following Lozen and Geronimo in their campaigns to keep the sacred mountains of the Chiricahua. She was doing what she could for her friends and the townspeople didn't seem to mind.

She slowly urged Jo Friday onward down into the small valley and to her home. She smiled bigger when she thought about it. It was her home...with Maura. She was finally home.

Maura was in the front of the yard. She was standing between two trees and Jane realized that she was hanging up laundry to dry. They looked like fresh linens and some of her dresses. Jane slowly moved towards her on the horse, knowing that the barn was completed first because it didn't need the most work. She bypassed Maura and headed for the barn first. How Maura didn't hear the subtle clip-clop of Jo's hooves, she didn't care. She was just happy to be home.

She put Jo Friday up in his stall after brushing him down quickly. She'd bathe him in the morning. Right now, she wanted to get to Maura. After getting Jo settled, she made sure to give him fresh hay and a bucket of oats. Jane then filled up his water bucket before she turned to head to the house.

She brushed herself off the best that she could as she moved across the yard. Maura still had yet to see her. She shook off her hat and slowed her walk, so she could sneak up behind her. Maura was still hanging laundry and hadn't heard the scuff of Jane's boots across the ground. To say that she was surprised when Jane wrapped her arms around her waist would have been an understatement.

"Ah! Jane! Put me down!" she called as Jane swung her around.

Jane let her down in front of her keeping their fronts together. She looked deep into Maura's smiling, green eyes. Maura couldn't help but smile at her antics.

"Your brothers are waiting for you in town," Maura told her.

"Then they can wait. I wanted to get back to you. Is that so wrong?" Jane asked her.

"Absolutely not."

"Besides, they know I hate big reunions and parties. I know that Ma already has something planned at the hotel cafe. I don't care. They are not who I wanted to see."

"And, who would that be?"

"A very beautiful honey-blonde with the greenest eyes I've seen this side of the Mississippi," Jane replied.

"Do I know her?" Maura teased her back.

"I hope so, because if you don't, I'm in a lot of trouble."

Maura laughed. She didn't stop until Jane kissed her. And, she forgot to breathe before the worry of being spotted sank in.

"Jane?" Maura asked as she pulled back.

"Hmm?" Jane responded as she tried to kiss her again.

"Jane," Maurasaid a little more firmly this time.

"What?"

"Are you not afraid someone might see?"

"Honestly, no," Jane answered.

"Why not?"

"I left a message with the stagecoach. He owed me anyway. They think I'm headed to Pecos for a case or something. So, I've got you for the night."

"But, the party at the hotel, Jane. I'll have to go so they don't think I know something. Besides, I believe Governor Doyle is in town. He'll want to see you as well, I'm told," Maura explained.

"Damn it. Fine, we'll go. But, I don't like it."

"Don't worry, Jane. I'll make it up to you later. I promise," Maura stated as she gave Jane a quick kiss, pulling back before Jane could make it any deeper. "Besides, I've missed you and I want to show you how much."

"Well, you let them do this. I guess we should go to town. Or, should I go saddle Jo back up and head out and then ride into town like I haven't already seen you?"

"I think we'll just ride in together. I already have the wagon ready. We just need to harness up Bass and we'll be free to go."

Jane nodded and let her go. She started for the barn. She found Bass in his stall and walked him out to the wagon, hitched him up and jumped up on the buckboard to go pick Maura up at the door.

She smiled as she watched Maura come back out the house. She'd freshened up just a bit and changed aprons. She was always ready to make an impression, but Jane didn't care. Maura was beautiful. She'd already made her impression. To Jane, she could be dressed in burlap and she'd be happy. Maura was just like that. She didn't need the fancy Back East cloths. She was just naturally beautiful.

Jane hopped down off the buckboard. She ran around the back of the wagon and put out her hand to help Maura up. Once she was seated and as comfortable as she was going to get, Jane ran back around and mounted the buckboard again. The whole ordeal wasn't more than ten minutes, but she knew that the ride in the wagon back to town would take at least twenty minutes or so.

"Do me a favor, Jane, when we get to town," Maura stated.

"What's that?"

"At least act somewhat surprised when we get to your parents hotel. They've done so much for us in the last few months. I believe that we can owe them one night."

"Only because you asked nicely," Jane answered.

"If that is all it takes..." Maura started as they rode towards town.

Jane's laughter filled the countryside. It was infectious and Maura couldn't help but laugh with her. But, deep down, Jane knew she was in trouble. For the life of her, she didn't care. She would let Maura have her sweet way with her, if that was what Maura wanted and she'd like every minute of it.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Maura was sitting on the back porch and looking out over the fields. It had been almost a year since Jane came back to Stockton and moved into the house with her. Elan and a few of the other Apache were living on their land, hidden from the Army. Liluve had been working with Maura in the mornings on the fields, while Elan was out hunting. Together, they made sure that Maura was cared for, protected and provided for while Jane was out of town.

Liluve stood under the shed roof of the barn. She was watching Maura. She knew that the honey-blonde was missing her Ranger. But, the more she watched Maura, the more she realized that it was deeper than that. She could tell that they both loved each other immensely, but white eyes were stubborn. She knew that Jane was a Two Spirit and she loved her more for it. Elan thought of her as a sibling and he was glad that Jane had allowed them to move onto her land. They both knew it was to protect them from the government because they weren't a threat, but they were happy to still be on the prairie.

" _Ojo Verdes_?" Liluve asked as she joined Maura on the back porch of the house.

"Oh, hello, Liluve, what can I do for you?" she asked as the Apache woman sat in the rocker next to her.

"Something troubles you. I can see it in your eyes. Is Jane not well?"

"As far as I know she is fine," Maura answered.

"Has the Skin Walker returned?" Liluve questioned her voice full of concern.

"No."

"Then, what troubles you, _Ojo Verdes_?"

"I love her," Maura answered.

"I know."

"No, I mean I love her, but besides our arrangement, we can have nothing more."

"I don't understand."

"We can't have a wedding."

Liluve bit her lip. She wanted to laugh. Instead, she shook her head at Maura's "white eye" thinking. She reached out and took Maura's hand in her own.

"Jane, she is special," Liluve started, but stopped when Maura looked like she was going to interrupt. "She is. We all know this. We've seen it. She is a powerful Two Spirit. But, your laws and ways do not pertain to her. She is more Apache now than she was ever a white eye. She follows her heart and where her spirit takes her. It brought her to you and it keeps her bound to you. If you want her pledge, you simply need to ask for it."

She gave Maura a large smile and stood up. She looked out towards the barn. Maura followed her gaze and saw Jane as she was walking out. It was obvious that she'd just gotten back. She brushing dust off her pants as she walked out. Jane turned and closed the barn door. As she turned around, she saw both Liluve and Maura standing on the back porch watching her. She couldn't help but give the well-known, huge, Rizzoli smile. She pulled off her gloves as she approached them, her smile never leaving her face.

"Liluve, Maura, good afternoon," she said as she stepped up onto the porch.

"Ranger Jane," Liluve replied as she moved to leave. "I'll be back in the morning to work the field. And, depending on what Elan has caught, we'll have a good stew for dinner. Take care, my sisters."

She left before Jane could say anything else to her. Jane turned and looked at Maura, wondering if she'd walked up into something she wasn't supposed to. Shrugging her shoulders, she reached out for Maura's hand and guided her into the house. As soon as they crossed the threshold into the kitchen, Jane had her backed against the door and was kissing her fiercely.

Breaking the kiss, Jane back up to speak. "I've missed you."

"I can tell."

"Is dinner on the fire?"

"Yes," Maura answered with a slight lilt of question.

"I want to see you. I want to feel you. I want to taste you," Jane told her.

"Can you not wait?"

"No," Jane told her as she reached over and picked her up.

Maura couldn't help but laugh at Jane's antics. It had been two weeks since Jane went on her man hunt. She assumed by Jane's insatiable hunger that they'd caught the man, but it had been a hard fight. She didn't stop her. She loved Jane enough to gauge her moods when she returned. Tonight, they would love each other many times and she would still be trying to catch her breath in the morning. And, she was sure that Liluve would tease her about it as well.

Hours later, Maura rolled over in their bed. Smiling, she ran her hands down Jane's back, admiring the muscle and softness. It was the juxtaposition of Jane, strength and caring, toughness and sweetness, hard and soft. She knew that most never got to see both sides, but Maura counted herself lucky that she did. It was another reason that she loved Jane so completely. They just fit together well.

"If you keep doing that, we'll never make it to the table to eat tonight," Jane told her sleepily.

"Would that be a problem?"

"You would burn dinner?"

"No, Jane, I can go move it off the fire. It'll keep until morning. We can have it with some biscuits."

"I love you," Jane said as she rolled over to face her.

"And, I love you," Maura replied.

Jane leaned forward and kissed her again. Before she could deepen it, Maura pulled back. She looked deeply into Jane's dark eyes.

"What is it, Maur?"

"If we could marry, would you?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you could marry me, would you?" Maura asked her.

"Why can't I marry you, Maura?"

"We can't marry, Jane. Two women can't get married. It isn't sanctioned by any church I know of and I doubt that it would even been legal. I am sure that you would know of such a law as you are a law enforcement officer," Maura told her.

"I am sure that I don't care about that, Maura. We can pledge ourselves together and that would be enough for me. I thought that I had already done that for you, but if you need something more. I could ask Elan to give us an Apache wedding. Would that be enough for you?" Jane asked her, holding her hands in her own, afraid that if she didn't have this connection with Maura at the moment that she might disappear.

"You would be my wife?"

"In a heartbeat, Maur. There is no question of that. I love you," Jane answered.

"Will you speak with Elan?"

"If you wish, but what of your family?"

"I don't care about that. I would love for them to come, but I don't think that they would understand us. I don't want them to ruin what we have, Jane, and I am sure that my father would try. He did send me here to find a husband," Maura reminded her.

"In the Apache world, I would be your husband. Is that not enough for him? Do I not care for you enough for him? Do I not provide for you? Do I not protect you? What else would I need to do for him?"

"It isn't that, Jane and we both know that. It is society. They don't understand Two Spirits like we do and like the Natives do. They would kill them for breaking their ideals and not following the tenants of radical Christianity. I don't want to lose you, Jane. So, if the only way I can have you is to renounce my family, I'll do it," Maura told her.

"I'll speak with Elan," Jane told her.

* * *

Elan stood inside the barn with Jane, her father and Governor Doyle. She wasn't pacing yet, but she was close. She knew that her mother and Liluve were in the house with Maura. She looked like she was ready to bolt out of the barn and just take Maura away.

"Do you have the cord?" Jane asked her father as she finally gave in and started pacing.

"Yes, Janie, I have it," Frank replied.

"Let me have it, please," Elan stated as he reached out for it.

Jane watched the exchange and then smoothed down her waist coat again. Frank eyed his daughter. He'd never seen her this nervous, ever.

"Jane, she'll be coming out of the house for you. Do not doubt Maura's intentions. She wants you," Doyle told her as he laid his hands on her shoulders. "She's made that abundantly clear to me and her mother. She would take on the entire Mexican Army for you, Jane. Do not worry. She's yours."

Jane shook her head and stopped pacing,mostly because Doyle was holding her still, but she stopped. There was a knock on the barn door and Elan opened it. Tommy was standing there. They all exited and moved towards the porch. Jane let out a sigh. She would finally get to see Maura. As they neared the house, she saw Frankie at the back door. He was smiling. As they approached, he knocked on the door and Liluve opened it. They spoke briefly and then Liluve exited alone.

Elan stepped forward and faced Frankie and Liluve before saying, "Ranger Jane has come to make her pledge for _Ojo Verdes._ Does she accept her pledge? Will she give one in reply?"

Liluve smiled at her husband and nodded, " _Ojo Verdes_ has agreed and gives her pledge in reply."

"Call her forth and let them give their pledge before the tribe and family," Elan demanded.

Frankie opened the door. Maura stepped out in a black lace and green satin dress. Jane lost her breath and felt both Doyle and her father step closer to make sure she didn't fall out. Angela and Frankie stood behind Maura. She took Frankie's hand as she made her way down the stairs and towards Jane.

"Breathe," Doyle reminded Jane quickly in her ear.

"Take each other's hands," Elan told them when they were near enough.

He began a prayer or recitation in Apache. Jane couldn't follow, nor did she mind. She was too enamored with Maura. She barely felt Elan wrap their hands in the cord that Frank had provided.

Doyle stepped forward and leaned in close, so they were the only ones that heard his next words. He looked from Jane to Maura and back again. Standing at his full height, he smiled at them.

"Jane, you have done more for Maura than I ever could. I couldn't help her in Boston. I did what I did to save her from the man she once called father. I am proud of both of you and bless this union like I would any other. Take care of my daughter, Jane. And, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask," he told them before shifting slightly and looking at everyone else there and addressing them more fully. "As governor, I have some leeway with the law and as with any other marriage, I declare this one valid. I cannot speak outside of the territory, but as long a you are in Texas. I shall protect you both."

"Thank you," Maura said quietly, still reeling from the knowledge that Doyle was her true father weeks later.

"Thank you, Sir," Jane told him.

"Elan, finish your ceremony," Doyle commanded as he backed away from the couple.

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no more loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place, to enter into the days of your togetherness. And may your days be good and long upon the earth," Elan told them as he took his hands off their joined hands and opened them towards the farm house as he gave Jane a large smile.

Jane leaned forward and kissed her bride. With their hands still tied, she led them up the stairs and back into the house. Kissing her again on the porch, Jane lifted her over the threshold, to many raucous cheers, and into the kitchen.

"You're mine, now," Jane told her as she kissed her thoroughly again.

"I've always been yours," Maura told her and turned to lead them upstairs.


End file.
